LE CHEMIN DE LA MAISON, de nails233
by Bluelinote
Summary: "Nous l'avons trouvée, Chef Swan, elle est VIVANTE! On a retrouvé Isabella!" Vivante, vraiment? Avais-je réellement survécu, ces dix dernières années? Ils ont dit que je rentrais à la maison, mais où était-ce, la maison, à présent? /!\ Thèmes délicats
1. Chapitre 1

_**Mention légale (de l'auteur)**__: Tous les personnages, situations, etc. reconnaissables par le public appartiennent à leurs propriétaires respectifs. Les personnages et l'intrigue originaux sont la propriété de l'auteur . L'auteur n'est en aucune manière associée aux propriétaires, créateurs ou producteurs de franchises médiatique quelles qu'elles soient. Ecrit sans intention de violer les lois relatives au copyright (droits d'auteurs)._

**Mention légale (de la traductrice):** Je n'ai aucun droit sur l'univers Twilight. When the Missing Come Home appartient à nails233. Je n'en possède, avec sa permission, que la traduction en Français.  
><strong>Tout nouveau chapitre de cette traduction apparaîtra d'abord sur le profil de nails 233, avant que je ne le publie ici.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>!\ Rappel: cette histoire aborde des thèmes sombres qui peuvent heurter la sensibilité de certains lecteurs. Pas de scène de viol, mais il est fait mention d'esclavage et de mauvais traitements. L'atmosphère va s'alléger au fil des chapitres.**

* * *

><p>––<strong>(| LE CHEMIN DE LA MAISON |)––<strong>

**de  
>nails233<br>**

.

––~––  
>~ Traduit de l'Américain par Bluelinote ~<br>- **Titre original: When the Missing Come Home** -  
>~ Beta pour la version originale: dazzleglo ~<br>––~––

.

.

**Chapitre 1**

**PdV de Charlie**

–– COMMENT ÇA, VOUS L'AVEZ TROUVEE? OÙ ÇA?

_Est-ce que c'est bien vrai?_ J'avais pratiquement abandonné tout espoir que l'on retrouvât jamais son corps

–– Nous l'avons trouvée, Chef Swan, elle est en vie! On a retrouvé Isabella. Elle et deux autres était retenue captives dans les montagnes au nord. Notre perquisition en quête de drogue dans une ferme du coin a vraiment pris un tour inattendu.

_Vivante? Elle avait vraiment survécu à ces dix dernières années?_

–– Combien de temps ça prendra pour qu'on la ramène au plus tôt? Est-ce qu'elle va bien?

–– Ils les mettent dans les ambulances en ce moment-même, donc elles devraient être chez vous dans une demi-heure. Elle est dans un sale état. Elles le sont toutes...

_Qu'ont-ils fait à mon bébé!_

–– Qui sont les deux autres?

–– Stella Nichols, du Comté de Mason, et Bree Tanner, de Seattle.

Une fois que j'eus raccroché, j'étais toujours sous le choc d'apprendre que mon bébé, ma fille unique, était toujours en vie. Après qu'elle avait été enlevée dans mon jardin dix ans auparavant, toute la ville était d'abord devenue folle. Il y avait eu des battues, et puis, après quelques temps, elles s'étaient muées en veillée aux chandelles, jusqu'à ce que finalement, nous n'assistions plus qu'à un service commémoratif à l'église, le jour anniversaire de sa disparition. Je n'ai pas parlé à Renée depuis, elle m'avait tenu pour responsable de l'enlèvement de Bella. Nos avocats avaient géré le divorce, ce qui fait qu' à présent, je je n'étais même pas sûr de pouvoir la joindre. Je n'étais sûr que d'une chose: je ne pouvais pas rester assis à attendre derrière mon bureau. Aussi m'emparai-je de mes clés, de mon arme, jetai-je mon manteau sur mes épaules et fonçai-je vers l'hôpital. Je voulais être là quand elle y arriverait. Elle rentrait à la maison.

Apparemment, je n'étais pas le seul à avoir eu cette idée, car lorsque j'arrivai, les média, eux aussi étaient sur place, ainsi que la moitié de la ville. Bigre! Les grandes nouvelles vont décidément bien vite dans une petite ville. Je ne m'attendais pas à moins, mais j'avais imaginé qu'ils auraient patienté jusqu'à ce elles soient admises.

–– Docteur Cullen, vous êtes prêts de votre côté?

–– Oui, Chef Swan, ne vous inquiétez pas. Tout est prêt pour elles, et Isabella sera exclusivement confiée à mes soins. Je veillerai personnellement à ce qu'elle vous soit rendue le plus vite possible, et puis, Charlie, appelez-moi Carlisle.

Je respirai un grand coup, cherchant toujours à me calmer. Pourquoi étais-je aussi nerveux?

–– Bien. Merci Carlisle.

Il me donna une tape sur l'épaule en me gratifiant de son célèbre sourire, et je dis bien '' célèbre'', parce que toute la gente féminine de l'hôpital se répandait en compliments à ce propos.

Je donnai pour instruction à mes hommes de dégager un accès dans la foule des badauds et des journalistes afin que les victimes puissent être admises rapidement sans être harcelées par les curieux. J'entendis alors les sirènes résonner à travers les rues tandis que les ambulances approchaient. Malheureusement, tous les autres les entendirent aussi, ce qui déclencha un mouvement de foule, tandis que chacun voulait sa chance d'apercevoir les filles.

Les équipe de TV prirent d'assaut la première ambulance, tentant d'être les premières à capturer leur image. Lorsque nous eûmes dégagé suffisamment de place pour que la civière pût être sortie, j'eus une grimace et me crispai à la vue de cette jeune fille aux cheveux châtain clair, aux yeux marrons dépourvus d'expression. Bon sang! On aurait dit qu'elle avait traversé un pays en guerre! Elle ne devais pas avoir plus de 16 ans. Elle était couverte de griffures et de cicatrices, et elle ne portait que le drap dans lequel les secouristes l'avaient enveloppé pour la protéger des regards. Elle était secouée de tremblements terribles. Elle était morte de peur.

La seconde ambulance amena une jeune femme aux cheveux roux et aux yeux d'un bleu de glace, qui paraissait âgée d'à peine vingts ans. Elle était à peu près dans le même état que la première et, elle aussi, n'avait qu'un drap pour toute protection.

Enfin, la dernière ambulance s'arrêta devant les urgences et je retins mon souffle au moment où les portes s'ouvrirent pour révéler une Isabella frappée de terreur. J'aurais reconnu ses magnifiques yeux marrons n'importe où. Elle ressemblait exactement au portrait que j'avais fait dessiner et viellir. Comme les deux autres victimes, elle tremblait telle une feuille dans la tempête. Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur moi, je sus qu'elle se souvenais de moi, mais elle les baissa après seulement une seconde, comme si elle avait honte de ce qu'elle était devenue.

–– Isabella, est-ce que tu m'entends? Je suis le Docteur Cullen. Je suis là pour prendre soin de toi, est-ce que tu comprends?

Elle émit un soupir et fit oui de la tête.

Il tendit le bras pour prendre sa main et elle se crispa tout d'abord avant de lui permettre de poursuivre. Toutefois, lorsque je tentai d'en faire autant, elle eut un mouvement de recul et glissa sa main sous le drap. Me tenait-elle pour responsable de ce qui lui était arrivé? Était-il possible qu'elle crût que je n'avais pas cherché à la retrouver?

–– Isabella, j'ai besoin de t'examiner. Veux-tu que ton père reste avec toi?

En la voyant secouer vigoureusement la tête, les yeux agrandis, je sus qu'elle ne voulais pas de ma présence.

–– Ça va aller, Isabella, je vais juste prendre des nouvelles des autres. Je serais à l'extérieur, si tu as besoin de moi.

Je sortis en baissant la tête avant qu'elle n'ait une chance de voir les larmes qui me montaient aux yeux.

–– Okay, Mark. Mets-moi au courant. Je veux tous les détails.

–– Je ne peux pas vous l'expliquer, Chef. Je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel. Lorsque nous avons abattu la porte, les trois filles étaient à genoux, nues, près de l'entrée, et elle n'ont pas bougé pendant tout le temps qu'à duré notre fouille des lieux. J'ai reconnu Isabella grâce au portrait-robot de l'avis de recherche. C'était vraiment bizarre; c'était comme si elle ne reconnaissait même pas son propre nom.

–– T'a-t-elle dit quoi que ce soit sur ce qui c'est passé là-bas? A qui appartient cette ferme?

Il me fallait des réponses si je voulais défaire ce mystère.

–– L'endroit était abandonné, donc le dernier propriétaire est sans doute décédé, quant à ce qui s'y est passé, on ne peut que se perdre en conjectures. Les filles ont refusé de nous parler.

**PdV d'Isabella**

Il était effrayant d'être traînée loin de la maison, le seul foyer dont je me souvins. Chaque fois que l'un d'entre eux me touchait, la seule chose à laquelle je parvenais à penser était que mon Maître n'allait pas être content. Je savais que même si c'étaient eux qui étaient venus nous chercher, nous serions celle qui en paieraient le prix.

L'espace d'une seconde, j'ai cru reconnaître l'un d'entre eux, mais je ne parvenais à me rappeler ni où ni quand je l'avais déjà vu. Oh, et puis, ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance parce que lorsque le Maître viendrait me chercher, il m'emmènerait aussi vite qu'il serait venu. Quand tout le monde s'est mis à me crier mon nom, je n'ai d'abord pas su qui regarder. C'était terrifiant.

–– Isabella, est-ce que tu m'entends? Je suis le Docteur Cullen. Je suis là pour prendre soin de toi, est-ce que tu comprends?

Je soupirai et hochai la tête.

Je compris parfaitement lorsqu'il me toucha. Il était comme le Maître. Je lui appartenais maintenant, mais pourquoi le Maître m'avait-il laissée avec lui? Est-ce que mon sang n'était plus aussi doux à son goût, à présent?

–– Isabella, j'ai besoin de t'examiner. Veux-tu que ton père reste avec toi?

Mon père? Pour quelle raison souhaiterais-je qu'il me regardât pendant qu'on m'examinait? Allait-on me passer à la ronde? Il n'était même pas comme mon Maître, il était comme moi. Nous étions la nourriture du Maître.

À la minute où il eut quitté la pièce, je rampai hors du lit pour me mettre à genoux, tout comme le Maître me l'avait enseigné.

–– NON! Isabella, retourne dans le lit. Pourquoi ferait-tu donc une chose pareille?

J'étais déconcertée. Ne venait-il pas juste de dire qu'il allait m'examiner? C'était toujours ainsi que nous nous tenions pour que le Maître nous examine. J'allais devoir être plus attentive à ce que ce Maître-ci voudrait que je fasse. Je demeurait parfaitement immobile pendant qu'il faisait courir ses mains sur moi avec douceur. Comme avec le Maître, son contact était froid comme la glace. C'était une sensation à laquelle j'étais habituée.

–– Peux-tu me dire ce qui t'es arrivé?

Vraiment, ne le savait-il pas déjà?

–– Isabella peux-tu me dire quelque chose, s'il te plaît?

–– Oui... Maître.

Je ne compris pas pourquoi il me regarda soudain comme si je l'avais frappé ou je ne sais quoi.

–– Isabella, je ne suis pas ton Maître. Tu es libre à présent. Est-ce que tu comprends?

Que voulait-il dire? Peut-être n'aimait-il pas mon odeur. N'étais-je pas assez bonne pour lui?

Les choses ne firent qu'empirer lorsqu'une femme commença à me forcer à mettre des vêtement. Pourquoi faisait-elle ça? Le Maître disait que nous n'avions pas besoin de vêtements. De toute façons, ils ne faisaient que se salir lorsque le Maître se nourrissait de nous. Enfin, on me laissa seule dans une pièce, mais ça ne fit justement que me faire m'y sentir seule. Stella et Bree me manquaient. Ma maison me manquait.

J'e dus m'endormir peu après, parce ce que la première chose que je sentis ensuite fut la caresse d'une main froide sur mon bras. J'ouvris les yeux pour découvrir un nouveau Maître magnifique. Comme le précédent, ses yeux étaient d'or liquide. Ils étaient bien plus beaux que ceux, rouge-sang, de mon premier Maître. Il ne dit pas un mot. Il ne fit que m'observer, jusqu'à ce que je me rendorme.

_Seigneur, je veux juste rentrer à la maison _fut ma dernière pensée avant de plonger dans le sommeil.

* * *

><p><strong>NdA:<strong> _Okay, les ami(e)s, c'est le moment de me faire savoir ce que vous pensez de ma première histoire abordant des thèmes plus sombres. Si vous ne laissez pas de ''review'' comment le saurais-je, hm? Et puis, rappelez-vous que je ne suis pas Edward. Je ne sais pas lire dans vos pensées. Restez poli(e)s, toutefois. Ce n'est pas grave si vous n'avais pas aimé. Ne tirez pas sur l'ambulance._

**NoteBleue:** Blue n'est ni nails233, ni Edward. Pour peu que vous lui en fassiez part, elle transmettra fidèlement vos commentaires et opinions ainsi que toutes remarques sur le style, les personnages et l'intrigue en général. Avides lecteurs(-trices), pas d'insultes, s'il vous plaît, ne la déchirez pas à grand coups sanglants de vos dents acérées. La linotte n'est que le bleu messager. Elle gardera pour elle, toutefois, et elle en tiendra compte, toute chose, mauvaise ou bonne, que vous souhaiterezs ajouter quant au passage des mots de l'Anglais au Français. ;)

* * *

><p><strong>PETITE ANNONCE<strong>: nails233 cherche des personnes parlant Anglais susceptibles de traduire ses fics en Espagnol et /ou en Français. Je n'ai pas demandé d'exclusivité pour la traduction de ses histoires. Allez faire un tour sur son profil et faites votre choix parmi ses histoires qui ne sont pas déjà en cours de traduction. Si vous êtes intéressés, contactez nails.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Mension légale:** When the Missing Come Home est à nails233 ce que Twilight est à une certaine Stephenie Meyer (Stephenie qui?). Quant à moi, je ne suis que leur bilingue messager.  
>(Cf. chapitre 1 pour plus de détails).<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Remerciements<strong>

A toutes celles (et ceux?) qui ont dit du bien de cette histoire, sur le profil de nails comme sur le mien, sans vous oublier, bien sûr, vous toutes (et tous?), qui nous suivez en silence, via les alerts.

Un merci particulier de la part de Blue, la traductrice, pour votre soutien et vos compliments sur son travail. Bleuzozio vire rose-Bella. ;)

Et donc, voici la suite:

* * *

><p>––~––<p>

––**(| LE CHEMIN DE LA MAISON |)–– **  
>––~––<p>

**Chapitre 2**

**PdV d'Isabella**

À la minute où mon nouveau Maître quitta mon chevet, je perçus son absence. Je cherchai le froid et le réconfort, mais ils m'avaient quittée avec lui. Les moments où je me retrouvais seule étaient déroutants. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je voulais retrouver quelque chose de familier, quelque chose de réconfortant, aussi me glissai-je hors du lit et me faufilai dans le couloir. Sans bruit, je jetai un coup d'œil furtif dans chaque chambre jusqu'à ce que j'eusse trouvé ce que je cherchais.

–– Stella?

–– Allez, Bella, viens là, ma chérie. Il est trop tôt pour se lever.

Une fois que je fus dans le lit avec elle, elle me caressa les cheveux tandis que je me blottissais au près que possible contre son flanc. Elle avait toujours su comment me rasséréner. C'était probablement la raison pour laquelle le vieux Maître la préférait.

Je m'éveillai en sursaut lorsqu'on me secoua. Une femme fortement charpentée était en train de nous crier dessus, rapport au fait que nous ne devions pas dormir ensemble. Je tournai alors la tête pour découvrir que Bree nous avait rejointes dans le lit de Stella. Il était normal pour nous de dormir ainsi, toutes les trois, ensembles. Dieu merci, le Maître au cheveux blond clair se précipita à mon secours. Toutes, nous glissâmes immédiatement hors des drap pour nous agenouiller à côté du lit. C'était toujours la coutume lorsque le Maître entrait dans la pièce.

–– Isabella, viens avec moi. Je vais te ramener dans ta chambre. Bree, il te faut regagner ta propre chambre avec l'infirmière Martha, et Stella, remonte dans ton lit.

Je le suivis dans le couloir, en restant trois pas derrière lui, jusqu'à retrouver ma chambre puis j'attendis d'autres instructions. Lorsque dans nous avions quitté l'autre chambre, les filles n'avaient pas eu l'air en colère, seulement juste un peu triste. Bree et Stella ne semblaient pas avoir de nouveau Maître. Peut-être que les leurs allaient venir plus tard, comme le mien l'avait fait la nuit précédente? Cétait le mieux que je pouvais espérer pour elle. Je ne pouvais me rappeler un seul jour de ma vie sans la présence de mon Maître.

–– Isabella, tu ne peux pas faire cela tant que tu es ici. Ce n'est pas permis, est-ce que tu comprends?

J'avalai difficilement ma salive, tentant de lutter contre les larmes qui voulaient désespérément couler. J'avais honte de moi; je l'avais déjà contrarié en l'espace d'une journée. Mais qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez moi?

–– Isabella, regarde-moi... Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi, mais tu dois me promettre de rester dans ta chambre jusqu'au matin. Feras-tu ce je te demande?

Je hochai la tête poliment. Je savais ce qui arrivait lorsqu'on ne leur obéissait pas.

–– Oui, Maître... Je le promets, dis-je en espérant que cela l'apaiserait.

–– Je te l'ai déjà dit hier, je ne suis pas ton Maître, tu te souviens?

Je me mordis la lèvre pendant que dans ma tête j'essayais de comprendre les choses. Je croyais que tous ceux de son espèce étaient nos maîtres. C'est ce qu'il avait dit quand il m'avait ramené chez nous, à la ferme. Ce pouvait-il que notre ancien Maître allait revenir pour nous chercher? Qu'en serait-il du Maître qui était venu me voir la nuit précédente?

–– Isabella, ton père est là pour te voir. Il faut que tu restes dans le lit. Peux-tu faire cela?

Mais pourquoi '' le père '' à nouveau? Quel était son rôle dans ce qui arrivait?

–– Je vais chercher Charlie mais je serai vite de retour.

Pourquoi y avait-il tant de monde ici? L'endroit était en permanence si bruyant. La quiétude de la maison me manquait.

Lorsque l'infirmière au caractère grognon pénétra de nouveau dans ma chambre, elle portait un plateau. Il y avait de la nourriture dessus, mais ce n'était pas ce que nous avions l'habitude de manger. Lorsqu'elle m'ordonna de tout finir, je me contentai de la fixer du regard. Il était hors de question que j'avale ces trucs. Pas après la dernière fois où j'avais mangé quelque chose de nouveau qui m'avait rendu malade et fait provoqué de violents vomissements. Sa grande erreur fut de croire qu'elle pouvait me forcer à avaler lorsque je refusai de lui obéir. Non, mais qui était-elle pour me donner des ordres? Elle n'était pas le Maître!

Elle m'effraya toutefois, lorsqu'elle s'empara de mon visage et essaya de me fourrer les aliments dans la bouche. Je tentai de me détourner, mais elle était plus forte que moi. Elle ne me laissa pas d'autre choix que de la gifler et de prendre mes jambes à mon cou. Elle refusait d'abandonner: elle me poursuivit dans le couloir jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve acculée, dos au mur, sous un bureau. Je me mis à hurler tandis qu'elle s'avançait vers moi.

–– Isabella!

En un éclair, ma tête se tourna vers la voix. Je connaissais ce ton. Il n'était pas content de moi.

–– Retourne dans ton lit, tout de suite!

Je me mis à ramper vers ma porte, espérant lui être agréable.

–– Marche!

M'aidant des pied et des main pour me remettre debout, je passais la porte en hâte, et remontai dans mon lit.

**PdV de Charlie**

–– Bonjour, Carlisle. Comment va Isabella aujourd'hui?

–– Boujour Charlie. Et bien... j'ai peur qu'Isabella ne soit pas prête à sortir aujourd'hui. Elle a pu dormir la majeure partie de la nuit, mais, ce matin, nous l'avons retrouvée avec les deux autre filles dans le même lit. Charlie, vous comprenez, n'est-ce pas, qu'elle souffre du Syndrome de Stockholm? Si elle se trouve à nouveau en présence de l'homme qui l'a enlevée, il se peut tout à fait qu'elle reparte avec lui de son plein gré.

Je savais pertinemment qu'il avait raison. Le psychologue m'en avait dit autant la veille.

–– Alors, que puis-je faire pour l'aider?

–– Pour le moment, vous ne pouvez pas faire grand chose. Cela va prendre du temps de la déconditionner, et cela ne se fera pas sans difficulté. Cela va exiger que vous vous adressiez à elle d'un ton ferme. Elle aura besoin que vous lui disiez quoi faire.

–– Vous dites ça comme si elle était incapable de penser par elle-même, remarquai-je d'un ton incrédule.

–– Elle ne le peux pas. Elle s'est adaptée à une vie dans laquelle on lui disait quoi faire et quand le faire. Elle n'avait jamais besoin d'en connaître le pourquoi. Imaginez seulement comment vous régiriez si vous aviez passé dix années de votre vie a être pris en charge comme un soumis ou un esclave et que cette vie vous était arrachée. Peut-être que... l'analogie serait plus parlante si je la comparais à un détenu qui aurait passé plus de la moitié de sa vie derrière les barreaux et qui se trouverait à présent dehors. Il n'y a plus personne pour lui dire quand manger, quand aller au toilettes, ou même quand parler.

–– Est-ce que je peux la voir?

–– Bien sûr. Je vous accompagne, j'étais, de toute façon, en chemin pour aller voir comment elle allait.

Tandis même que nous nous retournions dans le couloir pour nous diriger vers la chambre de Bella, le chaos se déchaîna.

Isabella sortit de sa chambre en hurlant, courant pour échapper à une infirmière comme si ça vie en dépendait. Elle refusait avec une extrême détermination que la femme la touche. Lorsque je m'avançai vers Bella pour lui parler et tenter de lui faire entendre raison, Carlisle leva la main, m'arrêtant dans mon élan. Tout d'abord, il attendit, avant d'intervenir, de voir ce qu'elle ferait ensuite.

–– Isabella!

Dès qu'elle entendit son ton coupant, elle se traîna à genoux jusqu'à ses pieds et baissa la tête jusqu'à ce que son menton entre en contact avec sa poitrine.

–– Retourne dans ton lit, à l'instant!

Je grimaçai lorsque je la vis se mettre à ramper sur le sol.

–– Marche!

Je compris finalement ce dont il essayait de me prévenir. J'avais d'abord pensé qu'il voulait dire qu'elle se comporterait comme une enfant, mais je n'y étais pas du tout.

–– Carlisle, je comprends, maintenant, mais je ne sais pas si je peux faire ça pour elle.

Honnêtement, je savais que je ne pourrais pas la forcer à faire... tout, en somme!

–– Vous devez au moins essayer d'être là pour elle. Si vous ne le pouvez pas, nous trouverons une autre façon de procéder, mais, pour son bien, vous devez essayer.

Il me laissa devant sa porte lorsque la même scène se répéta deux chambres plus loin, au niveau de celle de Stella.

–– Excusez-moi, m'dame, mais qu'est-ce que vous essayiez de lui faire, au juste?

–– Oh, Chef Swan, je suis désolée. J'essayais juste de lui faire prendre son petit déjeuner. Elle refusait de m'écouter. Alors j'ai tenté de la forcer à manger … elle a craqué. Je suis navrée que vous ayez dû assister à cela, mais le psychologue nous avait donné pour instructions de nous montrer fermes avec elles. Malheureusement, jusqu'à présent... ça ne marche pas.

Elle laissa échapper un soupir.

–– Elle écoute cependant le Docteur Cullen, alors peut-être qu'elle n'écoutera que les hommes. C'est tout à fait possible.

Je hochais simplement la tête et observais Bella depuis le pas de sa porte. Ce n'est pas ainsi que je me représentais la vie de ma fille. Je l'avais imaginée trouver l'amour, aller à la fac, avoir des enfants, peut-être, mais certainement comme ça, roulée en boule sur un lit d'hôpital. On aurait dit un petit chiot perdu, gisant là, tout tremblant et gémissant. J'étais impatient de la voir, ce matin, particulièrement après avoir passé ma nuit au téléphone pour essayer de retrouver la trace de Renée. Ce qui n'avait pas été un succès... pour dire les choses poliment.

Lorsque Carlisle m'eut finalement rejoint il n'avait pas l'air très satisfait de son état de fraibless.

–– Isabella... est-ce que ça va? S'il te plaît, réponds-moi.

–– Je s-s-suis t-tellement désolée, je ne voulais pas vous décevoir... Maître, bégaya-t-elle.

Carlisle secouait la tête d'un air incrédule. Son expression était pour le moins lugubre. Elle exprimait ce que je ressentais. Je ne supportais plus de la voir ainsi. Je devais retrouver l'animal qui lui avait fait ça, qui leur avait ça, à toutes les trois. Mon arrêt suivant fut pour la chambre de Stella.

–– Stella, je suis le Chef Swan. Puis-je vous parler?

Sa réponse se résuma à un simple haussement d'épaules.

–– Pouvez-vous me dire ce qui vous est arrivé?

Elle soupira avant de détourner le regard pour regarder par la fenêtre.

–– Je ne peux pas retrouver l'homme qui vous a fait ça, si vous ne me parlez pas.

J'eus moi aussi un soupir lorsque je compris qu'elle ne me dirait pas un mot.

Je la laissai à ses pensées et partis en quête de celle qui n'avait passé que quelques mois en captivité. J'espérais qu'elle me parlerait plus volontiers. Contrairement aux autres, elle se tenait debout près de sa fenêtre et elle ne sursauta pas de frayeur lorsque j'entrai dans la chambre.

–– Bree, je suis le Chef Swan, puis-je vous parler?

Lorsqu'elle hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment, je poursuivis.

–– Pouvez-vous me dire ce qui vous est arrivé?

Elle prit une inspiration tremblotante tout en continuant à regarder par la fenêtre.

–– Que voulez-vous savoir?

–– Connaissiez-vous l'homme qui vous a enlevée? Pouvez-vous le décrire?

–– Non, je ne le connaissais pas... jusqu'à ce qu'il m'enlève. Il ne nous a jamais donné son nom. Il nous forçait à l'appeler simplement Maître. Il avait l'air... mauvais. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais le décrire convenablement. Je ne l'ai vraiment vu que quelques fois. Il passait le plus clair de son temps avec Stella, parfois avec Bella. J'étais, pour ainsi dire, son dernier recours, lorsqu'elles étaient... indisponibles.

_Bella?_

–– Qui est Bella? Vous voulez parler d'Isabella?

–– Oui... C'est comme ça que nous l'appelions. Seul le Maître l'appelle Isabella.

Il faudrait que j'en parle à Carlisle. Ça pourrait avoir quelque chose à voir avec son comportement.

–– Y-a-t-il la moindre chose que vous puissiez me dire pour nous aiderait à le trouver?

Elle eut un petit rire et me choqua par sa réponse:

–– Vous ne le trouverez pas. Il est furtif, se déplace dans les ombres, il est... très rapide et très fort.

–– Que vous a-t-il fait, exactement?

Je savais que je devais obtenir ces détails, mais ça ne voulait pas dire que je souhaitais les connaître.

–– Il aimait... boire notre sang. C'est pour ça qu'il nous gardait là-bas. Il nous entaillait et puis suçait la plaie. C'était un … homme … très malsain. Un malade.

Malade était un euphémisme. Super, je devais donc rechercher un aliéné buveur de sang à la carrure athlétique qui se déplaçait parmi les ombres de Seattle. Et bien, il ne devrait pas être trop difficile à trouver.

**PdV d'Isabella**

Le jour n'en finissait pas. Des gens allaient et venaient, posant sans arrêt des question auxquelles je refusais de répondre. Je voulais juste accélérer le temps pour que mon Maître revienne. Contrairement à avant avec notre ancien Maître, j'étais curieuse de ce que le nouveau Maître faisait pendant les heures où il n'était pas là. Comme le vieux Maître avec Stella, je voulais que le nouveau Maître me parle. À la maison, Stella était la favorite, et ça ne me gênait pas. Je ne voulais pas savoir ce qu'elle faisait pour mériter cet honneur, mais quoi que ce fût, elle revenait toujours souriante de leurs promenades. C'est que ça ne devait pas être si mauvais, non?

Je n'arrêtais pas de repenser à ce qui c'était passé ce matin. Le Maître blond était furieux après moi. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne faisait jamais rien de bien? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'était jamais content de moi, alors que l'ancien Maître, lui, l'était toujours? Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sangloter et de trembler tandis que le souvenir de la matinée me consumait. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'une main froide et dure se mette à se mouvoir dans mes cheveux, les caressant doucement. Je connaissais cette odeur. C'était lui. Il était revenu.

–– T'ai-je beaucoup manqué Isabella? murmura sa voix veloutée.

.

* * *

><p><strong>NdA:<strong> _Je suppose que je dois vous le demander à nouveau: qu'en avez-vous pensé? La seule façon pour moi de le savoir, c'est si vous ''reviewez'' _(**NdB**: aïe-aïe-aïe méganorme anglicisme, mordez-moi!)_. Au prochain chapitre, c'est Edward qui se fait entendre._

**NoteBleue**:  
>Cliffie, cliffie!<br>Ah, **nails** est diabolique! Et comme ce n'est pas moi qui file le fil de cette histoire, et bien je suis forcée, moi aussi, de vous abandonner là, suspendues, accrochées par le bout des doigts à cette fichue falaise, avec tout ce grand vide plein de vertigineux possibles juste sous vos pitis petons, vos petits pieds qui trépignent et qui dansent, dans l'air la jolie gigue des quoi!, des mais!, des qui-mais-qui?, et pis des mais-pourquoi làààà?

En attendant, savourez le suspense, réviouvez, commentez donc (râlez, hurlez, suppliez ou complimentez) Blue prendra pour elle et/ou transmettra, l'est là pour ça!

* * *

><p><strong>Petite mise au point de Bluelinote: <strong>FREQUENCE DE PUBLICATION:

JE SUIS NULLE POUR CE QUI EST DE RESPECTER UN PROGRAMME. Et c'est pire quand c'est moi qui me le suis imposé. Donc n'attendez pas de calendrier de mise à jour régulier. Même si j'en pondais un (crise soudaine de bonne volonté, attaque de mauvaise conscience passagère, que sais-je...), ce serait comme vous mentir, je ne le respecterais pas. Je sais. Je me connais. Autant donc faire votre connaissance sur un pied d'honnêteté.

Voilà ce dont nails et moi avons convenu:  
>nails a écrit - moi, je traduis - je transmets à nails - nails poste à son compte sur son profil - et après, je poste sur mon profil. Vous voyez, c'est tout un processus. Et donc ça peut prendre un peu de temps.<p>

J'en suis au chap 8 (premier jet) question traduction: mais pour vous donner une idée, il me faut une dizaine d'heures (soirée + nuit) pour traduire le premier jet d'un chapitre d'une douzaine de pages. Je suis peut-être lente, j'en sais rien. Mais c'est comme ça. Et pis quand j'écris/traduits, c'est entre les lignes de la Vraie Vie. Et après faut que je laisse décanter un peu tout ça avant de relire (au moins 2 fois, faire des modifs si nécessaire, puis relire une dernière fois avant de poster histoire de traquer la faute d'orthographe, ou de frappe, l'abérant accord de conjugaison, ...) Je ne suis pas forcément intellectuellement dispo pour y revenir, à une date précise, ou parce que je me le suis imposé. Je marche au feeling. D'ailleurs, vous voyez, là, je devrais plutôt être en train de corriger des copies! Mais j'avais un meilleur feeling avec votre chap 2!

Allez, on se see au next chapitre.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Mension légale:**When the Missing Come Home est à nails233 ce que Twilight est à une certaine Stephenie Meyer (Stephenie qui?). Moi, je ne suis que le bilingue messager.  
>(Cf. chapitre 1 pour plus de détails).<p>

––~––

**Merci** pour vos riviouz, celles que les fidèles de nails laissent sur son profil, comme celles de ses nouvelles lectrices, via le mien. Nails vous connaît et vous remercie. Merci pour les mots gentils que vous laissez aussi pour l'hôtesse bilingue d'Air Traduction.

**Désolée**, de vous avoir fait languir. La vraie vie, grosse fatigue s'en sont mêlées j'ai eu du mal à me concentrer les neurones.

Enfin, voilà la suite. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

––~––

––**(| LE CHEMIN DE LA MAISON |)–– **  
>––~––<p>

**Chapitre 3**

**PdV d'Edward**

À la demande de Carlisle, je le rejoignis à l'hôpital. Lorsque j'appris que quelqu'un avait enlevé puis retenu captives trois humaines de la région, je fus sidéré. Après qu'il m'avait montré le déroulement de leurs examens en se les remémorant, je compris pour quelle raison il avait souhaité que je lise leurs pensées. Le nombre-même de cicatrices sur le corps de chacune était stupéfiant. Ce qu'il soupçonnait étaient tout à fait plausible. L'un des nôtres pouvait en avoir été responsable. A l'occasion, nous avions croisé la route de certains de notre espèce assez sadiques pour conserver ce que l'on appelait des 'vaches'. Ce déplaisant terme argotique s'employait pour désigner l'esclavage des humains. C'est de là que venait l'expression 'pourquoi acheter une vache lorsqu'on peut avoir du lait gratuit?'. Je n'étais pas pressé d'_entendre_ toutes les images grotesques qui, sans nul doute, devaient se bousculer dans les esprits de ces filles.

Comme je m'y attendais, la première que j'allai voir, Bree, était justement en train de faire un cauchemar. Elle rêvait qu'une ombre la pourchassait à travers une forêt. A aucun moment elle ne s'était rendue compte que j'étais entré dans sa chambre, lorsque j'en ressortit. La seconde humaine, Stella, rêvait qu'un homme était penché sur elle, le visage enfoui dans son cou, mais je ne pus distinguer son visage. Je me glissai hors de la chambre de la jeune femme au moment où elle commença à s'agiter inconfortablement dans son lit. La dernière, mais la plus importante, fut Bella.

Lorsque je me faufilai dans sa chambre, je ne pus m'empêcher d'être séduit par cette petite humaine au visage d'ange au repos. Je ressentis cette attirance inexplicable qui m'intimait de m'approcher d'elle davantage, et mon corps sembla se mouvoir de son propre chef. Le sommeil ne lui apportait pas d'apaisement, sans nul doute en raison des cauchemars provoqués par sa captivité, mais je découvris que je ne pouvais rien en voir. Je ne pus résister au besoin de la calmer, d'essayer de lui apporter un peu de paix. D'un geste tendre, je caressai son bras. Je m'attendais à moitié à ce qu'elle sursaute au contact de ma peau froide, mais il n'en fut rien. En fait, c'est le contraire qui ce produisit. Elle ouvrit les yeux sans dire un mot et me fixa en me souriant légèrement pendant quelques secondes avant de se laisser emporter dans un profond sommeil. De nouveau je tentai de pénétrer son esprit pour voir de quoi elle rêvait, mais de nouveau il n'y eut rien.

Lorsque j'interrompis ma caresse sur son bras, c'est elle qui d'elle-même chercha ma main, laissant échapper un soupir de satisfaction lorsqu'elle la trouva enfin. C'était presque comme si elle trouvait du réconfort dans la froideur de ma peau. Je n'avais jamais vu un humain agir de la sorte avant elle. Même avec l'arôme de son sang dans l'air, je me découvrais indifférent à l'idée de boire à sa source. Son parfum était divin, mais il invoquait en moi un sentiment différent. Pour une raison qui m'était inconnue, je sentais comme s'il était de mon devoir de la protéger.

Je me découvris incapable et peu désireux de quitter son chevet. J'étais totalement captivé par cette créature qui avait vécu dix années avec quelqu'un de mon espèce et qui était parvenue à survivre. Alors, c'est là que je restai le reste de la nuit, au côté d'un ange tombé à terre et qui avait besoin de moi.

–– _Edward, as-tu passé toute la nuit là?_

Je hochai la tête en réponse à ses pensées.

–– _Comment a été sa nuit?_ demanda Carlisle d'un ton prudent.

–– Agitée au début, et puis, lorsque j'ai passé ma main sur son bras, elle s'est à nouveau calmée. Elle s'est détendue après qu'elle m'a vu. C'est étrange, je ne peux pas lire ses pensées.

–– Alors, pourquoi es-tu encore là?

–– Je ne peux pas l'expliquer, mais il semble que je ne parvienne pas à trouver la volonté de la quitter. Elle a besoin de moi.

Il hocha la tête, montrant ainsi qu'il comprenait.

–– Edward, je crois que vous avez besoin l'un de l'autre. Cela va peut-être te paraître bizarre, mais lorsqu'on la amenée, elle m'a appelé Maître. Je crois qu'elle va chercher quelqu'un qui puisse combler le vide que son Maître a laissé derrière lui.

A nouveau, je hochai la tête.

–– J'en suis conscient, mais je ne sais pas si j'en suis capable. Je crois que … je l'aime déjà.

J'étudiai attentivement son visage cherchant à y déceler un signe de dégoût, mais tout ce que j'y trouvai fut sa compréhension.

–– Si tu l'aimes déjà, alors il te faut endosser le rôle dont elle a besoin. Si elle a besoin que tu la guides dans la vie, alors, c'est ce qu'il te faut faire. Tu dois la faire passer en premier, comme nous le faisons tous pour nos compagnes.

Il me tapota l'épaule en signe de soutien, parce qu'il avait raison et que je le savais.

Je ferais tout pour Isabella, même s'il s'agissait d'une chose que je ne souhaitais pas. Elle passerait toujours en premier. Dans notre monde, nos femmes détenaient le pouvoir. Pour autant que les hommes aimassent penser autrement, elles devaient être révérées et adorées. Trouver l'amour en étant vampire était un événement et lorsque cela arrivait, personne n'en diminuait la portée. J'avais entendu les membres de ma famille affirmer qu'à l'instant-même où chacun avait vu l'autre, ils avaient su qu'ils étaient destinés à être ensemble. Pour ceux de mon espèce, le lien se forme instantanément. J'imagine que je ne fais pas exception à cette règle.

–– J'aimerais juste savoir ce qu'elle pense. Comment puis-je lui donner ce qu'elle souhaite si je ne peux lire dans ses pensées?

Lorsqu'il me gratifia de son petit sourire satisfait, j'avais déjà vu ce qu'il allait me répondre.

–– On dirait bien qu'il te faudra faire le chemin en tâtonnant à l'aveuglette, comme le reste d'entre nous.

Il laissa échapper un petit rire devant mon expression horrifiée.

–– Quoi, t'es sérieux, là? Tu ne peux vraiment pas du tout lire dans ses pensées? beugla Emmet.

–– Et bien, on ne peut pas dire que cela arrive au moment le plus opportun. Nous ne connaissons toujours pas l'étendue des dommages qu'il lui a infligés.

Comme si j'avais besoin de Rosalie pour savoir ça.

–– Je le sais bien, Rosalie. Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais y faire quelque chose, tu ne crois pas?

En ce qui la concernait, mon calme ne tenait déjà plus qu'à un fil, et il n'était que midi.

–– Il suffit! Faisons plutôt le point de ce que nous savons. Jasper qu'as-tu trouvé sur le site de la maison abandonnée?

L'image dans son esprit me rendit malade. Il n'y avait presque rien en terme de nourriture, aucun vêtement, le mobilier se résumait à trois matelas posés à-même le sol, une table entourée de trois chaises, et puis rien d'autre.

–– Il n'a laissé aucune trace de son identité ou de l'endroit où il est allé.

Jasper était déçu de n'avoir rien pu trouver d'utile.

–– Quelle est la gravité de leurs blessures physiques?

L'inquiétude d'Esmé se trompait de blessures.

–– Rien qui ne puisse guérir. Non, leurs cicatrices émotionnelles me préoccupent davantage.

C'est là que les choses allaient devenir moches.

–– Est-ce que l'une ou l'autre a pu déjà dire aux autorités ce qui leur était arrivé.

Rosalie espérait bien que nous dispenserions la justice si nous parvenions à le trouver.

–– Pas vraiment. En ce moment-même, la police croit que c'était un fou adepte du démon.

Et bien, ils n'étaient pas si loin du compte, sur ce coup-là.

–– D'après leurs pensées, elles n'ont aucunement l'intention de leur révéler quoi que ce soit susceptible d'exposer notre secret. En fait, c'est même plutôt le contraire: elles prévoient de leur en dire juste assez pour les envoyer chercher dans la mauvaise direction. Elles le protègent.

–– Carlisle, seront-elle en mesure de retourner à une vie normale?

–– Je ne sais pas, Esmé. Bree n'a passé là-bas que quelques mois, aussi peut-être se réadaptera-t-elle mieux que les deux autres. Stella y est restée quatre ans. Elle aura, par conséquent, certainement plus de mal. Bella, par contre, c'est une autre histoire. Il l'a gardée dix ans. Qui sait ce qu'il a pu lui faire, ou si elle sera jamais capable d'oublier. À supposer qu'il ne revienne pas les chercher.

–– Tu penses qu'il le fera?

–– Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il puisse rester loin d'elles, Emmett. Elles étaient sa source d'alimentation.

–– Sait-on s'il a pu avoir une autre raison de les détenir?

Alice s'inquiétait du fait qu'il ait pu être un incube.

–– Tout ce que je puis affirmer, c'est qu'il ne faisait que simplement se nourrir d'elles. Il doit avoir une maîtrise de lui-même à toute épreuve pour se nourrir ainsi à tant de reprises … sans les tuer.

Je sentais dans mes tripes que Carlisle avait raison, mais ce fut le caractère jaloux des pensées de Jasper qui me prit au dépourvu.

–– Il faut que j'aille chasser, si je retourne là-bas ce soir.

Je n'attendis pas qu'ils m'offrent leur compagnie parce que je n'en souhaitais aucune.

J'avais beau essayer, je ne parvenais pas à m'ôter ces magnifiques yeux marrons de l'esprit. D'ordinaire, courir m'aurait dégagé la tête instantanément, mais ce n'était plus le cas, plus depuis que j'avais posé les yeux sur elle. Elle était tout ce à quoi je pouvais penser. Même lorsque j'abattis mon premier daim par pur instinct, il n'y avait qu'elle. Avec la biche que je sacrifiai ensuite, ce fut plus difficile encore. Plongeant mon regard dans ses orbes, mon estomac se retourna tandis que je pensai aux yeux d'Isabella. Avant d'en rester là, je pris encore un daim, m'efforçant de libérer mon emploi du temps d'ultérieures expéditions de chasse.

Tout en marchant sur le chemin du retour, je repassai dans ma tête toutes les pensées de Carlisle relative à la matinée précédente. Il me fut douloureux de voir Isabella se traîner à ses pieds. Le plus troublant était l'expression de son visage lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée prise au piège sous le bureau informatique dans le couloir. On aurait dit un chaton acculé par un chien enragé. Il faisait nuit lorsque je réintégrai finalement la maison. Tout le monde s'était dispersé. N'ayant rien de mieux à faire, je cédai à mon désir de retourner au côté d'Isabella.

Contrairement à la nuit précédente, ce soir je me rendis à l'hôpital en voiture et me garai à côté de la Mercedes de Carlisle. Lorsque je traversai les lieux en coup de vent, il était aux urgences, en train de s'occuper d'un nouveau patient. Cela me convenait parfaitement. Ainsi, il n'aurait pas l'occasion de questionner davantage ma présence. Le Chef Swan n'était nulle part en vue; j'en déduisis qu'il se trouvait chez lui ou alors au poste de poste police.

A la seconde où j'ouvris la porte, je me figeai et tombai à genoux. Je n'avais qu'une certitude: Isabella n'était plus là et l'odeur d'un vampire s'attardait dans l'air. Il l'avais reprise.

**PdV d'Isabella**

Lorsque le Maître nous mena, Stella et moi, à l'extérieur, un frisson me parcourut. Non parce que j'avais froid, mais parce que je ne reverrais plus le Maître aux cheveux couleur bronze. Ce devait être la raison pour laquelle le Maître blond m'avait dit que je ne lui appartenais pas. Il savait que le Maître reviendrai me chercher. Une autre triste évidence était que je ne reverrais pas non plus Bree. Comme tant d'autres au fil des précédentes années, elle ne revenait pas avec nous. Il n'y avait à nouveau plus que nous trois.

–– Isabella, sur mon dos, tout de suite.

Par le passé, il ne m'avait prise ainsi sur son dos que lorsqu'il était en quête d'une nouvelle fille pour la ferme.

Irions-nous donc en chasse si tôt? Je ne lui posai pas la question parce que lorsqu'il prit Stella dans ses bras, il s'élança si vite que j'en tombai presque. Stella ne sembla pas non plus se soucier de la poser. Je fermai les yeux et autorisai mes pensées à se perdre dans le souvenir de la nuit précédente, et du plus beau Maître que j'avais jamais vu. C'était, semblait-il, tout ce à quoi j'avais droit. Après ce qui me parut des heures, nous nous arrêtâmes finalement, mais ce n'était pas ce à quoi je m'attendais. Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, nous n'étions pas à la maison, mais dans un nouvel endroit. Quelque part où je n'étais jamais venue auparavant.

La nouvelle maison paraissait plus récente que la ferme, mais je ne m'y sentais pas comme chez nous, en dépit de la présence de Stella et du Maître avec moi. Comme dans notre ancienne maison, nous disposions de matelas au sol près de la cheminée, dans laquelle, Dieu merci, le Maître avait allumé un feu. La nouvelle maison possédait effectivement quelques meubles supplémentaires, tels que le canapé vert et la petite table ronde. Le Maître ne remplaçait jamais ceux que nous avions lorsqu'ils se brisaient. Faisant rapidement le tour de la pièce du regard depuis l'endroit où je m'étais agenouillée, nue à peine arrivée, je vis qu'il y avait aussi une étagère et des livres dessus. Cela faisait des années que je n'avais pas lu le moindre livre. La vue de ceux-ci, me fit envisager la maison sous un jour plus clément.

Le Maître me caressa la tête avec douceur lorsqu'il revint dans la pièce avec Stella, me montrant ainsi qu'il était content de moi. Il me laissa là en compagnie de Stella, pendant qu'il faisait le tour du propriétaire et inspectait minutieusement la maison. Le sol nouveau étaient plus dur à mes genoux que ne l'était l'ancien. Celui-ci était brut, et fait d'un bois plus dense. Comme j'étais en train de regarder le sol, je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer qu'il n'était pas aussi joli que l'ancien. Celui-ci était plus... rustique.

–– Isabella, mets-toi en position.

–– Comme il vous plaira, Maître.

Je rampai jusqu'à son côté et posai le haut de mon corps en travers de ses genoux, comme il me l'avait enseigné tant d'années auparavant...

D'une rapide griffure de son ongle, j'étais prête pour lui. Après un moment pendant lequel je retins ma respiration, je pus sentir son souffle frais sur mon bras tandis qu'il l'élevait jusqu'à sa bouche. J'avais appris depuis longtemps que cela rendait les choses plus facile si je ne me débattais pas. C'était moins douloureux ainsi. Il lécha doucement la moindre goutte du sang qui s'échappait le long de mon bras avant de placer sa bouche sur l'entaille qu'il venait de faire. L'entendant ronronner de bonheur tandis qu'il aspirait goulument son repas me procura un sentiment de fierté. J'étais en train de lui donner du plaisir, et sans moi, il devrait vivre avec la faim. Lorsqu'il eut léché la blessure pour la sceller de son venin, il élimina ensuite la moindre traînée de sang restante. Il relâcha mon bras une fois qu'il fut sûr d'avoir reçu jusqu'à la dernière goutte de ce qu'il pouvait me prendre.

–– Au lit, Isabella.

–– Comme il vous plaira, Maître.

Je me hâtai de descendre de son giron pour aller m'étendre sur mon matelas et puis fermai les yeux, mais je n'essayai pas de dormir. J'essayais de garder intact dans mon esprit le souvenir du Maître aux cheveux couleur bronze, afin que je puisse toujours me rappeler de lui. J'étais si perdue dans mes pensées que je n'entendis jamais le Maître se nourrir de Stella.

–– Au lit, Stella. Dormez bien mes précieuses. Demain je vous trouverai de la nourriture convenable, nous dit-il en ressortant par la porte de devant. Je sombrai dans le sommeil dès l'instant où Stella m'attira dans ces bras.

**PdV de Carlisle.**

Le coup de fil d'Edward me prit par surprise. Je ne savais même pas qu'il était entré, mais rien ne m'avait préparé à ce qui m'attendait dans la chambre d'Isabella. La vue d'Edward à genoux, serrant toujours son téléphone dans sa main, n'était que le début. Il y avait là, le lit d'Isabella, vide, et une odeur inoubliable, plus tout à fait récente, mais quand bien même, je n'aurais pu la manquer.

–– Qui est Alistair? me demanda Edward d'un ton mordant.

–– Une vieille connaissance, du temps où j'étais en Angleterre. Avec un soupir, je repassai pour lui tous mes souvenirs d'Alistair, de sorte qu'il pût voir par lui-même.

–– C'est un traqueur?

–– _Oui, et pas un type très amical. Il n'est... pas très apprécié. Il voyage seul et aime sa solitude. Cependant, je suis surpris qu'il soit celui qui a enlevé les fille, bien que je ne sois pas certain de pouvoir expliquer pourquoi je trouve le fait étonnant. Il tient à tout prix à se cacher des Volturi. On pourrait dire... qu'il est plutôt ombrageux quand il a affaire aux gens, vampires inclus... Il s'inquiétait du fait que ses expéditions de chasse n'attirent sur lui une attention malvenue. Ceci pourrait expliquer cela._

Je ne réfléchis pas avant de répliquer.

–– Pourquoi Isabella?

–– _Je ne sais pas, Edward. Laisse moi aller vérifier si les autres sont toujours là._

Un soupçon insidieux narguait mes entrailles.

Il s'avéra que j'avais raison. Stella n'était plus là non plus, mais pourquoi avait-il laissé Bree? Qu'est-ce que les deux autres avaient de spécial? Je savais ce qu'il fallait faire. Il fallait l'arrêter. Edward était déjà lié à Isabella. Désormais, cela le tuerait de devoir vivre seul pour l'éternité. Je ne laisserais pas mon fils souffrir. Même s'il fallait pour cela que je mette Alistair en pièces de mes propres mains, nous les ramènerions toutes les deux à la maison pour de bon, cette fois. Mon téléphone sonna au moment où cette pensée s'achevait dans mon esprit.

–– Alice est-ce que tu peux les voir?

–– Oui, il les a emmenées dans une cabane en Alaska, à deux ou trois heures de chez les Denali. Ils pourraient les atteindre les premiers. Est-ce que je devrais les appeler?

–– Non. Laisse-moi m'en charger. Edward et moi serons à la maison sous peu. Fais en sorte que tout le monde soit prêt à partir lorsque nous arriverons.

Je raccrochai et appelai les Denali dans la foulée.

–– Carlisle, mon vieil ami, comment vas-tu?

–– Pas bien, je suis désolé d'avoir à l'avouer. Nous avons un problème avec Alistair.

Il siffla entre ses dents, sans aucun doute au souvenir de leur dernière confrontation.

Je le mis au courant de la situation qui motivait mon appel. Il fut heureux d'apprendre qu'Edward s'était enfin lié avec quelqu'un, mais le comportement nouveau d'Alistair le mit hors de lui. Comme je l'ai mentionné plus haut, Alistair n'était pas aimé. J'aurais bien du mal à trouver quelqu'un qui fût pour lui plus qu'une connaissance, et davantage de mal encore à trouver quiconque pour se battre à ses côté en cas d'affrontement. Je savais que cela devait cesser. Même si nous récupérions les filles, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il les retrouverait encore. Après tout, c'était le don qu'il avait. Quel que fût l'endroit où il désirât se rendre où la personne qu'il souhaitât trouver, il y était attiré.

–– Nous vous retrouverons là-bas. Je suis sûr qu'en unissant les forces de toute la famille nous pouvons ramener la compagne d'Edward à la maison. C'est en tant que famille que nous débarrasserons le monde de cette vile créature.

Il parla avec tant de conviction que je ne pus m'empêcher de le croire.

–– Merci, Eleazar. Nous attendons votre aide impatiemment. Nous rappelleront lorsque nous seront plus proches de vous.

Edward courait presque en direction des ascenseurs avant que je n'aie eu le temps de raccrocher.

Comme prévu, tout le monde était prêt lorsque Edward et moi remontâmes vers la maison. Le désir qui démangeait Emmett d'aller se battre pour celle qu'il considérait maintenant comme faisant partie de la famille, ne pouvait être mis en doute.

–– Allez, que le bal commence. Plus tôt nous partons, plus tôt Edward pourra en tâter.

–– Emmett! Il est hors de question que 'j'en tâte'. Je ramène ma future femme à la maison. Enfin,.. si elle veut bien de moi...

Jasper avait par erreur révélé à tout le monde le lien qui attachait à présent Edward à Isabella lorsque, plus tôt dans la soirée, Edward était sorti en trombe.

–– Comme tu veux, mec. Au final c'est bien ce qui va arriver, non?

On put entendre l'écho de la claque que la main de Rosalie lui administra derrière la tête se répercuter entre les arbres.

–– Demeuré! commenta-t-elle dans un murmure avant de s'élancer au milieu des arbres, le reste d'entre nous sur ses talons.

Parvenus à mi-chemin de la cabane, tout s'arrêta, y compris nous, lorsque le numéro qui s'afficha sur l'écran de mon portable annonça ''Chef Swan''.

–– Chef Swan, en quoi puis-je vous aider, ce soir?

–– Carlisle, est-ce que l'hôpital vous a contacté au sujet d'Isabella et de Stella?

–– Oui, l'hôpital m'a appelé, en effet, pour m'informer que les filles avaient de nouveau disparu.

–– Vous pensez que c'était lui? Celui qui les a déjà enlevées?

–– Oui, je crois effectivement qu'il est revenu pour elles.

–– J'ai avec moi quelques … amis venus de La Push et nous sortons fouiller les bois entre l'hôpital et la vieille ferme. Si vous voyez ou entendez quoi que ce soit, est-ce que vous m'appellerez?

–– En fait... c'est aussi ce que ma famille est en train de faire, nous sommes déjà partis à leur recherche.

C'était plus facile de dire la vérité sans dire la vérité.

–– Avez-vous pu trouver quoi que ce soit qui puisse nous indiquer dans quelle direction nous devrions chercher?

–– Non, mais nous concentrons nos recherches vers le nord, au cas où il ait l'intention de quitter le pays. S'il vous plaît, rappelez-moi si vous avez d'autres nouvelles et j'en ferai de même.

Nous savions déjà qu'il était loin de leur porté depuis longtemps.

–– Je n'y manquerait pas, Carlisle, et s'il vous plaît, dites à votre famille que je les remercie de l'aide qu'ils nous apportent dans cette histoire.

–– Je le ferai. Vous pouvez compter sur nous, à tout moment, Charlie.

Lorsque je raccrochai, tout le monde me regardait comme si j'avais été officiellement déclaré fou à lier.

–– Et bien quoi? Je ne lui ai pas menti, et de cette manière, lorsque nous reviendrons avec Isabella et Stella, ils ne seront pas surpris de nous voir.

Je trouvais que c'était une façon logique de gérer la situation, sinon, il y aurait trop de question à notre retour.

**PdV de Edward**

Les Denali se trouvaient au point de rendez-vous lorsque nous y parvînmes. Je n'avait pas du tout pensé à ce qui se passerait avec Tanya. Elle n'avait pas tenu secret son désir de coucher avec moi, mais j'avais toujours repoussé ses avances. Je n'étais pas certain de savoir comment elle allait réagir au fait que j'étais à présent lié à Isabella. Lorsqu'elle courut à ma rencontre et lança ses bras autour de moi, pour m'envelopper dans une étreinte étroite, j'eus presque un mouvement de recul. Je n'étais pas à l'aise avec le fait que quelqu'un me touchât de cette manière. C'était juste mal.

–– Edward, je suis si contente que tu l'aies finalement trouvée, celle qui te complètera.

–– Merci, Tanya. À dire vrai, je suis un peu surpris que tu le prennes si bien.

Je levai un sourcil en signe de défi.

–– Oh, Edward! Je n'ai aucune intention de me caser. Je pensais que tu le savais. Je nous offrais simplement l'opportunité de nous rendre tous les deux heureux pour un temps. Je n'ai jamais envisagé plus que cela.

Ses pensées reflétaient ses paroles. Elle avait simplement cherché quelque chose pour passer le temps, et grâce à Dieu, ce n'était pas moi. Je ne pouvais pas coucher avec quelqu'un dont je n'étais pas amoureux, elle, si.

–– Okay, donc... Voilà la situation: Alistair est en ce moment-même en train de courir en cercle autour de la cabane, certainement pour s'assurer que sa propriété est sûre.

Je ne pus retenir mon grognement possessif, le cri de mon âme.

–– Calme-toi, fils, nous te la ramènerons.

Sa main posée sur mon épaule, je me forçai à retrouver mon calme afin de me concentrer sur la tâche à accomplir.

Lorsque Jasper me sourit, je sus qu'il était pour quelque chose dans mon apparence plus sereine. Eleazar sortit une carte qu'il déplia au sol, nous montrant exactement où tout ce trouvait, tandis qu'Alice surveillait nos futurs afin de déterminer le meilleur endroit où défier Alistair. Une fois qu'elle eut désigné l'emplacement exact, nous nous séparâmes, progressant dans les arbres afin d'éviter qu'il ne saisît nos odeurs avant que nous ayons pu mettre notre plan à exécution.

Je le regardai venir à ma rencontre, décomptant les secondes dans ma tête, afin d'agir au moment exact qu'Alice m'avait donné. 3-2-1, et je me laissai tomber pour atterrir directement en travers de son chemin, le forçant à s'arrêter dans un grand dérapage.

–– Alistair! le défiai-je en grondant.

.

* * *

><p><strong>NoteBleue<strong>:  
>Cliffie, cliffie, et oui, encore. Nails aime bien vous laisser en suspens!<br>Riviouz, riviouz! Blue transmettra.

Merci de nous lire.

See you next.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Mension légale:**When the Missing Come Home est à nails233 ce que Twilight est à une certaine Stephenie Meyer. Quant à moi, je ne suis que leur bilingue messager.  
>(Cf. chapitre 1- mention complète).<p>

––~––

**JE VAIS PROBABLEMENT RETIRER CE CHAPITRE. VOUS LE TROUVEREZ CHEZ nails233,** qui l'aurait publié avant moi (comme nous en avons convenu) si la cervelle de piaf que je suis n'avait pas tout simplement oublié de lui envoyer le doc. Du coup, maintenant que je le lui ai envoyé, ce chapitre ne sera visible que chez elle une fois qu'elle l'aura publié. Je republierai le 4 en même temps que le 5. _NON, je ne sais pas quand._! C'est ma façon de me punir de n'avoir pas respecté mon contrat. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour vos reviews, j'irai les copier chez nails et les lui traduirait, tout pareil.

**Merci** pour vos riviouz, celles que les fidèles de nails laissent sur son profil (et sur le mien, pour ce coup-ci), comme celles de ses nouvelles lectrices, via le mien. Nails vous connaît et vous remercie. Merci pour les mots gentils que vous laissez aussi pour l'hôtesse bilingue d'Air Traduction.

Désolée pour le délai. Désolée de vous avoir en quelque sorte kidnappé(e)s sur le coup. Enfin, bref, voilà la suite. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

* * *

><p>.<p>

––~––

––**(| LE CHEMIN DE LA MAISON |)–– **  
>––~––<p>

.

**Chapitre 4**

**PdV d'Edward **

–– Alistair!, le défiai-je en grondant.

–– Je connais ces yeux. Tu es un Cullen! Et bien, tu ne peux pas les avoir. Elles sont miennes! me cracha-t-il depuis la position accroupie qu'il avait adopté à présent.

–– Non, elles ne vous appartiennent pas! Vous ne pouvez pas conserver des vaches. Les Volturi ne le permettront pas!  
>Je savais que cela le remuerait mentalement. Et j'avais raison, car son esprit se mit à s'agiter de remous, aux souvenirs des punitions brutales qu'il les avait vus infliger à d'autres.<p>

–– Je n'en ai cure, elles sont à moi! J'ai élevé Isabella dans l'idée qu'elle m'appartenait et Stella est ma compagne. Je ne renoncerai pas à elles à ton profit, ni à celui d'aucun autre!

–– Tu n'as pas le choix, Alistair. Mon fils est lié à Isabella, il ne peut pas revenir en arrière, à présent. Tu sais pertinemment qu'il ne quittera pas cet endroit sans elle. Il ne le peut pas.  
>Pile à l'heure, Carlisle apparut sur la droite d'Alistair.<p>

–– Carlisle, tu ne devrais pas être ici. Ceci ne te concerne en rien! Tonna Alistair, de plus en plus sur la défensive tandis qu'il devait maintenant surveiller deux menaces s'imposer comme nous avancions sur lui.

–– Tu te trompes! Edward est mon fils, et cela en soi fait de sa compagne...ma fille! Puisqu'Isabella sera son épouse, cela fait d'elle mon problème! Clarifia Carlisle.

–– Tu n'en sais rien! Elle pourrait le refuser! Il n'a pas eu assez de temps avec elle pour défaire mon influence. Elle refuserait de le choisir, lui, plutôt que moi! Je suis tout ce qu'elle a jamais connu. Je l'ai élevée en tant que ma fille!  
>Un souffle d'air et je sus. Nous n'étions pas seuls et la situation était sur le point de tourner au grabuge.<p>

–– Elle n'est pas ta fille, c'est la mienne!  
>Voir soudain Charlie s'avancer dans la clairière entouré de quatre loups aussi grand que des chevaux avait de quoi déconcerter.<p>

–– Tu l'as perdue le jour où je l'ai enlevée dans ton jardin, ricana Alistair avec mépris tandis qu'il perdait la bataille qu'il livrait en lui-même pour tenter de garder certaines informations cachées. Je me trouvais de ce fait au premières loges pour assister à leur défilé dans sa tête.

–– Alistair, COMMENT avez-vous pu? Elle n'était qu'une enfant et vous vous êtes servi d'elle pour attirer des innocentes loin de chez elles! C'est ignoble. M'indignai-je, concentrant tout mon venin dans mes paroles.

–– Elle faisait du très bon travail. Elle était avide de me plaire. Exulta-t-il, et les images mentales qui suivirent étaient les plus tordues qu'il m'avait été donné de voir.

–– Après que vous l'avez battue pendant des semaines, elle aurait fait n'importe quoi pour que cela ne lui arrive plus. Ricanai-je amèrement, plein de mépris tandis que les images répugnantes continuaient à se succéder.

–– C'était pour les besoins du dressage... Il fallait bien qu'elle apprenne!  
>Les grognements des loups se firent plus sauvages.<p>

–– Pas comme cela! Fis-je en bouillant intérieurement, tandis que davantage des membres de ma famille venaient en un éclair nous rejoindre autour d'un Alistair à présent proprement encerclé.

–– Je pense qu'on doit en finir au plus vite. Je ne veux pas qu'il s'approche a nouveau de ma fille! Déclara Charlie d'un ton grinçant, la mâchoire serrée.  
>Il laissa de côté le passage où il aurait bien vomi à la seule idée des perversités qu'il venait d'entendre. Heureusement pour lui, il n'avait pas à en être témoin, contrairement à Alice et moi-même.<p>

Alors que j'étais sur le point de m'avancer à l'intérieur du cercle pour en finir avec Alistair, Carlisle m'arrêta.

–– Fils... n'oublies pas qui tu es.  
>Je soupirai tandis que le sens de ses parole me pénétrait.<p>

–– Isabella a besoin de toi. Va la trouver et assure-toi qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Incita-t-il.  
>Il avait raison. Si j'éliminais Alistair, elle me haïrait de fait. Je devais la sauver sans violence.<p>

**PdV de Charlie.**

C'était un soulagement de savoir qu'Edward allait la protéger, mais tout ce à quoi je parvenais véritablement à penser était combien je voulais voir cette abjecte créature disparaître pour toujours.

–– Sam... S'il te plaît. Tu m'as promis … Il n'en resterait aucune trace. L'implorai-je.  
>Personne n'eut à en donner l'ordre, Sam savait juste faire.<p>

A l'exception des loups, tous reculèrent, sans jamais quitter Alistair des yeux, cependant. Lorsque nous fûmes tous assez loin, les loups se mirent au travail. Je ne les avais jamais vus démembrer un des Sang-froid, et franchement, les légendes ne leur rendaient pas justice. Tandis que des grincements de métal torturé imprégnaient l'air, je ne pouvais me retenir de sourire. Pour la première fois depuis que j'avais appris l'existence des loups, j'étais reconnaissant envers Billy et Sam de m'avoir parlé des légendes. Sans eux, je n'aurais eu aucun moyen de l'amener devant la justice. Stupéfait, je regardais la scène se dérouler tandis que Jasper allumait un bûcher et que les volutes de fumée pourpre montaient dans les airs. Avoir connaissance des légendes était une chose. Les voir en action, c'en était une toute autre.

–– Charlie, que savez-vous vraiment de ce qui vient de se passer, au juste?

–– Carlisle, je connais l'existence de votre espèce depuis… environ deux ans. Vous voyez, j'étais avec Billy et Sam la première fois que ce dernier s'est transformé. Ils ne pouvaient pas me cacher ce que j'avais vu de mes propres yeux, alors ils m'ont tout raconté. Chacune de leurs légendes. Lorsque vous avez emménagé en ville, je n'en ai pas fait grand cas, et puis vous m'avez serré la main et c'est là que j'ai su. J'ai su que vous étiez l'un des Sang-froid.

–– Et vous l'avez gardé secret? Personne d'autre ne sait? Demanda Carlisle, incrédule.

–– En dehors de la meute, je suis le seul à savoir et j'entends bien qu'il en reste ainsi.  
>Je voyais bien qu'il était stupéfait de s'entende dire que j'avais su depuis le début.<p>

–– Comment avez-vous su que c'était l'un des nôtres qui les avait enlevées?

–– Facile, Isabella n'acceptait d'écouter que les membres de votre famille. Elle se comportait comme si les humains étaient des citoyens de seconde ordre. Elle vous appelait Maître. J'ai été flic pendant quinze ans et je suis Chef de la police depuis cinq autres. Ce n'était vraiment pas compliqué d'assembler les pièces du puzzle, puisque que je savais ce que vous étiez. On l'a dressée à considérer votre espèce comme des dieux.

–– Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Les évènements ont pris un tour pour le moins... étrange. Nous devrons, bien sûr, partir sur le champ. J'imagine que nous n'avons pas le choix en la matière.  
>Il y avait une certaine tristesse dans la voix de Carlisle tandis qu'il annonçait ses intentions.<p>

–– Ah… Non... Non, vous ne ferez rien de tel. C'est votre espèce qui a – brisé ma fille, à présent c'est votre espèce – qui va réparer les dégâts! Je me fiche de savoir lequel d'entre vous elle appelle Maître, mais l'un d'entre vous va se charger de la déconditionner! Est-ce que. Je. Me fais. Bien. Comprendre?  
>Je le regardai fixement, le laissant s'imprégner du sens de mes paroles.<p>

–– Ce sera Edward. Il aura seul la responsabilité pleine et entière d'Isabella. Financièrement, toutefois, toute la famille prendra en charge tous les besoins afférents à votre fille.

–– Pourquoi Edward?  
><em>En quoi est-il le choix le plus logique? <em>

–– Il est déjà lié à Isabella. Elle l'écoutera et lui, de son côté, fera passer les besoins de sa compagne en premier, comme le fait toujours notre espèce.  
><em>Il a intérêt à la traiter comme elle le mérite!<em>

–– Lié. Hmf... Est-ce que c'est comme l'empreinte?

–– Oui... On pourrait dire cela. C'est spontané, et cela n'arrive qu'une fois. Nous nous lions pour la vie. Il ne sera jamais capable de la quitter. Même si elle lui ordonnait de partir, il veillerait toujours sur elle, de loin, la protégeant.  
><em>Okay. Donc, comme son propre harceleur vampire privé. Fait froid dans le dos. Mais faisable. <em>

–– Bon, va pour Edward, donc. Mais on doit discuter du fait que tout le monde l'appelle Isabella. Maintenant, je comprends pourquoi elle a tant de mal à adapter sa conduite. Elle est déroutée parce que tout le monde l'appelle Isabella, alors que seul son Maître est supposé l'appeler ainsi. Stella m'a dit qu'entre elles, elle l'appelaient Bella.  
>Je n'étais pas peu fier d'être le premier à avoir compris ça.<p>

–– Bien sûr. C'est parfaitement logique... Je suis certain que cela ne posera aucun problème, mais nous devrions leur trouver quelque part où vivre. Ce doit être un endroit que Bella pourra considérer comme un chez-elle. Elle n'a subi que trop de changements, déjà. Aussi … il nous faut un lieu privatif pour qu'ils puissent ensemble la ré-acclimater à un semblant de vie normale.

–– Qu'est ce que tu entends par là, suceur de sang? ''Un semblant de vie normale'', ça veut dire quoi? tonna Jake. Je lui fit comprendre de baisser le ton en lui donnant quelques petites tapes apaisantes sur le bras.

–– Cela signifie que... cela va prendre des années avant qu'elle ne cesse d'agir comme une esclave soumise. Elle ne se réveillera pas normale du jour au lendemain. Expliqua Carlisle sans se départir de son calme, malgré la façon dont Jake l'avait insulté.

La Meute finalement hocha la tête de concert, comprenant ce que Carlisle avait essayé de me faire entendre depuis le début.

–– Ohhh, Carlisle, j'ai trouvé! Elle considère la ferme comme sa maison, c'est tout ce qu'elle connaît. La bâtisse est abandonnée, appelle notre notaire et nous l'achèterons pour elle. J'aurais, bien évidemment, besoin de la moderniser pour qu'elle leur soit plus adaptée, mais pour Isabella, ce sera un changement de moins à endurer.  
>Je ne me souvenais pas avoir jamais vu Esmée aussi heureuse qu'en cet instant, mais elle avait l'air de véritablement se soucier du bien-être de bella. C'est tout ce que j'avais besoin de savoir.<p>

–– Edward sera-t-il d'accord avec l'idée de vivre dans cette ferme? demandai-je, pas certain de savoir ce que leur fils considérerait comme acceptable.

–– Il fera tout ce qui sera le mieux pour Bella. Donc, si elle veut que cette ferme soit sa maison, il ne souhaiteras pas autre chose. Je ferai en sorte qu'il lui en parle, et si elle est d'accord avec cette idée, je mettrai immédiatement mon notaire sur l'affaire. Jusqu'à ce que l'endroit soit prêt à l'accueillir, nous lui donnerons le choix entre votre maison ou la mienne.

–– N'allez pas mal interpréter ça, mais... je préfèrerais que ce soit votre maison. Je ne supporterai pas de voir mon enfant ramper à quatre pattes 24h/24, 7j/7 en permanence. Je viendrai lui rendre visite aussi souvent que possible, pour l'habituer à moi, mais je crois qu'il est dans son meilleur intérêt qu'elle ne voie pas à quel point son comportement me révulse.

–– Charlie, vous ne devez pas entretenir votre sentiment de culpabilité. Je vous l'accorde, il est difficile pour nous tous d'être témoin de ce spectacle, et particulièrement pour Edward, mais c'est ce que nous devons faire pour la remettre sur pieds. Alors... elle est plus que la bienvenue chez moi, où elle peut rester jusqu'à ce que nous soyons en mesure d'acheter la ferme. Autrement, nous avons aussi la solution de rebâtir le cottage situé à l'arrière de notre propriété. Nous la laisserons décider de l'endroit où elle se sentira le plus à l'aise.

–– Je sais. J'y arriverai. Mais dans l'immédiat, sortons-les d'ici et ramenons-les à Forks avant que quelqu'un n'alerte le FBI.

**PdV d'Isabella**

––Stella... C'était quoi ce bruit? Gémis-je tandis que je la secouais pour la réveiller. C'était un bruit effrayant qui m'avait tirée du sommeil en sursaut.

–– Isabella, tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Je suis là pour te protéger.  
>J'eus un hoquet de surprise et regardai à l'autre bout de la pièce pour y découvrir le Maître aux cheveux bronze appuyé contre le mur du fond.<p>

Est-ce que j'avais des hallucinations? Hallucinations ou pas, je m'en fichais, il était là. Je sortis du lit et traversai la pièce, rampant, tête baissée, jusqu'à ses pieds dans l'espoir de lui agréer. Lorsque je l'atteignis enfin, il se mit à genoux et fit courir sa main dans mes cheveux en me disant que j'avais été une bonne fille.

–– Isabella, ton ancien maître est parti, à présent. Je serai le seul Maître dont tu aies à te soucier.  
>Parti? Pour toujours? Mais je ne suis pas seule, j'ai un nouveau Maître.<p>

–– Isabella, lève-toi et habille-toi.  
>Nous partions une fois de plus? Me demandai-je.<p>

–– Stella, lève-toi et habille-toi aussi.  
>Ces mots la firent se mettre debout et se précipiter avec moi vers nos vêtements. Ils gisaient en tas sur le sol, où nous les avions abandonnés.<p>

Nos mains tremblaient tandis que nous nous efforcions de passer à nouveau nos vêtement souillés. Stella me murmurait inlassablement que tout irait bien et de simplement faire ce que l'on nous disait. Je savais qu'elle avait raison. Elle avait toujours raison. Mais qu'importe le nombre de fois où je me répétai ses mots dans ma tête, du temps que je m'habille, mon corps tout entier tremblait de peur. Pas parce que j'avais peur du Maître. Mais parce que... Et s'il avait tort et que l'ancien maître revenait? Il était plus que certain qu'il nous ferait du mal pour avoir obéi à quelqu'un d'autre. Même l'étreinte affectueuse de Stella fut impuissante à stopper les incontrôlable tremblements auxquels mon corps se livrait.

–– Stella, dehors. Isabella, viens ici. M'ordonna-t-il, mais ça n'avais jamais été bon signe chaque fois que le maître nous avait séparées. Stella allait-elle être sa favorite, à celui-ci aussi? Allait-il me laisser ici pendant qu'il irait se promener avec elle? Je me déplaçais aussi vite que je le pus et m'agenouillai, tête baissée, espérant qu'il ne verrait pas la déception inscrite sur mes traits. Lorsqu'il s'accroupit davantage afin de pouvoir voir mon visage, je le dérobai à son regard. Je ne voulais pas déjà le décevoir en me montrant jalouse.

–– Isabella, regarde-moi dans les yeux. Fit-il en guidant mon menton jusqu'à ce que mon regard se perde dans le glorieux or de ses yeux.

–– Ecoute – très attentivement, pour qu'il n'y ait aucune confusion de _ta_ part.  
>Il choisissait très soigneusement ses mots.<p>

–– Comme il vous plaira, Maître. Murmurai-je doucement.

–– Tu viens à la maison avec moi. Il ne reviendra pas te chercher, aussi ne le cherche pas. Il ne sera pas là... mais moi, si.  
>Il s'exprimait avec lenteur et clarté. Je hochai la tête consciencieusement.<p>

–– Lève-toi à présent. Je ne veux plus que tu rampes. Désormais, lorsque je te dirai de me suivre, tu le _fera_ sur tes deux pieds. Est-ce que c'est bien compris?  
>Je me mordis la lèvre, me demandant si j'en étais capable. Oui. Si c'était ce qu'il voulait, alors, oui, je pourrais le faire.<p>

–– Ou-ou-i, M-m-aître.  
>J'avais vraiment essayé d'empêcher ma mâchoire de trembler, c'est juste que ça ne marchait pas.<p>

Je crois qu'il savait qu'au point où j'en étais, marcher, pour moi, n'était pas une option. Il me souleva dans ses bras et me teint contre sa poitrine, en lieu sûr. Heureusement, parce qu'à la minute où il passa la porte, mes tremblements ne firent qu'empirer lorsque je vis tout ce monde me regarder fixement. En gémissant, je tentai de me réfugier plus loin aux creux de ses bras. Je n'avais jamais vu autant de maîtres réunis à la foi. Mais le plus effrayant était la présence des bêtes qui ressemblaient à des chiens. Ils avaient tout l'air d'être capables de ne faire de moi qu'une bouchée.

–– Chhh, Isabella. Je te tiens, désormais. Roucoula-t-il à mon oreille.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer que cet homme, Charlie, qui m'avait été présenté comme mon père, était là, lui aussi. Il fut assez gentil pour enrouler une couverture autour de moi avant que nous ne nous élancions, reprenant en sens inverse le chemin par lequel nous étions arrivés la veille. Charlie semblait à l'aise sur le dos du loup aux accents roux. Stella ne fit même aucun cas de devoir voyager sur le dos de la maîtresse blonde. Au bout d'un certain temps je nichai ma tête dans la couverture et me blottis contre la poitrine du Maître, autorisant mon corps à s'endormir en paix.

– :-: –

Lorsque je m'éveillai au matin, j'étais de retour dans la chambre que j'avais occupée au départ, avant que l'ancien maître ne revienne me chercher. Cette fois, je n'étais pas aussi terrifiée. J'avais senti le froid de sa main dans mes cheveux avant que mes yeux ne s'ouvrent. Cette fois, Il n'avait pas disparu.

–– Bonjour, Isabella. Cela fait plaisir de voir que tu es enfin réveillée. Il y a beaucoup de choses dont nous devons discuter.  
>Lorsque je tentai de ramper hors du lit, il posa sa main sur mon épaule me clouant sur place.<p>

–– Reste au lit pendant que nous parlons. À moins que tu n'aies besoin d'utiliser les toilettes.  
>Je hochai la tête vivement avant de m'y précipiter.<p>

Une fois que je fus de retour dans mon lit, il commença:

–– Isabella, Carlisle dit que tu peux rentrer à la maison avec moi aujourd'hui. Nous allons avoir quelques décisions à prendre, mais il faut que tu me dises comment tu les ressens. Peux-tu faire cela?

–– Oui, Maître. Je le peux.

–– Bien... D'abord, Alice sera là sous peu avec tes habits. En attendant, tu devrais manger maintenant.  
>Lorsque je regardai le plateau, je me figeai. Il n'y avait rien, là dessus, que je pus manger.<p>

–– Isabella, pourquoi refuses-tu de manger cette nourriture?  
>Pendant un instant, je me demandai s'il se fâcherait si je le lui disais.<p>

–– Maître... Il n'y a rien sur ce plateau que je puisse manger.

–– Que manges-tu?

–– Il disait... que nous étions végétariennes, Maître.

Je n'étais pas certaine de savoir pourquoi il trouvait cela si amusant mais son petit rire était presque comme de la musique.

–– Okay. Végétarien je peux faire.  
>Il prit la porte et disparut pour revenir juste un instant plus tard.<p>

–– Isabella, je veux que me parles librement. Comprends-tu?

–– Oui, Maître... Tout pour vous agréer.  
>J'étais tentée de lever les yeux du lit mais décidai de m'en abstenir.<p>

–– Trouves-tu déroutant d'avoir tant de maîtres autour de toi?

–– Oui, Maître. Je ne sais pas auquel j'appartiens.

–– Je vois... Et bien, à partir de maintenant, tu n'appelleras Maître que moi seul, et tu ne recevras tes instructions que de moi seul. Cela te rend-il les choses plus faciles?

–– Beaucoup plus faciles, Maître.

–– Isabella, regarde-moi quand je te parle. J'ai besoin de voir si tu comprends.  
>Prudemment, je jetai un regard vers lui pour le voir me sourire.<p>

–– C'est très bien, Isabella. Tu te débrouilles si bien. A présent... voici ton déjeuner. Je veux que tu le manges avant qu'Alice n'arrive.  
>J'exhalai un soupir de soulagement lorsque je découvris qu'il se composait d'une salade, de fruits et d'un verre de jus de fruit. Cela me rappela Stella.<p>

–– Maître, où est Stella.

**PdV d'Edward**

Je n'avais pas réfléchi à la manière de le lui expliquer. Puisque Stella n'avait pas de parents et qu'elle était en famille d'accueil lorsqu'elle avait été enlevée, elle n'avait nul endroit où aller. Les Denali s'étaient empressés de saisir cette occasion de lui apporter leur aider. Elle allait les suivre en Alaska le jour-même, dès qu'elle serait autorisée à quitter l'hôpital. Stella ne prit pas la nouvelle de la mort d'Alistair aussi bien que nous l'avions espéré. Elle avait entretenu avec lui une relation à caractère sexuel. Au début, c'était pour le tenir éloigné de Bella mais au fil des années, bien sûr, elle avait fini par développer des sentiments pour lui.

–– Isabella, Stella ira en Alaska pour vivre avec l'autre clan que tu as vu hier.  
>Cela me déchira littéralement de la voir ainsi lutter contre les larmes. Celles-ci l'emportèrent en définitive, la laissant secouée de sanglots dans mes bras.<p>

–– Elle ne te quitte pas pour toujours. Juste assez longtemps pour aller mieux, de la même manière que je vais t'aider à aller mieux. Tu la verra de temps en temps, et je t'apprendrai à utiliser mon téléphone de sorte que tu puisses lui parler.

–– La verrai-je avant qu'elle ne s'en aille, Maître?

–– Oui, tu la verras. Vous allez quitter l'hôpital ensemble avant qu'elle ne prenne la route.

A présent, je vais te dire un mot, et je veux que tu me dises la première chose à laquelle tu penses, d'accord?  
>Lorsqu'elle me fit signe que oui, je poursuivis:<p>

–– Maison.

–– Ferme.  
>Je hochai la tête en repensant à l'idée d'Esmé quant à l'endroit où je devrais l'emmener vivre.<p>

–– Va pour la ferme, donc, mais il faut que tu me comprenne clairement. La ferme est vielle et décrépite, elle aura besoin de quelques réparations avant que je ne t'y ramène pour y demeurer. Alors... en attentant, nous habiterons avec ma famille.  
>Lorsqu'elle se mit à se ronger la lèvre, je sus qu'elle ne me disait pas tout.<p>

–– Isabella, qu'est-ce qui t'inquiète?

–– Euhm... Et s'ils ne m'aiment pas, Maître?  
>Elle dit cela dans un murmure, comme si c'était un secret qu'elle me confiait.<p>

–– Tu n'as pas à te faire de soucis pour cela. Ils t'ont déjà acceptée au sein de la famille. Tu t'en rendras compte plus tard aujourd'hui lorsque je te présenterai à eux dans les règles. Mais assez parlé. A présent, mange.  
>Elle devait vraiment avoir faim parce qu'elle dévora son repas avec bonheur, juste dans les temps pour l'arrivée d'Alice.<p>

–– Isabella, dis bonjour à Alice. Alice, voici, Isabella.

Sa réaction fut celle que j'espérais. Elle sourit timidement et dit:

–– Bonjour, Alice.

–– Bonjour, Bella. Il est temps de te préparer pour aller à la maison! fit Alice d'un ton enjoué, mais Bella ne bougea pas de sa position sur le lit.

–– Isabella, douche. Tout de suite.  
>Elle n'hésita pas cette fois-ci. Elle s'adaptait vite. C'était bon signe.<p>

Je laissai mon esprit vagabonder pendant que j'écoutais Alice se débattre avec les vêtements de Bella, puis avec son corps, et enfin avec ses cheveux. Bella se montra positivement sauvage lorsqu'il fut temps de les brosser. Il me fallut pratiquement la battre à coup de brosse pour la faire arrêter. Notre chambre n'était pas la seule dans laquelle cette scène se déroulait. Je pouvais entendre Stella combattre Irina. Deux petits chatons qui se rebiffaient. C'en était presque comique. Lorsque Bella suivit Alice hors de la salle-de-bain, je dus admettre qu'elle était magnifique, bien qu'elle n'eût pas l'air tout à fait à l'aise dans son slim bleu et son sweat blanc à manches courtes. Les tennis Nike la faisaient aussi s'entraver dans ses propres pieds. Une excursion shopping allait s'imposer dans notre avenir proche et je n'avais pas besoin des visions d'Alice pour voir cela.

–– Suis-moi, Isabella. Il est temps d'aller à la maison.

Sans hésitation, elle me suivit hors de sa chambre, jusque dans l'ascenseur, puis à l'extérieur jusqu'à ma Volvo qui nous attendait avec Jasper au volant. J'avais opté pour la solution de ne pas conduire jusqu'à la maison, en pensant que Bella aurait besoin de mon soutien.

–– Isabella, monte dans la voiture.  
>Après un rapide signe de tête de ma part, elle monta et se glissa jusqu'à l'autre côté.<p>

Lorsqu'elle fut convenablement sanglée dans sa ceinture, Jasper partit à vive allure vers la maison. Je vis Bella jeter des regards autour d'elle pour voir où se trouvait Stella mais je savais qu'elle était déjà devant nous. Bella ne montra pas de signe indiquant qu'elle avait remarqué que nous étions arrivés. Elle restait tranquillement assise, les mains sur les genoux, regardant fixement le plancher. Grâce aux recherches que j'avais effectuées pendant son sommeil, je savais maintenant que c'était là l'attitude de soumission qui convenait, aussi ne fis-je aucune remarque. Lorsque j'ouvris la portière, j'attendis une seconde pour voir si elle allait suivre mon exemple, mais elle n'en fit rien.

–– Dehors, Isabella.  
>Elle accepta cependant de prendre ma main, que je tenais tendue pour elle.<p>

A l'instant où nous passâmes la porte, elle esquissa le geste de retirer son sweat.

–– Non, Isabella. Garde tes vêtements.  
>Lorsqu'elle tressaillit, je sus que c'était parce que j'allai là à l'encontre de son conditionnement.<p>

Ensuite, bien sûr, j'aurais dû être plus précis lorsque je lui dis: ''Assise, Isabella.'', parce qu'elle tomba aussitôt à genoux, juste là, sur le passage de la porte.

* * *

><p><strong>NoteBleue:<strong>  
>Aïe, aïe, aïe. C'est pas gagné, n'est-ce pas? Ça va prendre du temps. Il va être long, le chemin jusqu'à la maison.<br>En attendant, celui que vous faites en notre compagnie vous plaît-il toujours? Dites-le-nous dans une petite reviouve. C'est tout notre salaire. En ce qui me concerne, vous êtes tous mes sourires.

That's all, folks. For now.

Blue. ;)


	5. Chapitre 5

**Mension légale:**When the Missing Come Home est à nails233 ce que Twilight est à une certaine Stephenie Meyer. Quant à moi, je ne suis que leur bilingue messager.  
>(Cf. chapitre 1 pour plus de détails).<p>

Voici la suite.

Désolée d'avoir été aussi longue. En rade d'ordi, problèmes techniques, enfin bref... difficile de caser ffn dans le boulot et la vraie vie.

* * *

><p>––~––<p>

––**(| LE CHEMIN DE LA MAISON |)–– **  
>––~––<p>

**Chapitre 5**

**PdV d'Edward**

Je poussai un lourd soupir et tentai une nouvelle approche. Lorsque j'eus pris place sur le sofa, j'appelai Isabella à moi.

–– Isabella, assieds-toi près de moi.

Elle se remit debout avec précipitation pour venir occuper l'espace jouxtant mes pieds.

Il faut croire que c'était trop espérer qu'elle acceptât de s'asseoir à mes côtés sur le sofa. Cela allait décidément prendre un bout de temps. Un fort glapissement lui échappa lorsque je m'emparai d'elle pour la placer à mon côté. A l'exception de ses mains qui tremblaient, elle ne bougea pas. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu' Eleazar et Carmen fissent leur entrée dans la pièce avec Stella rampant derrière eux. Au moins était-elle vêtue. Carmen était en train de gentiment lui demander de se lever et de marcher, mais elle continuait à se déplacer à genoux. Je voyais bien que j'avais bien plus d'un personne à dresser dans la pièce. Je voyais bien aussi que Bella m'implorait de ses yeux pour aller rejoindre Stella, mais il fallait que ce soit fait de la bonne manière, sinon cela ne marcherait pas.

–– Eleazar, s'il te plaît, joints-toi à moi dans la cuisine, et amène Stella. Isabella, suis-moi.

D'un hochement de tête j'indiquai à Eleazar de suivre mon exemple.

–– Stella, suis-moi.

Bien sûr, elle le fit en se traînant au sol, mais elle le suivit.

–– Isabella, tu resteras ici, jusqu'à ce que je revienne te chercher. Tu peux parler à Stella autant qu'il te plaira. Est-ce compris?

Lorsqu'elle hocha la tête avec enthousiasme, je sus qu'elle avait compris.

–– Oui... Stella, c'est aussi valable pour toi, compris?

Bien sûr, elle hocha la tête.

Lorsque nous fûmes de retour au salon, tous les autres membres de la familles nous y rejoignirent. Il étaient avides de réponses à leurs questions. Je pouvais entendre que les filles dans la cuisine s'étaient mises à échanger des murmures, donc, pour l'instant elles iraient bien. Toutefois, c'est maintenant que les choses allaient se compliquer.

–– Edward, je t'en prie, explique-nous comment tu es parvenu à obtenir de Bella qu'elle marche plutôt que de se traîner à genoux, demanda Carmen d'un ton empressé tandis que tout le monde approuvait de la tête.

–– D'abord... vous allez devoir parler avec Stella. Elle a besoin qu'on lui dise qui est son seul et unique Maître. Ma recommandation va vers Eleazar.

Je voyais bien que tous se demandaient pour quelle raison je ne les en trouvaient pas dignes.

–– Et... pourquoi cela?

–– Tanya... s'il te plaît... comprends. Elle a été dressée et contrôlée par un Maître de sexe masculin pendant 4 ans. Elle écoutera sa voix mieux que celle de tout autre. De plus, cela vous donnera à vous toute, mesdames, une chance de vous rapprocher d'elle davantage qu'Eleazar ne sera en mesure de le faire. Vous, mesdames, réparerez l'essentiel des dommages infligés à son esprit. Lui ne lui donnera que les instructions dont elle a besoin, jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'en ait plus besoin. Cela n'est en rien différent de ce que nous allons faire avec Bella. Chacun d'entre nous passera du temps personnel avec elle, l'aidant à reconquérir sa vie à travers leurs amitiés.

J'inspectai les visages de ma famille, pour n'y voir que les sourires qu'ils me retournaient.

–– Cela est tout à fait censé. Je me dois d'être d'accord avec Edward, sur ce point. Je ne peux pas vraiment la materner si je passe mon temps à lui donner des ordres, n'est-ce pas?

Carmen comprenait tout à fait mes intentions, tandis que les autres réfléchissaient à ce que je venais de dire. Chacun approuva aussi.

–– Bella mange-t-elle?, demanda Irina d'un ton plein d'espoir. Nous ne parvenons pas à faire avaler quoique ce soit à Stella.

–– Oui, à ce propos, apparemment, elles ne mangent que des fruits et des légumes. Les champs de la ferme supportaient des cultures, aussi … je crois qu'elles faisaient pousser leurs propres aliments.

Je haussai les épaules, puisque ce n'était qu'une théorie.

Je pris mentalement note qu'il me faudrait y retourner et vérifier l'état des cultures afin que Bella ne soit pas bouleversée si on les laissait mourir. Esme devrait également faire un tour au supermarché avec Bella, pour qu'elle choisisse ce qu'elle préférait.

–– Bon, je devrais aller préparer quelque chose à manger pour Stella. Mange-t-elle les légumes cuits ou crus?

Esme posait là une bonne question. Je ne l'avais pas demandé à Bella.

–– Je ne sais pas. Je sais que ceux que Bella a mangé aujourd'hui étaient crus.

Elle hocha simplement la tête et se dirigea vers la cuisine d'un pas léger.

Les filles devinrent muettes à l'instant-même ou elle entra dans la pièce. Nous tendîmes tous l'oreille tandis qu'Esme leur préparait deux assiettes de légumes fraîchement coupés et les glissait sur la table devant chacune d'elles. Dieux merci, Esme avait fait des courses et avait donc déjà sous la main quelques petites choses pour elles. Lorsqu'elle quitta la pièce, aucune des filles ne fit un mouvement pour manger. J'attendis toute une minute avant de lancer:

–– Mange, Isabella.

D'un signe de la tête, j'indiquai à Eleazar d'en faire de même.

–– Stella, mange ton déjeuner. On voyait bien qu'il voulait ajouter, ''s'il te plaît'', mais il n'était pas sûr que cela fût qu'il fallait dire.

Lorsque nous les entendîmes mastiquer, je pus dire que Stella avalait la nourriture rapidement, mais que Bella prenait son temps. La connaissant, elle devait en garder pour Stella puisqu'elle avait déjà mangé plus tôt. J'avais raison; je l'entendis pousser son assiette plus prêt de Stella. Il allait être difficile, lorsque le temps serait venu, de séparer ces deux-là. Notre discussion prit fin à peu près en même temps que Stella finit de manger. Je savais qu'il était temps de mener Eleazar au salon de musique pour sa proclamation.

**PdV de Stella**

J'essayai de dire 'non' à Bella lorsqu'elle a poussa son assiette vers moi, mais elle ne voulut rien entendre. Ne bougeant que les lèvres elle me fit comprendre qu'elle avait déjà mangé. Cela faisait deux jours que je n'avais pas mangé et j'étais affamée. La nourriture de l'hôpital n'offrait rien que nous pussions jamais manger. En repensant à l'hôpital, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de souhaiter avoir eu autant de chance que Bella. Elle avait déjà un nouveau Maître. Le mien était parti pour toujours. C'est vrai qu'il était méchant au début, mais quand nous étions seuls, il se montrait toujours doux avec moi. Je ne savais pas si j'arriverais jamais à me remettre de sa perte. Les choses, maintenant, étaient si... déroutantes. Je ne savais qui écouter. Et si je faisait ce que l'un voulait, et en fâchait un autre? Est-ce qu'ils voudraient tous me boire? Est-ce que je mourrais s'ils le faisaient? Bella et moi avions eu assez de temps pour partager nos peurs et, c'était heureux, elle m'avait dit qu'elle n'avait qu'un seul Maître à contenter. Moi, par contre, je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui m'attendait.

–– Stella, marche avec moi.

Ces mots me firent tressaillir. Il voulait que je me promène. Ces mots étaient ceux que le Maître utilisait quand il voulait passer du temps seul avec moi. Est-ce que je devais être avec lui, ou avec eux tous? Je marchais derrière lui et espérais qu'il ne me punirait pas pour le fait de marcher, mais il avait dit 'marche' alors, c'était ce que je faisais.

–– Isabella, suis-moi, dit son Maître au cheveux couleur bronze. Elle était bonne, elle n'a pas hésité.

Nous nous somme trouvées à passer devant une pièce pleine de maîtres. Je frissonnais de peur à l'idée de ce qui allait advenir de nous. Lorsque nous ne nous arrêtâmes pas, je laissai échapper un soupir et me détendis légèrement. C'était bon signe. Nous nous entrâmes finalement dans une vaste pièce que rien ne meublait sinon un violon et un piano d'apparence magnifique. Je me souvenais que ma mère en avait un avant de mourir. Elle jouait dessus la musique la plus merveilleuse, mais çà, c'était avant l'accident. L'accident qui avait réclamé la vie de mes deux parents.

Ce jour là avait été le premier jour de cet enfer que j'appelais ma vie. Je n'avais passé que quelques mois en famille d'accueil lorsque j'avais été enlevée. Un simple voyage à pied pour aller chercher du lait m'avait menée à une fille perdue dans la rue près de chez moi, et en l'espace de quelques secondes, j'avais été emportée à grande vitesse loin de ma maison temporaire et précipitée dans un enfer vivant.

Bella avait été le seul point lumineux de mon existence. Elle avait besoin de moi et en réalité, j'avais, moi aussi, besoin d'elle. Mais après toutes ses années passées aux seuls soins du Maître, elle manquait désespérément d'amour et d'attention. C'est avec bonheur que je lui ai donné tout ce j'avais à donner et au bout du compte, c'est ce qui nous avait toutes les deux sauvées. Il partait parfois, mais il n'allait jamais assez loin pour que nous nous échappions. Je sais – J'avais essayé. C'est Bella qui avait recousu les morceaux de mon corps brisé, après que le Maître m'avait à nouveau traînée à la maison et battue au point que ma vie ne tenait pratiquement plus qu'à un fil.

Je ne lui en avais jamais parlé, mais j'avais le sentiment qu'elle avait déjà fait cela. Je n'avait seulement vu que deux autres filles à la ferme avant que Bree ne fut amenée en notre sein. Je n'avais, en fait, jamais découvert ce qui leur était arrivé. Kelly était partie, tentant de s'échapper. Est-ce qu'elle avait réussi? Je ne savais pas, mais le Maître ne l'avait pas cherchée à son retour à la maison. En fait, il n'avait jamais plus mentionné son nom. Kim était une bagarreuse. Elle aimait défier l'autorité du Maître dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion. C'est ce qui avait causé sa perte en définitive. La dernière nuit qu'elle avait passée à la ferme, le Maître l'avait menée jusqu'à la grange et puis peu après nous avions entendu des hurlements, et puis la nuit était devenue mortellement silencieuse. Bree était intelligente, elle nous avait écoutées quand nous lui avions dit de ne pas essayer. Même si elle n'avait étée avec nous que depuis peu de temps, elle s'était vite faite à son nouveau rôle. Je fus vite tirée de mes pensées lorsqu'on appela mon nom.

–– Stella, je sais que tu es déroutée, aussi... mettons les choses au clair. Tu n'appelleras Maître nul autre que moi. Je serai responsable de tous tes besoins et tu n'auras plus à te sentir désorientée –– m'informa le Maître au cheveux noirs. –– A partir de cet instant, tu ne ramperas plus au sol. Lorsque je dis suis-moi, tu le fera en marchant, pas en te traînant à genoux. Est-ce que c'est compris?.

Je hochais la tête avec empressement pour montrer mon accord à mon nouveau Maître. C'était un soulagement de n'avoir plus à me soucier que d'un seul maître. Ainsi, on ne m'oubliait pas, finalement

–– A présent, nous allons t'amener dans la pièce d'à côté pour que tu fasses la connaissance de ta nouvelle famille. Tu t'adresseras à eux par leur noms usuels, jamais par le mot maître. Est-ce que c'est compris?

Même si j'acquiesçai de la tête, je n'étais pas sûre de ce qu'on attendrait de moi. S'attendait-il vraiment à ce que j'appelle les autres vampires par leurs noms?

–– Isabella, on t'a déjà informé de cela, et comme je l'ai fait avec Alice, je te présenterai aussi à ta nouvelle famille, lui dit son Maître d'un ton austère mais doux.

Lorsqu'on nous le dit, nous les suivîmes à nouveau en direction de la pièce remplie de maîtres. Mon coeur se brisa pour Bella parce que plus nous en approchions et plus son corps tremblait. Elle était absolument pétrifiée de terreur au moment où nous passâmes la porte et je m'inquiétai lorsqu'elle sefigea. Serait-elle punie pour n'être pas parvenue à accomplir la tâche qu'on lui avait intimé d'accomplir? Je fus agréablement surprise lorsque son maître s'arrêta et revint sur ses pas pour venir la chercher, la prenant dans ses bras. On pouvait voir qu'elle ne se sentait pas complètement en sécurité parce qu'en un mouvement surprenant, elle escalada son corps passa par dessus son épaule, s'accrocha à son dos dans une tentative pour se cacher. Il ne se débattit pas; en fait il continua de d'avancer vers le canapé, qu'il présenta au derrière de Bella en se tournant.

–– Isabella, assieds-toi avec moi sur le canapé.

Elle hésita un moment mais fit ce qu'il demandait. Je comprenais pourquoi elle hésitait. Tout était différent de ce que nous avions fait à la ferme. Lorsque nous étions en présence du Maître, nous n'étions jamais autorisées à nous assoir, particulièrement sur quelque meuble que ce soit. En plus de cela, le simple fait que nous ayons encore des vêtements sur nous en disait long sur nos nouveaux maîtres. Bella m'avait dit que je partais pour l'Alaska. C'était effrayant de penser que je ne serais pas là pour la protéger comme je l'avais toujours fait auparavant. Je savais qu'elle était assez agée à présent pour que son nouveau maître fît ce qu'il lui plût, mais mon côté protecteur voulait qu'elle trouvât l'amour avant d'être entraînée dans une relation à caractère seulement sexuel.

–– Isabella, pourquoi trembles-tu? Réponds-moi.

Son maître plaça ses mains sur ses épaules.

–– Il n'y a pas assez de... moi pour... tout le monde, bégaya-t-elle.

Tout le monde se mit à rire à l'exception de son maître. Au lieu de cela, il la pris dans ses bras et la plaça sur ses genoux.

–– Chhhh, Isabella... Toi et Stella devez comprendre quelque chose. Nous ne buvons pas de sang humain. Nous ne buvons que du sang animal. Et donc ton sang n'appartient qu'à toi.

Je voulais tellement relever les yeux pour voir ce que disaient leurs visages, mais je n'étais pas bête au point de faire cela.

**PdV de Bella**

Je ne pouvais expliquer pourquoi, mais dès l'instant où il me plaça sur ses genoux, je me sentis en lieu sûr. Il était le Maître. Il me protègerait parce que je lui appartenais. Cependant, c'était plus que cela. C'était la façon dont il me touchait; Il n'était jamais rude, il était doux. Cela ne faisait pas non plus de mal d'entendre qu'ils ne boiraient pas mon sang. C'était un soulagement, parce que même s'ils nous partageaient, Stella et moi, nous ne suffirions pas à tous.

–– Maintenant... je vais te demander de lever les yeux et de m'écouter très attentivement, tandis que je désignerai et nommerai chacun des membres de tes familles. Il y a deux familles ici: la première est celle des Cullen; la seconde est celle des Denali.

Il s'interrompit et attendit. Tandis que je levai furtivement les yeux, je remarquai que Stella gardait les siens toujours baissés.

–– Stella, lève les yeux et écoute. Ce qu'il dit fait partie de ce que tu dois savoir aussi. Ainsi nous n'aurons pas à répéter cela deux fois.

Le Maître de Bella poursuivit après qu'elle avait obéi.

–– Les Cullen se présentent comme suit: ce petit vampire au cheveux sombres et courts, c'est Alice, et à côté d'elle, le mâle aux cheveux blonds, c'est Jasper; ils sont époux; là il y a Rosalie, c'est la grande blonde avec à son côté son époux Emmett; dans le fauteuil se trouve Carlisle –– il est le chef de notre famille –– et sur ses genoux se trouve son épouse, Esme, la femelle aux cheveux auburn. Stella, pour toi, mon nom est Edward.

Comme moi, Stella suivit la présentation à mesure qu'il désignait chacun.

–– Maintenant... pour ce qui est des Denali: les deux premiers sont ceux qui ont les cheveux bruns, ce sont Eleazar et son épouse Carmen; à côté d'eux, avec des cheveux blond vénitien, c'est Tanya. Celle qui a les longs cheveux blonds est Kate et enfin, mais jamais la moindre, il y a la charmante Irina aux cheveux presque argent.

De nouveau, il désigna chacun.

Je pris un moment pour me répéter leurs noms plusieurs fois, afin de les graver dans ma mémoire. Je ne voulais pas échouer. Il était agréable d'enfin connaître le nom du Maître que je servais désormais. Non que je l'appellerais jamais ainsi. Mais cela n'en demeurait pas moins agréable.

–– Isabella, tu resteras ici avec moi et le reste des Cullen. Stella, tu partiras pour l'Alaska avec Eleazar et les Denali. J'ai dit à Bella que je lui montrerai comment utiliser mon téléphone, de sorte que vous pourrez vous appeler l'une l'autre.

Au moins, elle ne me quittait pas complètement. Je pourrais toujours entendre sa voix. C'était déjà ça.

–– Je veux que tu parles librement, Isabella. As-tu des questions?

En avais-je?

–– Vous avez dit que nous retournerions à la ferme. Puis-je demander quand?

–– Aussitôt que nous pourrons l'acheter et la rénover, ma chérie. Tu seras impliquée dans les changements que j'y ferai. Je te ferai savoir quand le moment sera proche, mais je dirais que cela prendra peut-être un mois ou deux.

La réponse d'Esmé provoqua une nouvelle question.

–– Et notre jardin? J'aurai besoin des récoltes pour me nourrir pendant l'hiver.

Lorsqu'elle souriait, son sourire irradiait le réconfort.

–– Il y a les supermarchés pour cela, ma chérie.

Je ne pus que hocher la tête lorsque que je me souvins que je m'étais tenue devant l'un d'eux une fois, alors que le Maître été à la recherche d'une nouvelle fille.

–– Isabella, tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter. Je t'emmènerai à la ferme pour t'occuper de ton jardin. Les cultures ne se perdront pas, m'informa le Maître.

–– Comment me nourrirai-je en Alaska? Je n'aurai pas de cultures à manger.

Le visage de Stella montra à quel point elle s'inquiétait de mourir de faim.

–– En fait, nous avons, nous aussi, des supermarchés en Alaska, tu sais. Tu ne mourras pas de faim avec nous, dit Irina à Stella sur un ton joyeux

–– Quand partons-nous?

–– À la nuit tombante, comme cela tu auras un petit peu plus de temps avec Bella avant que nous partions.

Tanya lui sourit.

Lorsque l'on eut finalement répondu à toutes les questions, Edward m'ordonna de retourner à la cuisine pour le souper et passer un petit peu de temps avec Stella avant son départ. Cette fois-ci, je haïs mon repas en sa compagnie. Nous savions toutes les deux que le temps nous était compté, aussi nous en profitâmes autant que nous pûmes. Nous nous assurâmes l'une l'autre que ceci n'était pas un adieu mais une courte séparation, mais tout au fond de moi, je craignais que ce fût quand même cela, un adieu. Au final, tout le monde finissait par me quitter. C'était juste ainsi qu'il en allait pour moi. Comme Bree, Stella ne serait plus là et c'était vraiment douloureux. Tandis que, depuis la fenêtre de la cuisine, je regardais le ciel s'assombrir, je sus que le temps de l'inévitable était venu. Elle serait partie, et je serais abandonnée une nouvelle fois. Lorsqu'Eleazar envoya Stella accompagnée d'Irina se changer pour le voyage, je sentis mon estomac faire un bond. Pourquoi la vie devait-elle être assez cruelle pour faire entrer une personne dans votre existence seulement pour vous la reprendre ensuite?

**PdV de Edward**

J'observais le visage de Bella s'affaisser lorsque Stella quitta son côté pour aller se préparer pour le voyage vers sa nouvelle maison. Cela brisa mon coeur figé. J'aurais souhaité pouvoir m'occuper d'elles deux, mais je devais prendre soin de Bella. Elle était mon unique priorité désormais. Nous sortîmes tous dans le jardin pour faire nos adieux. La pauvre Bella était au bord d'une crise de panique en bonne et due forme, tandis qu'elle s'accrochait à Stella comme si sa vie en dépendait. Jasper avait utilisé son don pour tenter de la calmer, mais cela ne fut pas d'un grand secours. Finalement, elle s'effondra dans mes bras en criant ''Stella!''

Je blottis son corps tremblant contre moi et montai dans ma chambre pour lui donner un peu d'intimité. Elle pleura doucement pendant une heure sur mon canapé, avant de s'endormir la tête sur mes cuisses. Une fois que je fus sûr qu'elle se reposait confortablement, je me dégageai et redescendis à l'étage inférieur.

–– Comment va-t-elle?

Je laissai échapper un lourd soupir.

–– Elle dort pour l'instant. Est-ce que j'ai bien fait, Carlisle?

–– Edward, il ne serait pas juste envers Stella de l'empêcher de poursuivre sa vie. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que Bella passera toujours en premier pour toi. Au final, Stella obtiendra tout ce dont elle a besoin là-haut.

–– Je le sais bien, mais cela me fait mal de voir Bella souffrir. J'ai l'impression que c'est moi qui lui est infligé cela. Je le ressens en moi.

–– Edward, tu n'as rien fait. Tout ceci a été causé par Alistair. Le blâme est à jeter sur ses seules épaules. Malheureusement, il se trouve que c'est arrivé à ta future compagne.

Je hochai la tête et me demandai si les choses aurait été différentes si j'avais plutôt rencontré Bella au lycée.

Je ne me suis pas attardé longtemps sur cette pensée en raison des gémissements provenant du deuxième étage. Bella était à nouveau réveillée. Je la retrouvai roulée en boule à-même le sol. Lorsque je la relevai dans mes bras, elle émit un soupir et commença à se détendre à nouveau. Je nous étendis sur le canapé, son corps couvrant le mien, et dessinai de petits cercles dans son dos tandis qu'elle plongeai plus profondément dans son cycle de sommeil. L'avoir ainsi, si proche de moi avait décidément son effet sur mon corps, effet qui ne faisait que s'aggravait quand elle bougeait. C'est là que je me promis d'acheter un lit le lendemain.

**PdV de Bree**

En l'espace d'une seule journée écoulée depuis mon retour, mon père avait déjà passé son agressivité sur moi. C'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles je m'étais enfuie au départ. Alors... quand j'avais trouvé une Bella toute perdue à proximité d'un parc, j'avais été attirée comme un papillon de nuit par la flamme. Une fois que le Maître m'eut amené à la ferme, j'avais vite compris les règles et n'avais eu aucun problème à les suivre. Ma vie à la ferme avait été meilleure que celle que j'avais à la maison. La ferme me manquait, mais non... Bella et Stella. C'est elles qui étaient traitées comme des princesses. Déjà on leur avait donné de nouveaux maîtres et moi, j'étais renvoyé dans ce trou infernal que j'avais autrefois appelé ma maison, pour y purger le reste de ma pitoyable existence. Avec le Maître, on avait besoin de moi. On me permettait de vivre une vie libérée des coups tant que je suivais les règles. La nuit dernière, entre les coups de pieds et les coups de poings, j'ai décidé de partir à nouveau. Seulement maintenant, je savais ce que je cherchais. J'en trouverai un nouveau, un nouveau maître pour m'appeler sienne. Je le chercherai, peu importe le temps que ça prendrait. Je voulais ce que j'avais eu, ce que Bella et Stella avaient encore. Qu'est-ce qu'elles avaient de si spécial, elles, pour déjà avoir un nouveau maître, et que je n'avais pas, moi?

Ce furent ces pensées qui servirent de carburant à mes pieds ce soir, et me poussèrent à sortir par la fenêtre de ma chambre. Une fois que mes pieds eurent trouvé un rythme, je commençai à chercher ce que je désirais. Je restai aux creux des ombres de la ville, dans les allées entre les immeubles. Cela ne prit pas aussi longtemps que je l'avais imaginé avant que j'entende une voix familière:

–– Bree... Que fais-tu ici? Oùest Alistair?

–– Elles ont dit qu'il était mort, qu'il m'avait abandonnée. Elles ne voulaient pas de moi avec elles.

–– Et donc, qu'est-ce que tu fais là dehors, à cette heure de la nuit?

–– Je recherche un nouveau maître. Quelqu'un qui m'appellera sienne. Tu ne chercherais pas une vache, par hasard?

–– Ça se pourrait... Est-ce que tu es en train de t'offrir à moi, pour que tu m'appartiennes?

–– Oui... Je veux rentrer à la maison.

Un frisson me parcourut lorsque son souffle descendit le long de mon cou, faisant s'y dresser le duvet.

–– Tu as bien conscience, n'est-ce pas, que je ne suis pas comme Alistair. Je suis un nomade et tu devras me suivre, faire ce que j'exigerai, toujours, sans le confort d'un toit ou d'un matelas.

Il inclina la tête sur le côté d'un air de défi.

–– Oui... Maître. Je ferait tout ce que vous me demanderez, dis-je avec toute la conviction que j'éprouvais

–– Et bien … alors, faut croire que ton vœu a été exaucé. Tu me serviras aussi longtemps que je le jugerai bon, déclara-t-il, un sourire relevant ses traits gracieux.

* * *

><p><strong>NoteBleue:<br>**Alors, alors? AloOOOOrs? Quoi qu'c'est-y qu't'y en penses?  
>A ta plus? Pas plus? Dis-le, écris, écris.<br>Nails doit savoir, Blue transmettra.

Et pis d'abord, c'est qui, lui, ce nouveau Mr Croc sorti de son chapeau, heu, d'accord, de sa ruelle – qu'est pas un ruelle passque c'est une impasse, c'est mieux, les impasses. Y'a pas d'issue, c'est – sombre entre deux immeubles au coeur noir de la cité, au creux de la nuit qui, noire, tombe, tombe, n'en finit pas de tomber? Des théories?  
>Reviouz<p>

Merci de nous lire. Special remerciements aux fidèles.


	6. Chapitre 6

**Mension légale:**_  
><em>When the Missing Come Home est à nails233 ce que Twilight est à une certaine Stephenie Meyer (Stephenie qui?). Quant à moi, je ne suis que leur bilingue messager.  
>(Cf. chapitre 1 pour plus de détails).<p>

* * *

><p><strong>NdeBluelinote:<strong>

Ouiiiiiiiii! Vous ne rêvez pas, la linote a enfin pondu la traduction d'un nouveau chapitre.

Et la linote présente toutes ses excuses aux fans de nails233 et de cette histoire pour le looooooooooong délai. Je ne m'étalerai pas, mais bon, disons que depuis juin je ne retrouve plus mes lunettes roses. Et pis, je n'avais plus d'ordi perso, et pis,... enfin bref, la vie, quoi.

Sur ce, je vous laisse lire... RDV à la fin:

* * *

><p>––~––<p>

––**(| LE CHEMIN DE LA MAISON |)–– **  
>––~––<p>

**Chapitre 6**

**PdV d'Edward**

–– Edward, Bella n'a aucunes affaires, même pas de sous-vêtements! Je te promets que cela ne sera pas, comme mes virées shopping habituelles. Juste quelques petites choses, vraiment des trucs de première nécessité, pour commencer, et plus tard nous en feront plus, lorsqu'elle se sera davantage adaptée. Alice geignait.

–– Elle n'a pas tord, Edward. J'ai besoin de savoir si elle acceptera de manger autre chose que des fruits et des légumes. Je suggère un compromis _et, _avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit, Alice, le confort de Bella passe en premier. Et si nous allions au Supercentre Walmart à Poulsbo? De cette manière, nous n'aurons qu'un seul magasin à faire pour tous ses besoins. Surtout ne crois pas que je sache pas que tu es train de rouler des yeux quand je parle, Alice, mais tu pourras lui acheter de plus jolies choses et tout ce que tu voudras plus tard.

Dieu merci, Esmé était de mon côté.

–– C'est bon, d'accord... mais ne vous attendez pas à ce que j'apprécie le voyage le moins du monde! Dès que j'aurai vu ce qui lui plaît, je vais sur le net et lui achète ce qu'elle mérite en ligne!

Je pouvais entendre le dégoût dégouliner des mot d'Alice, mais s'il n'y avait que cela pour l'apaiser, je la laisserais acheter un magasin de vêtements entier plus tard. Je ne lui refuserais rien.

Après avoir passé l'heure qui venait de passer à batailler en silence avec Alice, je me laissai fléchir et donnai mon accord pour emmener Bella faire les magasins avec elle et Esmé. Elles ne parvenaient tout simplement pas comprendre à quel point l'idée de traîner Bella dans un magasin en ce moment pouvait être mauvaise.

–– Bonjour, Isabella. As-tu bien dormi?

Je baissai les yeux sur son visage ensommeillé.

–– Oui, Maître, murmura-t-elle sans lever les siens.

–– Isabella, aujourd'hui, je t'emmène acheter des vêtements. Aussi Alice et Esmé nous accompagneront-elles. Tu vas te doucher et t'habiller avant de venir nous rejoindre au rez-de-chaussée. Est-ce que c'est compris?

–– Oui, Maître.

Sans hésitation elle descendit de mon corps pour se diriger droit sur la salle-de-bain.

Lorsque j'entendis la douche commencer à couler je descendis au rez-de-chaussée pour lui laisser un peu de d'intimité. On pourrait dire que je ne fus pas complètement surpris lorsque Rosalie, Jasper et Emmett décidèrent tous de se joindre à nous. Bien entendu, les garçons voulaient trouver quelques nouveaux accessoires de jeux, mais Rosalie souhaitait simplement aider Bella parce qu'elle avait besoin de protection. Elle voyait à présent Bella comme une fragile jeune femme qui avait besoin d'elle pour se sentir en sécurité et à l'aise. Dans ses pensées, Elle regardait Bella comme la fille qu'elle n'avait jamais eue. Et puisqu'on avait abusé d'elle à la fin de sa vie d'humaine, elle entretenait un grand dédain envers quiconque blesserait volontairement un enfant ou une femme innocents. Cela faisait du bien de voir ce côté plus doux de la personnalité de Rosalie. Non pas que... elle choisît de jamais nous la montrer, à nous, mais avec Bella, c'était une tout autre histoire et j'étais heureux de savoir qu'elle se montrerai aussi protectrice de Bella que je l'étais moi-même.

Je découvris que je retenais mon souffle tandis que Bella descendait les escaliers. J'étais impatient et anxieux de voir comment elle allait gérer le fait d'entrer dans une pièce pleine de nous autres qui la regardions. Elle hésita bien juste assez longtemps pour me chercher du regard et me trouver dans la pièce et puis, elle se dirigea droit sur la portion de sol à mes pieds. Je voyais bien qu'elle était nerveuse, aussi m'assurai-je de faire courir mes doigts dans ses cheveux. Il était important qu'elle sache qu'elle avait bien agi, même s'il m'était douloureux de la voir se traîner à mes pieds. Cela garantirait qu'elle le fasse à nouveau, si elle pensait que cela me faisait plaisir. Pour ce qui était du reconditionnement de Bella, j'avais désormais une nouvelle devise: '' A petits pas'', une petite leçon à chaque fois, de façon à ne pas la submerger.

Lorsque tout le monde fut prêt à partir, je me mis en route en direction de la porte puis m'arrêtai lorsqu'elle ne me suivit pas.

–– Suis-moi, Isabella.

–– Oui, Maître, comme il vous plaira., dit-elle en se levant rapidement et en venant vers moi.

Bien sûr, nous avions besoin de deux voitures, aussi ouvris-je la portière, et après qu'Alice et Jasper eurent pris place à l'arrière, je fis signe à Bella de monter sur le siège avant. Pendant tout le trajet, Bella se tint assise, les mains posées dans son giron, et le regard sur ses mains. Alice bavardait gaiement, la rassurant en lui disant que cela allait être amusant et qu'elle pourrait avoir tout ce qu'elle voulait.

–– Isabella, tu peux poser à Alice toute question que tu pourrais avoir.

Les yeux rivés sur ses mains, elle marmonna doucement:

–– Pourquoi ai-je besoin de vêtements?

–– Bella, tu ne peut te promener nue, les gens trouveront cela... gênant, de te voir comme cela.

–– Pourquoi?

–– Parce que les gens n'ont pas l'habitude de voir les gens se promener tout nus, répliqua Alice en lui touchant l'épaule.

–– Et quand... je suis à la maison du Maître?

–– Et bien,... heum... Je..., Il était temps de sauver Alice de sa crise de bégaiement.

–– Isabella, jusqu'à ce que nous ré-emménagions à la ferme, il te faudra porter des vêtement dans la maison. Nous rediscuterons de ce sujet... lorsque nous ré-emménagerons à la ferme.

Elle acquiesça mais je savais qu'elle était en train de se livrer une lutte intérieure quant à ce qu'elle devait penser du problème des vêtements. Bon sang, moi aussi. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir gérer le fait de la voir à nouveau, pour le moment. Une fois déjà, c'était amplement suffisant. Cela avait allumé une étincelle qui avait parcouru tout mon corps et j'avais dû vivement détourner le regard.

Comment pouvait-il les laisser constamment nues? Elle ne dit plus un mot durant le reste du trajet, regardant fixement par la vitre. Lorsque nous nous arrêtâmes finalement sur un emplacement du parking, elle se raidit immédiatement. Je crois que je l'aurais cassée en deux si j'avais tenté de la déplacer.

–– Isabella, regarde-moi. Lorsqu'elle leva des yeux timides à travers ces cils, je poursuivis.

–– Tu vas rester à mes côtés jusqu'à ce qu'à nouvelle instruction.

Elle hocha la tête avec réticence. Lorsque j'atteignis son côté de la voiture, Alice et jasper étaient éjà en train d'en descendre. Elle n'hésita pas à prendre ma main lorsque je la lui tendis. Elle sembla même se détendre un petit peu. Bien sûr, Alice, était une tout autre histoire. Elle avait l'air d'être prête à s'évanouir si en fait elle l'avait pu. Cette sorti allait clairement s'avérer aussi stressante pour Alice qu'elle l'était pour Bella. Les garçons partirent en direction du rayon des appareillages électroniques tandis que ces dames et moi-même, nous dirigions mes vers le rayon des ados. Une fois que nous eûmes trouvé les cabines d'essayage, je passai la main.

–– Bella, entre là avec Rosalie et fais ce qu'Alice et elle te diront. Ne part pas d'ici. Je reviendrai sous peu.

Son froncement de sourcil eu presque raison de ma décision de ne pas rester. Elle fallait qu'elle fasse cela avec les filles. Ca me tuait de ne pas pouvoir tout simplement faire demi-tour et retourner vers elles lorsque je l'entendis gémir dans la cabine. Heureusement, Rosalie lui offrait des paroles rassurantes d'une voix douce.

**PdV de Rosalie**

S'il croit que je ne l'ai pas entendu s'arrêter avant de partir pour de bon, c'est qu'il est idiot. Je savais que tout ceci était aussi dur pour lui que ça l'était pour elle. Non que ce fait m'intéressât. Qui plus est, il devait aller lui acheter un lit, et ce n'est pas chez Walmart qu'il le trouverait.

–– Chhh, Bella, tout va bien. Nous n'allons pas te laisser et il sera très vite de retour, lui assurai-je doucement à l'oreille.

Elle resta dans la cabine tout du long, fixant le sol, même lorsque les habits qu'Alice lui lançait lui atterrissaient dessus. Ce trou-duc' l'avait traumatisée bien comme il fallait, pas de doute là-dessus. Je n'avais rien dit à personne, mais j'avais commencé à planifier la modernisation de l'équipement agricole de la ferme pour elle. J'étais allée y faire un tour, en douce la nuit précédente pour voir ce dont elle disposait déjà. Non, dans le genre dérangé ce vampire, il se posait là. Il ne leur avait même pas donné des outils à manuels décents, sans parler d'un système pour arroser les cultures. Bon, et bien, çà, je pouvait m'en charger. Au bout d'une demi-heure, Alice rendit les armes, les mains en l'air. Waou! Ça devait être un record. Je ne l'avais jamais vue abandonner aussi vite. Elle avait l'air d'être à deux doigts du point de rupture.

–– Bella, je crois que c'est le mieux que je puisse faire, là. Il faudra que je t'en commande davantage sur internet. Allons du côté de l'alimentation, maintenant.

Losque que nous nous glissâmes hors de la cabine d'essayage, elle resta plantée au même endroit.

–– Allez viens, Bella. Nous n'avons pas toute la journée, tu sais, pépia Alice.

Même lorsqu'Esme la prit par la main, elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Je réfléchis à ce qu'Edward lui avait dit et compris d'où venait le problème, et j'appelai donc mon crétin de frère.

–– Edward, où es-tu?

–– Je suis au magasin de literie, pourquoi?

Il avait l'air ennuyé.

–– Parce que tu es un idiot! Tu lui as dit de ne pas quitter la cabine d'essayage, et donc... maintenant, à moins que nous ne la portions toute gesticulante et hurlante, elle refuse de bouger.

Il émit un soupir de frustration.

–– Passe lui le téléphone, s'il te plaît.

–– Bella, c'est Edward. Il veut te parler.

Elle releva vivement la tête lorsque je lui dis cela tout en lui tendant le téléphone.

–– Isabella, est-ce que tu m'écoutes?

–– Oui... Maître, dit-elle dans un souffle au son de sa voix.

–– Tu _suivras _Esmé pour aller choisir ta nourriture. Tu _prendras_ les choses que tu aimes. Je ne veux pas entendre que tu auras refusé de faire ce que je demande. Je serai _déçu_ si on me rapporte que tu ne t'es pas procuré tout ce que tu aimes. Est-ce que c'est compris? Réponds- moi.

–– Oui, Maître. Comme il vous plaira. Répondit-elle d'un ton plein de confiance.

–– Repasse-moi Rosalie.

Lorsqu'elle me repassa le téléphone, je fus à moitié tentée de lui raccrocher au nez.

–– Quoi?

–– Veux-tu, je te prie... essayer de lui faire choisir une parure de lit pour 240?

–– Okay. On est dessus. Ce n'est pas comme si nous n'avions pas autre chose à faire, le réprimandai-je avant de lui raccrocher au nez.

Lorsque Esmé la prit par la main, elle nous suivit finalement jusqu'au rayon de l'alimentaire. Elle avait une façon amusante de nous dire ce qu'elle voulait. Elle s'arrêtait devant un type de fruits ou de légume qu'elle mangerait. Si ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle voulait, elle poursuivait son chemin. Elle refusa de lâcher la main d'Esmé tout le temps que nous avons passé là. Alice et moi avons fini par devoir toucher cette nourriture à l'odeur répugnante pour la mettre dans le chariot pour elle. La façon dont elle s'est léché les lèvres devant la glace au chocolat de chez Ben & Jerry me renversa. Elle n'avait eu jusque là aucune réaction à un quelque type d'aliments conditionnés que ce soit. Lorsqu'Alice déposa la glace dans le chariot, elle fit délicatement courir se doigts sur le couvercle comme s'il s'agissait de quelque chose qu'elle chérissait. Heureusement, Edward nous rejoignit à temps pour nous rendre au rayon du linge de maison. Il pouvait se charger d'elle, à présent.

**PdV de Bella**

Je ne pouvais pas croire ce que mes yeux voyaient. Ils avaient la glace au chocolat spéciale que l'ancien Maître se procurait pour nous. C'était une gourmandise spéciale pour les occasions spéciales. Je ne savais pas ce que je devrais faire pour y avoir droit, mais je trouverais! Je repérai le Maître à la seconde où il eut fait un pas dans l'allée. Je m'assurai de bien avoir les yeux baissés. Je ne voulais pas le décevoir. Je la voulais cette récompense! Quand nous nous arrêtâmes devant le linge de maison, je fus surprise. Je n'avais pas eu de drap sur mon matelas depuis que mon seul et unique était tombé en lambeaux. C'était une chose de plus qui rendait mon nouveau Maître spécial à mes yeux. Il semblait sincèrement se soucier de mon confort, si exceptait les vêtements. Ils étaient si étouffants et parfois, ils me me démangeaient, mais s'il voulait que je porte des vêtements, et bien je ferais cela pour lui.

–– Isabella, choisis une parure de lit.

Et si je choisissais la mauvaise? Perdrais-je la surprise?

Je me mordis la lèvre et réfléchis attentivement à ce que j'avais aperçu des choses qu'ils estimaient dignes d'avoir dans leur maison, et décidai que j'allais choisir les draps blancs et or. Je reteins mon souffle et attendis de voir s'il aimait mon choix. Lorsqu'il fit courir ses doigts dans mes cheveux et murmura ''C'est très bien, Isabella.'', je laissai échapper l'air de mes poumons avec soulagement.

Je le regardai chercher le bon paquet. Une fois qu'il l'eût trouvé, je le suivis jusqu'à la caisse. Il avait l'air heureux de ce qu'Alice et Rosalie avaient choisi. Jasper et Emmett nous rejoignirent dans la file d'attente. Edward ne se soucia même pas du fait qu'ils jetaient leurs affaires dans notre chariot. Mes espoirs furent anéantis lorsqu'il s'empara du carton de crème glacée. Après qu'il avait fixé Rosalie pendant une seconde, il le mit avec les autres articles que nous prenions. Donc... il restait toujours un espoir que je parvienne à la mériter, après tout.

Pendant tout le trajet de retour en voiture, mes pensées étaient toute pleines de la gourmandise qui se trouvait dans le coffre. Il était difficile de rester assise sans bouger en sachant qu'elle était là. Je pouvais seulement espérer qu'il ne me tiendrait pas rigueur de mon agitation. Je bondis hors de la voiture quand il ouvrit ma portière. C'est là que j'ai entendu le plus beau son que j'eus jamais entendu. Il riait, d'un rire joyeux, pas un rire effrayant.

–– Doucement, Isabella. Je vais te donner ce que tu veux. Une fois que tu seras assise à table. À présent va à la cuisine et je t'y rejoindrai.

Je n'avais pas besoin qu'on me le dise deux fois. Je traversai la maison en courant et l'attendis assise sur ma chaise.

–– Tu t'es si bien débrouillée aujourd'hui. Tu devrais être fière de toi. Tu mérite certainement ceci. Dit-il en mettant la crème glacée et une cuillère devant moi.

–– Elle va fondre si tu ne la manges pas bientôt, alors... mange, Isabella.

Elle sentait si bon lorsque que je l'ouvris. Je n'hésitai pas à la manger, après cela. Elle était aussi bonne que la première fois qu'on m'en avait donné. Je me fichait même totalement qu'il me fixe du regard. Il avait l'air d'aimer me regarder manger. Il me regarda prendre chaque cuillerée, jusqu'à la glace toute fondue au fond du pot. Il ne fit même aucun cas d'Esmé quand elle entra dans la pièce et qu'elle se mit à lui crier dessus.

–– Edward Cullen, lui as-tu donné son dessert avant qu'elle n'ait pris son déjeuner? Et tu lui a donné tout le pot? Elle ne voudra rien manger, à présent! Et si elle vomit, c'est ton problème, monsieur!

J'étais horrifiée qu'il la laisse lui hurler dessus comme cela. Lorsqu'il éclata de rire à nouveau et hocha la tête en réponse, je sus qu'il n'était pas fâché, ni contre moi, ni contre elle. Je ne crois pas qu'elle-même avait été vraiment en colère contre lui quand elle lui avait crié dessus. Elle lui donna une tape joueuse sur le bras avant de s'éloigner en secouant la tête. Mais... juste au cas où il soit vraiment en colère contre elle après son départ, je m'assurai de regarder le sol.

–– Je crois que je sais quoi t'offrir lorsque tu réussis si bien. Maintenant, suis-moi et allons ranger tes affaires.

Je fis ce qu'il me dit, mais après y avoir réfléchi en montant les escaliers, je me sentis un peu coupable. M'étais-je vraiment assez bien comportée pour obtenir la récompense?

–– Isabella, pourquoi es-tu triste? S'il te plaît... Dis-moi la vérité.

Je me mordis la lèvre et confessait hâtivement:

–– Je ne sais pas si je le méritais.

C'est sorti comme une plainte.

–– Isabella, regarde-moi. Si tu ne le méritais pas, alors pour quelle raison te la donnerais-je? Tu l'as bien mérité. Cent fois. Tu t'es très bien comportée dans le magasin. Tu as fait tout ce que je te demandais et attendais de toi. Et puis... je le pensais vraiment quand j'ai dit que je t'en donnerais davantage. Mais cela va devoir attendre. Ton père se gare en ce moment dans l'allée.

Je hochai la tête et l'attendis.

–– Suis-moi, nous ne voulons pas le faire attendre.

Je savais qu'il passerait me voir, mais je je ne pensais pas que ce serait si tôt.

**PdV de Charlie**

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de repenser à la façon dont ma vie avait basculé en un instant lorsqu'on me l'avait enlevée dans notre jardin que je croyais pourtant sûr. En garant la voiture devant la maison, j'avais espoir que, juste, peut-être, elle me montrerait qu'elle se souvenait de moi un tant soit peu lorsqu'elle me regarderait. Jusqu'à présent, cela n'était pas encore arrivé, mais un jour, j'étais sûr, que ça arriverait, si je savais juste me montrer patient. Esmé fut assez aimable de m'offrit un siège lorsque je demandai à voir Edward et Bella. Je les entendis s'approcher et me levai pour les accueillir.

–– Edward, Bella, ça fait plaisir de vous voir, à nouveau.

Je tendis la main pour serrer la sienne.

Après avoir passé la journée à la bibliothèque de Port Angeles, il m'était plus facile de repérer tous les signes qui trahissaient son comportement de soumise, même les plus subtils. En la voyant se tenir en retrait derrière lui, je pariais que si je sortais un mètre ruban, ce serait exactement 1m [1]. Elle gardait les bras le long du corps, les paumes tournée vers l'avant comme si elle lui adressait une prière. Ses yeux baissés et ses épaules légèrement voûtées en disaient long sur la profondeur à laquelle son conditionnement était enraciné. Il m'avait été difficile de lire tout ce qu'ils avaient sur le sujet. Je sais que certaines personnes choisissaient ce mode de vie et je peux respecter leur décision en tant qu'elle est un choix, mais il ne devrait jamais être imposé à un enfant. Lorsqu'Edward prit un siège, Bella s'agenouilla à ses pieds, ce qui eut pour résultat de le faire soupirer légèrement. J'étais assis en face de lui, de sorte que je pouvais regarder Bella sans la mettre mal à l'aise.

–– Isabella, je veux que tu t'exprimes librement avec Charlie et je veux que tu le regardes quand tu le fais, lui dit Edward.

–– Bonsoir Bella. Comment est-ce que tu vas ce soir?

Cela faisait plaisir de voir ses beaux yeux marron finalement se lever sur moi.

–– Bien... Merci.

–– Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as fais aujourd'hui?

–– Maître m'a emmené acheter des vêtements et de quoi manger...

Je détestais ça quand elle employait le mot Maître. Ça me rendait malade de dégoût.

–– Est-ce que tu t'es bien amusée en faisant les magasins?

–– Non, pas vraiment... mais j'ai vraiment aimé la surprise. Ça a été le meilleur moment de la journée.

Je haussai un sourcil interrogateur, en me demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu lui donner.

–– Quel sorte de surprise t'as-t-il offerte?

–– De la crème glacée.

–– Je vois. Qu'est-ce que c'était comme glace?

–– Chocolat. Est-ce que vous aimez la glace au chocolat?

Je clignai des paupières pour refouler les larmes tandis qu'elle s'enquérait de moi pour la première fois.

–– Oh ouais, j'aime la glace au chocolat, aussi.

Je suis sûr qu'Edward entendit ma voix craquer.

–– Charlie, sa marque préférée sont les Ben & Jerry's. Peut-être qu'un jour prochain vous pourriez en partager une... insinua-t-il à mon intention.

–– Oui... peut-être que la prochaine fois que je viendrai, je pourrais t'en amener. Est-ce que ça te ferait plaisir?

Elle regarda Edward pour qu'il réponde à sa place.

–– Isabella, cela te plairait-il? Je suis certain que ce serait bien, tu ne crois pas?

–– Oui, Maitre. Ce serait bien.

Je crois qu'il espérait qu'elle parlerait davantage.

–– Bella, c'est l'heure de ton repas. Charlie, voudriez-vous vous joindre à elle? Demanda Esmé depuis la cuisine.

–– Oh... non, merci, Esmé. J'ai déjà mangé.

Je voulais vraiment parler à Edward seul à seul.

–– Isabella, va prendre ton déjeuner. Il est sur la table. Une fois que tu auras fini, reviens voir Charlie avant qu'il ne s'en aille.

Elle hocha de nouveau la tête et partit en quête de son repas.

–– Edward, comment est-ce qu'elle va, vraiment?

–– Elle va … bien. Elle était très nerveuse dans le magasin. J'avais pensé que si je n'étais pas avec elle, ce serait plus facile d'être avec les filles. Mais ça n'a pas été le cas. Rosalie m'a montré tout ce qui s'est passé en mon absence, et elle était complètement perdue.

–– Que veux-tu dire, elle t'a montré?

–– Charlie, certains vampires possèdent des capacités spéciales. J'ai celle de pouvoir lire dans les pensées.

_Non, mais tu parles sérieusement?_

–– Oui, Charlie. Je parle sérieusement. Et je ne suis pas le seul.

–– Qui d'autre est 'spécial'

Il fallait que je sache.

–– Alice peut voir l'avenir, et Jasper a le don d'empathie.

_Vraiment? Ça doit être pratique._

–– Oui, ces dons sont bien pratiques. Alors, repasserez-vous, demain?

–– Non, je crois que je devrais attendre la semaine prochaine. Je ne veux pas la submerger et risquer de l'éloigner de moi en l'effrayant. Je sais qu'il faut que ma présence soit réintroduite lentement dans sa vie. Et puis, Edward, je veux te dire merci de t'occuper d'elle. Je ne sais pas comment tu y arrives.

–– Vous n'avez pas à me remercier. Je veux autant que vous qu'elle se retrouve.

–– Je sais, mais tu fais ce que je suis incapable de faire. Et pour cela, je te suis reconnaissant.

Il inclina juste la tête tandis que Bella revenait dans la pièce et se rasseyait à ses pieds.

–– Comment as-tu trouvé ton déjeuner? Qu'est-ce que tu as mangé?

Elle chercha l'approbation d'Edward et quand il lui fit signe de la tête, elle me répondit.

–– C'était bon. Il y avait une salade d'épinards avec des tranches d'ananas.

–– Bella, il faut que je retourne au travail. Je repasserai te voir dans quelques jours.

Elle hocha la tête, mais ne fit pas d'autre mouvement.

**PdV d'Edward**

La regarder manger sa glace fut incroyablement attirant, et pourtant tellement innocent, en même temps. Elle était radieuse, tandis qu'elle recueillait jusqu'à la moindre goutte de glace dans le pot. Cela m'a donné envie de sortir en courant pour aller lui acheter tout le stock de glace du magasin, juste pour pouvoir regarder sa lèvre lécher jusqu'à la dernière goutte sur la cuillère. Je n'avais jamais de ma vie autant souhaité être une cuillère qu'en cet instant. Lorsque Rosalie m'avait montré ses souvenirs de l'expression de pur désir dans les yeux quand elle regardait le pot, je n'avais pu lui refuser cela, ou quoique ce fût d'autre, d'ailleurs. Pendant ces quelques minutes, elle avait eu l'air d'une jeune femme normale, une jeune femme comme les autre. Bien sûr, l'impression s'était bien vite évaporée lorsque plus tard elle était remontée à l'étage. Ce que je n'avais pas compris alors, c'était qu'Alistair se servait de la glace comme d'une gâterie pour la récompenser les fois où elle s'était particulièrement bien conduite. Cela me brisait le cœur qu'elle avait pu penser ne pas la mériter. Après la façon courageuse dont elle avait géré le stress du magasin, j'avais l'impression qu'elle méritait davantage que de la crème glacée.

Charlie parti, nous nous remîmes à ranger ses affaires. J'avais vidé un de mes tiroirs et fait de la place pour elle dans la penderie. Je pouvais entendre la respiration d'Alice, forte et hachée, tandis qu'elle semblait pratiquement attaquer les touches du clavier informatique. Si je devais avancer ma meilleur hypothèse, je dirais qu'elle était en train de faire des achats pour Bella. Je n'étais pas sûr de savoir combien de temps il allait lui falloir pour digérer ''l'expérience du Walmart'', mais je soupçonnais que 'jamais' était sans doute très proche de la vérité, et pariais qu'elle allait me le faire payer pour toute l'éternité.

Une fois que tous les sac furent vides, je décidai de l'emmener faire un tour à la ferme le lendemain pour qu'elle pût avoir un moment de détente. Lorsque nous descendîmes pour son repas du soir, Bella se trouva hypnotisée par le jeu auquel Emmett et jasper étaient en train de jouer dans le salon. Aussi après qu'elle avait fini de souper, je la fis me rejoindre sur le sofa. Cette fois-ci, lorsque je la soulevai du sol, il n'y eut pas de glapissement. Juste un ''petit pas '' de plus en avant. Tout juste comme je m'apprêtais à l'emmener en haut pour se coucher, sa tête glissa sur mon épaule. Je coulai un regard sur elle pour découvrir qu'elle s'était endormie. Je n'avais pas le cœur de la réveiller, aussi la portai-je à l'étage jusqu'à mon canapé. Comme la nuit précédente, je my laissai glisser de façon à ce qu'elle repose sur moi. Heureusement, ce devait être la dernière nuit qu'elle aurait à passer là. Demain son nouveau lit arriverait et ce n'était décidément pas trop tôt parce qu'une autre nuit avec elle sur ce canapé et j'aurais assurément perdu la tête.

* * *

><p><strong>NoteBleue: <strong>  
>Bon, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçues, et que l'attente en valait la chandelle.<p>

[1]_ : (Exactly) 3 feet.  
><em>1Ft (foot/pied) = environ 30cm (0, 304804 m). Donc 3ft (feet,pluriel) = environ 90cm (0,91440m). J'ai arrondi au mètre, même si la précision dont parle Charlie m'a tenté de laisser la traduction à 90. J'ai un peu cherché mais en dehors du fait qu'un soumis doit rester en retrait de son maître, je n'ai pas trouvé de distance imposée au centimètre près en Francais. En Anglais il semble bien que 3ft soit la norme.

**Question trad'**  
>Bon, la suite ne devrait pas autant tarder:<br>– Chapitre 7 est presque prêt: dernière relecture.  
>– Chapitre 8 vient d'être traduit: doit reposer un petit peu avant que je le révise<br>Et c'est là que je me suis arrêtée. Cata! Je suis à deux chapitres d'être à court de chapitres d'avance (enfin, je me comprends). Donc, je vais vous consacrer, à vous et à cette histoire, tout mon temps libre pour ce mois-ci, histoire de me reconstituer un petit matelas de chapitres-tampons.  
>Je ne peux pas poster un chapitre sitôt traduit. Il faut généralement que je le laisse reposer pour y revenir avec les idées plus claires. En gros, il faut que je me sorte l'Anglais de la tête pour voir si ce que j'ai traduit sonne Français. Le premier jet, même s'il est déjà loin du mot-à-mot, reste parfois trop impreigné de phrasés anglais et manque souvent de fluidité.<p>

**Remarque:** On est combien sur cette histoire? C'est la question que se posent certains: Quand je dis **''nous''**, je parle de** nails233, **auteur de cette histoire en Anglais, et de moi,** Bluelinote**, qui ne fait que vous la transmettre en français. La confusion de certains peut venir du fait que **je **(la vrai personne derrière le pseudo ) parle de mon alter ego fanfictionnel – Bluelinote – à la troisième personne et que j'aime bien faire mumuse en torturant mon propre pseudo. ;) Voilà, allez, à la prochaine.

**Allez, bises à toutes,** merci aux fidèles qui riviouvent sans faillir, merci aux petits nouveaux et nouvelles qui optent pour le silence mais qui ne nous en suivent pas moins et nous mettent en favoris.  
>See you au prochain chapitre. Aussi vite que je le peux. Promis.<p>

Nails233 xxx & Bluelinote :*


	7. Chapitre 7

**Mension légale:**When the Missing Come Home est à nails233 ce que Twilight est à une certaine Stephenie Meyer (Stephenie qui?). Quant à moi, je ne suis que leur bilingue messager.  
>(Cf. chapitre 1 pour plus de détails).<p>

**Remerciements :**  
>Au reviouveuses, sur nos deux profils, au fidèles et aux nouvelles. Merci pour les alerts et favs.<br>Merci de nous suivre et d'apprécier notre travail.

**NdeBluelinote:**

Ouiiiiiiiii! Vous ne rêvez pas, la linote a enfin pondu la traduction d'un nouveau chapitre.

Et la linote présente toutes ses excuses aux fans de nails233 et de cette histoire pour le looooooooooong délai. Je ne m'étalerai pas, mais bon, disons que depuis juin je ne retrouve plus mes lunettes roses. Et pis, je n'avais plus d'ordi perso, et pis,... enfin bref, la vie, quoi. Et comme la vie n'est pas rose depuis quelques temps, bein, Bluelinote, la lectrice et la traductrice, s'est échappée un peu plus loin dans le virtuel et a fait un peu plus de place dans ma vie pour mon côté Bleue BETAPLUME.

**Sur ce, je vous laisse lire... RDV à la fin:**

––~––

––**(| LE CHEMIN DE LA MAISON |)–– **  
>––~––<p>

**Chapitre 7**

**PdV d'Edward **

–– Bonjour Isabella, dis-je lorsqu'elle commença a frotter sa joue contre ma poitrine.

Elle cessa immédiatement de bouger et répondit,

–– Bonjour, Maître.

–– J'ai réfléchi pour aujourd'hui. Tu vas mettre quelque chose de confortable après ta douche parce que je t'emmène faire un tour à la ferme pour la journée. Nous serons de retour ce soir, donc tu ne vas rien amener d'autre. Cela te plairait-il d'aller à la ferme aujourd'hui?

–– Oui... Maître, cela me plairait beaucoup.

Je la sentis légèrement sourire dans ma chemise.

–– Alors, tu ferais mieux d'aller dans cette douche. Je te retrouverai à la cuisine pour le petit déjeuner. Compris?

–– Oui, Maître.

Je la laissai dans la chambre tandis que je descendais pour préparer son petit déjeuner. Tout compte fait, cela ne s'avéra pas nécessaire puisque Esme était, non seulement déjà en train de s'occuper de ça mais qu'elle lui préparait aussi un panier de nourriture et de l'eau pour la journée.

–– Alice a dit que vous y passeriez la journée, donc je lui en ai aussi préparé suffisamment pour midi.

Esme rayonnait de pouvoir faire quelque chose pour Bella.

–– Merci, Esme, c'est fantastique. Je suis sûr qu'elle va adorer. Tu as l'air extrêmement heureuse aujourd'hui. Puis-je demander en quel honneur?

–– Et bien... cela à peut-être quelque chose à voir avec le mail que notre notaire a envoyé à Carlisle il y a un petit moment. Il semblerait qu'il ait réussi à retrouver le propriétaire de la ferme.

Elle m'adressa un sourire éclatant. Je savais qu'elle ne me disait pas tout.

–– Et? L'encourageai-je.

–– Il semblerait que cette propriété que son oncle décédé lui avait laissée lui soit sortie de l'esprit, et maintenant qu'il a presque quatre-vingt dix ans, il est plus que disposé à nous la vendre. Bien entendu, une fois que nous aurons payé les arriérés d'impôts.

–– C'est merveilleux! Quand cela sera-t-il réglé au plus tôt?

–– Carlisle dépose le chèque à la perception ce matin en sortant du travail.

–– Laisse-moi deviner, tu a déjà fini les plans?

–– Ma foi... oui, en effet, mon doux garçon. Aimerais-tu jeter un œil sur les ébauches que j'ai dessinées hier soir?

Pareil à un enfant chez le confiseur, je hochai avidement la tête.

Elle était pratiquement ivre de joie en déroulant les ébauches.

–– Bon, bien sûr, ces plans seront modifiés une fois que tu auras vu la maison par toi-même. Et à ton retour, je veux que tu me dises toutes les petites choses que tu souhaites y avoir. C'est la première maison que je dessine pour toi, aussi je veux qu'elle soit parfaite.

Elle termina sa phrase en m'attrapant pour me serrer dans une étreinte maternelle.

Lorsque je relevai les yeux, Bella se tenait au pied de l'escalier mais il lui restait encore à venir jusque dans la cuisine. Le fait me rendit perplexe parce que la veille, elle était venue jusqu'à moi sans hésitation pour ensuite se mettre à mes pieds. A présent, pour je ne savais quelle raison elle attendait avant de s'approcher. Elle attendait quoi?

–– Isabella, qu'attends-tu?

Elle ne me répondit pas. Elle se dandina d'un de ses petits pieds sur l'autre, l'air mal-à-l'aise.

–– Viens ici, Bella.

Elle s'avança précipitamment jusqu'à la porte puis attendit. Encore.

–– Isabella, de quoi as-tu peur?

–– Je suis extrêmement désolée, Maître, je... ne... voulais pas faire intrusion... au milieu de votre accouplement.

Je comprenais à présent. Elle pensait qu'Esmé et moi étions sur le point de... Euh, bon, ce n'était pas le genre d'image mentales que je souhaitais voir s'imposer dans mon esprit.

–– Isabella, Esmé est l'épouse de Carlisle, pas la mienne. Je te l'ai déjà dit. Ce que tu as vu n'était que le genre d'étreinte que l'on se donne entre membres d'une famille. Aimerais-tu qu'Esmé t'en donne une?

Lorsqu'elle se mordit la lèvre, je sus qu'elle débattait de la question.

–– Oui, Maître, répondit-elle dans un léger murmure.

Sans un mot de plus, elle fit un pas vers Esmé et attendit que celle-ci annule l'espace qui les séparait. Avec précaution, Esmé enroula ses bras autour de la taille de Bella. De manière surprenante, Bella fit de même sans que j'aie à l'y pousser. Esmé rit doucement lorsque Bella laissa reposer sa tête sur son épaule en soupirant. Il semblait bien que Bella appréciât le geste et, à en juger par ses pensée, Esmé aussi. Elle était assez fière des marques d'affection de sa nouvelle fille. Plus elles se tenaient dans les bras l'une de l'autre, et plus l'envie montait en moi, parce que j'avais souhaité que Bella le fasse avec moi dès le première fois que je l'avais vue. Je me raclai la gorge pour leur suggérer de se séparer. Cela eut l'effet escompté et Bella se recula de deux pas, l'air presque triste. Je savais bien que je n'aurais pas dû être envieux, et lorsque je vis passer sur les traits d'Esmé la déception de voir Bella lui être retirée des bras, je sus qu'il fallait que j'arrange cela. Comment pouvais-je me montrer si égoïste ? Il était clair qu'elles en avaient toute les deux besoin.

–– Isabella, assieds-toi et mange pendant que je finis de préparer notre départ. Et je veux que tu saches que chaque fois que tu as envie qu'Esmé te serre dans ses bras, tu peux le lui demander, compris?

–– Oui, Maître, répondit-elle. En sortant pour aller mettre le panier dans ma voiture, je vis les sourires sur leurs deux visages.

Lorsque je revins, Bella était en train de joyeusement dévorer sa salade de fruits à belles dents. Après avoir glissé le dessin sous ses yeux, je la vis changer légèrement de position pour mieux le voir.

–– Isabella, voici les premières ébauches de ce qu'Esmé compte changer à la ferme. J'aimerais que tu donnes ouvertement ton avis.

C'est sans en détacher le regard quelle déclara:

–– C'est très beau.

Je soupirai devant l'absence de plus amples commentaire.

–– C'est vrai, mais que penses-tu des changements qu'elle va effectuer dans la maison?

–– Puis-je poser une question, Maître?

–– Oui, j'espère que tu voudras en poser plusieurs. Je préférerais que tu acceptes de me regarder lorsque tu me poseras tes questions.

Je plaçai un doigt sous son menton, le guidai vers le haut afin d'être en mesure de voir ses yeux couleur chocolat.

–– Est-ce que ces changement vous feront plaisir?

Je me passai la main dans les cheveux en un geste de frustration.

–– Isabella. Je veux. Savoir. Si. Ça _te. _Ferait. _Plaisir._ À_ toi_. Je m'assurai de bien détacher les mots, dans l'espoir que leur sens la pénètre.

–– Oui, Maître, cela me ferait plaisir.

–– C'est très bien, Isabella. Y a-il quoique ce soit que tu voudrais changer?

Je frottai ma main dans ses cheveux, ce qui l'amena à modifier légèrement sa position pour venir à la rencontre de ma main.

–– Juste... commença-t-elle.

–– Oui,... Isabella, juste quoi?

–– Il n'y a pas de baignoire. Je n'aime… pas vraiment les douches.

Elle mordilla sa lèvre au lieu de grignoter sa nourriture. Après voir réfléchi un moment, je compris. Elle faisait cela chaque fois qu'elle s'inquiétait d'être déçue de moi.

–– Esme va arranger cela tout de suite. C'était très bien, Isabella. Y a-t-il autre chose que tu voudrais changer?

–– Non, Maître.

Une fois qu'elle eut fini de petit déjeuner, elle me suivit jusqu'à la voiture et y monta lorsque j'en ouvris la portière. Comme à son habitude, elle se tint assise la tête baissée, les mains croisées dans son giron. Je l'observais attentivement à l'affût d'un quelconque signe indiquant qu'elle reconnaissait la région, mais apparemment pas. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que je m'engage sur le chemin de terre qui menait à la ferme. Elle se mit immédiatement à gigoter, comme elle l'avait fait la veille, lorsque la glace était dans le coffre. Dès l'instant où la voiture s'arrêta, elle agrippa la poignée de la portière, attendant que je dise les mots. En un éclair, je rejoignis son côté du véhicule et ouvrit sa portière.

–– Sors, Isabella, dis-je doucement. Tant que nous sommes ici, tu vas te balader librement. Va t'occuper de tes cultures. Je vais attendre ici un moment.

–– Oui, Maître. Merci, fit-elle avant de partir en courant vers les champs.

Depuis mon poste d'observation sur le capot de la Volvo, je la regardai gaiement passer la main sur le sommet de ses plantes. Le sourire qui ornait ses lèvres rose et parfaites m'hypnotisait et je voyais aussi l'éclat qui étincelait dans ses yeux. Elle était véritablement renversante dans sa jupe de paysanne pourpre et son T-shirt blanc. Cela ne me surpris pas de la voir se débarrasser de ses chaussures tout en courant. Comme si elle n'était pas déjà assez époustouflante, lorsque le soleil fit une brève apparition, les rayons dorés rehaussèrent ses cheveux de reflets d'or et de rouge.

Toutefois, la meilleure chose qui arriva ne fut pas la vision qu'elle offrait, mais sa voix. Pour la première fois depuis que je l'avais rencontrée, elle riait en tournant sur elle-même, dansant en cercle au milieu des fleurs sauvages qui couvraient le terrain en dehors de ses cultures. Elle avait vraiment l'air libre et heureuse.

Une fois qu'elle se fut mise au travail, elle s'arrêtait et se penchait méthodiquement sur chaque plante, les arrosant à l'aide d'un arrosoir. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de fixer son glorieux derrière tandis qu'il se trémoussait à chacun de ses mouvements. Dans une vaine tentative pour détourner mon esprit des courbes de sa silhouette, je tirai de la voiture le panier ainsi qu'une couverture. Prudemment, elle m'observa m'avancer avec confiance jusqu'au tapis de fleurs et disposer son pique-nique. Toujours dans le jardin, elle attendit mon signal alors que je m'asseyai et l'appelai.

–– Isabella, c'est l'heure de ton déjeuner.

Elle s'approcha en sautillant, s'arrêta (5 feet) à 5 pieds de moi avant de venir me rejoindre et de s'agenouiller sur la couverture. Elle suivit les motifs du plaid d'un doigt paresseux.

–– Mange, Isabella. Lui dis-je.

Après avoir inspecté les choix qui s'offraient à elle, elle se décida pour quelques oranges. Esmé les avait coupées pour elle. Voir le jus dégouliner de son menton me mit à l'esprit des visions dans lesquelles je léchais le jus depuis son menton jusqu'à ses lèvres rouges et pulpeuses. Je finis par devoir rajuster mon jean parce qu'il était sacrément trop serré. Elle poussa un soupir de bonheur mais ne fit pas un mouvement.

–– Isabella, je vais entrer et inspecter l'intérieur de la maison. Tu as le choix : tu peux venir avec moi ou tu peux finir ce que tu fais ici. Que choisis-tu?

–– Finir ici, s'il vous plaît, Maître?

–– C'est très bien. Lorsque tu auras terminé, tu me rejoindras à l'intérieur.

–– Comme il vous plaira, Maître, répondit-elle avant de retourner à sa tâche en courant.

Après avoir tout remballé, je me dirigeai vers la voiture. Passer cinq heures à la regarder dans le moindre de se mouvements était une chose que je voulais décidément faire à nouveau dès que possible. Elle se sentait chez elle ici. Lorsque j'ouvris la porte de la maison, je fus à nouveau tout aussi choqué que la première fois où je l'avais vue dans les souvenirs de Jasper. Trois matelas miteux à l'air crasseux avaient été poussés côte à côte à même le sol devant la cheminée. On les avait gardés nus, sans même un drap. Dans la cuisine, le constat était tout aussi terrible. Il y avait un fourneau cassé, pas de réfrigérateur, simplement trois chaises qui avaient fait leur temps et une table tout aussi usagée. Lorsque j'atteignis l'étage, j'étais officiellement dégoûté. Il semblait qu'elles ne venaient jamais jusque là. Alistair y avait monté tous les meubles cassés pour éviter d'avoir à s'en débarrasser.

* Cependant, le plus troublant fut le coffre que je découvris, rempli de vêtements féminins. A moins de vider complètement la pièce, la police ne l'aurait jamais trouvé. À en juger par les tailles et les styles, les affaires avaient appartenu à au moins vingts filles différentes. Cela voudrait dire qu'Alistair avait déjà commis des actes similaires avant d'amener Bella en ces lieux. J'étais sûr de ce fait car la robe qui avait été la sienne était le seul vêtement d'enfant du coffre. Il les y avait même empilés dans l'ordre où il avait pris les filles. La robe de Bella se trouvait au trois quart de la pile en partant du haut. La seule idée qu'il l'ait utilisée pour leurrer 17 autres femmes était tout simplement révoltante. Pour l'heure, Bella ne savait rien de ce qui leur était arrivé. Qu'adviendrait-il de sa condition mentale si jamais elle apprenait la vérité? La culpabilité de savoir ce qu'elle avait fait la dévorerai probablement de l'intérieur. Je décidai d'appeler Charlie. Il saurait comment gérer la situation et ces familles méritaient de savoir ce qui était arrivé aux personnes qui leur étaient chères. Elles avaient besoin de savoir pour pouvoir faire leur deuil. Ces vêtements avaient des visages et des noms qui avaient disparus avec eux.

–– Bonjour Charlie, Edward à l'appareil. Vous avez une minute pour discuter?

–– Sûr. Tout va bien du côté de Bella?

–– Oui, elle est en ce moment-même en train de savourer une journée à la ferme. Elle a l'air si libre ici, Charlie. Le problème c'est que... J'ai trouvé quelque chose qu'il va vous falloir venir voir. C'est quelque chose qui concerne la police officielle... si vous voyez où je veux en venir.

–– Je me doutais que nous trouverions davantage. Qu'as-tu trouvé?

–– Des vêtements, soupirai-je.

–– Okay. Bon, il ne faut pas que cela puisse mener à toi ou à Bella. Alors, je vais passer et le ''découvrirai'' plus tard dans la soirée.

Je pouvais jurer que si Bella n'avait pas souhaité venir vivre là, et si elle n'en avait pas eu besoin, j'aurais brûlé ce foutu endroit de fond en comble.

Lorsque le vent souffla par un carreau cassée, je perçus une odeur qui n'aurait pas dû se trouver là.

–– Charlie, avez-vous envoyé quelqu'un de la meute?

–– Non, pourquoi?

–– Parce que nous avons de la compagnie. Je dois y aller. Il faut que je sache pourquoi il est ici. Appelez-moi si vous ne parvenez pas à trouver le coffre. Proposai-je afin qu'il puisse mettre fin aux recherches lorsqu'il l'aurait trouvé.

Je fus en bas avant d'avoir raccroché mon téléphone. Suivre sa piste olfactive m'était facile, et tant qu'elle s'éloignait de Bella, je n'aurais pas à le tuer. Là, juste caché sous le couvert des arbre se tenait Jacob Black. Il n'essaya même pas de s'en aller lorsque je l'approchai. Ces pensées frisaient l'obsession. _J'ai besoin de la voir._

–– Jake, que tu fais-tu ici?

–– Edward, j'ai juste besoin de la voir.

–– Et pourquoi as-tu besoin de la voir?

–– Parce que je me suis imprégné d'elle lorsque je l'ai vue quitter l'hôpital. Déclara-t-il en baissant les yeux et changeant d'appui d'un pied sur l'autre.

–– TOI, tu t'es imprégné d'elle?

–– Mais non, pas de Bella. De Stella. Il leva des yeux suppliants vers moi.

Lorsqu'il se mit à repenser à la façon dont cela s'était produit, je me trouvai recevoir l'impact d'un événement miraculeux. Cela n'était que légèrement différent de ce que j'avais éprouvé à l'hôpital avec Bella. Je vis les liens multicolores qui s'entre-tissaient entre eux deux. Les mêmes brins dont je sentais qu'il me liaient à Bella et qui m'avaient attiré à son chevet. Charlie, dans ses pensées, n'avait pas tort. Nos connexion étaient comparables. Comme il me serait douloureux d'être loin de Bella, je ne pus que déduire que Jake, privé de Stella, son empreinte, devait être à l'agonie. C'est pour cela qu'il avait besoin de la voir. Elles était sa vie à présent.

–– Jake, pourquoi n'as-tu pas dit à Sam ce qui c'est passé?

–– Je ne savais pas vraiment comment le lui expliquer. Je savais qu'il l'avait éprouvé avec Emily, mais j'avais le sentiment que c'était un sujet trop personnel pour être partagé avec lui. Tu ne comprends probablement pas...

–– Oh, je ne comprends que trop bien. Il est arrivé la même chose pour moi et Bella, et, moi aussi, je ne voulais le partager avec personne. J'en ai bien un peu parlé avec Carlisle, et puisqu'ils étaient tous déjà passé par là, ils ont compris.

Il sourit à mes paroles. Il semblait bien que je venais de me faire un nouvel ami dans le même temps.

–– Où est-elle, Edward, demanda-t-il d'un ton implorant.

–– En Alaska. Il se pourrait que je sois en mesure d'organiser un petit voyage pour que nous montions voir comment elle va. Aimerais-tu aller la voir?

–– Ah, ça oui, alors. Quand pouvons-nous partir, au plus tôt?

Je voyais l'excitation monter dans ses yeux et je savais que Bella adorerait y aller aussi.

–– Demain matin, c'est trop tôt?

–– Naaan, mec. Je serais chez vous aussi tôt que tu voudras que j'y sois. J'aillais juste suivre sa piste, mais, j'ai pensé que les autres vamps ne me laisseraient pas juste débarquer et venir lui parler. Ils auraient probablement attaqué d'abord et posé les questions plus tard. Fit-il avec un petit rire.

–– C'est en effet une bonne probabilité, les connaissant.

Nous rîmes ensemble, cette fois-ci.

Tout le temps de ma conversation avec Jake, je gardai un oeil sur Bella, mais, à aucun moment elle ne quitta le jardin, alors, Jake et moi nous assîmes pour l'observer depuis la forêt.

–– Comment elle se débrouille avec tout ça?

Je poussai un lourd soupir.

–– Elle gère bien la situation, mais je doute qu'elle soit prête à ce que je la libère de mon emprise avant très longtemps. Stella devrait, espérons-le, guérir plus rapidement puisqu'elle n'était pas la depuis aussi longtemps. Et puis, elle était plus âgée lorsqu'ils l'ont enlevée.

–– À la voir se promener en dansant comme ça, on la croirait à Woodstock.

Il n'avait pas tort. Elle ressemblait à une enfant-fleur des Sixties, avec les fleurs sauvages qu'elle avait piquées dans ses cheveux.

–– Tu crois que Stella sait seulement que j'existe?

–– Emily le savait-elle, pour Sam?

–– Ouais. Elle a dit qu'elle s'est instantanément sentie attirée par Sam, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

–– Et bien... il est possible que Stella le sache lorsqu'elle te verra. Mais si ça n'arrive pas, que feras-tu?

–– Je ne sais pas. Tout ce que je sais c'est que je dois être près d'elle. Alors si pour ça je dois me cacher dans les arbres et la regarder vivre de loin, et bien qu'il en soit ainsi.

–– Hé, reparlons plutôt de cela quand nous ferons route vers l'Alaska. Bella s'apprête à rentrer dans la maison.

–– Sûr. On se dit 7 h demain matin?

–– Cela me paraît bien. À demain, donc.

Après une rapide poignée de mains, je partis au pas de course vers la maison.

Je ne m'attendais certainement pas à ce qui m'attendait de l'autre côté de la porte. Elle était là, dans toute sa glorieuse nudité, agenouillée près de l'entrée, m'attendant. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle arrête avec cette habitude de ce mettre toute nue. Ça me tuait de devoir me forcer à ne pas la regarder. Il m'était encore plus difficile d'empêcher que la tension que j'éprouvais ne s'entende dans ma voix. Qui aurait pensé qu'il me faudrait tant d'effort pour empêcher mon corps de la désirer. Certainement pas moi! Je n'avais jamais désiré quiconque auparavant, mais je désirais assurément Bella. Je fixai le plafond en me grattant la tête. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle pensât qu'elle avait fait quelque chose de mal. Et pourtant, elle me surprit encore lorsqu'elle appuya sa tête contre ma hanche, frottant son nez contre mon jean. Même tout le self-contrôle du monde ne pût alors m'empêcher de durcir sous sa caresse. Je ne pouvais rien y faire, son contact faisait crier mon corps qui en demandait davantage. Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'obtiendrait rien. Je ne permettrai pas que pareille chose arrive.

Je reculai avant d'atteindre mon seuil de combustion spontanée.

–– Isabella, habille-toi. Nous rentrons maintenant. Nous reviendrons dans quelques jours.

**PdV de Bella**

Ce fut une sensation merveilleuse que de me réveiller sur le Maître, ce matin. J'étais en train de faire le plus agréable des rêve sur lui. Alors lorsqu'il me dit que nous allions à la ferme, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Dans mon rêve, c'est là que nous vivions, et nous nous promenions dans les cultures. Nos deux visages étaient souriants et nous nous tenions par la main. Je savais bien que ce n'était qu'un rêve, mais il me fit me sentir tout chose, à l'intérieur.

En arrivant en bas après m'être douchée et habillée pour la journée, je me figeai instantanément en voyant le Maître les bras autour d'Esmé. J'étais sûre que j'avais interrompu leur accouplement, mais lorsqu'il m'expliqua que c'était ce qui se faisait dans une famille, et me demandant ensuite si je voulais qu'Esmé me serre dans ses bras, je répondis oui doucement. L'étreinte des bras de Stella me manquait, alors quand Esmé mis ses bras autour de moi, je m'y sentis si bien que je ne voulais plus jamais les quitter. Mais alors, le Maître s'éclaircit la gorge, et je reculai, triste d'un sentiment de perte. Cependant, cela ne dura pas parce qu'il me dit ensuite que je pouvais serrer Esmé dans mes bras quand je le voulais, ce qui me fit sourire et en levant furtivement les yeux, j'ai vu qu'Esmé souriait aussi.

C'était un sentiment merveilleux que d'être de retour à la ferme. Je savais que c'était seulement pour la journée, mais je m'en fichais, j'étais à la maison, même si ce n'était que pour un petit moment. Quand le Maître me dit que j'étais libre de me balader, c'est ce que je fis. C'était comme si la ferme saluait mon retour. Le contact des plantes et des fleurs sous mes mains était une sensation merveilleuse. Celui de l'herbe entre mes orteils faisait monter des frissons le long ma colonne vertébrale. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de danser au son de la nature tandis que les oiseaux pépiaient et que le vent soufflait sur les feuilles. C'était un air que j'avais l'habitude d'entendre.

Je voyais bien que le Maître observait tout ce que je faisais, mais à aucun moment il ne me rappela à l'ordre, alors j'ai juste continué ma journée, comme je l'aurais fait avant. Lorsque le soleil perça les nuages, je ne pus m'empêcher de l'admirer dans toute son étincelante gloire. Je ne pourrais pas trouver les mots pour décrire correctement les sentiments qui soudain s'étaient mis à sourdre de mon âme dès le premier instant où je l'avais vu. Mais quoiqu'ils fussent, je les aimais. Je savais qu'il avait quelque chose de différent. Quelque chose au fond de moi me disait qu'il me protégerait et s'occuperait bien de moi pour toujours. Il me regardait de la même façon que l'ancien Maître regardait Stella.

Le simple fait de penser à elle me fit ressentir son absence plus vivement encore, parce qu'elle était toujours là pour m'aider au jardin et à la préparation de nos repas. Au début de son arrivée, nous avions passé de nombreuses heures à lire ensemble, enfin, jusqu'à ce que l'ancien Maître nous enlève les livres. Il disait qu'ils allaient me corrompre. Toutefois, cela n'avait jamais dissuadé Stella. Quand elle n'avait plus pu m'apprendre à lire, elle était passée aux mathématiques. Les maths n'étaient pas aussi terrible que je l'avais pensé. Elle les avait rendus amusants en utilisant nos légumes pour compter. Je devais me rappeler qu'elle avait un nouveau Maître, un qui était comme le mien. Elle devait avoir de nouveaux amis. J'avais secrètement espéré qu'un jour je pourrais être amie avec les Cullen, mais je n'étais pas sûre que cela fût possible. C'était des vampires. Est-ce qu'humains et vampires pouvait être amis?

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans le bois, et n'en ressortit pas, je craignis le pire. Avais-je fait quelque chose de mal et m'avait-il laissée? Qu'avais-je fait? Tout en courant vers la porte, j'espérais que si je l'attendais comme j'étais supposée le faire il reviendrait peut-être et me pardonnerait.

Une fois à l'intérieur, je me défis de mes habits et me mis en position, en priant tout du long qu'il reviendrait et qu'il verrait que j'étais sage. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, j'avais tellement envie de lever les yeux pour voir ce que disait son visage, mais si je l'avais déjà mis en colère, je ne souhaitais pas aggraver les choses. Finalement cela n'avait pas d'importance parce qu'à la seconde où sa main toucha mes cheveux, je sus que tout allait bien entre nous. Je m'assurai qu'il sache que j'étais désolée de l'infraction que j'avais commise, quelle qu'elle ait pu être, en me frottant à lui en retour. J'eus presque des frissons en sentant sa froidure tout autour de ma tête, mais je les réprimai.

–– Isabella, habille-toi. Nous rentrons, maintenant. Nous reviendrons dans quelques jours.

_Vrai? _

Dieu merci, il m'avait complètement pardonnée et était prêt à me ramener ici à un autre moment. Ce fut un grand soulagement, un poids en moins sur mes épaules, de savoir que je n'aurais pas à ramper pour mendier son pardon.

Je m'assurai de rester parfaitement immobile sur le chemin du retour. À moment donné, il fit bien un arrêt dans un petit magasin en cours de route, mais avec la tête baissée, je ne vis pas ce qu'il avait acheté. Cependant, quoi que ce pût être, cela le fit rire doucement, donc il devait vraiment aimer. Lorsqu'il arrêta enfin la voiture, j'entendis Alice glousser de rire depuis le porche. Tout en ouvrant la porte, il m'indiqua de le suivre dans la cuisine, ce que je fis. Ce soir c'était différent. Il s'arrêta devant les légumes et plaça un couteau sur le plan de travail.

–– Isabella, ce soir tu va préparer toi-même ton repas, juste comme tu le faisait lorsque tu vivais à la ferme. Est-ce que cela sera un problème?

–– Non, Maître, cela ne sera pas un problème, répondis-je avec assurance.

–– Bien. Alors, commence.

Il recula et je m'avançai, prenant en main la préparation de mon repas. Lorsque tout fut coupé et disposé dans l'assiette, je nettoyai mon espace de travail. Je ne voulais pas qu'Esmé rentre et me crie dessus comme elle l'avait fait sur le Maître, la veille.

–– Mange, Isabella. Ensuite, je veux que tu prennes un bain et que tu me rejoignes dans la chambre pour faire tes bagages.

_Faire mes bagages? Il me renvoyait? Mais qu'avais-je fait?_

Je croyais avoir été pardonnée. Je m'étais trompée. Je ne fis que picorer mon repas. J'avais officiellement perdu mon appétit. Je luttais contre les larmes en montant les escaliers jusqu'à sa chambre. Là, je me figeai lorsque je vis le grand lit tendu de la parure que j'avais choisie la veille. Alors c'était pour cela qu'il me renvoyait. Il s'était trouvé une épouse. Ce devait probablement être quelqu'un de magnifique, comme lui, une vampire. Je ne pus qu'attraper les vêtements de nuit, dont d'après lui, j'avais besoin et allai prendre mon bain. Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'étais si dévastée à l'idée qu'il ne voulait pas de moi ici. J'aurais juste aimé savoir ce que j'avais pu faire de mal. Alors, je pourrais présenter mes excuses en promettant de ne jamais plus le refaire.

Une fois que la baignoire commença à se remplir, j'y entrai et m'autorisai à m'effondrer. Je savais qu'ils pouvaient entendre beaucoup mieux que nous, mais je me disais que le bruit de l'eau couvrirait celui de mes sanglots. Dès que j'eus fait ce qu'on m'avait dit, je quittai la salle de bain pour trouver le Maître assis sur son nouveau lit.

–– Pourquoi pleurais-tu, Isabella? Demanda-t-il d'un ton sec qui me fit sursauter. J'attends de toi que tu me répondes. Pourquoi? Exigea-t-il lorsque je ne lui répondis pas.

–– Je ne veux pas partir, murmurai-je, sachant qu'il m'entendrait.

–– Tu ne veux pas aller rendre visite à Stella?

–– Non, je veux rester avec vous...

–– Isabella, es-tu en train de penser que vais me débarrasse de toi? Dit-il dans un hoquet.

–– Oui et je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait de mal... mais je ne le referai jamais plus, quoi que cela ait pu être. Je vous promets, je ne le referai jamais plus. S'il vous plaît, ne m'obligez pas à partir, sanglotai-je.

–– Isabella, je ne me débarrasse pas de toi. Nous allons rendre visite à Stella, et ensuite, nous rentrerons à la maison. Ensemble. Je ne pourrai jamais te faire une chose pareille. Je te veux avec moi, toujours, ou aussi longtemps que tu voudras bien de moi, dit-il en m'attirant dans ses bras pour la première fois.

–– Je vous veux … pour toujours, murmurai-je dans son épaule.

–– Et bien alors, c'est une bonne chose que tu sois coincée avec moi, dit-il en riant doucement. Allons, à présent, préparons quelques affaires. Nous ne devrions pas être parti plus de trois ou quatre jours.

–– Comme il vous plaira, Maître. Je rayonnais d'excitation.

Je ne pouvais même pas décrire à quel point j'étais soulagée tandis que je me mettais à sortir les vêtements qu'il me demandait. On aurait dit que nous partions en voyage comme pour ces vacances dont Stella me parlait. Quand sa famille était encore en vie, il avaient eu l'habitude d'aller visiter beaucoup d'endroits merveilleux. Des endroits que je ne verrai jamais, tels que Disneyland ou la ville de New York. Mais l'idée de revoir Stella sonnait comme les meilleures vacances que je pouvais jamais imaginer.

–– Isabella, aimes-tu ton nouveau lit?

_Mon nouveau lit? _

–– Oui, Maître, répondis-je. Mais si, ça, c'était mon lit, cela voulait-il dire qu'il ne serait pas dedans avec moi ? Ou alors resterait-il dans une autre chambre?

–– Je suis content qu'il te plaise. A présent monte là-dessus et viens dormir. Une très longue route nous attend demain, dit-il, allongé sur un côté du lit et tapotant l'autre en signe d'invite.

**PdV d'Edward**

Au bruit de ses sanglots, mon esprit fut prit de frénésie. Tout ce que je parvins à comprendre c'était que je l'avais poussée trop loin aujourd'hui. Se pouvait-il que je lui eusse donné trop de liberté d'un coup? Ma plus grande peur était qu'elle veuille être libre pour rester à la ferme sans moi. Elles cessa finalement de pleurer juste avant de sortir du bain. Ce ne fut qu'au prix d'un effort énorme que je m'empêchai d'enfoncer la porte et d'exiger de savoir ce qui se passait. Il fallait vraiment que je me reprenne.

Je tentai de conserver un ton sans inflexion lorsque je lui demandai pourquoi elle pleurait, mais je ne crois pas ma voix soit sortie aussi plate que prévu. Je lui ai tout bonnement sauté à la gorge. Lorsque Bella me dit de quoi il retournait, ses craintes que je ne veuille la renvoyer, mon cœur se brisa. Je lui avait causé d'inutiles inquiétudes lorsque j'avais omis de mentionner que _nous_ faisions _nos_ bagages pour le voyage. Rosalie avait raison. Parfois, j'étais idiot. En avançant dans le processus, il fallait vraiment que je fasse plus attention à ce que je disais et à comment je formulais les choses. Finalement, je ne résistai pas au réflexe de la serrer dans mes bras. C'était si bon de la tenir là, que je ne voulais plus la lâcher. Je comprenais maintenant le regard qu'avait eu Esmé. Aussi, je fis le serment qu'à partir de cet instant, je serrerai Bella dans mes bras, juste '' parce que'', et pour qu'elle ait le sentiment d'être désirée et aimée.

Bella ne trouva pas facilement le sommeil. Elle tourna et se retourna en gigotant jusqu'à ce quelle eut fini sur moi et qu'enfin, sur un dernier soupir, elle le laissât l'emporter. J'avais pensé qu'une fois qu'elle aurait un lit plus grand elle apprécierait d'avoir plus d'espace, mais il fallait croire que je m'étais trompé, encore une fois. Lorsque mon téléphone vibra dans ma poche, je devinai, sans me tromper cette fois, qu'il s'agissait de Charlie.

–– Bonsoir, Charlie.

–– Bonsoir, Edward. J'ai besoin que tu me rendes un service. Est-ce que tu peux tenir Bella éloignée de la ferme pendant un moment? Je fais venir la meute demain matin pour qu'il ratissent les bois. Je ne veux pas que Bella voit ça.

–– Oui, bien sûr. Ce n'est pas un problème. De toute manière, c'est ce que je me disais aussi, alors j'emmène Bella voir Stella pour quelques jours. Oh, et Charlie, est-ce que ma famille devrait commencer à plier bagages? Si le Fédéraux s'en mêlent, il nous faut partir, vous le savez, n'est-ce pas?

–– Ce n'est pas un problème. Pour le moment, ils sont convaincus que le coupable a fui au Canada. En ce qui les concerne, ils ne sont au courant que des trois filles retrouvées en vie. Ils croient que ça s'arrête là. Je vais essayer de trouver qui peut bien être enterré ici, mais pour être tout à fait honnête, je ne crois pas que nous en trouverons beaucoup. Cependant, je peux au moins prévenir les familles à mesure que nous identifieront les vêtements en les comparant à ceux mentionnés dans le fichier des personnes disparues. Mais ça va prendre du temps, et donc les Feds n'en verront rien. Ça pourrait prendre des semaines ou des mois pour en faire le tour.

–– Merci, Charlie. Je suis désolé que nous n'ayons pas découvert son manège plus tôt. Nous l'aurions stoppé, si nous avions su.

–– Je sais que c'est ce que vous auriez tous fait. Merde... Il vivait à peine à quelques kilomètres d'ici et aucun d'entre nous, non plus, ne l'a compris. Prend soin de ma petite, et je la verrai bientôt.

–– Vous savez que je le ferai et je vous passerai un coup de fil lorsque nous rentrerons. Bonne nuit Charlie.

**PdV de Charlie**

J'attendis 19h avant de prendre la direction de la ferme. Mark n'avait aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle j'allais la-bas. Je dis juste que je voulais voir l'endroit par moi-même et m'assurer que tout avait été inspecté avant que les Cullen n'achètent la propriété et ne la vident. Même sans l'éclairage public, je la trouvait sans problème.

Le fait de voir par moi-même la maison délabrée fit courir un frisson le long de ma colonne vertébrale et je grimaçai. Lampe torche en main, je pénétrai à l'intérieur. Je ne pouvais dissimuler le rictus horrifié qui me tordait le visage. Mon bébé avait vécu dans cette crasse pendant dix ans? C'était là qu'il avait battu mon enfant jusqu'à ce qu'elle se soumette à lui. À mesure que je découvrais le rez-de-chaussée, j'eus toutes les peines du monde à me retenir de vomir et de bondir hors de cet endroit. Cependant, j'avais un travail à faire, et une fois que l'inspection du bas n'eût rien donné, j'allais vers l'étage. Le premier étage était recouvert de poussière et de toiles d'araignées, et je ne parlais même pas des nombreuses vitres cassée. Pas étonnant qu'ils n'eussent pas fini de fouiller toutes les pièces ici, elles étaient complètement obstruées par des meubles brisés. Le rapport indiquait que les pièces avaient été déclarées ''clean'' puisque les chiens n'y avaient trouvé ni explosifs, ni drogue, ni traces de décomposition. Pas assez clean, si vous voulez mon avis. Même si lundi, le shérif du comté voisin et ses hommes venaient prêter main forte aux miens pour tout sortir afin d'effectuer une fouille complète, je continuais à penser qu'ils auraient dû faire plus.

*J'avisai le coffre en question, relégué dans un coin de la pièce. Dieu merci, Edward m'avait dit ce que je cherchais et je retins mon souffle en l'ouvrant. Je fermai les yeux avant de chasser l'air de mes poumons. C'était pire que ce que j'avais craint. Couche après couche de vêtements féminins nettement empilés suivant ce qui semblait être la ligne chronologie de ses enlèvements. La plupart des habits portaient des traces de sang séché, certains plus que d'autres, et quelques uns semblaient avoir été déchirés. Je me figeai à l'instant où je vis la petite robe rose. Elle la portait le jour où le cauchemar avait commencé. Je n'oublierai jamais ce que ça m'avait fait de devoir répéter encore et encore sa description à chaque nouvelle battue. Même pour un vampire, Alistair était une bien vile créature. Ça n'allait pas nous prendre qu'un peu de temps pour trouver à qui ces habits avaient appartenu. Mais, jusqu'au bout, j'aiderais autant de familles que je le pourrais à trouver la paix.

Après avoir appelé Edward, je me sentis un peu mieux de savoir que Bella ne serait pas dans le coin au moment de la fouille de la propriété. Elle avait semblé avoir peur des loups lorsqu'elle les avait vus. Sam était d'accord pour faire venir la meute à 8 heures du matin, ce qui me laissait face à la perspective d'une longue nuit sans sommeil.

––~––

**NoteBleue: **  
>Bon, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçues, et que l'attente en valait la chandelle.<p>

**Question trad'**  
>Bon, la suite ne devrait pas autant tarder:<br>– Chapitre 8 à :est en phase de relecture.  
>Et c'est là que je m'étais arrêtée. Cata! Je n'étais qu'à deux chapitres d'être à court de chapitres d'avance (enfin, je me comprends). Donc, je devais vous consacrer, à vous et à cette histoire, tout mon temps libre pendant un temps, histoire de me reconstituer un petit matelas de chapitres-tampons. Et je ne l'ai pas fait. Je me suis auto-coincée sur le chapitre 7 de groupe O (les notes titanesques, notamment. Ma beta me dit que je suis dingue). Et puis je ne suis pas arrivée à me mettre ''in the mood'' pour revenir sur Le CHEMIN.<br>- Chapitre 9 et 10 ont bien reposé, il faut que je les révise, histoire que ça sonne bien Français.

Mais je prends de bonnes résolutions et la traduction me manque: J'ai deux semaines pour retrouver ma petite bulle de calme et d'abstraction avant de reprendre le boulot.

**Remarque:**

On est combien sur cette histoire? C'est la question que se posent certains: Quand je dis **''****nous****''**, je parle de**  
>– nails233, <strong>auteur de cette histoire en Anglais, et de  
>– moi,<strong> Bluelinote<strong>, traductrice.  
>La confusion de certains peut venir du fait que <strong>je <strong>(la vrai personne derrière le pseudo ) parle de mon alter-ego fanfictionnel – Bluelinote – à la troisième personne et que j'aime bien faire mumuse en torturant mon propre pseudo.  
><strong>- Bluelinote<strong> est réservé à Twilight et aux fanfics, (forum de Twilight France, ffn, Twilighted, The Writer's Coffee Shop Library)

Je suis aussi, mais c'est récent, **Bleue BETAPLUME** pour les réseaux sociaux et mes ''écrits'' originaux. Vous me trouverez sous ce nom sur  
>– mon <strong>blog Skyrock<strong>, ''Blue's Wordy World'' (Dans la langue qui me chante suivant l'humeur et le temps).  
>– <strong>Fictionpress<strong> (écrits originaux, mais il n'y en a qu'un pour le moment et FP a fichu en l'air la ponctuation)  
>– <strong>Facebook<strong> (en Français, la plupart du temps)  
>– <strong>Twitter<strong> (en Anglais et Français). Je tweete peu.  
>– <strong>Google+<strong> (en Anglais juste pour discuter avec un vieil Anglais de 70 ans)  
>Oui, je me suis un peu dispersée sur la toile, et je deviens schizophrène, apparemment.<p>

Blue BETAPLUME ne parle jamais ou rarement de Twilight. Bluelinote n'a pas de Blog dédié à son obsession pour Meyer. Ne cherchez pas. Si vous avez des questions sur la traduction ou sur mes fanfics (même s'il n'y a pas grand chose, là) Bluelinote reste joignable par mp sur ffnet.

;)

Voilà, allez, bises à toutes, merci aux fidèles qui riviouvent sans faillir, merci aux petits nouveaux et nouvelles qui optent pour le silence mais qui ne nous en suivent pas moins et nous mettent en favoris.  
>See you au prochain chapitre. Aussi vite que je le peux. Promis.<p>

**Nails233 xxx & Bluelinote :***


	8. Chapitre 8

Mention légale : When the Missing Come Home est à nails233 ce que Twilight est à Stephenie meyer. Moi, Bluelinote, je ne suis que le bilingue messager, qui prête sa langue à cette histoire. (Cf. Chapitre1 pour les détails)

_Euh, merci de rester fidèle à cette histoire, d'ailleurs (même si, depuis un an, l'univers se ligue contre sa traduction, apparemment. Mea culpa de la traductrice en fin de chapitre)_

* * *

><p><strong>!\ RAPPEL/!\**

** les *(astérisques) signalent les paragraphes mentionnant des violences dont la lecture pourrait s'avérer difficile pour les lecteurs au cœur sensible. La plupart n'auont aucun problème, mais je m'en inquiète quand même.**

* * *

><p><strong>-(|LE CHEMIN DE LA MAISON|)- <strong>

**Chapitre 8**

**PdV d'EDWARD**

Comme promis, Jake remontait notre allée à pied, avec à la main son sac de voyage à 7h moins 5.J'étais heureux de constater qu'au moins il s'était habillé pour l'occasion je ne pense pas que j'avais envie d'avoir des explications à fournir à Bella à propos de la présence du loup - voire pire- sur le siège arrière : '_Hé, Bella, ne te t'inquiète pas de l'Indien tout nu à l'arrière il est cool'._ Ouais, ce n'était guère le genre de phrase que je souhaitais avoir à lui dire dans un futur immédiat, ni jamais. Il n'était pas venu seul Sam l'avait accompagné en chemin.

– Edward, je voulais simplement vous dire merci d'amener Jake voir Stella, ainsi que de l'avoir convaincu de venir me parler. Je savais qu'il cachait quelque chose lorsqu'il refusait de se transformer.

Je serrai la main qu'il me tendait.

– Le plaisir fut pour moi, et je crois que cela pourrait s'avérer une bonne chose pour toutes les personnes concernées.

– _Tu pourrais bien avoir raison_, pensa Sam pour à part lui.

– Hé, Jake, fais-moi plaisir, pas de transformation devant Bella. Elle était pétrifiée de terreur en vous voyant, les gars, lorsque nous l'avons sauvée d'Alistair, plaidai-je du regard.

– T'inquiète, Edward, à moins qu'un suceur de sang enragé ne nous attaque, je ne me transformerai pas.

Il pouffa de rire en m'envoyant une claque dans le dos.

Il s'empara d'un siège sur le porche pendant que j'allais chercher Bella à la cuisine. Elle s'était préparé son propre panier-repas pour la route et on aurait dit qu'elle en avait emballé pour quatre. Elle s'inquiétait probablement de l'éventualité de mourir de faim. Elle était loin de se douter que Jake pouvait avaler ce qu'elle avait empaqueté en guise d'amuse-bouche avant de poursuivre ensuite avec un repas complet prévu pour trois Emmett.

– Isabella, porte le panier à la voiture et attends-moi là-bas.

J'avais une surprise à préparer pour le voyage. Lorsque j'allai la rejoindre, je la trouvai pétrifiée sur le porche, tremblante.

– Isabella, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?, dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

Ses yeux étaient rivés sur Jacob, qui avait l'air frappé de stupeur par la réaction de Bella envers lui. Elle balbutia :

– C'est … l'un... loup ?

A présent voilà que j'étais surpris. Comment savait-elle ça ?

– Isabella, dis-moi comment tu pouvais savoir cela ?

Jake se contenta de hausser les épaules en jurant dans sa tête qu'il ne lui avait rien dit.

– L'ancien Maître a dit qu'il fallait rester à l'écart de quiconque de la tribu. Il a dit qu'ils nous mangeraient après nous avoir torturées

Je resserrai mon étreinte quand elle se mit à trembler de plus belle.

– Mais non, Isabella, c'était un mensonge. Jacob nous a aidés à vous sauver d'Alistair Stella et toi c'est un ami et jamais il ne te ferait de mal, ni à Stella. Tu peux toujours compter sur lui pour te protéger si je ne suis pas là.

_Bon, ça, ça n'était pas la chose à dire..._

– Pourquoi... ne seriez-vous pas là ? Sanglota-t-elle dans ma chemise.

– Isabella, je ne vais nulle part sans toi, promis. Mais tu as besoin de savoir qu'il est de notre côté.

Je lui relevai le menton pour qu'elle me regarde dans les yeux.

– Vous promettez ?

Elle respirait plus aisément tandis que j'essuyai ses larmes.

– Oui, je le promets. À présent, allons voir Stella. La route est longue.

_Mes doigts amoureux laissèrent un fantôme de caresse sur sa joue _

Tout comme Emmett, Jake prenait la majeure partie du siège arrière, laissant juste assez de place pour le panier de nourriture de Bella. Il fallut presque dix heures pour couvrir les 2400 km jusque chez les Denali, de sorte que nous arrivâmes a 18h30. Puisque j'avais pris soin d'appeler avant de partir, ils nous attendaient, bien que j'eusse laissé le sujet de l'imprégnation en dehors de la conversation, pensant que cette discussion-là se devait d'être menée de vive voix.

Tous sortirent sur le porche en nous entendant approcher. Comme Bella n'était jamais venue ici auparavant, elle ne se rendit compte que nous étions arrivés que lorsque nous fûmes à l'arrêt. Je voyais bien qu'elle retenait son souffle, attendant d'entendre les mots magiques. Lorsque je sortis de la voiture, je vis qu'Eleazar attendait de donner les mêmes mots à Stella.

– Va la voir, Bella.

Elle releva vivement la tête et et s'élança à travers la cour ne s'arrêtant que lorsqu'elle se fut jetée dans les bras de Stella qui n'attendaient que ça.

C'était une vision formidable . Jake me rejoignit dans la contemplation des deux jeunes filles dans la cour. Je voyais bien qu'il luttait contre le désir d'aller voir Stella. Après quelques 5 bonnes minutes, les filles se séparèrent enfin et attendirent que quelqu'un leur dise quoi faire.

– Stella, je crois que Isabella pourrait avoir envie d'entrer pour manger, aide là, je te prie.

– Oui, Maître, répondit-elle, mais Bella ne fit pas un mouvement.

– Isabella, rentre avec Stella pour prendre ton souper, je te verrai sous peu.

Car Eleazar s'interrogeait en pensée quant les motifs de notre visite.

Une fois qu'elles ne furent plus à portée d'oreilles, il fut temps de parler.

**– Eleazar, la raison pour laquelle nous sommes venus c'est que Jake ici présent s'est imprégné de Stella le jour où Irina a quitté l'hôpital avec elle. Je sais bien que ceci peut te paraître un peu choquant …**

– UN PEU CHOQUANT ! Cela tient du vaste euphémisme, ne crois-tu pas ? Bon alors partant de là, comment ça se passe?

Il envisageait déjà de perdre Stella et en était tout retourné, car désormais, il pensait à elle en tant que sa fille.

– Ce qu'elle voudra bien permettre qu'il arrive. Avec l'imprégnation, je serai tout ce quelle aura besoin que je sois. Je n'ai pas le moindre choix en la matière.

Jake haussa seulement les épaules et laissa ses paroles nous pénétrer.

– Bon, d'accord, donc... si elle te dit de la laisser tranquille, tu le feras ?

– Si elle ne veut rien avoir avec moi, je resterai en retrait et la protégerai depuis l'orée des arbres, mais je ne serai pas en mesure de la quitter.

Tous hochèrent la tête, mais leurs pensaient étaient toutes occupées de ce qui était le mieux pour Stella.

Ils prirent relativement bien la nouvelle si l'ont considérait le fait qu'ils venaient de découvrir que Jake ne repratirait jamais, à présent qu'il l'avait vue. Elle ne l'avait pas encore regardé, et comme Bella, gardait la tête baissée même lorsqu'elle marchait. Nous écoutâmes leur heureuse conversation alors que Bella racontait son voyage à la ferme à Stella et lui parlait de son nouveau lit.

** PdV de Bella**

– Est-ce qu'il te manque beaucoup ?

– Non, plus autant que la première nuit. Ça devient plus facile, mais j'ai encore le sentiment qu'il me manque quelque chose. Je ne peux pas l'expliquer comme il faut, mais j'ai le sentiment qu'il y a quelqu'un, quelque part, là, pour moi et que c'est juste que je ne l'ai pas encore trouvé. Murmura-t-elle.

– Tu trouveras. Ton nouveau Maître est-il bon avec toi ?

– Oui, ils sont tous gentils, ici, et Le Maître ne demande pas à aller se promener seul à seule comme avant, donc c'est encore mieux. Les femmes sont très gentilles et elles m'ont emmenée faire les boutiques pour m'acheter de vêtements et d'autres choses.

– Les boutiques, ça a été effrayant je n'ai jamais fait ça avant, oh... mais devine quoi ? Nous avons trouvé de la friandise, est-ce que tu peux croire ça ? Et ils m'en ont même acheté un pot !

– Vraiment ? Je n'en ai pas encore eu peut-être que tu te débrouilles mieux que moi...

– Je sais que tu en auras. Est-ce que tu leur en as parlé ?

Elle se contenta de hausser les épaules en secouant la tête.

Nous mîmes notre conversation en attente le temps de nous asseoir et de manger. C'est alors que je décidai que lorsque Edward dirait que je pourrais parler librement, je demanderait s'il serait possible d'obtenir de la friandise pour Stella. Elle avait l'air d'en avoir besoin. Après avoir nettoyé, nous discutâmes assises à la table, tout juste comme nous le faisions à la ferme, jusqu'à ce qu'Edward entre. Je pouvais entendre qu'il portait quelque chose, mais ne pouvais pas voir de quoi il s'agissait. Puis je vis, et il fit glisser la friandise et une cuillère sous mon nez, mais, et c'était plus important, Stella y eut droit aussi des mains de son maître. Je relevais brièvement les yeux pour constater qu'elle était aussi excitée que je l'étais.

– Mangez vos friandises, damoiselles, ou elles vont fondre, fit Edward en pouffant de rire.

Nous ne nous le fîmes pas dire deux fois. Stella rayonnait en regardant sa glace. Elle avait l'air heureuse j'espérais seulement que c'est aussi ce qu'elle ressentait. Une fois que toute friandises eut disparu, les Maîtres nous conduisirent au salon pour que nous nous asseyions avec eux.

– Isabella, assieds-toi avec moi, m'interpella le Maître au moment comme j'entrais, aussi me dirigeai-je droit sur le coin de tapis près de ses pieds. Lorsqu'il me souleva pour me placer à côté de lui, je me détendis. J'étais fière de moi, je n'avais pas crié comme je le faisais avant lorsqu'il faisait cela.

– Stella, je te prie, relève les yeux. J'aimerais te présenter Jacob Black, mais tu es autorisée à l'appeler Jake. Tu parleras aussi ouvertement que tu le souhaiteras.

Du coin de l'œil, je pus voir qu'elle était très intimidée par lui.

– Bonsoir, Stella, enchanté de faire ta connaissance.

Lui avait l'air fasciné par elle.

– Bonsoir, Jake. Elle rougit.

Hé, mais pourquoi rougissait-elle ?

– Aimerais-tu que nous allions nous asseoir sur le porche pour discuter ? Lui demanda Jake.

– Cela te changerait agréablement de ton habitude de te cacher dans ta chambre, Stella. Pourquoi ne te joins-tu pas à lui sur le porche ? Je suis sûr qu'Edward voudrait s'occuper d'installer Bella à l'étage, instruisit Eleazar.

– Oui, Maître, répliqua-t-elle en suivant Jake à l'extérieur.

Mais pourquoi voulaient-ils tous être seuls avec elle ? Que faisaient-ils donc ensemble quand ils étaient seuls ? Toutes ces questions revenaient sans cesse, mais personne n'y apportait de réponses. Une fois, j'avais suivi Stella quand elle était allée en promenade avec le vieux maître. Je ne voyais pas à quoi rimait toute cette histoire de bouche à bouche, ils avaient tous deux eu l'air d'aimer ça. J'avais dû partir avant qu'ils ne me découvrissent parce que je savais que le vieux maître n'aimait pas que l'on interrompre son accouplement. Je l'avais appris au cours d'une dure leçon, une fois.

– Viens, Isabella. Allons t'installer avant d'aller au lit.

Je le suivis Edward lorsqu'il se leva.

– Edward, la chambre de Stella est à côté de ta chambre habituelle, aussi Isabella y sera-t-elle à l'aise.

Je sentis la peur monter de mes tripes nous n'allions pas dormir comme nous le faisions d'habitude.

Je traînais mes pieds lourds jusqu'au troisième étage, redoutant l'inévitable. Il déposa mon sac sur le sol près du lit de Stella.

– Isabella, tu peux te déplacer librement lorsque tu es dans cette pièce. Je te verrai dans la matinée. Dit-il et s'en alla déposer son sac dans la chambre d'à côté.

Je ne bougeai pas. Je restai juste là, à regarder le lit fixement. Je ne sais pas au juste combien de temps je suis restai ainsi mais je sais que lorsque Stella entra, j'étais toujours comme ancrée au même endroit.

– Bella, ça va ? Tu as l'air effrayée. Est-ce que tu as peur ?

Avais-je peur ? Je ne sais pas ce que j'avais. J'étais horrifiée à l'idée de ne pas dormir sur Edward, donc, oui, j'imagine qu'on pouvait dire que j'avais peur. Elle prit me prit la main et essaya de m'amener vers le lit, mais je m'y refusai. Ceci n'était pas ma maison, et ça, là, ce n'était pas mon lit. Edward dût l'entendre parce qu'il frappa alors à la porte et demanda à me voir.

– Isabella, est-tu restée debout, là, tout ce temps ? Je t'en prie, réponds-moi.

– Oui, Maître, murmurai-je.

– Pourquoi ? Je t'ai dit que tu pouvais te déplacer comme tu le souhaitais.

Il éleva la main jusqu'à mon visage et me frotta doucement la joue du pouce.

– Je ne le souhaitais pas, Maître, répondis-je précipitamment.

– Oh, d'accord... Alors je crois qu'il est temps pour toi de te mettre au lit.

Il recula d'un pas et indiqua le lit d'un geste.

– À contre-cœur, j'attrapai mon sac et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain. Après avoir retiré mes vêtements, je m'assis sur le rebord de la baignoire, mais ne pus trouver le désir de bouger davantage. Tant de choses me passaient par la tête que je ne savais pas par où commencer. Jake avait l'air d'un homme gentil d'après ce que j'avais appris pendant le voyage jusqu'ici, mais pourquoi était-il ici ?

– Bella, puis-je entrer ?

Lorsque je ne répondis pas, elle finit par entrer tout de même.

– Bella, mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Ne veux-tu pas me voir ?

– Si... mais, je suis en peine confusion. Pourquoi tous les hommes veulent-ils être seuls avec toi ? Est-ce la raison pour laquelle nous sommes ici ? Pour que mon maître puisse, lui aussi, être seul avec toi ? Mais que fais-tu quand tu es seule avec eux ?

– Oh, Bella, je- je, c'est juste que... Hum, et bien, tu vois... Elle soupira. Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir te l'expliquer. Je crois que ton maître devra t'en parler, mais je peux te dire que je ne veux pas te prendre ton maître , et je ne peux qu'espérer qu'il ne veuille pas... Enfin, peu importe. Nous parlerons de cela demain. Moi, je vais me coucher. Est-ce que tu viens ?

Je secouai la tête, j'avais besoin de davantage de temps, seule.

Du temps que je sorte de la salle de bain, Stella dormait, aussi allai-je demander à Edward ce qu'elle refusait de me dire. Les lumières étaient était éteintes dans sa chambre, de sorte que la seule source de clarté venait du couloir. Je distinguais la forme de son corps allongé, immobile, sur le lit, et tandis j'y montais, sa tête se tourna brusquement vers moi. Il était tout sauf content de me voir.

La peur m'envahit.

**POV d'Edward**

Je tendais l'oreille tandis que Bella et Stella parlaient dans la salle de bain, ce qui me fit comprendre que j'aurais à trouver quoi lui dire. Elle devenait curieuse dans des domaines dont je ne voulais pas encore discuter. Mais bon, ses hormones s'en mêlaient et qu'elle ait des questions ne devrait pas me surprendre, mais j'espérais qu'elles attendraient qu'elle soit déconditionnée. De plus, il était clair qu'elle ne comprenait absolument pas ce qui se passait quant aux promenades de Stella, pensant simplement que le problème venait d'elle. Je savais que cette discussion allait être un enfer auquel je ne pourrais pas me soustraire. Lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle de bain sur la pointe des pieds, je doutai qu'elle cherchait se repère rassurant, et c'était moi, ce repère. Si j'avais pu m'évanouir, je l'aurais fait, car lorsque je levai les yeux, Bella se tenait, là, dans toute sa glorieuse nudité.

– Non, Isabella ! Tu ne peux pas te promener toute nue !

En un éclair, je fus près d'elle, la couverture ôtée du lit dans les mains, et l'en enveloppai.

Mon cœur se brisa lorsqu'elle se mit à pleurer et s'enfuit vers l'escalier. Elle ne comprenait pas combien cela me blessait de la voir ainsi dévêtue. Je ne pouvais contrôler les pulsions de mon corps quand elle était nue. Je lui donnai la chasse et la retrouvai en train de passer la porte d'entrée pour se précipiter dans la cour. J'essayai de l'amener à m'écouter, mais elle secoua la tête sans s'arrêter de marcher. C'était la première fois qu'elle ne refusait de m'obéir. Lorsqu'elle fut montée dans la Volvo, je l'y rejoignis contre son gré.

– Isabella, je t'en prie, laisse moi te tenir contre moi, tu es fâchée pour les mauvaises raisons, la priai-je, essayant, sans succès, de la prendre dans mes bras

– NON ! C'est Stella que vous voulez dans vos bras, comme tous les autres ! Siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

– Mais de quoi parles-tu ? Je n'ai pas envie de toucher Stella. Seigneur... Isabella, quand vas-tu comprendre que tu es la seule que j'ai envie de tenir contre moi ?

– Vous me voulez dans vos bras, Maître ? Elle avait l'air sous le choc, à cette idée.

– plus que tout en ce monde, oui, mais tu n'est pas prête encore.

Si je ne relâchai pas ma poigne sur le volant, j'allais le briser en deux.

– Pourquoi pas, Maître ?

Je m'étranglai de surprise en la regardant, devant sa question.

– Mais parce que … tu n'es pas... Voilà pourquoi,... Bafouillai-je.

– Humf, alors pour Stella l'est-elle, elle ? Pourquoi Stella a-t-elle droit à tout le réconfort ?

– Elle n'a pas droit au mien, mon amour est déjà entièrement pris part toi, Isabella.

Je voyais bien à sa façon de secouer la tête, qu'elle ne me croyait pas.

– Vous dites juste cela pour que je me tienne bien. Je sais bien que j'aurais droit à un châtiment monstre pour me punir de mon éclat, mais je m'en fiche !

Elle avait l'air d'une gamine de deux ans qui pique un caprice.

Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui me prit alors, mais je pris son visage dans la coupe de mes mains et me mis à nous faire nous rapprocher, l'un de l'autre. Alors que j'aillai murmurer à son oreille, elle tourna soudain la tête et plaça sa bouche contre la mienne. J'étais scotché, c'est officiel, mais je ne bougeai pas d'un pouce, attendant que ce soit elle qui s'éloigne. Mais elle ne recula pas, au lieu de quoi, elle commença a faire bouger sur les miennes, lentement. Bien sûr, mes lèvres prirent le relais et se joignirent au mouvement des siennes contre ma volonté. Ça me tua de devoir la repousser et elle n'en eut pas l'air très heureuse, elle non plus.

– Viens là, il faut que tu écoute ce que j'ai à dire. Je sais que tu ne sais pas encore ce qu'être compagnons signifie, et je te le dirai en temps voulu, mais pour l'instant, sache seulement que … tu est ma seule et unique compagne. Je ne verrai jamais Stella ainsi, je ne la toucherai jamais d'aucune façon que ce soit, ni même qui que ce soit d'autre, d'ailleurs.

Elle hocha la tête, et se laissa enfin aller dans mes bras.

– Maître ?

– Oui, Isabella ?

– Maître, s'il vous plaît, ne me faite pas trop mal... quand vous me punirez, ce soir. Je vous promets que je ne me comporterait plus mal. Déclara-t-elle, tête tant baissée que son menton touchait sa poitrine. Comme si j'allais jamais envisager de lever sur mon ange autre chose qu'une main amoureuse...

– Isabella, je ne vais pas te punir d'avoir des sentiments, mêmes s'ils sont confus, mais je te demanderais de ne plus jamais chercher à t'enfuir loin de moi. J'ai eu très peur à l'idée que tu aies pu te blesser, là dehors, et être toute seule. J'aimerais aussi que lorsqu'il y a quelque chose que tu ne comprends pas, tu me demande.

D'un doigt, je lui relevai le menton pour mieux la supplier du regard.

– Je le promets, Maître... Je ne fuguerai plus et je vous demanderai si je ne comprends pas quelque chose.

Ses yeux semblèrent me supplier en retour.

– Bien... Maintenant, je crois qu'il est temps de remonter, nous avons largement dépassé l'heure de ton coucher.

Lorsque j'aillai saisir la poignée de la portière, elle m'arrêta.

– Maître, j'ai bien aimé quand j'ai mis ma bouche sur la vôtre. Ça a fait de la chaleur et je me suis sentie toute chose. Dit-elle en pouffant de rire, et c'était le plus joli son que j'étais jamais parvenu à obtenir d'elle. J'adorai, l'entendre.

– J'ai bien aimé, aussi, Isabella. Mais tu ne devrais vraiment pas encore faire ce genre de choses.

Je frottait délicatement sa joue rougissante tandis qu'elle se teintait d'une nuance de rose merveilleuse.

– Pourquoi cela, Maître ? Stella était plus jeune que moi quand...

– Quand quoi ? Demandai-je alors qu'elle secouait la tête avec véhémence.

Isabella, il faut que tu me dises, parce que si tu ne le fais pas, comment puis-je te donner la réponse adéquate ? Que me caches-tu ? Dis-je dans un léger grognement, car je voulais désespérément savoir.

– Quand... J'ai vu le vieux maître et Stella le faire.

_Oh, bon sang ! Qu'avait-elle donc vu ?_

– Faire quoi, exactement ?

Je tentais de ne pas élever la voix, mais j'étais plutôt sur que ma panique s'était entendue.

– Une fois, j'ai suivi Stella, quand elle est allé faire se promener. Je les ai vus mettre leurs bouches l'une contre l'autre avant de rentrer en courant à la maison dit-elle en haussant les épaules tandis que je laissai échapper un profond soupir de soulagement.

– Puisque tu l'as déjà vu faire et que tu l'as fait, je vais te le dire : ça s'appelle '' embrasser'', et compagnes et compagnons font cela pour se montrer qu'ils tiennent l'un à l'autre.

Je voyais bien qu'elle avait une question.

– Maître, si je suis votre compagne et que les compagnons s'embrassent, …

– Tu veux savoir pourquoi je ne t'embrasse pas ?

Elle regardait à nouveau mes lèvres.

– Oui, Maître.

Je dus réprimer un grognement lorsqu'elle suça sa lèvre inférieure.

– Isabella, je voulais t'embrasser, mais je ne savais pas si , toi, tu voulais que je t'embrasse. Toutefois, à présent que je sais que c'est ce que tu veux, je t'embrasserai plus souvent, mais seulement si tu promets de ne plus te promener partout toute nue.

Elle hocha vigoureusement la tête en signe d'assentiment et je vis son sourire. Bon, les baisers, je devrais pouvoir vivre avec, et puis elle avait besoin de savoir que je voulais bien d'elle . Oh, Seigneur, bien sûr que je la voulais.

Par bonheur, elle ne demanda pas davantage d'informations, parce que je crois que j'avais atteint mes limites pour la soirée. Bon, pour les six mois à venir, même. J'étais totalement vidé. Je la portai à l'étage et elle se raidit comme j'atteignais la porte de Stella, mais il fallait bien que je lui donne une chance d'essayer. J'eus vaguement l'idée d'attraper son pyjama, mais à la seconde où je m'allongeai, elle se blottit sur moi et s'endormit instantanément. Comme promis, je l'embrassai sur le front pendant qu'elle dormait. J'essayai de la border dans la couette du mieux que je pus, mais sans grand succès. La nuit allait vraiment être très longue...

PdV de Jacob

À l'instant où je l'ai vue dans la cour, tous les sentiments qui m'avaient assaillis la première fois ont semblé être magnifiés exponentiellement. Elle était absolument renversante avec le soleil qui brillait dans ses cheveux aux reflets auburn. La seule autre chose à pouvoir rivaliser avec cela était le fait de regarder touts ces suceurs de sang étinceler. Sam m'avait bien dit qu'ils faisaient ça, mais bon sang, c'était sans conteste le vision la plus aveuglante que j'avais jamais vue.

Il me fallut tout mon self-contrôle pour me retenir de courir au devant d'elle et m'en emparer. Tout ce que je voulais c'était la protéger d'eux mais je devais continuellement me rappeler qu'ils ne faisaient que ce que, moi-même, je voulais faire. C'est à ce moment que j'ai sus que c'était pas demain la veille que je quitterais cet endroit. J'aurais juré qu'Edward savait à quoi j'étais en train de penser quand il a ricané.

– Eleazar, la raison pour laquelle nous sommes venus c'est que Jake ici présent s'est imprégné de Stella le jour où Irina a quitté l'hôpital avec elle. Je sais bien que ceci peut te paraître un peu choquant …

– UN PEU CHOQUANT ! Cela tient du vaste euphémisme, ne crois-tu pas ? Bon alors partant de là, comment ça se passe?

– Ce qu'elle voudra bien permettre qu'il arrive. Avec l'imprégnation, je serai tout ce quelle aura besoin que je sois. Je n'ai pas le moindre choix en la matière.

Cela dit dans un haussement d'épaules, et je les laissai réfléchir à mes paroles un petit moment.

– Bon, d'accord, donc... si elle te dit de la laisser tranquille, tu le feras ?

Pour autant que ça me tuerait, je n'avais vraiment pas le choix, là.

– Si elle ne veut rien avoir avec moi, je resterai en retrait et la protégerai depuis l'orée des arbres, mais je ne serai pas en mesure de la quitter.

Ce n'était pas une menace. C'était une promesse.

Je suivis Edward jusqu'au coffre de sa voiture après que tout le monde soit rentré. Il me surpris en sortant une glacière remplie de glace carbonique. Il sourit en y plongeant la main pour en sortir deux pots de glace au chocolat.

– Ça, c'est leur friandise. C'est ce qu'Alistair leur donnait pour les récompenser quand elles avaient été sages.

Mince, ça c'était un sacré bonne chose à savoir !

– Super, maintenant je sais quoi lui acheter.

Je lui donnais un coup d'épaule l'amenant à partager mon petit rire.

Je n'aurais jamais pensé que je pourrais trouver un ami dans une sangsue, mais c'est pourtant bien ce qui était arrivé. Edward était décidément un ami. Il était aussi bien plus cool que je ne l'aurais cru possible. Et nom d'un chien, question conduite, il s'y connaissait ! Je restai en retrait dans le salon quand lui et Eleazar sont allés apporter leur dessert aux filles. Ils revinrent une fois que c'était fait.

– Isabella, assieds-toi avec moi, lança Edward.

Elle s'est précipitée dans la pièce et s'est assise à ses pieds. Lui s'est emparé d'elle et l'a soulevée pour l'asseoir à ses côtés. C'était fascinant de la voir se fondre à lui.

– Stella, je te prie, relève les yeux. J'aimerais te présenter Jacob Black, mais tu es autorisée à l'appeler Jake. Tu parleras aussi ouvertement que tu le souhaiteras, lui dit Eleazar.

– Bonsoir, Stella, c'est un plaisir de faire ta connaissance.

Je fus instantanément captivé par ses yeux couleur d'émeraude.

– Bonsoir, Jake.

Et elle rougit si merveilleusement.

– Aimerais-tu que nous allions nous asseoir sur le porche pour discuter ? Lui demandai-je.

– Cela te changerait agréablement de la chambre où tu as l'habitude de te cacher, Stella. Pourquoi ne pas te joindre à lui sur le porche ? Je suis sûr qu'Edward aimerait s'occuper d'installer Bella à l'étage, lui enjoignit Eleazar.

– Oui, Maître.

Sa réponse m'arracha une grimace de douleur. Je ne sais pas comment Edward pouvait supporter d'être appelé du même nom que ce monstre d'Alistair. Elle me suivit sur le porche jusqu'à la balancelle. J'étais un peu chagriné qu'elle soit à tout à l'autre bout, mais comme elle refusait de relever les yeux, je doute qu'elle l'ait vu sur mon visage.

– Alors, comment trouves-tu l'Alaska, Stella ?

– C'est très joli, ici. Et vous, qu'en pensez-vous?

– Je suis du même avis. Stella, as-tu ressenti quelque chose quand tu m'as vu ?

Je voulais désespérément savoir.

– Oui, mais je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, chuchota-t-elle.

– Ouais, j'ai eu le même problème pour l'expliquer. Tu sais ce que je suis ?

– Oui, vous êtes un loup. Le vieux maître nous a parlé de vous. Il disait que nous devions vous craindre... mais je n'ai pas peur et je ne sais pas pourquoi.

– Tu n'as rien à craindre de moi, jamais je ne te ferai de mal, Stella.

Elle ne me rendit qu'un hochement de tête.

– Est-ce que cela t'irait si je restais ici et apprenais à te mieux te connaître ?

– Oui, j'aimerais cela mais je devrais rentrer, à présent. Cela fait des jours que je n'ai pas vu Bella et je veux m'assurer qu'elle va bien.

Je lui fis un grand sourire.

– Je te verrai demain matin. Fais de beaux rêves.

Je me levai en même temps qu'elle.

– Vous aussi, Jake.

– Une fois qu'elle fût en sécurité à l'intérieur, je courus jusqu'à l'orée des arbres et me transformai. J'avais besoin d'évacuer mon énergie en courant avant de pouvoir m'affaler dans la chambre d'amis qu'Eleazar avait généreusement mise à ma disposition.

**PdV de Bree**

Quand il a dit que nous serions des nomades, je pensais en fait qu'il y avait une chance qu'on quitte la région, mais jusqu'à présent, ce n'était pas le cas. Il a toutefois effectivement rencontré quelques uns de ses amis. Je les avais reconnus ils étaient déjà venus en visite à la ferme par le passé. Maître n'aimait pas beaucoup les voir traîner, ce qui fait que leurs visites avaient toujours été rapides. Ce maître-ci les appréciait beaucoup plus et nous nous déplacions avec eux aux environs de la ville une partie du temps. La première fois que nous les avons rencontrés, en fait, il y avait eu une petite confrontation à mon sujet, à savoir qui se nourrirait de moi. Heureusement, Maître a triomphé d'eux avec l'aide de la femelle. Apparemment, elle ne voulait pas qu'il me touche. Ce soir, nous n'avions pas encore vu les autres tandis que nous zonions dans les entrepôts abandonnés de la zone industrielle en les attendant. Quand Maître s'est assis sur une caisse, je savais ce qui m'attendait.

– En position, vache, ordonna-t-il et je le rejoignis précipitamment, tombai à genou pour poser mon buste en travers de son giron, avant de lui tendre mon bras.

Mais c'est que tu sens vraiment bon, ce soir. Demain, je te procurerai de quoi manger, mais ce soir, c'est mon tour.

Il huma le bouquet pendant une seconde avant d'inciser mon poignet d'un coup de dents. Je gémis bruyamment parce que sa façon de faire était bien plus douloureuse que celle de mon précédent maître ne l'avait été. Après seulement une goulée, il fut interrompu par James et Victoria ce qui fait qui le firent me laisser tomber sur le sol. Ça ne prit qu'une seconde pour que je sente la brûlure d'un feu indescriptible se répandre dans mes veines. Je hurlai tandis remontait dans mon bras vers le coude, puis l'épaule. Je pouvais entendre leurs voix mais étais incapable de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que crier.

– James, mais regarde ce que tu me fais faire. Maintenant, elle est inutilisable. J'espère que ce gâchis en vaut la peine. Pourquoi allons-nous vers Forks, au juste ?

– Un nouveau jeu nous attend. On va chasser du loup.

Il eut un ricanement diabolique.

**PdV de Charlie **

Le seul point positif de la journée avait été de savoir que Bella n'était pas là pour voir ce qui s'étati passé à la ferme. Sam s'était pointé à l'heure que j'avais demandé avec quelques membres de sa meute. Il en avait laissé quelques-uns en patrouille comme ils avaient croisé les odeurs de deux nouveaux vampires dans la région. Il jouait la sécurité au cas où ceux-là ne soient pas en visite chez les Cullen.

La meute avait commencé par la malle espérant y trouver des odeurs qu'il pourraient suivre. Nous en avons éliminé trois d'entrée de jeu, elles appartenaient à Bella, Bree et Stella. Je ne suis pas du genre démonstratif question émotions, mais j'ai failli fondre en larmes quand j'ai pris entre mes mains la petite robe de Bella. Il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'un doute, au vu des déchirures et des taches de sang, il n'avait pas fait preuve de beaucoup de douceur quand il l'avait amenée ici.

– Charlie, vous n'auriez pas pu l'arrêter, même si vous aviez été là, vous le savez, ça, hein?

– Ouais, ouais, Sam, je sais, mais ça ne me fait pas me sentir mieux pour autant. Elle attendait de moi que je la protège, et je n'ai pas été là pour elle, mais au moins, elle est vivante. Allez, assez à ce sujet. Vous êtes prêts ?

– Oui, on est prêts à se transformer, alors restez en arrière et quand on trouvera quelque chose, on vous le dira.

Je reculai tandis qu'il s'élançait et se transformait.

***** En l'espace de quelques secondes ils en avaient tous fait de même et flairait déjà le sol. Ils étaient bons pour ce qui était de suivre les pistes au flair et de temps en temps, ils m'aidaient à localiser des randonneurs égarés dans les bois, mais cette fois, ça n'allait pas être comme ces autres fois-là. On ne retrouverait personne d'encore vivant ici. J'avais su que Paul était sur une piste quand il se dirigea vers la grange. Quelque chose l'y attirait. Je l'avais suivi à l'intérieur et lorsqu'il a commencé à creuser, Jared nous a rejoints pour l'aider. Ils s'étaient tous les deux arrêtés d'un coup et s'étaient reculés pour que je puisse voir ce qu'ils avaient exhumé. À l'aide d'une pelle je retirait le reste de terre couvrant encore le corps. Je pouvais déjà dire qu'il était de sexe féminin. Elle était enterrée face vers le haut et couverte de marques de lacérations – du genre profond, qui plus est, la plus profonde étant celle qui lui courait d'une oreille à l'autre. Je pouvais aussi dire qu'elle n'avait pas séjourné là plus d'un an. Et bien sûr elle n'avait pas l'ombre d'un vêtement sur elle. Paul alla à la malle après avoir repris sa forme humaine et renifla un short kaki et un débardeur bleu clair. Selon toute probabilité, elle s'avérerait être une randonneuse disparue.

– Merci, Jared, Paul, cela permettra à une famille de faire son deuil. Laissez tomber, pour l'instant, et je ferai venir le Légiste une fois que vous serez partis.

Après ça, j'ai commencé à éplucher les rapports de disparitions de randonneurs afin d'essayer de trouver une correspondance dans la tenue. J'eus assez de chance pour en trouver une, datant de dix mois auparavant. Anne Suffer était le nom en haut du rapport, et elle était venue de Seattle, tout comme Bree. Elle avait 18 ans, les cheveux blonds et les yeux bleus. Il semblerait donc qu'Alistair n'avait pas été attaché à un type particulier.

Quand le jour prit fin, nous avions découvert la dernière tombe, mais dans ce cas, la victime était enterrée sous un groupe d'arbres et ses restes se résumaient au squelette, de sorte que nous aurions besoin de l'aide du Légiste pour déterminer qui elle était pour que je puisse démêler son histoire et retrouver sa famille.

Après que le départ de la meute, j'étais resté sur place pour attendre que le légiste arrive. Ils ne m'ont pas demandé comment j'avais trouvé les corps, mais on enlevé leurs restes avec soin pour qu'ils soient autopsiés. Cela avait pris une bonne partie de la nuit, ce qui fait que ce n'est pas avant 3 heures du matin passées que j'avais pu m'effondrer dans mon lit.

* * *

><p><strong>NdA : <strong>**N'oubliez pas de laisser un com ! **

* * *

><p><strong>NoteBleue<br>**Désolée (encore), pour l'extrême lenteur de ma traduction. Je sais que cette histoire plaît beaucoup et j'aimerais pouvoir satisfaire la demande aussi vite que je le voudrais. Mais bon, les choses sont ce qu'elles sont, c'est pas la joie en ce moment.

Entre autres :  
>- Accident de clé USB. J'ai tout perdu<br>- Ordi kaput aussi  
>- Livebox refuse obstinément de marcher.<br>= Je suis maraboutée, c'est pas possible !

ET EN PLUS, IL SEMBLERAIT QU4ON NE PUISSE PLUS COPIER DIRECTEMENT LES TEXTES DEPUIS LE SITE. J'ai perdu 400 fic dans le naufrage de ma clé, sans espoir de pouvoir les récupérer, à présent. je suis en deuil.

**MAIS, je ne lâche pas le morceau. J'ai promis de finir cette trad' (comme les 3 autres, d'ailleurs). Je ne vous oublie pas.**

**JE POSTE CE CHAPITRE CHEZ MOI, MAIS je préférerais, VIS A VIS DE nails233 à qui cette histoire appartient, que vous laissiez VOS COMMENTAIRES SUR SA PAGE AVANT D'EN LAISSER ICI. SIMPLE SOUCIS DE DEONTOLOGIE.**

**Merci de votre patience et de votre compréhension. **


	9. Chapitre 9

**Mention légale : **Je ne possède pas Twilight, mais Stéphenie, si !**  
><strong>****L'auteur remercie sa Beta****** : **Merci Dazzleglo, tu sais toujours ce dont j'ai besoin et quand j'en ai besoin ! Tu es la meilleure Beta que je pouvais souhaiter.

* * *

><p><strong>NB<strong>: Twlight est à Stephenie, et cette fanfic à nails233. Je ne suis qu'une fan de la première, et la traductrice de la seconde.

* * *

><p><strong>-(| LE CHEMIN DE LA MAISON |)-<strong>

**Chapitre 9**

**PdV de Bella**

La lumière matinale qui entrait par la fenêtre me réveilla pour contempler la plus belle des visions. Là, étendu sous moi, Maître étincelait de toute sa magnificence. Après ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit dernière, je croyais qu'il serait fou de colère contre moi, mais au lieu des foudres attendues, je ne voyais que la blancheur nacrée de son sourire rayonner sur moi.

''Bonjour, Isabella, as-tu bien dormi ?''

''Oui, Maître, très bien''

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire dans les plis de sa chemise lorsqu'il m'embrassa le sommet de mon crâne.

''Isabella, je te prie, rappelle-toi ta promesse avant de descendre du lit''

Je mordillai nerveusement ma lèvre et glissai un coup d'oeil sous la couverture pour constater que j'étais manifestement encore nue .

''Oui, Maître.''

Je rassemblai les plis de la couverture autour de moi avant de descendre du Maître et de sortir précipitamment pour retourner m'habiller dans la chambre de stella.

Elle aussi se réveillait à peine lorsque j'ouvris sa porte. Je gloussai de rire quand elle s'assit dans le lit. Il semblait bien qu'elle aussi aimait encore dormir toute nue. Je lâchai la couverture et courus vers le lit. Arrivée à trente centimètre du bord, j'y bondis. Nous nous tînmes les mains et sautâmes sur le matelas comme nous le faisions au début de son arrivée à la ferme. Nous rions si fort que nous n'entendîmes pas le coup frappé à la porte, mais nous entendîmes très clairement le hoquet de Tanya qui se mit en devoir de nous chasser du lit. Stella en rit et me tira jusque dans la salle d'eau pour prendre un bain.

Comme au bon vieux temps, elle le fit couler à la bonne température et me fit signe d'entrer dans la baignoire. Une fois que j'y fus installée elle commença à me laver les cheveux, puis lava mon corps. J'avais l'habitude de la taquiner en l'appelant 'doigts de fée' car elle était capable de me faire des choses merveilleuses quand elle me grattait le cuir chevelu. Je fondis dans ces mains et soupirai d'aise en me délassant.

''Alors, vas-tu parler à ton maître des questions que tu te poses ?''

Je secouai la tête, ce qui la fit froncer les sourcils.

''Et pourquoi cela, Bella?Il t'expliquera les choses pour que rien ne soit confus pour toi''.

Je lâchai un soupir avant de lui répondre.

''Je l'ai déjà fait la nuit dernière et il m'a dit que j'étais sa compagne, mais que je devais attendre d'être prête pour ça.'', fis-je, rayonnante.

''Attendre, c'est une bonne chose. Est-ce que tu éprouves la même chose pour lui ?''

''Je sais juste que j'éprouve tant de choses pour lui, mais je ne sais pas encore ce qu'elle sont''

Je levai le reagard, espérant qu'elle allait développer.

''Que ressens-tu ? Peut-être que je peux t'aider à découvrir ce que c'est, hein ?'' demanda-t-elletout en rinçant mes cheveux du shampoing parfumé à la fraise.

''Je me sens en sécurité et à l'aise rien qu'en étant dans la même pièce que lui, et puis aussi , j'étais en colère quand je penssais qu'il voulait faire avec toi ce que le vieux maître faisait ...''

''Que veux-tu dire? Qu'as-tu vu ?'' demanda-t-elle, choquée.

''Edward a dit qu'on appelait ça 's'embrasser' '', répondis-je fièrement dans un sourire.

''Et quand as-tu vu ça ?'' Elle avait l'air inquiet.

''Un mois après que tu avais commencé à faire tes promenades, je t'ai suivie pour voir ce que tu pouvais bien faire avec lui'', là elle eut un hoquet de stupeur.

''Bella, tu aurais pu te faire prendre. Tu ne peux abolument plus jamais faire cela, les maîtres n'aiment pas qu'on les interrompe, et tu te souviens de ce qui est arrivé la dernière fois que tu t'es faite attraper ?... ''

'' Oui, Ann n'est jamais revenue …''

C'était douloureux de se rappeler les hurlements qui me parvenaient de la grange, cette nuit-là où j'étais tombée sur eux et les avais dérangés.

J'étais entrée par inadvertance au moment où le vieux maître se nourrissait sur Ann. Le maître était furieux en me renvoyant à la maison. Toutefois, pas avant que je n'ai l'occasion de la voir à terre s'agrippant le bras tandis qu'elle tremblait violemment. Je n'eus jamais le temps d'atteindre la porte de derrière avant que ne commencent les cris, ni avant qu'ils ne s'arrêtent. Stella essaya bien de me protéger du maître lorsqu'il rentra peu après ça n'eut pour seul résultat que de la faire blesser en même temps que moi.

J'étais certaine qu'il m'avait brisé la mâchoire quand il m'avait envoyée au sol d'un revers de main. Je ne sais pas ce qui avait été le plus douloureux, mon visage ou l'arrière de mon crâne là où il avait heurté le sol. Néanmoins, ces douleurs pâlirent en comparaison de celle que j'avais ressentie quand il m'avait frappée à coups de pieds et brisé au moins une de mes côtes. J'avais eu l'impression de n'être qu'une poupée de chiffon tandis qu'il m'avait giflée et frappée dans toute la cuisine. Le temps qu'il me traîne jusqu'à mon matelas, je ne sentais même plus les cheveux qu'il m'arrachait parce qu'il y avait tout simplement trop de douleurs partout ailleurs. Pendant toute la semaine qui suivit, je n'avais pas été en mesure de ne serait-ce qu'aller aux WC sans aide. Heureusement, Stella avait été là pour me recoudre en un seul morceau, réparer mes blessures, car je ne crois pas que j'aurais survécu si elle n'avait pas été là.

''Bella,... promets-moi que tu ne surprendras plus jamais un maître par inadvertance'' me supplia-t-elle.

''Je le promets...'' fis-je dans un murmure.

''Que ressens-tu d'autre pour ton maître ?''

''de la confusion, parfois, comme quand il dit que je ne peux pas me déplacer toute nue dans la maison. Pourquoi ne veut-il pas que je sois moi-même ?

''il ne s'agit pas de cela, ma chérie, je suis sûre que c'est parce qu'il veut que tu aies la dignité que tu mérites''.

Elle prit ma main entre les siennes avant de continuer :

''Avant d'aller à la ferme, je portais des vêtements tout le temps. Les vêtements les mieux faits étaient vendus aux gens qui avaient le plus d'argent, et plus la personne avait de valeur aux yeux des autres.

''Alors c'était comme dans les livres que tu me lisais, les princesses portaient de belles robes faites main tandis que les tous les autres ne portaient que des chiffons ?''

''C'est bien ça. A présent tu as un maître qui veut que les gens te regardent d'un meilleur œil parce que pour lui, tu es spéciale.'' et elle me sourit.

''Alors Wal-Mart, ils font de bons vêtements ?''

'' hé bien il font des vêtements acceptables pour certains, mais ce ne sont pas des vêtements de haute couture telles que ceux que Tanya m'a achetés.''

Même si j'essayais de sourire, il m'était difficile de me sentir heureuse qu'Edward ne m'estime que marginalement plus que ne le faisait le vieux maître.

''D'autres questions ?''

''Non, non, pas pour l'instant.'', fis-je en secouant la tête.

''Bien... maintenant mon maître aime que je mange dès que je me lève, alors habillons-nous de sorte que nous puissions prendre un petit déjeuner.''

C'était bien de la voir sourire à nouveau tandis qu'elle m'enveloppais dans une grande serviette blanche et moelleuse.

J'eus un rictus lorsqu'elle s'empara de mon sac Je ne voulais pas qu'elle voie les habits qu'il contenait car alors, elle saurait qu'elle avait plus de valeur que moi. Lorsqu'elle passa les vêtements en revue, je savais ce qu'elle pensait. Elle ne dit rien, mais vue la façon dont elle manipulait les vêtements, il était évident qu'elle ne les aimait pas. Je les lui arrachai et rentrai dans la salle de bain pour m'habiller. C'était une première... D'habitude, je pouvais tout faire devant elle, mais là, je me sentais inférieure. Elle m'attendait toujours lorsque je sortis en boudant. Ensemble nous descendîmes au rez de chaussée et j'allai immédiatement m'asseoir aux pieds d'Edward. Quand il se mit à me caresser les cheveux, Je cessai de me soucier de ce qu'elle pouvait bien penser de mes vêtements. Ils n'avaient tout simplement aucun importance Il était la seule chose qui eût de l'importance pour moi.

''Isabella, va prendre ton petit déjeuner, ensuite Jacob, Stella, toi et moi sortirons pour profiter de la journée.  
>Je me précipitais à la suite de Stella et ensemble nous commençâmes à manger ce qui restait du panier repas du voyage de la veille.<p>

Une fois que nous eumes finis, nous les rejoignîmes au salon pendant qu'ils débattaient de ce qu'i y avait à la télé. Leur tapis était très confortable comparé au sol de la ferme, mais je ne crois pas qu'Edward aimait que je m'asseye à ses pieds parce que chaque fois que je le fais, il m'attrape et me pose sur le canapé à côté de lui. Je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer que Stella ne s'asseyait plus au sol. Quand nous entrâmes dans la pièce, d'elle-même, elle alla s'asseoir sur une chaise. Son maître ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper. Je me demande si Edward aimerait si je faisait cela un jour.

**PdV de Sam**

_''Paul, parle-moi, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?''_

_'' Ils sont revenus. Et avec un ami''_, siffla-t-il en relevant les babines

_'' Est-ce qu'ils ont essayé d'aller voir les Cullen ?''_

_'' Non, ils ne pourraient pas être plus loin de leur maison .On dirait qu'ils cherchent quelque chose ou quelqu'un''._

_''Paul, ne fait rien de stupide. Les renforts sont en route!''_

_''Nom de dieu, Sam, vous feriez mieux de vous grouiller, ils ont tout l'air d'avoir relevé mon odeur, et il semblerait que le male blond m'aie pris en chasse.''_

_''Cours, Paul, va vers l'est, on arrive !''_

Il y a autant d'avantages à partager l'esprit d'une meute, qu'il y a d'inconvénients. Entendre tout le monde se précipiter pour essayer d'intercepter les suceurs de sang vous incitait à y aller tout en vous brisant le cœur en même temps. Une côte de 3 contre 1 en la défaveur de Paul n'étaient pas le genre de pari auquel j'aimais penser. Tous ensemble, nous pouvions décimer leur groupe, mais nous nous étions dispersés quand ils avaient fait leur apparition et, avec Jacob en Alaska, nous avions un membre en moins. Paul s'échinait à maintenir la distance entre lui et les trois autres. Heureusement, Seth était juste derrière Embry, mais avec autant de loups disséminés dans le coin, il était évident qu'il y aurait des blessés. Le male blond saisit sa chance d'enfoncer ses dents dans l'épaule de Seth quand celui-ci se fut trop rapproché. Seth s'écroula comme si un immeuble lui était tombé dessus. Et tandis que le reste d'entre nous arrivait enfin à les rattraper, l'entendre se tordre de douleur était pure agonie.

Avec tant d'entre nous leur arrivant dessus de tous côtés, vous pouviez voir que le blondinet cherchait une issue. Pas à pas, nous avancions lentement sur eux, quand le mâle aux dreadlocks fit un vaillant effort pour percer notre ligne, seulement il abandonna sa tête à Paul qui gronda en signe de revanche pour venger l'attaque sur Seth. Et un de moins, restaient deux. Le Blondinet montra ses vraies couleurs quand il balança littéralement la femelle aux cheveux roux dans les mâchoires de Embry et Jared en une ultime tentative pour sauver sa propre vie. A eux deux, ils la déchirèrent en deux avant de lui arracher membre après membre en gardant la tête pour la fin. Ils voulaient qu'elle puisse voir et ressentir tout ce qu'ils lui firent subir. Au final, le blond finit quand même par nous échapper quand le sacrifice qu'il avait fait avait détourné notre attention. Nous précipitant au pas de charge nous le pourchassâmes jusqu'à la frontière canadienne. Nous étions rapides mais il paraissait plus rapide encore tandis qu'il s'élançait d'arbre en arbre. Il manoeuvrait de sorte qu'il parvenait à nous échapper à chaque fois, comme s'il possédait un sens aigu de l'emplacement où il devait se trouver pour être en mesure de fuir.

Tandis que nous le pourchassions, Leah portait son frère jusque chez les Cullen dans l'espoir que Carlisle puisse faire quelque chose pour le sauver. J'étais moins convaincu que quoi que ce soit puisse être fait dans ce sens, étant donné que les légendes disaient que leur venin était un poison pour nous.

**PdV de Carlisle**

Lorsqu'Alice dit que notre futur venait juste de disparaître, j'avais une bonne idée de ce qui nous arrivait, mais je ne m'attendais pas à voir Leah portant son frère jusque sur le pas de ma porte. Nous marchions sur des œufs s'agissant de la meute. Je savais que Charlie était de notre côté en nous autorisant à prendre soin de Bella, mais Leah entretenait beaucoup d'animosité à notre égard.

''Leah, que s'est-il passé ?'', je me précipitai dehors pour l'accueillir dans la cour.

'' Nous avons été attaqués par trois suceurs de sang. J'espère qu'ils n'étaient pas de vos amis.'' railla-t-elle dans un rictus. Après un rapide coup de flair, je sus que ce n'était personne avec qui j'avais été en contact direct, mais je reconnus bien cette odeur pour l'avoir sentie à la ferme.

'' Nous ne les connaissons pas, mais ils sont allés à la ferme. Ils devaient être amis avec Alistair., fis-je en l'invitant d'un geste à porter son frère dans la maison.

Emmett dut pratiquement le lui arracher des bras : ''Allez, fillette, lâche-le, tu veux certainement qu'on t'aide, sinon tu ne serais pas ici.''

Elle lâcha finalement prise et confia son frère à Emmett.

''Mets-le dans mon bureau, que l'on voit l'étendue des dégâts''.

Je fis signe à Leah de m'y rejoindre.

Je voyais bien la morsure sur son épaule, mais leur chimie ne m'était pas familière, mais j'étais cependant sûr qu'après quelques tests, je serais en mesure de voir ce qui se passait dans son corps. Je me sentais désolé pour son frère, mais en même temps, j'étais secrètement enthousiasmé par cette chance de pouvoir observer sa physiologie de près. Après l'avoir placé sur le canapé, je demandai à Jasper de le déshabiller pour que je puisse mieux constater ses blessures. Hormis la morsure sur son épaule, il était relativement épargné. La morsure était déjà en train de cicatriser, mais il continuait de hurler de douleur. Une fois que j'eus obtenu le sang dont j'avais besoin, je laissai Leah lui tenir la main pendant que je me lançais dans les tests obligatoires. Le fluide vital qui les maintenait en vie était pour le moins fascinant, mais ce qui ressortait le plus était ce que le venin était en train de faire à son système. Il réécrivait ses codes génétiques. Il se transformait bel et bien, mais qu'est-ce que cela pourrait bien dire en regard de sa deuxième moitié. Les vampires sont figés dans le temps tandis que les loups-garous sont en perpétuelle transformation. Lorsqu'ils cessent, il recommencent à vieillir, alors où cela le mènerait-il ?

**PdV de Charlie**

Ça avait été une semaine longue et déprimante, particulièrement après avoir passé la jounée précédente à la ferme, aussi décidai-je de faire une pause dans le quotidien en allant rendre une petite visite à Bree Tanner à Seattle. J'avais essayé de la joindre par téléphone juste après son départ, mais j'avais eu l'impression distincte que le père préférerait que je ne rappelle plus. Ouais, c'est ça. Comme si je n'allais pas vérifier qu'elle allait bien. Sûr que le gars ne me connaissais pas. C'était peut-être la façon dont ils travaillaient, au département de police de Seattle, mais moi, je ne permettrait jamais cela, et puis, … J'espèrais pouvoir l'interroger davantage sur Bella.

Quand j'arrivai à sa dernière adresse connue, je fus sans voix. Il y avait trois voitures de patrouille de la police et une fourgonnette de légiste garées devant la maison. Après avoir montré mes accréditations, je fus autorisé à passer, et l'inspecteur m'accueillit avec réserve.

''Chef Swan, en quoi puis-je vous aider ?''

Je venais pour vérifier que la victime récente d'un rapt allait bien Son nom est Bree Tanner'' .

Il hocha la tête avant de me répondre.

'' Je peux au moins vous dire ceci : elle n'est pas ici, et d'après ce que j'en vois, il se pourrait qu'elle ait à nouveau disparu. Avez-vous les noms des suspects dans l'affaire de l'enlèvement ?''

''Non, nous n'avons jamais pu obtenir son nom. La seule chose que nous avons obtenu des victimes c'est qu'il les obligeait à l'appeler Maître. Le FBI a sa description et à l'heure actuelle, ils pensent qu'il pourrait bien être au Canada. Puis-je vous demander qui était la victime ?

''Tommy Tanner, le père de Bree. Ça n'a pas dû être joli à voir. D'après ce qu'on voit, on l'a sauvagement réduit en bouillie. Je ne crois pas avoir déjà vu quiconque avec autant d'os brisés de ma vie. Je veux dire, bon Dieu, le meurtrier lui a cassé le cou à mains nues''.

Il secoua la tête avant de poursuivre :

''Il y a du sang dans la chambre de la fille, alors il est peut-être possible que 'Le Maître' soit revenu la chercher. Les voisins ont dit que quand Bree était ici, son père la battait régulièrement peut-être 'le Maître' est-il venu pour l'emmener et a trouvé le père en train de la battre''.

Il me lança un regard plein d'expectative.

''Je n'ai rien entendu amenant à penser qu'il était dans la région, mais je doute qu'il reviendrait en sachant qu nous sommes après lui. Je suis certain que vos services scientifiques seront en mesure d'affirmer s'i était ou non présent dans la maison. Toutefois, je crois que c'est hautement improbable. Voici la carte de l'agent du FBI chargé de l'affaire''

Il semblait analyser ce que je venais de dire.

Bon, hé bien... si c'est tout, il faut que je retourne au boulot. Merci pour la carte. Après une rapide poignée de main, je m'éloignais avec plus de questions que de réponses.

Une pensée me nargait en me tournant das la tête, et il une seule personne avait le pouvoir d'y répondre.

''Sam, c'est Charlie, que se passe-t-il ?''

''C'est pas bon, Charlie, Seth s'est fait mordre par une sangsue nomade. Carlisle s'occupe de lui au moment où nous parlons, aussi j'espère que tu as raison de leur faire confiance''. I poussa un lourd soupir.

''Je te fais bien confiance, à toi, non? Je ne laisserais pas mon unique enfantà leurs bons soins si je n'avais pas confiance en eux, tu ne crois pas ?''

''Oui... j'imagine que vous ne le feriez pas sinon. Alors comment vont les choses à Seattle ?''

''Pas super. Le père de Breea été assassiné et on ne la trouve nulle part. D'après ce que j'ai entendu, je crois qu'on pourrait avoir un autre problème sur les bras.'' suggérai-je.

''Okay, bon... là notre présence est indispensable ici, une fois que les flics en auront fini la-bas, on ira vérifier sur place. Il faut que je voies où en est Seth, donc je te verrais à ton retour pour que tu me donnes l'adresse''. Il raccrocha là-dessus.

**PdV d'Edward**

Jacob et moi escortâmes Stella et Bella pour une promenade à la ville la plus proche de la maison des Denali. Quelque chose clochait avec Bella, mais je ne parvenais pas à mettre le doigt sur la cause exacte. Lorsque nous nous arrêtâmes à un café pour le déjeuner, Bella devint très nerveuse au point de ne pouvoir s'empêcher de gigoter sur son siège.

''Isabella, qu'y a-t-il ?

Elle refusait de me parler, secouant seulement la tête à la place. Je me penchai sur elle pour que personne en dehors de ceux assis à notre table ne puisse m'entendre sans être doté d'une super-ouïe.

''Isabella, dis-moi, ce qui ne va pas, maintenant.'' exigeai-je.

''J'ai peur, Maître, et si je...''

Je savais ce qu'elle pensait.

'' Isabella, la seule façon pour toi de me décevoir serait de ne pas t'amuser. Cette sortie a pour objectif que tu profites de ta visite avec Stella.

Elle eut l'air si mignonne lorsqu'elle mordilla sa lèvre en hochant la tête.

Pour l'aider à calmer son stress,lorsque la serveuse arriva, je commandai un sandwich végétarien pour moi et une salade simple pour elle, accompagnés d'eaux en bouteilles pour nous deux. J'allais devoir demander à Alice si les vêtements que j'avais commandé pour Bella l'autre nuit étaient arrivés, car ceux-ci ne m'avaient pas l'air très confortables, étant donné qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de tirer dessus. Comme je le prévoyais, elle mangea la salade sans vinaigrette, mais pas le sandwich, aussi le fis-je envelopper pour l'emporter pour le cas où elle changerait d'avis plus tard. Notre arrêt suivant fut une clairière incroyablement dégagée, cachée loin dans les bois, à quelques kilomètres de la maison. Je voulais un endroit où Bella pourrait courir et s'égayer librement avec Stella, mais je voulais aussi pouvoir m'entretenir avec Stella seul à allait m'aider à faire cela, mais je n'étais pas certain d'aimer son plan. Cela me sembla assez terrifiant. Une fois parvenus à la clairière, j'étalais une couverture au sol et m'y assis, donnant sa chance à Jake, histoire de voir si son plan marcherait.

''Alors... Mesdames, est-ce que ça vous dit de voir un gentil loup-garou de près? Je vous promet, je ne grognerai pas.''

Il eut un sourire suffisant lorsque Stella hocha la tête Bella par contre joua le détachement.

''Isabella, il ne te fera pas de mal. Il veut juste te montrer qu'il n'y a pas de danger à craindre près de lui. En sachant, cela va sans dire, que je devrais le tuer si jamais il te bave dessus.''

Mon tour, de sourire avec suffisance.

''ooooh... Mais qui a peur du vampire qui scintille dans les champs ? Pas moi!Bon, allez, restez bien là les filles, je reviens tout de suite vous ne pourrez pas ne pas me manquer, je serai la grosse boule de fourrure de couleur fauve. S'écria-t-il en se dirigeant vers les arbres.

Bella avait déjà entrepris de reculer à petits pas ver moi lorsqu'il ressortit des arbres très lentement. Stella ne montra aucune peur, avança jusqu'à lui et commença à lui gratter la fourrure derrière derrière l'oreille. Il ronronnait du tonnerre. Problème, je fus forcé d'endurer les images de son désir de s'accoupler avec Stella. Cela n'était tout simplement pas bien! Lorsqu'il se mit à pousser sur ses jambes du bout du museau, elle compris l'allusion et l'enfourcha comme elle l'aurait fait d'un cheval. Saisissant la fourrure de sa nuque elle se stabilisa avant qu'il ne fasse quelques tour de clairière. Clairière qui se remplit des cris de plaisir haut-perchés de Stella.

''Isabella, il aimerait te promener toi aussi, si tu t'en sens capable... ''

Elle se mordait la lèvre mais à part cela, elle avait l'air de peut-être vouloir essayer.

Je trottai jusqu'à elle et la conduisit à l'endroit où Stella démontait. Lorsque Bella me vit faire courir ma main sur la fourrure de Jacob, elle suivit le mouvement. Un glapissement lui échappa lorsque je m'emparai d'elle et la plaçai sur son dos là où ses hanches humaines se trouveraient. Jake était intelligent et il commença à avancer très lentement. Même avec la tête toujours baissée, je vis qu'elle souriait. Je tenais donc ma chance d'être seul avec Stella.

''Stella, j'ai besoin de te parler au sujet d'Isabella''

Tout comme Bella, elle refusait de me regarder.

''Je ferais n'importe quoi pour Bella''

''De quoi Isabella a-t-elle besoin venant de moi ?''

''Je ne comprends pas la question. Il lui faut ce que vous estimerez nécessaire''.

Elle poussa un soupir de frustration.

''Stella, je veux être le meilleur des maîtres pour elle, mais je ne sais pas ce qu'elle veut ni ce qu'elle aime. S'il te plaît, dis-moi ce que je peux faire pour la rendre heureuse.''

Si son sourire était un bon indicateur de ce quelle ressentait, je dirais qu'elle était contente de me voir me soucier tant de Bella.

'' Lisez pour elle, Monsieur. Elle aimait toujours ça quand je le faisais avant qu'il ne nous retire tous les livres''

Etant donnée la façon dont elle m'avait appelé 'Monsieur', je dirais qu'elle n'était toujours pas prête à m'appeler par mon nom.

''Hé bien c'est un bon début. Qu'en est-il de la nourriture ?''

''Elle ne varie jamais des légumes et des fruits, ou de l'occasionnelle friandise, pas depuis qu'elle est tombée malade après que nous ayons dû manger des pâtes pendant toute une semaine parce que c'était tout ce que le maître nous apportait.'' précisa-t-elle avec un haussement d'épaules.

''Je vois... Je demanderai à Carlisle de regarder ça de plus près. Jusqu'ici, pour résumer, elle aime les bains et pas les douches, elle tombe malade quand elle mange des céréales, et puis elle aime les livres. Y a-t-il quoi que ce soit d'autre pour la rendre heureuse ?''

''De meilleurs vêtements. Je n'avais pas compris quand elle m'avait posé des questions à ce sujet. Je lui ai dit que les vêtements de Wal-Mart étaient seulement passables, mais pas aussi bons que ceux que J'ai eus de tanya''

On pouvait lire le remors sur tout son visage. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de heurter les sentiments de Bella, mais c'est bien ce qu'elle avait fait, accidentellement.

''Nous lui avons déjà commandé de nouveaux vêtements Wal-Mart n'était qu'une façon de voir ce qui lui allait et ce qu'elle aimait. Nous n'avions pas non plus l'intention de la faire se sentir inférieure. Merci, Stella. Je m'assurerai de rectifier tout cela lorsque nous serons à la maison.''

Lorsque je lui tapotai la main, j'entendis le seul son que je ne voulais jamais entendre : Bella criant à vous en retourner les tripes.

Je me relevai en un éclair pour découvrir qu'elle était tombé du dos de Jake. J'étais furieux en me précipitant pour être à ses côtés. Jake avait l'air aussi perdu que je l'étais jusqu'à ce qu'il repasse dans sa tête ce qui s'était passé. Bella avait tout simplement lâché prise lorsqu'elle avait regardé vers moi pour seulement me voir en train de toucher la main de Stella. La voir ainsi, gisant là sans bouger me brisa le cœur. C'est moi qui lui avait fait ça. Elle m'avait déjà prévenu qu'elle s'inquiétait du fait que je pourrais vouloir de Stella comme compagne et je lui avais promis que je ne la toucherait pas. Une promesse que j'avais rompue sans le vouloir, mais rompue belle et bien. Je fus envahi par le soulagement lorsque ses cils commencèrent à papillonner et à s'ouvrir.

''Isabella, est-ce que ça va ?''

Lorsqu'elle riva ses yeux aux miens, je vis quelque chose que je ne voulais jamais y voir : _la haine._ Elle me haïssait d'avoir rompu ma promesse.

A peine entrevu, le sentiment disparut pour être remplacé par... rien. Absolument rien. Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un capable de ne plus montrer aucune émotion, mais c'était bel et bien là, sous mes yeux en train de me regarder en face. C'était comme si elle avait plongé dans un état de coma . Elle refusait de nous regarder et fixait simplement le vide au-delà de l'herbe et refusait de seulement battre des paupières. Elle ne réagit même pas lorsque je la ramassai pour la porter jusqu'à la voiture. Je rampai sur la banquette arrière, la tenant dans le berceau de mes bras tandis que Jake prenait les clés et nous ramenait à la maison.

Tout le monde nous fixait du regard lorsque nous nous arrêtâmes et que je traversais la maison, Bella dans les bras. Je laissai les explications à Jake. Moi, je devais résoudre le problème avec Bella. Seulement, je n'avais pas la moindre idée de comment le résoudre.

''Isabella, s'il te plaît, regarde-moi'', priai-je , mais n'obtins aucune réponse.

''Isabella, je sais ce que tu penses, mais ce n'était pas ça. Stella ne m'intéresse pas de cette façon. J'ai eu tort de la toucher après avoir promis que je ne le ferai pas alors que je l'ai quand même fait. Je suis navré pour ça . Je n'aurais jamais dû la toucher même si j'étais simplement en tain de lui dire merci.''

Toujours rien côté Bella.

Je m'agenouillai sur le sol près de son côté du lit et lui caressai les cheveux.

''Je t'aime, Bella, et je ne désire personne d'autre que toi. S'il te plaît, reviens-moi, j'ai besoin de toi''.

Je pris son visage dans mes mains et l'embrassait avec douceur tandis qu'elle fermait les yeux.

Je cessai d'embrasser ses lèvres inertes lorsque mon téléphone se mit à vibrer dans ma poche.

''Oui, Alice'' répondis-je d'un ton sec.

''Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?''

''J'ai promis que je...''

Alice m'interrompit :

''Je sais ce que tu lui as promis, mais ce que je ne peux pas voir c'est comment tu es revenu dessus.'' grogna-t-elle dans le téléphone.

''J'ai tapoté la main de Stella pendant que je la remerciais d'avoir répondu à quelques questions au sujet de Bella.

Je me ratatinai quand elle hurla dans l'appareil :

''ESPECE D'IMBECILE!''

''Oui, ça, je sais, mais vois-tu quoi que ce soit que je puisse faire pour réparer les dégâts ?''

Je ne sais pas, je ne vois rien du tout, en particulier avec Jake dans vos parages. Je t'appelle si je vois quoi que ce soit.'' Puis elle me raccrocha au nez.

Je fis la seule chose que je pouvais faire : Je montai sur le lit et tirai Bella sur moi. J'avais besoin de la sentir tout près de moi puisque je n'avais aucune idée du temps pendant lequel je pourrais encore le faire lorsqu'elle sortirait de son état de prostration. Je passai le reste de la nuit sous elle, à ressentir sa chaleur et la laissant dominer complètement chacun de mes mouvements. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'étais soumis, _son _soumis.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>AN : Okay, tout le monde, c'est ce moment où il faut me dire comment ça vous a plu. OUI, je veux vraiment le savoir.****


	10. Chapitre 10

**Mention légale :** Je ne possède pas Twilight, mais Stephenie si.

**L'auteur remercie sa Beta** : Merci, Dazzleglo, je sais que je le dis à chaque chapitre mais c'est seulement parce que c'est vrai : Tu es formidable.

**La traductrice remercie** les lectrices de leur patience, et souligne que ni l'univers Twilight, ni cette fanfic ne lui appartiennent, elles sont à Stephenie Meyer et à nails233 respectivement.

* * *

><p><strong>Mention et remerciements très spéciaux pour Lotirelle qui a résolu mon problème de copiercoller et permet donc à cette fic d'être traduite plus aisément. Je ne la remercierai jamais assez.**

* * *

><p><strong>-(| LE CHEMIN DE LA MAISON|)-<strong>

**Chapitre 10**

**PdV de Seth**

Je croyais que la douleur que j'avais ressentie au cours de ma première transformation était le pire truc imaginable hé bien je ne pouvais pas me tromper davantage. La véritable douleur intervint après que le nomade avait plongé ses dents dans les chairs de mon épaule. La meilleure description que je pouvais trouver était que j'avais la sensation qu'on m'avait injecté de l'acide de batterie dans les veines. La même impression de brûlure, profondément ressentie sous la peau, là où rien de ce que vous pouviez faire ne la soulageait. On aurait dit que j'étais rôti vivant depuis l'intérieur. J'étais certain que les hurlements que j'entendais venaient de moi. Je pouvais sentir le contact de Leah, mais je le fuyais considérant que la brûlure sous ma peau était assez mauvaise sans y rajouter sur moi les milliards de degrés de sa main qui n'aidaient pas.

La voix de Carlisle était la seule chose qui me gardait suffisamment conscient et capable de comprendre ce qui se passait. Il m'expliquait constamment ce que je ressentais afin que je n'aie pas peur. Ouais, bein, j'avais dépassé le stade de la peur, j'étais totalement pétrifié ! On avait toujours pensé qu'une morsure de vampire nous serait fatale parce que c'était ce que disaient les légendes. Mais oh, combien elles se trompaient.

''Tu y es presque, Seth, tiens le coup, nous sommes tous là pour toi''

Je me demandais toujours si cela incluait mon père, chaque fois que Carlisle disait ça.

''Tiens le coup, mon garçon, c'est presque fini, maintenant. Le docteur dit que tu en es aux dernières heures''.

Ma mère était ici ?

Les dernières heures furent les pire du pire, la brûlure s'amplifia au point que je suppliais qu'on m'accorde de mourir, et je le pensais ! Quand mon cœur s'élança comme un étalon au derby, je sus que j'étais proche du finish. C'est là que les choses commencèrent à devenir floues mes souvenirs n'étaient plus aussi clairs que d'habitude. Je savais que j'avais une famille, mais leurs visages étaient à présent brouillés. Je me souvenais que j'avais des amis, mais je ne pouvais pas vous donner leurs noms.

''La fin est là. Tout le monde va devoir reculer et lui laisser beaucoup de place'' entendis-je quelqu'un dire tandis que je sentais les trois derniers battements de mon cœur résonner de manière bizarre dans ma poitrine.

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je trouvai que rien n'avait dramatiquement changé. Bien sûr, ma vue et mon ouïe s'étaient légèrement améliorées, mais la vitesse était la même, aussi les seules exceptions étaient-elles la sensation de brûlure dans ma gorge, qui était très désagréable, et le fait que je pouvais entendre l'esprit collectif de la meute même sous ma forme humaine. Lorsque je fis le tour de la pièce du regard, j'y vis tout le monde en train de me fixer dans l'attente que quelque chose se passe. Les deux seules personnes que je ne voyais pas étaient mes parents. POURQUOI n'étaient-ils pas là ?

''Seth, est-ce que ça va ?''

''Ouais, ça va. Où sont mes parents?J'entends ma mère, mais je ne la vois pas''. Je scannais encore une fois la pièce du regard à la recherche du visage flou dont je me souvenais.

''Elle est à la maison. Seth, sais-tu ce qui t'es arrivé ?'' Ma sœur Leah, elle était plus facile à se rappeler.

''Ouais, c'est un peu brouillé sur les bords, mais c'est toujours là. J peux entendre Brady et Colin courant dans leurs patrouilles , leurs souvenir m'aide à mieux y voir '' fis-je en haussant les épaules, mais le fait qu'ils me regardaient avec des yeux de merlan frit ne m'échappa pas.

''Leah, pourquoi Maman et Papa ne sont-ils pas là ?

''Seth, nous devrions parler de cela plus tard. Tu devrais vraiment aller chasser pour apaiser la soif.''

Carlisle essayait de changer de sujet, et ça ne fit que m'énerver.

''POURQUOI ne sont-ils pas ici ?'' grognai-je. J'étais plus en colère à chaque seconde.

''Calme-toi, Seth, ils sont humains. Tu n peux pas t'approcher d'eux pour un temps. Pas avant qu'on ait ta soif sous contrôle.

Ouais, j'y avais pas pensé à celle-là.

''Allez, gamin, je vais te montrer les ficelles. La meute va partir en amont et sécuriser un périmètre avant qu'on te lâche'', dit le plus grand.

''Je crois que les présentations s'imposent, puisqu'on ne m'a pas donné vos noms la dernière fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés''. Je ne pouvais vraisemblablement pas me promener dans le coin en l'appelant ''Le baraqué''.

Carlisle me désigna rapidement tout le monde un par un avant qu'Emmett ne désigne la porte et que je le suive dehors dans la cour. Une fois qu'ils se furent transformés, je pus entendre chacun des loups se démenant pour maintenir la zone dégagée pour moi. Je pris le temps de regarder mon reflet dans une des fenêtres. A quelques choses près, je n'avais pas tant changé. Bien sûr, ma peau était plus pâle, mes traits plus définis, mais même mes yeux avaient gardé leur couleur avec seulement un soupçon de bordeaux sur les bords. Je m'attendais plus ou moins à ce qu'ils soient rouges ou dorés, puisque tous les vampires que je me souvenais avoir rencontrés, les avaient soit l'un soit l'autre.

Une fois que la meute appela en esprit pour dire qu'ils étaient prêts, je me mis à courir et la vitesse était agréable. En loups, nous étions rapides, mais pas autant sous notre forme humaine. C'était plutôt cool d'être rapide dans les deux cas. Ça serait décidément bien pratique, mais cette seule pensée me fit prendre conscience que je ne savais pas du tout si je pouvais encore me transformer. Dès que j'y pensai, ça arriva. La seconde d'avant j'étais en train de courir comme un vampire, la seconde d'après, je chargeai comme un loup garou. Hé bien, c'était bon à savoir.

'', Seth, si tu pouvais être assez aimable pour redevenir humain, pour que nous t'apprenions les finesses de la chasse...'' me demanda Carlisle.

Une fois qu'ils m'eurent montré les différences entre la chasse du loup et celle du vampire, j'étais prêt à faire un essai. Il fut aussi facile que d'habitude de trouver la trace olfactive de la harde de chevreuils à deux kilomètres de là, aussi je m'élançai dans leur direction, tout le monde me laissant largement de quoi manoeuvrer. Le simple fait d'entendre les battements de leurs cœurs, et l'odeur de leur merveilleux arôme me poussèrent encore plus vite. J'avais besoin de leur sang et je n'accepterait pas qu'on me le refuse, aussi , sans m'arrêter, je courus directement jusqu'au centre de la harde et taclai le plus gros mâle au sol. Le bruit de son sang se précipitant dans se veines me rendit frénétique et sans y penser à deux fois, je traversait la fourrure et la chair de son cou comme un couteau dans du beurre. La récompense valait le coup d'attendre tandis que je sentais le sang chaud, épais et délicieux descendre dans ma gorge.

Après un autre mâle et une biche, j'étais prêt à rentrer prendre une douche, oh, mec, j'en avais bien besoin : j'étais couvert de s'étalait depuis ma bouche jusque sur ma poitrine il y en avait même un peu dans mes cheveux. La façon dont la meute me chahutait recommença à me taper sur le système. Je n'avait vraiment pas besoin de leur foutage de gueule, ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce qu'on ressent quand on se réveille dans la peau de son propre pire ennemi.

J'avais espéré voir mes parents à mon retour, mais ils n'étaient toujours pas venus me voir, aussi suivis-je Jasper à l'étage jusqu'à la salle de bain ou ils avaient préparé des vêtements à mon intention. Ça faisait du bien d'être propre et habillé. Carlisle m'attendait quand je redescendis. Je voulais vraiment le remercier avant de m'en aller, au lieu de quoi, on m'informa que ça n'arriverait pas.

''Seth, tu ne peux pas retourner à la réserve. Je suis navré, mais on ne te le permettra pas.

Mais qui croyait-il être pour me dire que je ne pouvais pas rentrer chez moi !

''Seth, ce n'est pas nous qui te le disons. Tu ne peux pas rentrer à la maison, la meute a reçu l'ordre express de ne pas te laisser entrer''.

Ça n'avait aucun sens. Même si j'étais un vampire, à présent, j'était toujours membre de la meute, ils étaient mon peuple, ma famille !

''Qui a donné l'ordre, Jasper ?''exigeai-je en haussant la voix, à présent que ma frustration augmentait à nouveau.

''Ton père, ainsi que les autres Anciens'' répondit Carlisle.

''MON père ? Pourquoi ne veut-il pas que je rentre à la maison ?''

Carlisle hésita avant de répondre :

'' Il dit que tu n'es plus son fils, et qu'en ce qui le concerne, tu es mort.''

Ses mots me mirent à genoux tandis que de chaque fibre de mon être, s'échappait un grognement farouche.

**PdV de Bella**

Faire du cheval sur le dos de Jake s'était avéré amusant, finalement. Au départ, j'avais eu un peu peur mais Edward avait dit que tout irait bien. Et ça l'avait été, mais j'avais continué à jeter des coups d' œil dans sa direction pour m'assurer qu'il allait bien, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, tout se déroulait très bien, jusqu'au moment où, relevant les yeux, j'avais vu Edward et Stella en train de se tenir par la main. IL AVAIT PROMIS QU'IL NE LA TOUCHERAIT PAS ! Et pourtant... Il était bien là, à lui tenir la main! Ça n'avait rien à voir avec la jalousie comme la nuit précédente, non, là, ça allait bien au-delà de la fureur. Tous les deux m'avaient dit qu'ils ne voulaient pas être le compagnon et la compagne de l'autre. Mais ils étaient bien là, assis sur la couverture, juste devant moi. Et ils souriaient, exhibant leurs marques d'affection sous mes yeux. Alors j'avais hurlé de frustration juste du fait de savoir qu'ils m'avaient trahie.

Mais avant même que je me rende compte de ce que je faisais, j'avais relâché ma prise sur le cou de Jake. L'impact de la chute me fit mal, mais cette douleur pâlit en comparaison de celle induite par la vision qui passait en boucle dans ma tête. Même dans le noir je pouvais me les représenter en train de rire et de s'embrasser dans la clairière. Lorsque j'ouvris finalement les yeux, ce fut pour voir Edward, et au début, j'en fus soulagée. Mais là, je la vis, elle, me fixant par dessus son épaule.

Isabella, ça va ?

Je ne pouvais pas lui répondre, au lieu de quoi, je détournai le regard, regardant les feuilles d'herbe danserdans la brise. Elle voulait ce qui m'appartenait et je la haïssait pour cela. Même les yeux ouvert, le noir revint, aveuglant tout à ma vue. Il n'y avait que moi et le trou béant à l'endroit où mon cœur s'était trouvé corps refusa de répondre lorsqu'il me souleva pour me ramener à la voiture. Je me sentais engourdie, je ne ressentais rien dans ses bras, du confort que j'avais éprouvé le matin même.

'Isabella, s'il te plaît, regarde-moi''.

Je l'entendais à peine, à travers le brouillard dans ma tête.

''Isabella, je sais ce que tu penses, mais ce n'était pas ça. Stella ne m'intéresse pas en tant que compagne. J'ai eu tort de la toucher après avoir dit que je ne le ferais pas alors que je l'ai fait. Pour ce geste, je suis désolé, tellement désolé. Je n'aurais jamais dû la toucher, même si je ne faisais que la remercier''.

Ce qu'il disait ne faisait aucun sens pour moi. S'il ne voulait pas être son compagnon, alors pourquoi la touchait-il ?

''Je t'aime, Bella et je ne désire personne d'autre que toi. S'il te plaît, reviens-moi, j'ai besoin de toi.''

Il m'aimait ? Mais il... ?

Je le sentais sous moi, mais je ne parvenais pas à faire réagir mon corps. Je m'efforçais de trouver mon chemin vers la sortie, mais voulais-je seulement revenir? Cela faisait trop mal de le voir montrer de l'affection à quelqu'un d'autre. Je n'avais jamais rien ressenti de la sorte quand le vieux maître partait en promenade avec Stella. Tant d'autres files y étaient venues et reparties de la ferme. Pas une seule fois cela ne m'avait blessée de les voir avec le maître. Mais c'était différent, cette fois. J'étais différente, cette fois.

''Tu me manques, Isabella. S'il te plaît,... reviens et sois avec moi''. Il m'appelait.

Je sais que tu crois que tu m'indiffères à cause des vêtements que je t'ai achetés. Une fois encore, je le répète, j'avais tort. Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir acheté ce que tu mérites. J'aurais dû écouter Alice. C'est elle qui s'occupe des achats de vêtements. Je sais que à notre retour, elle aura toute une nouvelle garde-robe pour toi. Des vêtements que tu mérites de porter. Je ne te permettrai jamais plus que tu portes autre chose que les meilleurs vêtements dorénavant''.

Il ne me pensais pas inférieure ?

''Puis-je lui parler, Monsieur ?''

Pourquoi Stella voulait-elle me voir, était-ce pour dans le but de prouver qu'elle avait tout et que moi, je n'avais rien ?

Je ne crois pas très sage que tu sois là avec moi alors que Bella n'est pas réveillée.

Il la rejetait... Pourquoi ?

''Oui, Monsieur, j'attendrai qu'elle...''

''Isabella, mon amour, je souhaite que tu te réveilles à présent. Je n'arriverai pas à continuer sans toi.''

Mon amour ? Il y avait tant de peine dans sa voix...

C'était si déroutant d'essayer de remettre toutes les pièces ensemble. Je voulais croire ce qu'il avait dit, mais j'avais cru le vieux Maître, jadis, quand il disait m'aimer. C'était un mensonge. Il n'aimait que mon sang et rien d'autre . Mais Edward ne m'a jamais demandé quoi que ce soit alors qu'en retour, il me donnait des choses que je n'avais jamais demandées.

Le point positif avec fait d'être piégé dans le noir, c'est que ça vous laisse tout le temps qu'il vous faut pour penser.

''Bats-toi pour moi, Isabella, tu es ma vie, à présent. J'ai besoin que tu te battes pour moi.

Il avait besoin de moi, mais pas comme le vieux maître. Il lui fallait que je vive, mais pas de la même façon.

Mes émotions tourbillonnaient en moi tandis que je pensais à lui Il était ma vie, lui aussi, à présent. J'avais besoin de lui comme j'avais besoin d'air pour pouvoir respirer. Sans lui, je suis perdue. Pouvais-je lui pardonner d'avoir touché la main de Stella ? Je le voulais, mais rien que d'y penser, me donnait l'impression que ma poitrine se déchirait pour s'ouvrir. C'est là que les visions de toutes les autres filles qui n'étaient jamais revenues à la ferme se mirent à apparaître, les unes après les autres.

''C'est à toi que j'aurais dû poser ces questions, et non à Stella, mais je ne pensais pas que tu y aurais répondu.''

Il sanglotait à présent, me laissant me demander ce qu'il lui avait demandé.

'' Isabella, Alice est ici, maintenant, de même que Esme et Carlisle, n'aie pas peur. Carlisle va vérifier ton état pour s'assurer que tu vas bien. Je ne te quitterai pas''.

Je pus sentir qu'Edward me changeait de position.

Il ne me quitta pas une seule seconde. L'inconvénient quand on est dans le noir, c'est que vous n'avez plus la moindre idée du temps, ce qui donna à mes souvenirs de celles qui étaient parties tout plein de temps pour me réprimander.

**PdV d'Edward**

Je les entendis longtemps avant qu'il n'aient atteint l'allée. Carlisle me réprimandais de ne pas l'avoir directement amenée aux urgences, Esme se faisait un sang d'encre à l'idée que sa fille était peut-être mourante, et Alice était tout simplement prête à me mettre en pièces. Le fait que Jasper, Rosalie et Emmett n'étaient pas du voyage ne m'échappa pas. Et c'est là que je vis les penées d'Alice au sujet d'un nouveau-né dans la famille. Quelqu'un avait-il replongé ? La dernière chose dont j'avais besoin c'était de ramener Bella à la maison pour s'y retrouver avec un vampire nouveau-né.

''Où est-elle ?'' demanda Carlisle à Eleazar.

''Dans a chambre habituelle d'Edward'', Répliqua Eleazar.

Alice battit même Carlisle de vitesse dans l'escalier, me grondant tout du long dans sa tête. Je crois que si Bella n'avait pas été sur mes genoux, elle m'aurait réduit en charpie sur le champ. Esme se mit à sangloter quand elle prit la mesure de la vue qui s'offrait à elle : moi haggard, couvant Bella dans mes bras.

'' Isabella, Alice est ici, maintenant, de même que Esme et Carlisle, n'aie pas peur. Carlisle va vérifier ton état pour s'assurer que tu vas bien. Je ne te quitterai pas''.

Carlisle avait commencé à l'examiner, avant même que je la change de position.

''Edward, passe Bella à Alice, et allons chasser'', dit-il en pensée.

Ça, ça n'arriverait que lorsqu'il gèlerait en enfer. Il ne pouvait pas me forcer à la quitter, et je n'irais pas de mon plein gré. Il soupira et abandonna l'idée lorsqu'il vit que je n'irais nulle part.

''Edward, ça fait deux semaines Tu dois chasser pour conserver tes forces pour elle.''

''J'irai chasser quand elle se réveillera, pas avant.'', fis-en caressant ses cheveux et lui embrassant le front.

''Nous ne savons pas combien de temps elle va rester comme ça. Je ne vois aucune raison médicale qui expliquerait pourquoi elle ne s'est pas encore réveillée.

Lorsqu'il ne put me chasser de la chambre, il décida de me montrer ce que j'avais manqué de la semaine, avec Bella dans cet état. Ses souvenirs commencèrent au moment où Leah était sortie des bois son frère sous sa forme humaine dans les bras. Je regardai ses souvenirs tandis que Seth se transformait en un hybride mi-vampire, mi-loup, le premier de son espèce . Il fut difficile de voir le père du garçon le désavouer après sa transformation, lui fermant la porte et le chasser de sa vie. Le pauvre Seth s'était réveillé en pleine confusion et en colère, ne sachant plus où était désormais sa place. Heureusement, ma famille et la meute se tenaient à ses côtés. C'était donc pourquoi les autres n'étaient pas venus : ils étaient avec Seth.

Les pensées d'Esme apportèrent quelque soulagement tandis qu'elle me montrait que le chantier de la ferme étaient en avance sur le calendrier prévu. Une fois que la police eut tout enlevé, quiconque n'était pas avec Seth travaillait sur la maison de sorte que lorsque Bella rentrerait, elle ne restât pas dans la même maison que Seth.

''Mon fils, elle va être superbe pour vous deux''

Ses pensées me firent gémir comme la peine de la semaine qui venait de s'écouler réclamait finalement son prix sur moi. Je voyais bien qu'elle s'inquiétait de l'éventualité que Bella ne se réveillât jamais, mais je refusais de croire une telle chose.

'' elle va l'adorer, Esme. Quant à moi, je ne la verrais jamais si elle ne me pardonne pas.'' et je lâchait un lourd soupir.

Carlisle ne nous quitta pas un instant les deux jours qui suivirent. Alice et Esme se relayaient pour entrer et tenter de nous soutenir. La seule chose que je pouvais faire, en dehors de lui murmurer de tendres inepties était de lire pour elle. Alors c'est ce que je fis. Je lui lus Roméo et Juliette. Finalement, huit jours après l'incident de la clairière, une lueur d'espoir apparut sous la fore de faibles marmonnements.

''Maître...''

Ce fut à peine un chuchotement.

''Je suis là, mon amour, toujours là'' murmurai-je en retour.

Une heure plus tard, un autre chuchotement : ''Amour...,''

je répondis : ''Oui, je t'aime''

Mon cœur se fendit quand elle dit ''Non'' dans un souffle.

Se pouvait-il qu'elle crût encore que je ne l'aimais pas, même après que j'eus passé les 8 jours précédents à lui dire que je l'aimais 1587 fois ?

''Ne t'en vas pas..., '', gémit-elle, alors je soupirai à son oreille :

''Jamais''

Quand ses paupières se mirent à papillonner, j'affichai l'expression la plus rassurante que je pus trouver, mais je restai plutôt persuadé que ça avait l'air d'un rictus plutôt qu'autre chose.

Je fondis à l'instant où elle ouvrit tout grands ces magnifiques yeux marron couleur chocolat.

''Maître ?'

''Je suis là, Bella, je ne t'ai jamais quittée.''

''Je vous aime, Maître'', murmura-t-elle si doucement.

''Je t'aime aussi, Isabella''

Je relevai son menton pour qu'elle me regarde dans les yeux avant de l'embrasser amoureusement sur les lèvres en y mettant toute la force qu'il me restait.

''Pas Stella ?''

''Non, jamais Stella. Toujours toi. Il n'y a jamais eu que toi.

Je pris sa tête dans ma main et attirai as joue contre ma poitrine. La sentir exhaler l'air chaud de son soupir contre ma poitrine envoya des frissons le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

''S'il te plaît, trouve dans ton cœur le pouvoir de me pardonner. Je ferai n'importe quoi pour te prouver que je ne vois Stella que comme une amie. Personne ne touchera jamais mon cœur de la façon dont tu l'as fait.

Je la tenais toujours et la berçais tendrement contre moi.

''Je vous pardonne, Maître, si vous pouvez me pardonner, vous aussi, d'avoir manqué à ma promesse. J'ai dit que je ne m'enfuirais pas loin de vous, et pourtant je l'ai fait. Je me suis enfuie dans mon esprit.''

Elle essaya de détourner le regard, mais je refusai de lâcher son visage.

''Il n'y a rien à pardonner. Si moi, j'avais tenu ma promesse, tu n'aurais pas eu à t'enfuir.''

J'embrassai son front.

Alice et Esmé se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, nous adressant des sourires radieux. Ils était heureux de l'avoir retrouvée.

''Maître, vous avez faim. Vous ne vous êtes pas nourri ?''

''Non, je ne voulais pas te quitter tant que tu ne t'étais pas réveillée.

Elle releva les yeux et leva la main, comme si elle voulait toucher mon visage, mais elle suspendit son geste .

''Je t'appartiens, tu peux me toucher.

Je saisis sa main et la guidai jusqu'à mon visage où elle traça légèrement les cernes pourpres que j'avais sous les yeux.

''Je suis réveillée, maintenant, Maître. Vous devriez y aller à l'instant.

Je voyais bien qu'elle ne croyait qu'à moitié à ses propres paroles.

Je crois que je vais attendre juste encore un peu. Tu n'as pas à craindre mon retour.

''Isabella, je reviendrai, je ne peux endurer ne serait-ce que l'idée d'être à nouveau loin de toi.''

Je relevai son menton et déposai un long baiser tendre sur ses lèvres sucrées, et cette fois-ci, elle me le rendit.

''Isabella, Stella a demandé à te voir, souhaites-tu qu'Alice aille la chercher ?''

A la seconde où je la vis se raidir, je sus qu'elle ne pardonnait pas à Stella une chose que j'avais faite, moi.

''Isabella, calme-toi. Elle ne me veut pas pour compagnon. Elle devient très proche de Jake, autant que lui d'elle. C'est moi qui lui ait demandé de me dire des choses sur toi. Je voulais juste être le meilleur maître possible pour toi.

Elle se détendis, finalement et s'enfonça davantage dans mon étreinte.

''Bella, aimerais-tu t'habiller? Je t'ai commandé tant de nouveaux ensembles pendant que tu étais ici ! J'en ai amené quelques-uns pour que tu les portes, et quand nous serons de retour à la maison, je te montrerai le reste.

Alice approcha et s'assit sur le lit avec précaution.

Lorsque Bella hocha la tête, je sus qu'il était temps que j'aille chassé avec Carlisle. Elle avait besoin d'un peu de temps entre filles avec Esme et Alice.

''Isabella, je vais chasser avec Carlisle le temps que tu te prépares. Je serai de retour le plus vite possible, mais je veux que tu t'amuses en leur compagnie, alors ne t'enferme pas ici. Parle-leur, elles écouteront tout ce que tu ne veux pas me dire.''

Je lui embrassai le front et la libérai de mon étreinte.

Alice gloussa de rire en l'entraînant dans la salle de bain pour l'aider pour ce qui était du rayon bain. Esme sourit et me frotta l'épaule lorsque je passai près d'elle. Je décidai de ne pas me doucher avant mon retour de la chasse. J'avais beau avoir besoin de sortir des vêtements dans lesquels j'avais passé le huit derniers jours, il semblait que cela fut du gaspillage de se changer avant d'aller chasser.

Une heure plus tard, j'étais prêt à rentrer mais Carlisle voulut que nous parlions, aussi nous mîmes-nous à rebrousser chemin au pas plutôt qu'en courant.

''Edward, je veux te parler de Seth, et du fait qu'il reste avec nous. Il ne p...''

je l'interrompis :

''Je sais, Esme m'a montré la ferme''.

''Oui, bon... Ce qui me tracasse, c'est que j'ai peur que tu penses que je te fiche dehors pour te remplacer par Seth. Ce n'est absolument pas le cas. Je t'en prie... crois-moi. Tu es mon premier fils et tu passera toujours en premier pour moi, mais je sais qu'il est temps pour toi de découvrir tes propres marques avec Bella. Si et quand tous les deux, vous voudrez revenir, ta chambre n'aura pas bougé.''

Je hochais la tête, parce qu'il avait raison. Là, il fallait que j'aide Bella, et même si je ne vivais plus sous le même toit avec eux, ils seraient toujours notre famille.

''Je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes à ce sujet. Je sais où est ma famille, et je ne la renierai jamais, même pour un petit moment. Je serais juste au bout de la route, à un coup de fi de distance. Je suis certain que tu aurai à battre Esme à coup de bâton pour l'empêcher de nous rendre visite.''

Nous pouffâmes de rire, car nous savions tous les deux que j'avais raison.

Comme pour Carlisle, j'étais son fils et elle ne serait jamais capable de rester éloignée très longtemps. A notre retour, je fus surpris de voir Stella dans notre chambre en train de bavarder joyeusement avec Bella, mais Bella n'avait pas l'air aussi heureuse qu'elle l'était avant lorsqu'elles discutaient ensemble. Le fait me rendit perplexe. Pourquoi était-elle incapable de tout à fait la pardonner comme elle l'avait fait pour moi ? Elle se jeta pratiquement dans mes bras lorsque j'entrai dans la pièce, mais quelque chose la dérangeait encore, bien que je ne parvinsse pas à trouver ce que c'était.

''Stella, pourrions-nous avoir un peu de temps tous les deux seuls, s'il te plaît''

Elle hocha la tête et sortit vivement pour aller trouver Jake.

''Isabella, qu'est ce qui t'ennuie tant ?''

''Quand j'étais prisonnière des ténèbres, j'ai vu toutes celles que j'ai amenées au vieux maître. Elle n'étaient pas contente que je l'aie fait. Elle me disaient des choses méchantes et prétendaient que c'était ma faute si elles n'étaient plus là.''

Elle se mit à pleurer dans ma chemise. Voilà qui faisait sens. C'est la raison pour laquelle, elle avait été plongée dans ce coma pendant des jours : Elle était hantée par son passé. J'avais espéré que nous n'aurions jamais à nous en préoccuper, mais c'est espoir était stupide.

''Isabella, tu as fait la seule chose que tu pouvais faire afin de rester en vie. C'est Alistair qui était responsable de ce qu'il leur faisait, pas toi. Il les aurait eues avec ou sans ton aide. S'il les voulait, rien en ce monde ne l'aurait arrêté.

Je frottai son dos et me contentai de la laisser pleurer pour évacuer tout cela. C'est ce qu'elle avait besoin de faire afin de pouvoir avancer.

Elle pleura pendant plus d'une heure avant de pouvoir retrouver son état normal. Lorsqu'Alice lui apporta son plateau-déjeuner je décidai qu'il était temps de me remettre d'aplomb.

''Alice, veux-tu bien rester avec elle afin que je puisse me doucher ?''

Lorsqu'elle me congédia d'un geste, je sus qu'elle resterait.

Une fois que je fus enfin à nouveau lavé de frais et habillé de propre, je retournai relever Alice, seulement pour être arrêté dans l'encadrement de porte par des gloussements de rire. Bella riait à nouveau ? Alice bavardait tout en appliquant du maquillage sur le visage de Bella. Même Esme s'était jointe aux réjouissances en peignant les orteils de Bella de magenta profond. Elle avait l'air plus détendue, ce qui me fit m'interroger sur ce dont elles avaient bien pu parler pour être de si bonne humeur.

''Isabella, tu as l'air magnifique. Je vais aller parler à Carlisle, s'il te plaît, reste ici à t'amuser avec ces dames. Quand vous en aurez fini, je serai en bas''

''Oui, Maître.'', même de dos et la tête baissé vers le lit, je pus voir qu'elle souriait.

Carlisle était assis en compagnie d'Eleazar dans son bureau quand je les y rejoignis. Ils discutaient de Bella.

''Je te le dis, Carlisle, elle est très puissante, et c'est pour ça qu'il ne peut pas lire ses pensées.''

''Pourquoi ne puis-je lire ses pensées ?''

''C'est un bouclier mental, et un très puissant, de surcroît. Puis-je te demander s'il il t'arrive jamais de ne pas entendre les pensées des autres quand tu es avec elle ?''

''J'ai pu remarquer que si je me concentre sur elle quand elle est dans mes bras, il y des blancs. Mais rien de majeur... Pourquoi ?''

''On dirait bien qu'elle te protège quand vous vous touchez. Ce qui ne fait que prouver quelle puissance elle aura en tant que vampire, c'est tout.''

''Qui a dit qu'elle allait être un vampire ?''

''Alice a eu une vision quand nous étions à Forks. J'ai cru que tu avais décidé de la transformer''.

Je lui répondis par un hoquet de stupeur.

Qui aurait pris une décision dont le résultat serait qu'elle devienne l'une des nôtres?

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Bon, si je ne m'arrête pas ici, je continuerais indéfiniment, alors faites-moi savoir comment cela vous a plu. Les choses s'assombrissent au chapitre suivant quand ils retournent à forks.**


	11. Chapitre 11

**Mention légale: **

**NA: Je ne possède pas Twilight, mais Stephenie, si!**

**L'inspiration pour ce chapitre est venue de la chanson ''wake me up inside'' (réveille-moi de l'indérieur) ou de ''Bring Me to Life'' (amène-moi à la vie) de Evanessence.**

**NB: je ne possède ni Twilight ni cette histoire. Elles appartiennent à Stephenie et nails233 respectivement.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Rappel<span>****: l'astérisque (*) signale du contenu graphiquement violent ou susceptible de heurter les plus sensibles.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>-(| LE CHEMIN DE LA MAISON |)-<strong>**

**Chapitre 11**

**PdV de Edward (rappel)**

''Qui a dit qu'elle allait être un vampire ?''

''Alice a eu une vision quand nous étions à Forks. J'ai cru que tu avais décidé de la transformer''.

Je le regardai bouche bée.

Qui aurait pris une décision dont le résultat serait qu'elle devienne l'une des nôtres?

**PdV d'Esme**

Après qu'Edward nous avait laissées, Alice et moi, avec Bella, je pus voir qu'elle avait beaucoup de questions et de choses en tête, dont elle n'était pas sûre de savoir comment le demander. Je décidai donc de lui faciliter les choses en commençant par ce qui s'était passé avec Stella et l'histoire des vêtements, et peut-être que cela ouvrira les portes.

"Bella, ma chérie, je suis si heureuse que tu nous sois revenue. Tu m'as manqué et j'avais si peur... S'il te plaît, ne fais plus peur à ta maman comme cela. Bon, j'ai entendu dire que tu étais bouleversée à cause de cette histoire d'Eward qui aurait touché Stella, des vêtements de Wal-Mart aussi, comparés à Stella qui porte des vêtements griffés que Tanya lui a achetés.

''Oui, il avait promis qu'il ne toucherait personne d'autre, et pourtant il l'a fait. Mais il a dit qu'il ne faisait que la remercier de lui avoir parlé, et j'ai compris que les vêtements venaient de là, et Stella obtient de pouvoir s'asseoir sur une chaise sans rien demander parce que je n'ai pas autant de valeur qu'elle".

''Rappelle-toi quand tu as vu Edward me serrer dans ses bras ce jour-là et comment tu as cru que nous nous accouplions? Hé bien parfois lorsque les gens se remercient entre eux pour qqch de spécial, comme lorsque j'ai dit à Edward que nous avions acheté la ferme et que j'avais des plans pour rénover des choses pour vous. Il était si enthousiasmé et si plein de gratitude qu'il m'a pris dans ses bras. Et c'est ce qui s'est passé avec Stella. Edward lui a demandé s'il y avait des choses que tu aimais et qu'il pourrait faire pour te rendre heureuse. Elle lui a dit comment elle lisait pour toi, que les pâtes te rendaient malade, et alors sans réfléchir, il lui a pris la main pour la remercier. C'était un geste naturel, et ça n'avait pas plus de sens que cela. Et puis, je ne sais pas si tu l'as remarqué mais Stella n'a d'yeux que pour Jake. La famille et les amis sont tout le temps en train de se serrer dans les bras les un des autres."

''Ma chère, nous en venons aux vêtements. Tu mérite tellement plus. Nous sommes seulement allés à Wal-art parce qu'il nous fallait quelques petites choses temporaires mais de première nécessité, et ils avaient aussi un rayon alimentation. Je m'inquiéttais que ce soit trop pour toi d'avoir à faire plusieurs magasins. Savais-tu qu'à la minute où nous sommes arrivés à la maison ,ce jour-là, Alice a sauté sur l'ordinateur et a commencé à te commander toute une nouvelle garde-robe? Elle a passé des commades pendant presque 10 heures de rang''.

Elle s'inquiétait pour moi!

''C'est vrai, Alice, tu as fait ça pour moi?

"Oui, je l'ai fait. Tu es ma soeur, maintenant, t je peux te dire que je n'ai pas arrêté de crier après edward dans ma tête tout le temps des essayages, à propos du fait qu'il m'obligeait à aller chez Wal-Mart, qu'il était inacceptable que tu aies de tels vêtements qui gratte , que tu méritais beaucoup mieux, mais il a insisté qu'il fallait prendre quelques petites choses pour te dépanner. ''

Wow, voilà qu'elle criait après Edward, que je suis sa soeur, et qu'Esmée est ma mère, mais qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire?

''Que sont une maman et une soeur?''

''Oh, mon coeur, une maman est quelqu'un qui aime et s'occupe de ses enfants, et tu es ma fille, à présent. C'est aussi quelqu'un qui peut venir à tout moment du jour ou de la nuit si tu as un problème, répondre à n'importe quelle question, t'aider à prendre soin des choses, et t'aimer quoi qu'il arrive. Une soeur est quelqu'un à qui tu peux te confier, une amie qui elle aussi t'aimera quoi qu'il arrive. Lorsqu'Alice ou Rosalie ont des problèmes, c'est généralement vers moi qu'elles viennent. Lorsqu'Edward, Jasper ou Emmett ont des problèmes, c'est générallement vers leur papa qu'ils vont. Certaines personnes qui ont beaucoup de chance ont même plus d'une maman et d'un papa. "

Je m'en vais tuer ce fils, il ne lui a même pas expliqué la dynamique familiale à cette pauvre enfant, ni même comment les gens interagissent entre eux. Pas étonnant qu'elle soit si déboussolée.

" Qui est leur papa?"

" C'est carlisle, mon mari".

Tu sais, un jour j'avais un problème avec Jasper, il m'avait fait pleurer parce qu'il pensait qu'il valait mieux me quitter, alors je suis directement allée voir Maman pour lui dire ce qui était arrivé. Maman s'est propulsée dans la chambre, saisissant Jasper par les cheveux pour le traîner jusque dans la cuisine et avoir une discussion. Après qu'elle lui avait parlé, il est revenu et s'est excusé, mais tu aurais dû voir son visage! Il était si surpris d'être empoigné par les cheveux, c'était le truc le plus amusant que j'aie jamais vu.''

Là-dessus nous partîmes toutes d'un grand rire.

"Okay, descendons, mais rappelle-toi, Bella, nous sommes toujours là pour toi.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'escalier, bloquant nos pensées parce que le spectacle allait commencer.

Comme je marchai vers Edward, j'ai pensé, à son intention 'Suis le mouvement, c'est pour Bella', puis je le pris par l'oreille et commençait à le traîner ainsi jusqu'au bureau, en disant:

"Edward, Anthony Cullen, il est grand temps que toi et moi ayons une petite discussion mère/fils.

"Aoooowh, Maman, s'il te plaît, mais qu'es-ce que j'ai fait?

Je pouvais entendre Carlisle et Alice rire ouvertement comme Bella murmurait pour Alice: 'tout juste comme avec Jasper!'

"Edward, laisse la porte ouverte, il y a certaines choses que Bella a besoin d'entendre. Elle a besoin de savoir qu'elle a une famille qui est là pour elle, mais tu m'a beaucoup contrariée"

Je lui repassai en esprit toute notre conversation avec Bella et il eut l'air abasourdi.

Je ne comprends pas, je la relève pour qu'elle s'asseoie près de moi.''

"Voilà exactement e problème. La relever , ça n'est pas communiquer avec elle. Elle a besoin de vraiement t'entendre le dire à haute es si habitué à lire les pensées de tout le monde et à tout savoir que, verbalement, tu ne communiques pas suffisamment. Tu ne lui as pas expliqué la plus évidente dynamique familiale en dehors de nos noms et de qui est avec qui, ni la signification du toucher et des embrassades. Elle a peut-être un corps de femme, mais parce qu'elle a vécu protégée pendant si longtemps, son esprit pense en termes très simplistes. Si tu avais touché Alice ou Rosalie, elle aurat eu la même réaction parce que pour toi, toucher à un sens plus sexuel alors que pour elle, cela signifie toute façon de toucher quelqu'un. Bon maintenant, suis-moi, il est temps."

Je commençai à lever la voix:

"Edward, je t'ai déjà dit que tu aurais dû, dès le départ, laisser Alice acheter tout le prochaine fois, tu m'écouteras. Et à partir de maintenant, si Bella a besoin de parler, elle doit nous appeler, moi ou Alice, est-ce que c'est compris?"

"Oui, Maman, je suis désolé".

_'Bien, maintenant rejoignons donc tout le monde, et je veux que tu renforce l'idée qu'elle vienne me voir, ou Alice'_

**PdV de Stella**

Je ne pus m'empêcher de noter la différence dans le comportement de Bella depuis l'histoire de la clairière. Elle était distante ave moi, mais s'aggripait à Edward comme à un canot de sauvetage et qu'elle se noyait. La dernière fois que je l'avais vu si réservée et désespérée avait été quand le maître l'avait presque tuée pour l'avoir dérangé pendant le temps où il se nourrissait avec Ann. Je m'étais avancée pour essayer de la protéger, mais au final, ça ne nous valut que d'être blessées toutes les deux . Cette nuit-là elle endura les pires traitements de sa vie. Il y aait eu du sang dans ses urines pendant une semaine, et il fallut deux semaines pour que les bleus sur son visage, ses côtes et son estomac finissent par disparaî , c'est son état émotionnel qui avait reçu le pire des coups. L'entendre lui hurler toutes ces mots de haine et le voir lui cracher dessus comme si elle était la plus basse des créatures sur terre, m'avait brisé le coeur. Elle ne méritait pas d'être battue de la sorte. Personne ne méritait cela.

Jake et moi avons passé un peu de temps ensemble; il m'aide beaucoup avec mes problèmes de soumission. Ce n'est pas une chose facile à vaincre. Il semble que je ne puisse faire les choses à moins qu'on ne me dise de les faire. J'imagine qu'après quatre années passées à la ferme, le temps était la chose qui pouvait me guérir. La nuit qui précéda le départ de Bella et Edward, je me trouvais là où je métais retrouvée tous les soirs depuis les deux dernières semaines: sur le porche en compagnie de Jake.

"Jake, crois-tu... qu'elle me pardonnera jamais?''

''Ouais, stella, je crois qu'elle a juste besoin de voir qu'Edward ne voudra jamais qu'elle. Je ne crois pas qu'elle soit encore en colère. Je pense qu'elle n'est tout simplement pas sûre quant à que croire. Edward a dit que pendant son coma, elle a revu toutes les filles qu'elle a attirée vers Alistair. Il a dit que ça l'avait salement remuée. Je l'ai entendue, la nuit dernière , crier dans son sommeil"

Il me prit la main et la serra légèrement.

''Ouais, moi aussi. Je voulais aller la voir, mais Edward l'a interdit''

Je reniflai tandis que j'essayais de ne pas pleurer sur la douleur de mon amie.

"Est-ce que nous retournerons les voir, un jour?"

"Quand tu sera prête, je te ramènerai, mais pas avant cela."

Il me passa un mouchoir pour y piéger mes larmes.

''Tu sais, Jake,... Avant que tu viennes, j'avais l'impression que quelque chose manquait à ma vie, mais maintenant, je sais que c'était de toi dont j'avais besoin".

Je levai les yeux vers les siens, marron foncé.

"Moi aussi. Je suis venu ici ... pour toi, Stella. J'ai su, à l'instant où je t'ai vue, que je n'aimerais jamais quelqu'un d'autre."

Il baissa la tête pour cacher ses yeux.

Notre discussion fut alors interrompue par des cris venant de la chambre de Bella. On aurait sdit qu'on l'éviscérait vivante. Nous nous précipitâmes , mais Maître dit:

"Non, on s'occupe d'elle. Carlisle est déjà dans sa chambre et lui administre un sédatif".

Je ne pouvais pas voir son visage, depuis ma position tête baissée, mais à sa voix, il avait l'air aussi inquiet que je l'étais.

**PdV d'Edward.**

Lorsque les filles descendirent, elles souriaient et me bloquaient l'accès à leur pensées. Je fus choqué au moment où Esme me tira par l'oreille jusqu'à l'office dans le but d'avoir une conversation entre mère et fils, en me disant de suivre le mouvement parce que c'était au bénéfice de Bella. Je n'en suis pas sûr, mais comme elle écarquillait les yeux et qu'elle avait la main sur la bouche, je crois que Bella essayait de réprimer son rire. Esme me raconta ce dont elles avaient parlé et me fit savoir en termes plus qu'explicites ce qu'elle attendait de moi concernant les progrès de Bella, et son sentiment de mère en échec et qu'elle allait dorénavant jouer plus activement son rôle de mère, de la même manière que Carmen avec Stella. Elle me fit prendre conscience que j'étais si habitué à entendre les pensées des autres et à en obtenir toutes les informations que je ne savais pas vraiment comment parler à Bella en termes non équivoques afin qu'il n'y ait pas d'incompréhension de sa part, mais qu'il fallait que je communique plus ouvertement avec elle , que j'explique verbalement les différentes choses, chose que je ne n'avais jamais vraiment fait avec quiconque. Le fait de la soulever de terre pour l'asseoir près de moi était un exemple très clair de mon manque de compétence dans le domaine de la communication verbale.

Bella s'était endormie dans sa position habituelle, sur moi, quand tout à coup elle se mit à crier:

"NOOOON, S'IL VOUS PLAÎT! ARRÊTEZ!

Je te tiens, Bella, réveille-toi mon amour, tu es en sécurité avec moi. " Essayai-je de l'aider à sortir de son cauchemar.

Cette nuit, Carlisle était prêt , après qu'elle avait fait la même chose la nuit précédente. Depuis qu'elle était sortie de son état comateux, ceci semblait être devenu la norme. Carlisle avait dit qu'il fallait s'y attendre avec les victimes de traumatismes, mais cela ne fendait pas moins le coeur. Je finis par devoir appeler Charlie pour l'informer que notre retour était différé, mais il semblait que Carlisle et lui s'accordait à penser que ce comportement n'était pas une surprise.

La seule lueur positive pour elle cette semaine-là fut lorsque je lui dis que nous rentrions à la ferme le lendemain. Ce fut la seule fois où elle sourit depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée. Une fois que Carlisle lui avait administré le sédatif, elle commença à replonger dans le sommeil, mais elle ne relâcha jamais sa prise sur ma chemise qui, elle, commençait à se déchirer sous la force de son agitation. Si j'avais été human, j'en aurai gardé les cicatrices à vie.

_"Fils,... tu devrais aller chasser avant de repartir demain. Alice ou Esme lui tiendront compagnie au cas où tu veuilles que je t'accompagne."_ pensa-t-il.

Je savais que je le devais, mais il semblait bien que je n'arrivais pas à avoir le coeur de la laisser dans un tel état d'épuisement. Je secouai la tête. Je vis bien qu'il était déçu, mais contrairement à Bella, il s'en remettrait.

**PdV de Bella.**

J'étais très excitée à l'idée de partir lorsque Edward m'eut dit que nous allions directement à la ferme. Mais j'étais toujours en proie à un conflit intérieur lorsque je serrai Stella dans mes bras pour lui dire au revoir. Je savais qu'elle me manquerait et je voulais croire qu'elle n'essaierait jamais de me prendre Edward , mais il fallait se dire que seul le temps me le dirait.

"Bella, je t'en prie, appelle-moi vite" murmura-t-elle en suppliant, mais je ne pus que hocher la tête.

''Jake, tu sais où nous trouver''. Jake hocha la tête et accepta de serrer la main d'Edward.

"Isabella, il est temps. Alice est en train de hurler dans sa tête, et je ne peux en supporter plus. Je fis oui de la tête et m'eloignai, pour le suivre jusqu'à la voiture.

Je vis Stella pleurer dans les bras de Jake lorsque je relevai les yeux une dernière fois. Une fois qu'edward m'eut installée et attachée, il prit position dans le siège conducteur et fit une marche arrière derrière la voiture de Carlisle. Le trajet de retour prit moins de temps car moins d'arrêt furent nécessaire, étant donné que j'avais amené de quoi manger. Une fois sortis de l'autoroute, un nouveau développement me frappa comme une tonne de briques: des flash de souvenirs. Nous étions en train de longer un park après avoir quitté l'autoroute. Et le fait de voir tous ces enfants courir et jouer, certains assis dans le bac à sable et le reste occupé à courir dans l'herbe fir dérailler quelque chose en moi. Je me vis enfant courrant vers Charlie pour lui faire un câlin tandis qu'il riait de bonheur. Il se tenait debout en compagnie de? Billy... Le père de Jacob! Enfin, je me souvenais de l'homme qu'ils appelaient mon père, et les explications d'Esme sur ce qu'était un père remir tout en place.

"Maître, est-ce que Charlie viendra bientôt?

"Bien sûr, probablement demain... pourquoi?"

"Je me souviens de lui, maintenant..."

"Vraiment? Quand est-ce arrivé?"

Il avait plutôt l'air sous le choc.

Quand nous sommes passés à côté du parc, tout à l'heure. Je me souviens avoir jouer dans l'un d'eux avec Jacob, quand nos pères n'étaient pas là. Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas dit qu'il était mon ami?"

"Parce qu'il voulait que tu t'en souvienne de toi-même. Te rappelles-tu quoi que ce soit d'autre?"

A l'évidence, la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Esme aidait.

Juste des flash, mais je n'ai rien à quoi les comparer, Maître..."

Il me tint par la main tandis que nous cheminions jusqu'à la maison.

"Un jour, tu auras toutes les réponses à toutes les questions sur ce que tu cherches."

Je gloussai de rire lorsqu'il embrassa ma main.

Mes nerfs me lâchèrent lorsque nous arrivâmes à la maison. L'extérieur avait l'air plus neuf, toujours blanc, mais beaucoup plus lumineux et plus propre. Esme et Carlisle s'étaient garés et nous attendaient près de leur voiture pendant quEdward débouclait ma ceinture.

"Isabella,... je veux que tu gardes la tête levée et que tu voies tout ce qu'Esm... euh... Maman a fait pour nous. Elle nous a fait ce cadeau et je veux que tu en voies tout les détails. Je veux aussi que tu lui poses toutes les questions que tu pourras avoir, librement". Il tint ma main tandis que nous marchions vers le perron de l'entrée.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, je fus époustouflé, ça ne ressemblait en rien à ce que cela avait été autrefois. En plus de cela, il y avait des meubles! Tous les trous dans les lurs étaient réparés, et le sol jadis crasseux et usé était propre et brillant. La maison était si claire, ainsi peinte en blanc immaculée. Cétait le même lieu, mais en plus neuf, et on s'y sentait toujours comme chez soi. J'étais enfin de retour à la maison. Edward avait raison, j'avais tellement de questions, mais par où commencer?

"Hmm... Maître, où se trouve mon matelas?"

"Oh, Bella, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas, mais la police a tout enlevé, aussi vous ai-je acheté un nouveau lit pour vous deux. Il est dans votre chambre, à l'étage.

Je me figeai, je ne pouvais plus respirer.

"Isabella, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?"

"Nous ne sommes pas... autorisées... à aller en haut, c'est ce qu'il a dit" répondis-je en cherchant l'air.

"Isabella, te souviens-tu de ce que je t'ai dit à propos du retour d'Alistair?

Je pris une grande respiration avant de lui répondre:

"Il ne reviendra plus me faire du mal". Murmurai-je.

Pour une raison qui m'échappe, quand il me sourit comme cela, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir en sécurité.

"C'est bien ça. Ceci n'est plus sa maison, c'est la nôtre à présent, et c'est NOUS qui faisons les règles, à présent.

"Lentement, je traversai le salon. Il était magnifique. La nuance de blanc crême des murs rendait la maison chaude et confortable. Deux canapés en cuir occupaient à présent l'emplacement où nos matelas s'étaient trouvé jadis. Devant la baie vitrée, il y avait maintenant un nouveau piano.

"C'est pour Edward" dit Esme comme je faisais courir mes doigts sur le bois noir et brillant.

Entre les fenêtres de derrière et celles du côté, l'espace accueilait deux fauteuils marron clair de chaque côté d'une table basse et d'une lampe. Les vieilles étagères à livres qui occupaient précédemment le coin de la pièce, étaient maintenant remplacés par de nouvelles, et elles étaient remplies par toutes sortes de livres, allant du très très ancien au tout nouveau encore jamais lu. Ça, ça m'intéressa beaucoup.

La cuisine étaient peinte dans un ton pastel de vert, avec du blanc sur la frise. Elle était beaucoup plus moderne que la cuisine d'origine, et ressemblait beaucoup à celle des Cullen dans leur maison. Cela faisait bizzarre d'y penser de cette façon. C'était aussi la maison de Maître.

"Bella, viens voir par ici... maintenant, tu peux stocker ta nourriture dans le nouveau réfrigérateur. Et Edward peut stocker beaucoup de crème glassée là-dedans.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les portes, j'eus un hoquet de stupeur: c'était déjà plein des deux côtés.

"Avec les nouveau fourneaux, tu peux faire cuire tes aliments, si tu le souhaites.

Et elle me montra comment l'allumer.

Nous en avions eu un autrefois, mais quand il était tombé en panne, il était resté en l'état. Je la suivis tout autour de la cuisine, me familiarissant avec la place de chaque chose. Mais alors elle me stupéfia en mettant un sachet dans le four à micro-ondes pour me montrer comment m'en servir et je fis un bond quand je l'entendis faire _''pop!''_ Edward qui se tenait derrière moi me rattrapa par la taille et expliqua en pouffant de rire:

''Isabella, ça n'est que du popcorn."

Je me souvenais du popcorn, mais c'était quand la dernière fois où j'en avais eu? Quand nous le sortîmes du micro-onde, nous dûmes secouer le sac et l'ouvrir précautionneusement pour laisser la vapeur s'échapper, et ce fut prêt. Esme me le tendis après tout ça et il sentait vraiment bon, mais le goût était encore meilleur. En temps normal, je n'y aurais jamais touché, mais puisque j'en avais déjà mangé enfant, je savais qu'il n'y avait pas de danger. A part le fait que je risquais d'y être accro! J'avalai tout le sachet en cinq minutes montre en main.

**PdV d'Edward**

Regarder Bella engloutir le popcorn fièvreusement avait de quoi vous mettre en transe, et ça me donna presque envie d'en manger aussi, ou du moins, envie d'être le popcorn à l'intérieur du sachet. Plus je passais de temps avec Bella et plus mon corps se rebellait contre moi. Je ne cessais de me dire que nous devions attendre, et mon corps passait son temps à me dire d'aller me faire foutre, littéralement, mais je refusais de lui céder. Si j'allais eventuellement faire l'amour à Bella, le moment venu, je serais aussi net qu'elle l'était. Ce qui incluait le fait de ne pas me toucher moi-même.

Du temps que nous atteignions la salle à manger, Bella s'avéra moins qu'intéressée par cette pièce. Ce n'est pas qu'elle ne l'apprécia pas, car c'était , absolument, la plus jolie salle à manger qu'Esme eut jamais dessiné. Elle s'était véritablement surpassée, comme elle avait promis de le faire, à supposer que j'aie jamais douté d' nous passâme le coin dela pièce, Bella se figea, le regard rivé sur l'escalier qui menait au premier étage.

"Isabella, si tu as l'intention de dormir dans notre lit cette nuit, je pense que tu devrais au moins voir où ils e trouve, tu ne crois pas?"

je tendis le bras et la prit par la main?

"Oui, Maître."

Elle prit une grande respiration et s'engagea dans l'ascension des marches.

Elle eut un hoquet de stupeur lorsqu'elle atteignit le pallier tout en haut, et je partageai sa surprise. Cela ne ressemblait plus en rien à ce que j'avais vu la dernière fois, ce qui me réjouit. Je voulais effacer de mon esprit les souvenirs de cet horrible endroit et tout reprendre à zéro. La chambre principale était peinte en blanc pur avec une légère note bleutée. La parure de lit en soie étaient bleu roi avec un soupçon de motifs cachemire argentés, ce qui ajoutait encore ) l'effet pour faire ressortir la teinte des murs. Le lit en 160 à quatre colonnes se trouvait au centre de la pièce, sous les doubles fenêtres, contre le mur du fond. Les deux minuscules lampes aux abat-jours bleus assortis jetaient juste assez de lumière pour donner un air douillet à la pièce.

Bella se promena dans la pièce, effleurant légèrement la surface de tous les meubles. Un sourire éclata sur son visage lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte de la penderie. Dedans, elle trouva la garde-robe dont je lui avait dit qu'elle l'attendrait lorsque nous rentrerions à la maison. Alice ne me déçut pas, à supposer qu'une shopingomane à qui on aurait donné carte blanche puisse décevoir. Elle s'était lâchée et je n'aurais pu en être plus heureux. Je regretterai toujours de ne pas l'avoir écoutée dès le départ, et je n'irais jamais plus à l'encontre de ses avis pour ce qui était du shopping. Bella de fait, s'assit et commença a essayer les chaussures qui s'alignaient le long des parois de la penderie. Elle ressemblait à une enfant qui se serait aventurée dans la penderie de sa mère. Nous la laissâmes à son amusement pendant qu'Esmé finissait de me montrer les deux autre chambres d'amis. J'espérais qu'un jour, Stella et Jake viendraient nous rendre visite et en utiliseraient une. Les chambres d'amis étaient très belles, mais elles n'étaient en aucun cas aussi époustoufflantes que la chambre de maître.

Lorsque j'entendis Bella rigoler comme une écolière, je supposai qu'elle était passée à l'essayage de vêtements. C'est pourquoi je raccompagnai Esmé en lui disant ''Merci, Maman'' et en l'enserrant dans une étreinte à lui casser les os tout en lui répétant mes remerciements pour le merveilleux travail qu'elle avait fait sur la maison. Ce qui la rendit extrêmement heureuse étant donné que je ne le faisait pas souvent, mais tandis que je la regardais avancer dans l'étreinte des bras de Carlisle, cela me fit souhaiter que Bella fasse un jour cela.

Quand je retournait à l'intérieur, je passai un rapide coup de fil avant de monter.

"Hé, Edward, j'en déduis que vous êtes rentrés."

"Oui, Charlie, nous sommes de retour et j'ai de bonnes nouvelles pour vous. Bella est en train de se souvenir de petits choses de son enfance... du genre... vous!

"Oh, Seigneur, c'est sérieux? Elle se souvient vraiment de moi?"

"Oui, Charlie. Et elle s'est souvenue d'avoir joué avec Jake, aussi."

Il riait encore de bonheur.

"Waou! Puis-je venir d'ici demain pour la voir?"

"Mais bien sûr. Elle espérait que vous viendriez. Elle a même spécifiquement demandé si vous viendriez. Peut-être que vous pourriez amener quelques photos".

Je sus que son soupir était heureux.

"C'est la deuxième meilleure nouvelle de ma vie! La première étant celle qui m'annonçait qu'ils l'avaient retrouvée. Bon, donc je passerai demain à l'heure du déjeuner. J'adorerais une visite guidée de la maison."

" Vous l'aurez, Charlie. On se voit demain."

Lorsque j'eus raccroché, je ne pus m'empêcher d'entendre un bruit de pas à l'étage, aussi décidai-je d'aller vérifier.

Lorsque j'entrai dans la chambre, Diable, je manquai m'évanouir. Là, dans toute sa glorieuse nudité, Bella paradait. Même si je fermai aussitôt mes yeux hermétiquement, il était trop tard, les images étaient gravées au fer dans mon cerveau. Avant que je ne puisse l'empêcher, mon esprit se repassait ces magnifiques images de la façon dont son ferme derrière se balançait tandis qu'elle marchait, les rebonds de ses seins effrontés et les douces boucles brunes en haut de ses cuisses.

"Isabella, pourquoi es-tu toute nue?"

"Vous avez dit ..."

Je poussai un soupir. Je savais ce que j'avais dit mais j'espérais que nous pourions en discuter d'abord.

"Bella, tu ne peux pas faire cela...

Lorsque je l'entendis pousser un hoquet je compris mon erreur.

Je n'avais pas besoin de voir son visage pour savoir qu'elle expression y était peinte. Je l'avais appelée Bella, et pas Isabella. Je ne me trompais pas. Quand j'ouvris les yeux, elle se tenait là, tremblant comme une feuille dans la tourmente. Je reduisis rapidement l'espace entre nous et attirai sa forme nue dans une étreinte. D'abord elle résista, mais se calma ensuite lorsque je lui parlai.

"Isabella, chuuuut... c'était une erreur, je n'avais pas l'intention de dire ça, tu es si... belle que j'ai perdu la tête. S'il te plaît, calme-toi. Je ne vais nulle part", jurai-je.

"Mais... vous ne pouvez pas me dire ce genre de choses... Vous devez être mon Maître. Et sans vous, je n'ai rien". Et elle se mit à sanglotter contre ma poitrine.

Je fis la seule chose à laquelle je pus penser pour la calmer: je somençai à lui embrasser l'épaule en lui disant:

"Non, non, tu as tout et tant de gens qui t'aiment,Charlie, Esme, Carlisle et chacun de mes frères et soeurs."

Ce fut ma deuxième erreur de la journée. A l'instant où je goûtai sa peau délicieuse du bout de ma langue, je ne pus plus m'arrêter. Je voulais la goûter partout. Je remontai son épaule à coup de baisers jusqu'au point sensible situé juste au-dessous du lobe de son oreille, ce qui la fit gémir et incliner la tête, me donnant davantage accès au glorieux satin de sa peau. A pleine bouche, je me déplaçai le long de sa mâchoire jusqu'à son menton et finalement remontai jusqu'à ses lèvres douces et souples. Elles se fondirent aisément aux miennes tandis que je me délectais de leur saveur addictive. Lorsqu'elle entremêla ses doigts dans mes cheveux, je perdis pied et la soulevai par ses magnifiques fesses. Instinctivement elle enroula ses jambes autour de mes hanches, me permettant ainsi de sentir son centre super-échauffé se presser contre ma masculinité nouvellement endurcie. Lorsqu'elle émit un hoquet de surprise à cette sensation, je glissai ma langue dans sa bouche. Elle dut autant que moi apprécier la sensation de nos deux langues en train de se battre pour la domination de l'autre parce qu'elle émit soudain un grognement et commença à se tortiller contre mon pantalon tendu. Je ne sais pas qui, d'elle ou de moi, grognait et gémissait le plus.

"Maître..." gémit-elle et j'eus un moment de clarté.

"Isabella, non, ... Nous ne devrions pas, tu n'es pas prête... encore'' haletai-je contre sa gorge.

Le fait d'être debout au milieu de la pièce avec elle qui bougeait contre moi me fit m'interroger. Qui, au juste n'était pas prêt pour ça?

"Ohhh, j'ai besoin de plus,... tellement plus. " Elle me donna le vertige tandis qu'elle suçait mon cou puis le lobe de mon oreille. Oh oui, moi aussi il m'en fallait plus.

Lorsqu'elle commença à pousser plus fort contre moi, je sus qu'aucun de nous deux ne pouvait s'arrêter parvenus à ce stade. La tête blottie contre mon cou, elle haleta:

"Tellement bon... vous êtes tellement ... si bon, oh... je n'arrive pas... être assez près".

Là, elle rejeta la tête en arrière et serra plus fermement ses jambes autour de moi.

Utilisant mes mains, je l'attirai plus près de sorte que le mouvement de friction nous aide tous les deux à parvenir là où nous étions prêts à exploser.

"Oh, Seigneur, Isabella, c'est... si ... bon, je ne peux pas m'arrêter!'' grondai-je.

"S'il vous plaît, non, n'arrêtez pas. Ah... veux tellement... plus... Je vous aime!" Hurla-t-elle tandis qu'elle était emportée par la toute première extase de sa vie.

"Je t'aime aussi!" grognai-je tandis que je jouissai aussi jusqu'au bout avec elle fermement tenue dans mes bras.

Lorsque nous pûmes tous deux à nouveau respirer normalement, je l'amenai jusqu'au lit et m'y allongeai avec elle toujours enroulée autour de moi. Je fis remonter une de mes mains le long de son flanc, effleurant doucement sa peau si parfaite. Je pris son visage en coupe, la faisant lever les yeux sur moi. Elle ne fut jamais plus belle qu'en ce moment-là. Sa peau était encore rose du bien-être qui suit l'extase.

"Voilà pourquoi tu ne peux pas te promener toute nue, Bella" fis-je en traçant la ligne de sa mâchoire de les phallanges.

"Mais j'ai aimé ça, Maître. Cela paraissait juste..."

"Je sais, cela m'a paru juste, à moi aussi, mais nous ne pouvons aller plus loin tant que tu ne parviens pas m'appeler Edward, au moins quand nous sommes ainsi. Ce ne serait pas bien."

Elle mordillait sa lèvre inférieure et je pensai que peut-être elle avait besoin de parler des choses du sexe avec Esme et Alice, parce qu'assurément, cela n'était pas un domaine où j'étais expert, considérant l'époque à laquelle j'avai été élevé, mais je voulais entendre mon nom sur ses lèvres quand elle était en pleine extase. Je comprenais totalement, à présent, la répulsion qu'éprouvait chacun au son du mot 'Maître' et fis le voeu que ce serait la première chose qui allait être à changer.

**PdVdeBella**

"Isabella... pourrais-tu m'appeler par mon nom, plutôt que Maître?"

Je me mis à trembler si fort que je faillis tomber du lit.

" Tranquilise-toi, ... tout va bien, c'est trop tôt... Tu peux m'appeler Maître, c'est bien"

Je cessai de trembler quand il se mit à me bercer doucement.

Pourquoi ne voudrait-il pas que je l'appelle Maître? C'était bien ce qu'il était, non? S'il ne prenait pas soin de moi, qui le ferait? Mais il a bien dit que lorsque nous étions comme cela, ce n'était pas bien, alors peut-être que j'étais supposée l'appeler Maître quand je n'étais pas nue.

"Est-ce que ça resterait Maître quand on est habillés?

"Il poussa un léger soupir avant de me répondre:

Oui, je crois que je pourrais accepter un compromis, mais ça ne change pas le fait que tu n'es pas prête pour plus que ce que nous venons de faire." fit-il en me lançant un regard sévère.

"Maître, c'était quoi, exactement, parce que c'était indescriptible".

Je rougis, me sentant stupide de seulement demander.

"Isabella, ça, ce n'était que l'échauffement préalable à l'acte le plus intime que deux personnes peuvent faire ensemble. Ce que tu éprouvais était le besoin, du désir et de l'amour tout mélangé. Comme toi, c'était la première fois que j'accomplissais moi-même cet acte, mais peut-être que tu pourrais parler de ce que nous avons fait à Maman et à Alice si tu as davantage de questions, c'est à ça que servent les mamans et les soeurs. Pour discuter de ce genre de choses avec leur filles et leurs soeurs. Pourquoi crois-tu m'aimer?

Je ne peux pas l'expliquer comme il faut, c'est juste que tout ce que je ressens pour vous me crie ''Je vous aime''. Est-ce que c'est mal de vous aimer? Vous avez bien dit que vous m'aimez aussi, n'est-ce pas?"

J'avais effectivement d'autres questions, peut-être qu'il fallait que j'en parle à Maman et Alice puisque la dernière fois elles avaient répondu à toutes mes questions et avaient pleinement expliqué les choses. Edward a dit que je le pouvais et Maman m'a dit que je devais l'appeler si jamais j'avais une question qu'il me paraissait bizarre de poser à Edward, parce qu'elle ne voulais pas que je pense un jour que je n'avais nullepart vers où me tourner à part m'enfuir dans les ténèbres. Ca lui faisait peur.

"Non, ça n'est pas mal, je t'aime vraiment, plus que tu ne le sauras jamais".

Je me sentis m'enfoncer dans le sommeil tandis que j'écoutais sa respiration régulière.

*****00****00*****

Un visage commença à apparaître, d'abord flou mais se précisant tandis qu'elle se rapprochait. Je ne pourrai jamais oublier son visage. C'était la première que j'avais attirée dans les ténèbres pour _lui_ . C'était Crystal; son visage éternellement beau, ses longs cheveux souples qui ondulaient jusqu'à sa taille, ses yeux marrons étincellants et ses pommettes parfaites.

* Mais ce n'était pas son visage qui m'attirait vers elle et retenait mon attention. C'était la blessure béante à l'endroit où son cou s'était trouvé. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, je pus voir l'intérieur de sa gorge, déchiqueté et tremblant.

"C'est de ta faute si je suis morte, c'est toi qui m'a amenée à lui. Je serais encore en vie si tu l'avais seulement laissé te tuer, toi, plutôt que moi!"

"Crystal, je suis désolée... Je ne savais pas ce qu'il allait te faire. Je t'en prie, pardonne-moi!"

"Je ne peux pas faire ça. Il faut que tu sois punie pour ce que tu as fait. Je vais m'assurer que tu ne vives plus jamais en paix."

Je sentis un frisson parcourir mon corps, j'essayais de me faire m'éloigner d'elle, mais mes pieds refusaient de bouger d'un pouce.

J'entendis Maître m'appeler à lui, mais je ne pouvais pas le trouver dans les ténèbres qui m'avaient avalée toute entière. Je sentis les perles de sueur couler sur chaque centimètre de mon corps. Je me battis plus fort pour parvenir jusqu'au Maître avant qu'elle ne puisse me faire du mal.

"Nnnnnooooon!"

Je me redressai, toute pentelante et tremblante.

"Chhhhhhh... Isabella, je suis là. Tu es en sécurité. Je t'en prie, calme -toi..."

Il semblait que sentir sa main dans mes cheveux faisait fuir les horribles images.

Pour finir, il me fit l'injection que Carlisle lui avait laissée au cas où j'aurais un autre cauchemar. Celui-ci, serait positivement considéré comme un cauchemar.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Okay, alors nous revenons au choses sombres. C'est une histoire aux thèmes ténébreux. Je sais que certains d'entre vous pensent qu'elle n'est pas si noire, mais si vous lisez mes autres histoires, vous verrez que pour moi, elle l'est.**

**Bon, les amis, im me faut de vos nouvelles sinon ceux qui ne lisent que les histoires avec beaucoup de reviews passeront à côté de celle-ci! **


	12. Chapitre 12

**Mention légale : **

**NdA : je ne possède pas Twilight, mais Stephenie, si !**

**- L'inspiration de ce chapitre est venue de la chanson ''Wake me up inside'' (ndt : réveille-moi en dedans) ou de ''Bring me to life'' (ndt : amène-moi à la vie) de Evanesence..**

**- Remerciements de l'auteur : Merci Dazzleglo. Comme toujours, tu es la meilleure pour réviser mes histoires !**

**NdB : Twilight et cette histoire n'appartiennent qu'à Stphenie et nails233 respectivement.**

* * *

><p><strong>!\ rappel /!\ L'astérisque (*) signale un contenu susceptible de heurter les plus sensibles.**

* * *

><p><strong>-(| LE CHEMIN DE LA MAISON |)-<strong>

**Chapitre 12**

**PdV de Bella**

C'était difficile d'y voir à travers le brouillard qui se mouvait sans but. J'avais l'impression de ne pas pouvoir respirer à travers cette nappe d'humidité qui menaçait de m'engloutir. Même la lumière de la lune ne parvenait pas à pénétrer cette brume floue. Lorsque je vis une silhouette noire approcher, je sentis un frisson courir le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Comme elle me traquait de plus près, je m'efforçai de lui échapper, seulement pour mieux trébucher et tomber. J'avançai alors en m'aidant des mains et des genoux, seulement pour que les ténèbres suivent le moindre de mes mouvements. Enfin, elles finirent par me dominer, en me fixant au sol. Je vis alors l'image que j'avais repoussée si longtemps dans un coin de ma tête.

* La grange était sombre lorsque j'y entrai la seule lumière qui filtrait par la porte ouverte était celle des éclairs zébrant le ciel dans mon dos. Le seul son que je pouvais entendre était celui de la pluie s'abattant sur le toit au dessus de ma tête. Et là, contre le mur du fond, gisait le corps effondré de Paulette, battu au point d'en être méconnaissable. Sans la rose tatouée sur sa cheville, je n'aurais pas su qu'il s'agissait d'elle. La punition du maître pour les tentatives d'évasion était toujours la même : os perçant la peau, visages tordus, et partout, du sang. Il était troublant de voir ce corps brisé se soulever du sol, vaciller et clodiquer vers moi. Je sentis mon corps trembler de manière incontrôlable tandis que le bras déformé se tendait et m'agrippait l'épaule. Lorsque je regardai son visage, il s'était transformé pour redevenir celui, radieux et heureux, qui avait été le sien. Ses yeux scintillaient comme des lumières de Noël, et la grâce de son sourire me calma instantanément.

''Paulette ?''

''Salut Bella, il est temps. Tu sais ce que tu as à faire''. Elle avança et me tint dans ses bras, en traçant des cercles caressants dans mon dos.''

''Je ne te blâme pas, c'est lui que je tiens pour responsable'', chuchota-t-elle en s'évanouissant à nouveau dans le brouillard.

Heureusement, lorsque je me redressai vivement dans le lit, Edward était là pour me prendre dans ses bras. Et tandis que j'essayais de respirer sur le coup de mon nouveau cauchemar, je compris ce qu'il fallait que je fasse. Elles avaient toutes besoin de rentrer chez elles, et je devais les aider à en retrouver le chemin. Si je voulais retrouver une paix quelconque, je devrais me confronter à chacune d'entre elles une dernière fois.

''Isabella, ça va ?''

''Oui, Maître, mais j'ai besoin que vous appeliez Charlie pour moi.''

J'agitais nerveusement mes doigts posés dans mon giron.

''Qu'aimerais-tu que je lui dise ?''

'' Les photos, Maître, il faut que je vois les photos de celles qui sont portées disparues'' ajoutai-je dans un lourd soupir.

''En es-tu bien sûre, Isabella ?''

''Oui, Maître, elles veulent juste rentrer chez elles et je peux les y aider.''

Je risquai un coup d'oeil pour voir qu'il réfléchissait à ma demande.

Il pinça les lèvres en réfléchissant avant de me répondre :

''Seulement si tu autorises la présence de Jasper quand tu les verras. Il sera en mesure de t'aider avec ce que tu ressentira quand tu les auras sous les yeux. Est-ce que c'est acceptable, Isabella?''

''Absolument, Maître. Est-ce qu'Alice viendra aussi ?''

''Je peux le lui demander si c'est ce que tu aimerais''

Sur quoi j'opinai.

J'attendis qu'il se glisse hors du lit et quitte la salle de bain avant de sortir du lit où j'étais nue. J'espérais secrètement avoir un peu de temps seule avec Alice , et souhaitais aussi qu'elle eût peut-être vu ma décision de vouloir qu'Esme vienne aussi. J'avais besoin d'éclaircir quelques petites choses. Lorsque je le rejoignis en bas , il était tout heureux en train de me préparer mon petit-déjeuner. Je soupirais d'aise quand il me sourit de ses yeux dorés et brillants. Après avoir pris le petit-déjeuner, et une fois que tout fut nettoyé, j'entendis une portière de voiture claquer et courus pour voir qui c'était. Je me figeai sur le pas de porte près d'Edward. Cétait Charlie. Et il portait une brassée de livres et de classeurs. Je ne pouvais qu'espérer qu'il s'agissait des photos que j'avais demandées. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta à quelque distance, j'attendis les mots.

''Va à lui, Isabella''

Et je m'élançai en courant, m'arrêtant juste assez pour me jeter à son cou. Lorsqu'il me rattrapa, il rit très fort :

''Oui, je suis content de te voir, moi aussi''.

Nous ne restâmes pas longtemps ainsi car nous avions à présent à ramasser tout ce qu'il avait laissé tomber pour me rattraper au vol. C'est là que je vis l'image de mon dernier cauchemar en date. C'était Paulette. La photo se mit à terriblement trembler et s'échappa de ma main, tandis que je m'efforçais de m'y cramponner. Entre le sifflement dans mes oreilles et mes halètements, Edward sut que j'étais en difficulté, mais ce ne fut pas le contact de sa main froide que je sentis sur mon épaule, ce fut celui de Jasper. Son contact me promit la seule chose dont j'avais besoin : la paix et le calme.

**PdV de Jasper**

Avec la vision d'Alice pour nous guider, nous arrivâmes juste au moment où elle se baissait pour ramasser la photo. Esme et Alice avaient toutes les deux promis de me donner autant de bonheur qu'elle pourraient pour que je l'envoie à Bella avant qu'elle ne puisse s'évanouir. Cela marcha dès l'instant où je la touchai et ses constantes revinrent à la normale. Edward la souleva et la porta à l'intérieur pour qu'elle se repose sur le canapé. Il la rassurait tandis que je la gardais calme en vue de la conversation qui allait suivre.

''Bella, est-ce que ça va ?'' demanda Charlie, l'air très inquiet.

''Oui, c'est juste que … j'ai rêvé d 'elle la nuit dernière'', répondit-elle en haussant les épaules avant de se laisser aller contre le flanc d'Edward.

''Que peux-tu me dire à son sujet ?''

''Elle s'appelait Paulette Le Pierre Elle n'est pas restée avec nous bien longtemps. Nous l'avions trouvée à Seattle devant une pharmacie CVS Il m'a fait attendre qu'elle en ressorte. Elle était là en vacances, mais elle était de Vancouver, au Canada. Lorsqu'elle avait commencé à me parler, il nous subtilsées toutes les deux. Ça ce passait tout le temps ainsi, au début. Je le faisais pour qu'il arrête de me faire du mal. Avec le passage des années, c'était simplement devenu une manière de rester en vie.''

Bella commença à prendre de grandes inspirations laborieuses tandis qu'elle essayait de conserver son calme avant de continuer.

''Elle a essayé de s'enfuir après avoir passé quelque chose comme une semaine, ici. C'était il y a longtemps, même avant que Stella n'arrive. Il l'a enterrée à l'extrémité nord de la propriété, sous un groupe d'arbres. Je – je – peux vous... montrer où.

Même avec moi lui envoyant de l'apaisement et du réconfort, elle sanglota douloureusement.

''Ça ne sera pas nécessaire, je crois que nous l'avons déjà trouvée pendant que tu n'étais pas là.'', intervint Charlie avec un soupir pesant.

Bella s'efforçait de se calmer et avec mon aide, elle nous revint. Alice et Esmé étaient toujours à l'extérieur. Elles se sentaient un peu submergées par son effondrement soudain, mais elles tentaient de toutes leurs force de maintenir l'afflux de bonheur pour moi.

Bella prit une profonde inspiration qui la débarrassa de tout, ferma les yeux et sourit légèrement. C'était bien de la sentir soulagée de son fardeau.

''Papa, peux-tu laisser le reste des photos pour que Jasper et moi les regardions plus tard ?''

Charlie fut si heureux qu'elle l'appelle ainsi. Bella quant à elle avait été un peu nerveuse quand elle l'avait dit, mais lorsqu'elle le vit sourire jusqu'au oreilles, elle put se détendre.

''Bien entendu, si tu est sûre de le vouloir''.

''Je le veux, mais j'ai besoin de le faire lentement et Jasper m'aidera, n'est-ce pas ?''

''C'est ça, chérie, un pas après l'autre, on va en voir le bout.'' et je lui serrai la main pour la rassurer.

Je surveillais ses réactions de très près et dans l'ensemble elle s'en sortait bien. Esme et Alice nous rejoignirent peu de temps après que Charlie avait dû retourner au travail.

''Isabella, pourquoi n'iriez vous pas, toi et ces dames, faire un tour dans le jardin pour prendre un peu d'air frais ?'' suggéra Edward.

''Oui, Maître.''

Esme et Alice lui emboîtèrent le pas tandis qu'elle passait la porte d'entrée.

**PdV d'Edward**

J'étais impatient de me mettre au courant de tout ce que nous avions manqué pendant notre absence, et Charlie se fit un plaisir de m'informer. Il espérait que je pourrais répondre à quelques questions.

''Edward, je suis allé vérifier comment allait Bree, la semaine dernière. Elle n'est plus là et quelqu'un a tué son père, définitivement le fait d'un vampire. Sam et Embry sont passé à sa maison après que la police avait fini son boulot. Et ils ont confirmé sans aucune équivoque que c'était bien un vampire.''

''Je vois, et donc vous voulez savoir s'il y a une chance qu'Alistair soit de retour, c'est ça ?''

''Ouais, y a-t-il la moindre chance qu'il ait pu se ressusciter tout seul ?

''Aucune. Bella n'entrera pas encore dans les détails, mais il lui est arrivé, à l'occasion, de mentionner le fait que , de temps en temps, Alistair recevait bel et bien des visites de gens de notre espèce. Il serait peut-être possible que l'un d'entre eux se soit entiché de Bree et soit parti à sa recherche.''

Il opina du chef, mais de nouvelles questions se bousculaient dans sa tête.

''Si c'est bien ça, alors elle est probablement à nouveau avec des gens de votre espèce., n'est-ce pas ?''

Si c'est bien cela, oui... Il se serait emparé d'elle puisqu'Alistair n'était plus là pour la protéger. La question est alors de savoir où il aurait bien pu l'emmener.

''Seigneur, elle pourrait être n'importe où, à présent'' Fit remarquer Charlie avec un haussement d'épaule.

''Que s'est-il passé avec Seth ?''

Il émit un soupir pesant avant de me répondre.

Trois nomades on pénétré à La Push, ça tournait en notre faveur quand Seth s'est fait mordre. Il était au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, la meute parvint à en tuer deux avant que le dernier ne s'échappe.

''Donc, il pourrait être celui qui s'est emparé de Bree... Peut-être que... alors que z'étiez tous à l'affronter ici, il ne faisait que la traquer,elle.''suggéra Jasper.

'' Non, je ne le crois pas... le meurtre a eu lieu le jour précédant votre combat ici. S'il l'avait eue, elle aurait été ici aussi.'' C'était un bon argument.

''Jasper, peut-être que nous devrions courir jusqu'à Seattle pour vérifier les odeurs que les loups y ont trouvées, tu ne crois pas ?''

Ça ne sera pas nécessaire, Edward, Sam a ramené ceci pour toi. Il a pensé que peut-être tu pourrais voir si ça te paraît familier'' et Charlie me tendit un sachet en plastique zippé contenant un bout de tissu.

D'un coup de flair, je sus :

''C'est l'odeur de Bree, mais ça n'est pas une bonne nouvelle parce qu'elle et aussi chargée de l'odeur d'un vampire.''

J'espérais qu'il avait compris où je voulais en venir.

''Alors quoi, elle est avec un vampire ?''

''Non, Charlie, c'est elle qui est un vampire à présent, et les vampires nouveaux-nés peuvent être très dangereux'' fis-je en reniflant d'exaspération.

''Donc, un vampire a tué son père pour ensuite la transformer ?''

''Il est plus probable qu'elle a d'abord été changée et qu'elle l'a tué après'', supposa Jasper.

''Bon, mais je ne peux décemment pas appeler le département de la police de Seattle pour leur dire qu'ils ont un vampire enragé en vadrouille dans leurs rues. Est-ce qu'elle reviendra ici ?

''D'ordinaire, très peu de souvenirs sont conservés de l'autre côté. Alors, à moins qu'elle ne soit avec son seigneur et qu'il l'aide à s'en souvenir, elle ne devrait pas représenter une menace pour Forks''.

Du moins, l'espérais-je.

Quand Charlie partit finalement pour retourner à son travail, il me demanda de dire à Bella qu'il essaierait de la voir s'il n'était pas trop occupé au boulot. Jasper vit que ces dames parlaient toujours et décida donc de rentrer à la maison avant elle en courant. Je saisis l'occasion pour prendre une bonne douche histoire d'essayer d'enlever le film de saleté invisible que je sentais sur moi chaque fois que je pensais à Alistair.

**PdV d'Esme**

Après qu'Alice avait eu sa vision la nuit dernière, vision d'une Bella terrorisée près d'Edward dans leur chambre, je sus que ça n'annonçait rien de bon. Si leur relation progressait, j'étais plus que certaine qu'Edward n'avait pas la moindre idée quant à la façon d'expliquer quoi que ce soit à la pauvre enfant. Comme nous arrivions à leur maison, Edward se retourna avec un regard qui me disait sa surprise que je sois venue aussi. Je lui répondis en pensée :

_'je t'ai bien dit que j'allais prendre mon rôle de mère auprès de Bella très au sérieux. C'est ce dont elle a besoin, et aussi de la présence de femmes dans sa vie'_.

Au moins là-dessus, il s'apaisa. Il savait que ce n'était pas la peine d'argumenter avec moi.

''Bella, j'ai l'impression que tu as besoin de discuter avec moi à propos de quelque chose dont tu ne veux pas qu'Edward l'entende, et à propos du fait que tu as été effrayée, la nuit dernière''

J'essayais de lancer la conversation.

''Oui, après que Maître m'avait surprise en train de danser dans notre chambre, il m'a appelée Bella, la nuit dernière. Il a dit que c'était une erreur, mais cela m'a fait peur parce que qu'il m'appelle ainsi signifiait qu'il ne voulait plus de moi, alors qui prendrait soin de moi ? Je voulais aussi savoir à propos des sentiments''

J'étais toujours sidérée qu'elle n'ait pas encore foncé dans un arbre, vu la façon dont elle gardait la tête baissée.

''Oh, mais ma chérie, ça ne veut pas du tout dire cela. Edward a probablement été si surpris de te voir danser, qu'il en a perdu tout bon sens. Et puis quand deux personnes sont seules toutes les deux, elles utilisent parfois des noms informels''.

''Voulez-vous dire que c'est comme quand Edward m'a dit qu'avant de pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit, je devrais l'appeler 'Edward' ''

'' Oui, c'est bien cela. Mais sais-tu que la plupart d'entre nous donnons un surnom ou un autre à nos compagnons ?''

''Vraiment ?''

''Mais c'est sûr et certain. Carlisle m'appelle 'Es', et Rose appelle Emmett, 'Em' ou 'Emmy l'ours' [1]. Même Alice et Jasper le font.''

''J'appelle jasper 'Jazzy' ou bien 'Jazz' et lui m'appelle 'Ali' ou 'Ali-chat' [1]. J'adore ça quand il m'appelle Ali, ça me fait me sentir très spéciale.'', renchérit Alice.

''Waou, je n'y avais jamais pensé de cette façon.''

''Bon, maintenant parlons des sentiments.''

''Oui, Maître a dit que si je voulais en savoir plus sur les sentiments que j'éprouve, je devais vous demander à vous et à Alice.''

''Et quels sont donc les sentiments que tu ressens ?''

''Je – Heuuu, veux qu'il me touche, vous savez, en privé...''

''Je vois, donc tu veux en savoir plus sur le sexe, c'est bien ça ?'' J'allais devoir remettre à plus tard le meurtre de mon fils.

'' Hé bien, oui, je suppose. Le sexe c'est un peu comme de la lutte qu'on fait tout nus, non ?

Alice fut prise d'un tel fou rire qu'elle en tomba presque de sa chaise, mais je ne m'en sortais guère mieux.

''Une partie ressemble à de la lutte tout nu, mais d'autres, n'y ressemblent pas.

''Alors ce que moi et Maît... Edward avons fait la nuit dernière serait considéré comme du sexe ?''

''D'après ce que j'en ai vu, oui... c'était bien les premières étapes d'une relation sexuelle''.

Je levai un sourcil, elle ne m'avait pas encore parlé de cette vision.

''Bella tu ne veux pas d'une relation sexuelle à moins d'être amoureuse, alors laisse-moi te demander ceci : Est-ce que tu aimes mon fils ?''

''Oui, je l'aime... C'est comme si je ne pouvais pas respirer quand il n'est pas là. J'ai l'impression d'avoir un trou dans la poitrine à l'idée qu'il m'abandonne. J'ai juste envie de me rouler en boule et qu'il me tienne dans ses bras pour toujours. Je ne sais pas, je n'arrive pas à expliquer comme il faut.''

Et elle haussa le épaules.

''C'est normal je m'inquièterais si tu le pouvais. Nous avons tous ces mêmes sentiments pour nos compagnes et compagnons''.

Je serrai sa main pour la soutenir.

'' Bon , alors commençons par les bases. Au début, la plupart des gens commencent par se cajoler, ce qui revient à dire que les gens font connaissance avec leurs mains. La nuit dernière, quand vous étiez en train de 'faire connaissance' tu as dû sentir en quoi il est physiquement différent de toi, oui ?''

Alice était décidément en train de faire un numéro de claquettes autour des faits.

''Oui, il m'a bien semblé qu'il était différent''.

''Bella, … et si on procédais par phases, et donc, jusqu'à nouvel informé, tu n'es autorisée à le toucher qu'avec tes mains. Trouve ce qu'il aime que tu touches et ce qu'il n'aime pas. Tu sauras ce qu'il aime parce qu'il produira de drôles de sons et fera de drôles de têtes, comme hier soir. La semaine prochaine, nous en reparlerons, et si tu es prête, nous progresserons vers d'autres choses, et sinon, nous attendrons une semaine de plus. Et n'oublie pas que nous somme toujours là pour toi. Appelle n'importe laquelle de nous deux si tu as des questions.''

''Merci, je suis si contente que vous soyez venues jusqu'ici !''

''Je prévois de venir souvent, afin de t'assurer que tu as une famille autour de toi pour t'aider à traverser les épreuves.'' Et comme mon fils est incapable de parler de sexe, encore moins de prononcer le mot, je veux que ce qu'il y a entre eux soit bien.

**PdV d'Edward**

''Isabella, je suis sous la douche. Je sors tout de suite'', m'écriai-je lorsque je l'entendis entrer dans la chambre.

Cela faisait du bien de laisser l'eau tomber en cascade le long de mes épaules et de mon dos tandis que je me laissai aller contre le mur en m'y appuyant des mains. Après quelques profondes inspiration, je pus sentir la tension quitter mon corps. Ma tête se releva d'un coup lorsque j'entendis le rideau de douche bouger. Et là, se tenait une Bella très timide et très nue.

''Edward ?''.

Elle me regardait d'un air penaud et je réprimai un grognement. J'étais si fier qu'elle m'ait appelé 'Edward'. C'était un progrès.

Je lui tendis ma main pour qu'elle entre avec moi. Lorsqu'elle reposa sa tête contre ma poitrine, je plaçai mon menton à l'arrière de sa tête. Ce qu'il restait de tension après la douche, le parfum de Bella s'en chargea. Je fermai les yeux, emplit mes poumons de son odeur, et me sentis instantanément soulagé. Il ne m'était jamais venu à l'esprit qu'elle ne m'avait jamais vu nu auparavant jusqu'à ce qu'elle place un doigt précautionneux sur moi, traçant les contours et les veines de ma masculinité. Avec lente application, elle toucha chaque centimètre carré de moi. Je sifflai entre mes dents à la sensation de son doigt mémorisant chacune de mes lignes, chacun de mes plis et de mes poils. C'était la première fois que j'autorisais quelqu'un à me toucher à cet endroit. Elle eut le souffle coupé tandis qu'elle me regardait grossir sous ses yeux. Quand je fus totalement en érection, elle releva la tête pour me regarder à travers ses cils.

''Est-ce que c'est moi qui ai fait cela ?''

Je pouffai d'un rire maladroit :

''Oui, c'est toi ''.

Et elle me sourit fièrement.

''Je crois que tu devrais aller te sécher et t'habiller avant que je sois dans l'incapacité de me réfréner de te toucher.'' Dis-je en soupirant.

''Non, ...Esme a dit que nous pouvions passer la semaine à nous toucher...''. La voir se mordiller la lèvre nerveusement tordit effectivement le cou de toute résolution que j'aurais pu prendre, non qu'il y en ait eu beaucoup au départ.

''Ah, elle a dit cela? Hé bien je pense que je devrais faire ce que dit ma maman'', roucoulai-je à son oreille avant de refermer mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Pour la première fois de ma vie, je laissai mes doigts effleurer les seins d'une femme, mais pas juste n'importe quelle femme, ma femme. Les seins de Bella offraient une vision décidément radieuse, mais la sensation au toucher, était au-delà du comparable. Fermes mais souples, et ils répondaient à mon contact exactement comme je l'avais fait au sien. Je dérivai beaucoup d'orgueil de les voir se graniter sous mes doigts. Avant que cela n'aille plus loin, je les passai intangiblement sur son estomac, jusqu'aux boucles humides qui se trouvaient en-dessous. Je fermai les yeux et reposai mon front contre le sien avant de continuer. J'étais positivement effrayé de tout foirer lorsque je frottai tendrement ses plis. Quand j'entendis sa respiration s'accélérer, je sus que je lui faisait une chose qu'elle aimait. Finalement, ce fut elle qui amena les choses sur le plan suivant : lorsqu'elle se mit à remuer les hanches, mes doigts se glissèrent entre ses pli.

''Oooohhh, souffla-t-elle sur ma poitrine.

Je fus parcouru par un frisson quand je la sentis me prendre maladroitement dans sa main.

''Si dur, et pourtant si doux'' chuchota-t-elle, émerveillée.

Je baissai le bras qui s'accrochait toujours au mur et lui saisit fermement le derrière pour l'attirer plus près contre moi. Lorsque je répondis par un gémissement au mouvement de sa main, elle planta ses yeux dans les miens et recommença. Ma respiration hagarde avait dû lui dire que j'aimais cela parce qu'elle continua à me caresser de la sorte. Je fis de même pour elle lorsqu'elle s'appuya davantage contre ma main.

''Ohhhh... Bella, je t'en prie dis mon nom. Je t'en prie touche moi, moi, et pas Maître'', grognai-je.

''Je suis en train de te toucher, Edward, hummm...ah – s'il te plaît … embrasse-moi'', haleta-t-elle, et j'adorai entendre mon nom tomber de ses lèvres sucrées.

It was then that I realized what would heal her, our love for one another and my family who cared and loved her too.

Je ne répondis rien avant de l'embrasser passionnément tandis que je commençait à lâcher prise. Elle saisit mon épaule et s'y accrocha fermement comme nous explosions tous les deux à une seconde d'intervalle. Nous restâmes dans la douche à nous tenir l'un l'autre tandis que nous redescendions sur terre et que l'eau commençait à couler froide. Je fermai vite le robinet pour qu'elle n'attrape pas de frissons. Elle attendit que je sorte le premier et que je la tienne pour sortir. Je la vis véritablement basculer en mode de soumission tandis que je la séchait.

C'est là que je compris ce qui la soignerait : l'amour que nous nous portions et celui de ma famille qui se souciait d'elle et l'aimait aussi.

**PdV de Bree**

''Salut, ma jolie, il m'a fallu tout une journée pour te traquer et te retrouver. Te cacherais-tu de moi ?''

Je levai rapidement les yeux pour découvrir que James m'avait trouvée alors que je me cachais dans un entrepôt près du front de mer.

''Qu'est-ce que tu...veux ?'' grondai-je.

''Mais voyons,... le plaisir de ta compagnie, bien sûr.''

_Pardon ? _

''Vous m'avez tous abandonnée ici pour que j'y brûle toute seule'' sifflai-je entre mes dents.

''Non Laurent t'a abandonnée à la brûlure, TOUTE SEULE. Ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai mordue.'',railla-t-il.

Tiens, en parlant de Laurent, … Il est où ce trouduc ? Oh... et ta chère Victoria ?''

''Partis, malheureusement; réduits en cendres.''

Et je vis bien l'esquisse d'un sourire jouer sur ses lèvres.

''Alors comme tous les autres, il m'a abandonnée lui aussi.''

J'avais vraiment gardé l'espoir qu'il serait revenu pour moi.

''Tout le monde ne t'a pas laissée. Je suis là, moi, et je veux que tu fasses partie de mon clan. A moins que... tu ne préfères être seule pour le reste de ton existence. ''

La solitude n'était décidément pas ce que je voulais.

''D'accord. Alors on va où, maintenant ?

''On retourne à La Push. Je m'amuse décidément trop avec ces clebs.''

Son rire était mauvais et sinistre.

''Tu parles sérieusement, James? Tu veux retourner chasser les loups même après qu'ils ont tué Laurent et Victoria ?''

''C'est le meilleur jeu auquel j'aie jamais joué. Bien évidemment que je veux y retourner !''

''Je ne sais pas, j'ai un mauvais feeling sur cette idée''.

''Tu te rends bien compte que ces loups sont ceux qui ont éliminé Alistair et qu'ils protègent à présent sa précieuse Isabella ? Alors tu es dans le coup, oui ou non ?''

Le simple fait d'entendre son nom alluma un feu dans ma poitrine. Elle était toujours la petite protégée. Toutes les autres pouvaient bien tomber raides mortes, Alistair ne laissait jamais personne l'approcher. Elle était sa princesse et rien que ça m'énervait. Qu'avait-elle de si spécial ?

''J'en suis – mais, Bella sera à moi quand tout ça sera fini. Elle m'appartient ! Et on ne fait pas ce coup tout seuls. Je crois que des renforts pourraient nous aider à distraire l'attention des clebs, ce qui devrait rendre le jeu plus facile avec eux...

* * *

><p><strong>NA, Vous savez que j'aime l'entendre alors soyez gentils et laissez un com... s'il vous plaît ?**

**Vous pouvez maintenant me retrouver sur mon blog : nails233 point blogspot point com. ****N'oubliez pas de rectifier l'adresse.**


	13. Chapitre 13

**Mention légale : **

**NdA : je ne possède pas Twilight, mais Stephenie, si !**

**L'inspiration de ce chapitre est venue de la chanson ''Wake me up inside'' (ndt : réveille-moi en dedans) ou de ''Bring me to life'' (ndt : amène-moi à la vie) de Evanesence..**

**Remerciements de l'auteur : Merci Dazzleglo. Comme toujours, tu es la meilleure pour réviser mes histoire !**

**NdB : Twilight et cette histoire n'appartiennent qu'à Stephenie et nails233 respectivement.**

* * *

><p><strong>-(| LE CHEMIN DE LA MAISON |)-<strong>

**Chapitre 13**

**PdV de Jasper**

Après l'effondrement d'hier, je fus surpris lorsqu'Edward appela pour dire que Bella voulait regarder les photos que Charlie leur avait laissées. Il lui était déjà difficile de voir un seul visage dont elle se rappelait, je redoutais ce qui arriverait si elle en voyait plus d'un.

''Alice, es-tu sûre de ne pas vouloir venir?''

''Non, je suis en train de finir de me débarrasser des vieux vêtements avant que les nouvelles commandes ne soient livrées. Je viendrai quand j'aurai fini''

Je souris en secouant la tête. J'adorais ma shopingomane de femme.

"Okay, Chérie" m'écriai-je en traversant le jardin en courant.

En chemin, je m'arrêtai pour avaler un morceau. Après, je ne voulais pas replonger en donnant un coup de dents à Bella. C'était bon de me dégourdir les jambes à la course. Je n'étais peut-être pas aussi rapide qu'Edward mais je l'étais assez.

Lorsque j'atteignis la ferme, je les trouvais encore au lit. Arrivé à leur chambre je ne pus m'empêcher de m'inquiéter qu'elle avait peut-être eu une autre mauvaise nuit. Heureusement, Edward me dit que cela avait été sa meilleure jusque là. Alors peut-être que ce que nous allions faire lui permettrait de tourner la page.

Edward fut le premier à descendre, suivi peu de temps après par Bella. Aujourd'hui tout le monde se sentait détendu, de sorte qu'il m'était facile d'être là. Je savais que cela allait vite changer quand elle passerait en revue les photos de disparus que Charlie lui avait laissé. La semaine précédente, j'avais expliqué à Edward ce que Esme et Alice avaient fait pour maintenir le flux positif, alors pour m'aider, il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être contrarié ou de se laisser perturber parce que ça m'occasionnerait davantage de stress. Alors les pensées heureuses étaient la seule règle, ce qui, je le savais, représenterait un véritable défi pour Edward.

**PdV d'Edward**

La semaine qui venait de suivre la discussion sur le sexe qui s'était tenue entre les femmes m'avait laissé frustré au-delà du possible. Même en sachant qu'elle n'était pas prête, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de vouloir davantage d'elle. Toutefois, je ne souhaitais aucunement que tout s'arrête en l'effrayant. Elle avait tant progressé dans le fait de faire la différence entre Edward et Maître. Malheureusement, elle replongeait toujours chaque fois que nous n'étions pas en train de nous apprendre l'un l'autre. J'avais un très court instant envisagé d'approcher Esme pour lui demander si nous pouvions aller plus loin, mais je m'étais ravisé, étant donné que parler de sexe était pour moi, au mieux difficile, sans parler de devoir en discuter avec quelqu'un qui à toutes fins utiles était ma mère. Esme avait passé beaucoup de temps à lui enseigner comment s'occuper du nettoyage quotidien, et Alice l'avait même encouragée à essayer d'apprendre comment fonctionnait mon ordinateur portable. Bella s'était sent très mal après qu'elle en avait effacé toute la mémoire. Oh et puis, tant pis, il était temps d'en changer, de toute façon.

J'entendis Jasper entrer dans a maison. Il fut surpris que nous ne fussions pas encore descendus. Lorqu'il jeta un coup d'œil dans notre chambre, son esprit s'inquiétait du fait que si Bella était encore endormie à dix heures du matin, c'était qu'elle avait dû avoir une mauvaise nuit.

''Non, plutôt le contraire. C'est la première nuit depuis l'Alaska qu'elle ne s'est pas réveillée en hurlant.'' chuchotai-je.

''Hé bien, je pense que il y a de quoi fêter cela, tu ne crois pas?''

Nous pensâmes à la même chose en même temps: "Friandise!"

Lorsque Bella commença à remuer Jasper quitta la chambre, mais je le lui aurais demandé de toute façon puisque depuis notre retour à la ferme, j'avais cédé et autorisé Bella à dormir toute nue. De plus, après la conversation avec Esme et la douche qui avait suivi, elle m'avait demandé si je pouvais dormir sans mon tee-shirt pour qu'elle puisse me toucher. Qui étais-je pour discuter ça? Alors j'avais aussitôt accepté. Oui, je sais, rien de tout cela n'aidait vraiment question frustration. Chaque fois qu'elle se tournait, l'une ou l'autre des parties de son corps soit dépassait pour me narguer, soit entrait en contact avec ma poitrine. Comme j'étais son climatiseur personnel, sa peau douce et chaude tend à graviter vers moi.

''Isabella, Jasper est ici alors je vais te laisser t'habiller pendant que je descends avec lui. Nous quittons la ferme pour un petit moment aujourd'hui." lui dis-je en lui faisant un rapide bisou sur les lèvres avant de me glisser hors du lit.

"Oui, Maître'' marmonna-t-elle.

Lorsqu'elle descendit, elle était vêtue d'un mignon petit T-shirt rose, d'une jupe paysanne d'un rose uni, et des sandales de déesse habillaient ses pieds de grâce. Elle était bien trop mignonne pour son bien. Après avoir rapidement salué Jasper de la main, elle disparut dans la cuisine pour préparer son petit-déjeuner.

Lors de sa dernière visite, Esme réussit effectivement de lui faire manger des œufs brouillés accompagné de dés de légumes. Et donc Bella a fait des expériences en les mangeant cuits de différentes façons. A en juger par les sons en provenance de la cuisine, je pus deviner que le menu de ce matin était vraiment trop facile. Carlisle nous avait demandé de rajouter autant d'aliments sans gluten que nous le pourrions pour stabiliser son régime alimentaire. Sa plus grande inquiétude étant qu'elle n'aie pas tous les nutriments dont elle avait besoin si nous ne le faisions pas. Juste pour s'en assurer, il m'avait fait donner à Bella de ces vitamines pour enfants à mâcher. Grâce au fait qu'elle m'avait parlé des aliments qui la rendaient malade, nous savions désormais qu'elle faisait une intolérance au gluten.

Dès qu'elle eut finit de nettoyer après son petit déjeuner, elle vint nous rejoindre, Jasper et moi, dans le salon où les photos étaient étalées sur la table basse.

Timidement, elle vint s'asseoir entre nous deux et baissa les yeux sur les photos. Avec nous deux pour lui tenant chacun une main, et moi qui envoyais des émotions positives et heureuses vers Jasper, elle inspira profondément et regarda les photos. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent très vite sur la photo d'une fugueuse aux cheveux roux. Elle planta son doigt dessus et dit: ''Gina". À l'arrière de la photo, on pouvait effectivement lire: ''Gina Miller''.

''Sais-tu ce qui lui est arrivé?"

" Une nuit elle est partie, et n'est jamais revenue, nous l'avons vue dépasser le champ puis disparaître'', fit-elle dans un haussement d'épaules.

"Je retirai la photo pour informer Charlie pendant qu'elle continuait à regarder celles qui restaient, mais je revins sans être plus avancé. Avec l'aide de Jasper qui la gardait calme, elle parvint à affronter le groupe de photos suivant, prélevant deux autres filles qui avaient été à la ferme à moment donné. On pouvait voir qu'elle avait l'air plus calme et qu'elle éprouvait un sentiment de devoir accompli.

"Allez, fêtons cela!", fis-je en pouffant de rire.

"Est-ce que j'ai bien réussi, Maître?"

"Très bien réussi"

La voir sourire emplit mon cœur d'amour pour elle. Elle avait le contrôle total sur mon cœur mort, mais elle n'était pas encore prête à savoir cela. Un jour, je lui dirai la profondeur de mes sentiments pour elle, et je l'espérai, elle les retournerait.

"Isabella, es-tu prête à y aller?" demandai-je.

"Oui, Maître", murmura-t-elle.

"Bien parce que, comme je te l'ai dit plus tôt, nous quittons la ferme pour aller faire les magasins et nous avons une surprise pour toi."

En silence, elle passa la porte derrière nous.

Le trajet jusqu'en ville fut calme et détendu jusqu'à ce que je m'arrête devant un marchand de glaces. Bella était pratiquement en train de vibrer en attendant de sortir de la voiture l'oeil rivé sur le néon en forme de cône de glace dans la vitrine. Jasper, lui, était pratiquement ivre de son excitation. Elle me suivit rapidement à l'intérieur du magasin, jasper un pas derrière elle. Après quelques minutes de réflexion, elle décida d'essayer une double boule de glace au chocolat et aux amendes. La regarder manger sa glace fit faire des heures sup à mon corps pour qu'il essaie de bien se tenir. Jasper gémit même en silence apprès qu'il avait senti le changement dans mes émotions. S'il y avait bien une chose dont je ne pouvais me lasser, c'était de la regarder lécher chaque goutte de crème glacée sur sa cuillère avant de la replonger dans la coupe pour une autre cuillerée. La crème glacée était officiellement ma 'friandise' favorite, à moi aussi.

Une fois que toute la friandise eut disparu, elle était prête pour les magasins, et je l'étais aussi. Que Dieu me protège si jamais Alice avait une vision lui révélant que nous étions allés faire du shopping sans elle. J'allais le payer cher. Ce n'était déjà pas de la tarte quand elle me rappelait constamment qu'elle avait dû endurer Wal-Mart. Bella aima vraiment choisir ses propres habits. Contrairement à la dernière fois où elle était allée dans un magasin, je restai avec elle et la laissai choisir tout ce qu'elle voulut. C'était merveilleux de la regarder sortir de la cabine d'essayage et jouer les mannequins pour me montrer les tenues. Elle s'amusait et elle était fière de parvenir à faire cela toute seule; et elle faisait bien, car c'était un grand pas de franchi sur le chemin de sa guérison. Le temps qu'on revienne à la maison, Bella était plus heureuse que je ne l'avais jamais vue. Avant qu'elle n'ait l'occasion de récupérer les sacs, je lui rappelai sa responsabilité.

"Isabella, pourquoi n'irais-tu pas t'occuper de tes champs? Moi, je vais aller faire un brin de chasse, mais Jasper sera là pour garder un oeil sur toi pour moi, d'accord?"

"Oui, Maître!'' Elle se débarrassa de ses chaussures à la volée et partit en courant.

"Merci, Jasper, je serai de retour aussi vite que je le peux".

"Pas de soucis. Tu sais que je veux qu'elle aille mieux. Allez... vas-y avant que je ne raconte à Maman et Papa que tu ne manges pas.''

Nous pouffâmes tous les deux de rire à cette idée, et après avoir largué les sacs à l'intérieur, je partis en courant dans la direction opposée.

**PdV de Seth**

"Carlisle, on pourrait pas aller courir ou faire autre chose? C'est un peu ennuyeux de seulement traîner dans la maison toute la journée, tous les jours", gémis-je de frustration.

Je pouvais presque voir les rouages tourner dans sa tête tandis qu'il y réfléchissait un instant.

"Pourquoi ne verrais-tu pas qui de la meute est dans les environs et nous verrons si nous sommes assez nombreux pour une petite sortie".

Le truc cool quand on est mi-vampire, mi-loup-garou,c'est que je n'avais plus à me transformer pour entendre la meute. Je savais déjà où se trouvait chacun et qu'ils avaient effectué un changement d'équipe une heure auparavant. Leah et Quil venait juste d'y aller pour relever Embry et Paul pendant que tous les autres effectuaient des patrouilles à La Push.

Un autre truc sympa: les vampires ne sentaient cette odeur sucrée et écœurante pour mon nez. Bien sûr, il sentait plus sucré que n'importe qui, mais ça ne me donnait plus la nausée. L'ennui, du coup, c'est que la meute sentait à présent un petit plus le chien mouillé qu'avant.

Emmett me suivit dehors pour que je puisse me transformer et rameuter les renforts pour la sortie.

_"Hé, les mecs, ça dit à quelqu'un une petite course? J'ai vraiment besoin de chasser, là!"_

_"Bien sûr, gamin, donne-nous juste quelques minutes pour arriver"_ répondit Leah.

_"J'en suis aussi''_ répliqua Jared.

_"Sam? Brandon?"_

_"On est au milieu de quelque chose, là, pour l'instant, mais allez-y et on vous rattrapera.'' _répondit Sam pour eux deux.

_"Entendu, mais est-ce que vous avez besoin d'aide?" _demanda Jared, inquiet.

_"Naah, on est juste sur la piste d'une odeur, rien de bien grave''_, éluda Sam.

_"D'accord, mais vous y perdez"_, finis-je avant de me retransformer.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps aux autres pour arriver, et heureusement car je commençais à avoir passablement soif. Nous étions déjà dans la cour des Cullen à les attendre quand Leah s'avança pour se frotter contre mon épaule en signe de soutien. Depuis que mon père m'avait désavoué, elle était tout ce qu'il me restait de ma famille humaine. Toutefois, je ne manquais pas d'amour, loin de là. Entre la Meute et les Cullen, j'avais assez de soutien pour venir à bout de cette épreuve.

"Carlisle, ils iront mettre le périmètre en place et tu pourras alors m'y faire entrer. " relayai-je pour lui.

"Ça m'a l'air bon"

Mes amis partirent au galop pour faire en sorte que les humains ne soient pas en danger à cause de moi. Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour qu'ils nous appellent et nous fassent entrer dans la zone qu'ils avaient ménagée. Ce n'était pas la peine de se presser puisque nous étions enfermés dans l'ombre profonde des bois épais. Lorsque je captais l'odeur d'un ours qui s'éloignait de nous, je décollai pour l'intercepter. Passer par les arbres me facilita l'atterrissage juste devant l'ours. Je ris lorsqu'il se cabra sur ses pattes arrières pour m'envoyer un coup de patte avant. Le truc devait bien faire dans les deux mètres de haut une fois dressé. Mais j'allais le descendre, c'est juste qu'il n'était pas encore au courant. C'était vraiment excitant de lutter avec l'énorme ours brun, et je comprenais tout à fait l'amour qu'Emmett portait à ce sport. Le seul coup de patte qui fit mouche en m'atteignant ne parvint qu'à déchirer mon t-shirt rouge. Vivement, je balayai ses pattes arrière sous lui et me lançai sur sa gorge. Le sang qui jaillit par à-coups calma instantanément la brûlure dans ma gorge. Le sang d'ours était rapidement en train de devenir ma préférence. Les chevreuils étaient passables quand on n'avait pas le choix, mais je préférais les carnivores.

Tout juste comme je laissai tomber le corps vidé, j'entendis le dialogue intérieur de Sam et Brandon au sujet de deux vampires inconnus se dirigeant vers la ferme. Je sentis immédiatement la nécessité de les tenir éloignés de Edward et Bella. Il y avait une possibilité certaine qu'ils connussent Alistair. Peut-être qu'ils voulaient s'emparer de ses 'vaches', maintenant qu'il avait disparu.

Sans plus réfléchir, je me transformai et me mis à courir jusqu'à la ferme. Je ne les laisserai pas faire de mal à aucun des membres de ma nouvelle famille. Lorsque je dépassai les arbres à proximité de la ferme, je pus déjà voir que Bella était dans ses champs, s'occupant de ses cultures. Effrayé pour sa vie, je poussai plus fort pour l'atteindre avant que quiconque ne puisse lui faire de mal. Quand Jasper sortit en courant, je fus soulagé de savoir que nous serions deux pour la protéger.

**PdV de Sam**

De tous les moment où j'aurais pu tomber sur deux étrangers de vampires, il fallait que ce soit quand j'étais en train d'entraîner le plus jeune loup de la meute à se transformer. Il se débrouillait très bien, comprenez-moi, mais il ne se transformait que depuis un semaine et n'avait pas encore beaucoup de contrôle sur le phénomène. Les deux nomades ne semblèrent pas savoir que nous les suivions. Toutefois, ils avaient bien l'air de chercher quelque chose ou quelqu'un, et, ça, ça m'inquiétait.

_"Brandon, reste en arrière pour le moment. On ne fait que suivre leur piste jusqu'à ce qu'on sache où ils vont.",_Expliquai-je.

_"Compris, mais s'ils posent un pied sur nos terres, alors on les dégomme, hein?"_

_'' Ouais, gamin, c'est comme ça que ça se passe mais on a la permission de Carlisle pour les abattre s'ils attaque quelqu'un''. _Je pouvais tout aussi bien en profiter pour l'aguerrir pendant que nous les filions.

_''Sam, il sont pas en train de se diriger vers la ferme?"_

_"On dirait bien, mais c'est pas comme si on pouvait tout simplement prévenir la ferme par un coup de fil, hein?''_

_"Peut-être que Seth écoute et peut les appeler pour nous"._

_"Espérons-le, ou sinon l'un des autres peut se retransformer en humain et les avertir à notre place."_

_"Seth est déjà en train d'aller vers eux pour les avertir" _répondit Leah.

_"Tout le monde ferait mieux de le suivre, on n'a aucune idée de la façon dont il va réagir à l'odeur de Bella."_

_"On converge déjà vers la ferme''_, m'informa Quil.

**PdV de Bella**

Voir un magasin entier fait pour ne vendre rien d'autre que des friandise avait eu quelque chose de légèrement bouleversant. Je n'étais pas sûre de savoir si je devais me cantonner à ce dont j'avais l'habitude et dont je savais que ça ne me rendait pas malade, ou si je devais essayer quelque chose de nouveau et d'excitant. Au final, j'avais fait un compromis et choisi deux choses, le chocolat et les amendes. Puisque j'en avais déjà mangé séparément, j'avais conclu qu'une association des deux devait aller. Hmm, pour sûr que ça allait. C'était absolument délicieux. Maître m'avait regardée intensément tandis que je mangeais la friandise qu'il m'avait achetée. Le voir sourire comme cela me rendit impatiente de parler à nouveau avec Esme et Alice. Je voulais voir ce que je pouvais faire d'autre pour le rendre plus heureux avec moi. Jasper avait dû aimer ce que je ressentais car il s'était laissé aller contre le dossier de sa chaise, les yeux fermés, avec un soupir heureux.

Le shopping avait été vraiment amusant et Maître ne m'avait pas une fois abandonnée comme il l'avait fait la dernière fois. J'avais bien vu quelles tenues il aimait et je m'étais assurée de prendre celles-là. Il m'avait laissé acheter tout ce que j'avais voulu. J'étais impatiente d'arriver à la maison pour appeler Stella et lui raconter toute ma journée. Bien que avant ça, je devais m'occuper de mon jardin.

Une fois que Maître était parti chasser, j'étais au champ, en train d'arroser et d'attacher les plants de tomates que j'avais commencé à faire fleurir. Juste avant que je finisse, un loup émergea des arbres en courant et me coupa le souffle de frayeur. Je ne pus que rester debout, figée à l'endroit où je me trouvais. Tandis qu'il se précipitait en avant, Jasper sortit de derrière la maison pour l'intercepter.

"Bella, COURS!" hurla-t-il.

Je voulais courir, mais mes pieds refusaient de bouger. J'étais tout simplement trop effrayée. Si Jasper avait peur de lui, ça ne pouvait rien annoncer de bon. Lorsque le reste des loups apparut tous grognant, je ne fus capable que de trembler.

"Jasper, aidez-moi!"

"Seth, non, ne fais pas ça!''

**PdV de Alice**

Je venais juste de mettre à part les derniers vêtements lorsque la vision m'avait frappée. Seth avait pris en une seconde la décision instantanée d'intercepter deux vampires nouveaux-nés qui se trouvaient dans notre secteur. Sam et le reste de la meute étaient en route pour tenter de désamorcer la situation. Jasper était prêt à tuer n'importe lequel d'entre eux qui s'aventurerait à moins de deux mètres de Bella. Tous les membres de la famille étaient là, sauf Edward et moi. Le fait de savoir où tout le monde se trouvait me facilita la tâche pour les retrouver. Maintenant tout ce qu'il me restait à faire était de les empêcher de se mettre en pièces réciproquement. Je savais qu'il me fallait faire revenir Edward avant que la situation n'explose.

"Edward, il faut que tu rentres, il y a un malentendu à la ferme, et Bella se retrouve au milieu'', débitai-je à toute allure.

"Je suis en route, j'y serai dans deux minutes".

* * *

><p><strong><strong>NdA<strong>**

****Désolée, je vous laisse en plein suspense, mais si je ne m'étais pas arrêtée ici, je ne me serais jamais arrêtée.****

****Allez, on poste des commentaires, les amis, j'ai travaillé dur sur celui-là, et j'ai eu une opération hier, alors vous voyez que je me soucie de tous mes fans! ****

****Vous pouvez à présent me trouver sur mon blog: nails233(point)Blogspot(point)com. (n'oubkiez pas de replacer les parenthèses par des points). ****

****amustreadlist(point)blogspot(point)com a commencé un blog pour soutenir des histoires sous-appréciées. Ceux qui lisent l'Anglais pourraient vouloir y jeter un oeil. ****


	14. Chapitre 14

**NdA**

**Je ne possède pas Twilight, mais Stephenie, si.**

**Comme toujours, merci à dazzleglo pour toutes ses compétences de Beta! Elle est fantastique, et donc vous devriez tous lui envoyer un peu d'amour! **

**J'ai eu aujourd'hui, le plaisir certain d'amener mes filles à la Convention Twilight! C'était super et nous avons pu rencontrer BoBou Stewart! C'est un jeune homme génial, très amical avec ses fans! Je vous recommanderais à tous d'y aller si la convention se présente au coin de chez vous. **

**NdB: **

**Bluelinote n'est que la traductrice. Twilight et cette histoire appartiennent à Stephenie et nails233, respectivement.**

* * *

><p><strong>-(| LE CHEMIN DE LA MAISON|)-<strong>

**Chapitre 14**

**PdV d'Edward**

Je venais juste de finir de vider mon deuxième chevreuil lorsque mon téléphone vibra dans ma poche. Quand le numéro d'appel dit Alice, j'espérais qu'elle viendrait pour une petite visite. Je me trompais.

"Edward, il faut que tu rentres, il y a un malentendu à la ferme et Bella est en plein milieu!'' débita-t-elle à toute vitesse.

"Je suis en route! Je serai là dans deux minutes", précisai-je en virant dans la direction de la maison.

Lorsque je sautai par dessus les restes d'un arbre abattu et qui portait la marque d'une grande entaille, je sus que j'étais presque arrivé. Toutes sortes de possibilités tournaient dans ma tête quant à ce qui avait bien pu se passer. La seule pensée que ma Bella ait pu être blessée me fit mal dans la poitrine.

La première chose qui me frappa, au point de presque me terrasser, fut les pensées brouillées de tout ce monde qui grouillait un peu partout. La voix de Jasper et ses pensées hurlaient à Bella de se mettre à l'abri avant que Seth, qui était à présent sous sa forme de loup, ne puisse l'attaquer. Ses pensées me disaient combien Seth irradiait la colère, la culpabilité et la confusion. Ce fut finalment dans l'esprit de la meute que je vis la raison du conflit. Ils savaient, pour avoir parlé à Seth en pensée, qu'il était là en mission de protection. La menace représentée par les deux nouveaux-nés qui se dirigeaient vers nous l'avait fait passer aux actes et mis en mouvement pour venir nous protéger. Il nous considérait aussi comme sa famille et se sentait coupable de m'avoir poussé hors de chez moi par sa présence. Il était en colère vis-à-vis de la façon dont on nous traitait et ne comprenait pas la réaction de Jasper. De façon assez fantastique, je ne sentais aucune soif de sang dans ses pensées. Je repérais Alice qui était aussi en chemin pour la ferme. Nous jaillîmes tous les deux à travers la ligne des arbres pour découvrir tout le monde en pleine confrontation, et la pauvre Bella figée à l'endroit où elle se tenait. Elle était bien trop près du conflit pour ma tranquilité d'esprit.

"Stop!" grognai-je en m'arrêtant à quelques mètres de tout les autres.

"Edward?" Jasper eu l'air abasourdi par ma soudaine apparition.

"Il n'est pas là pour lui faire du mal, Jasper; Il veut seulement nous protéger. Deux nouveaux-nés ont été repérés par Sam qui entraînait un nouveau louveteau" expliquai-je en tendant les mains en signe de reddition.

"Ah, alors pourquoi n'est-il tout simplement pas venu le dire? Non de dieu, si mon coeur avait toujours battu, j'en aurais eu une attaque!"

Il se détendit légèrement quand je pris Bella dans mes bras, là où était sa place.

"Ouais, bon, il se sentait plus à l'aise de s'attaquer aux nouveaux-nés sous sa forme de loup'' expliquai-je mais sans jamais quitter le si beau visage en forme de coeur de Bella, tandis qu'elle tremblait dans mes bras.

"et donc, où sont ces nouveaux-nés, maintenant" demanda Jasper en marchant de long en large face à la meute à présent calmée.

"A 3 km à l'ouest, Sam et Brandon leur donnent la chasse".

On pouvait pratiquement voir les rouages tourner dans l'esprit de Jasper pendant qu'il prenait un instant pour envisager tout cela d'un point de vue stratégique.

"Okay, bon, voici à quoi je pense: on fait rentrer Bella et on la cache. Le reste d'entre nous devrait se déploiyer au alentours pour les attendent. Ce serait bien si nous pouvions les capturer vivants, de manière à découvrir pourquoi ils sont ici."

Jasper tapa dans ses mains signifiant qu'il était temps de se mettre en position et que j'accompagne à l'intérieur une Bella toujours tremblante

"Maître, j'ai peur."

Je l'attirai plus près de moi pour nous réconforter tous les deux.

"Je sais, mais je suis là et je ne laisserai jamais rien t'arriver", fis-je en lui frottant doucement la joue du revers des doigts.

"Ils ne sont pas aussi gentils que Jacob" fit-t-elle, la voix doujours tremblante.

"C'est parce qu'ils sont venus pour te protéger. Et laisse-moi de te dire que Jacob peut avoir l'air tout aussi effrayant quand il protège sa famille et ses amis. Tu te souviens que je t'ai dit que les loups te protègeraient et ne te feraient jamais de mal? De plus, ce ne serait pas de la protection s'ils avaient tous l'air gentils comme des doudous, n'est-ce pas?"

"Non, j'imagine que non. Elle se fondit davantage à ma poitrine, et je la sentis se détendre un peu.

"Isabella, viens avec moi."

Je la conduisis jusqu'à notre chambre, à l'étage.

"Isabella, je veux que tu te caches au fond de la penderie. N'en sors pas tant que je ne viens pas te chercher, tu as compris?

Elle mordit sa lèvre nerveusement et opina du chef.

"Oui, Maître"

Et elle alla se cacher derrière ses habits comme je le lui avis demandé.

Le coeur lourd, je fermai la porte et tournai la clé. Je ne pensais pas que cela ferait grand chose s'il s'agissait d'empêcher un vampire d'entrer, mais au moins, cela gardait Bella à l'intérieur. Si elle pensait qu'il y avait une chance que je sois blessé, elle pourrait bien faire quelque chose de stupide, et je ne pouvais permettre que cela arrive. Elle était ma vie, désormais, et je la protègerais quel qu'en soit le prix, même à mes dépens. Je fis mouvement jusqu'au salon pour attendre des nouvelles de tout le monde. Si les nouveaux-nés avaient capté l'odeur de Bella, ce dont je doutais que ce soit possible, mais si tel était le cas, je voulais être juste devant elle. J'étais sa dernière ligne de défense.

Les minutes s'écoulaient lentement comme si le temps s'était mis à se traîner. Enfin, les pensées de Sam pénétrèrent mon esprit et je sus qu'il n'avaient pas pu les attraper. D'après ce que je lus de leurs pensées, les deux vampires se dirigeaient effectivement vers la ferme. Ils savaient où elle se trouvait et étaient même au courant pour les loups, ce qui me surprit. Lorsqu'ils émergèrent des arbres, il vinrent en droite ligne sur la maison. Ce fut leur première erreur. Depuis ma position accroupie, je les vis, à travers la fenêtre, foncer dans ma direction. Tout ce à quoi ils pouvaient penser était de parvenir jusqu'à Bella, comme si j'allais laisser cela arriver!

Juste au moment où ils pensaient qu'ils avaient les coudées franches dans la maison, Jasper sauta du toit pour atterrir directement devant eux. Son grognement était le plus féroce que j'avais jamais entendu. Comme ils couraient pour l'éviter, les loups et Alice les encerclèrent. Le tourbillon de leurs pensées racontait tout pour que je le voie.

Ils étaient venus parce que James les avait envoyés. Il leur avait promis tout le sang de Forks en échange de Bella qu'ils devaient amener à Bree. Le fait le plus troublant était qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. James, le nomade manquant, avait transformé au moins vingts nouveaux-nés pour faire ce qu'il leur dirait. Ceci n'était que leur première tentative, ce qui voulait dire qu'il y en aurait beaucoup plus à venir, beaucoup, beaucoup plus!

L'un des deux nouveaux-nés nommé Raoul décida d'entreprende la défense par un assaut frontal tandis que celui qui s'appelait Logan commençait à avoir des doutes sur le déroulement du scénario. Il avait assez de bon sens pour savoir qu'ils ne pouvaient pas gagner. Ce fait seul me dit qu'il n'était pas stupide, même pour un nouveau-né assoiffé de sang.

Raoul tenta une fois de charger à traver la ligne de défense, mais il ne fit plus un seul mouvement à la minute où Jared lui coupa la tête d'un coup de dents. La vision du corps de Raoul s'affaissant sur le sol stoppa Logan dans son élan. Il grogna pour signifier sa reddition tout en tombant à genou les épaules voûtées. Tandis qu'Alice et Jasper le maintenaient, je décidai de sortir pour aider à l'interroger. C'était le moment ou jamais de saisir ma chance de voir entièrement ce qu'il avait à l'esprit.

"_Pourquoi leurs yeux sont-ils dorés?_"

Je décidai de prendre un risque.

"Parce que nous ne nous nourrissons que de sang animal plutôt que de sang humain".

Il eut un hoquet de surprise à ma réponse.

"Vous pouvez lire dans mes pensées?"

Je me contentai d'opiner.

"Alors il est possible de se nourrir des animaux?"

"Oui, certains d'entre nous le font depuis des siècles".

Je voyais dans quelle confusion ma réponse le plongeait.

"Mais il a dit que ça ne l'était pas! Il a dit qu'on ne pouvait survivre avec rien d'autre".

Je pouvais voir la conversation qu'il avait eue avec James quand il avait refusé de se nourrir de quiconque.

"_Edward, il est dévoré par le remors après toutes ses turies'_'.

Je hochai la tête pour faire savoir à Jasper que j'avais entendu ses pensées.

"Tu n'es pas obligé de vivre ainsi; nous vivons assez heureux sans avoir à faire de mal à quiconque.

"Mais je ne sais pas comment faire!"

Il voulait de l'aide, mais se disait qu'il était déjà mort alors à quoi bon demander quoi que ce soit.

"Nous pourrions bien vouloir te l'enseigner mais en échange nous aurions besoin de savoir tout ce que tu sais au sujet de James et de Bree". J'inclinai la tête d'un air interrogateur.

"Si vous promettez de ne pas me renvoyer la-bas"

et dans sa tête, il repassait les bagarres vicieuses qu'il désirait éviter.

_"C'est ce qu'il souhaite désespérément"_, pensa Jasper.

"Cela pourrait être arrangé, nous pourrions voir si notre famille au nord d'ici a de la place."

Ses pensées étaient pures et honnêtes, aussi étais-je désireux de lui donner une chance.

"Je vous dirai tout ce que vous voulez savoir, ou si c'est plus facile, prenez-le directement dans ma tête", fit-il en riant doucement.

C'est toujours ce que je fais. Donc tant que tu ne représentes pas une menace pour nous, nous ne te ferons pas de mal".

Jasper était impatient d'obtenir tous les détails afin de pouvoir commencer à planifier une stratégie. Lorsque les yeux d'Alice devinrent vitreux pendant un instant, je fus gratifié d'une vision où ils étaient tous assis autour de la table de la salle à manger, des cartes étalées partout, et où Logan était en train de tout expliquer. Alice et moi hochâmes la tête en signe de connivence, nous étions d'accord: ça allait marcher.

**PdV de Bree**

La nuit avait été longue dans l'attente que les éclaireurs reviennent de Forks. Aux petites heures du matin, je savais qu'ils ne reviendraient pas. Il devaient s'être fait prendre par les clebs ou les maîtres qui contrôlaient la région. Une seule pensée récurrente harcelait mon esprit : Pourquoi leurs yeux étaient-ils dorés ? Tous les maîtres que j'avais jamais rencontrés avaient les yeux rouges .

James, comme d'habitude, était avec son nouveau hochet, Kristie. J'avais toujours cru qu'il était dévoué à Victoria, mais il s'avérait que je m'étais trompée. Il était constamment en train de mettre de nouvelles recrues dans son lit. Et bien sûr, à chaque fois, la nouvelle-née confite d'amour devait être délivrée de son sort quand il en avait finit avec. On avait dû faire ça à quatre reprises dans le mois qui venait de s'écouler. Je changeai de position dans les bras de mon compagnon, m'imprégnant de sa beauté une dernière fois avant qu'il ne me faille le quitter. Contrairement à James, j'avais trouvé un compagnon mature. Les nouveaux-nés étaient biens pour du boulot de brutes, mais je voulais un compagnon assez âgé pour m'aimer. Nous gardions notre union secrète aux yeux de tous. Il ne pensait pas que le clan avec lequel il se déplaçait comprendrait. Sur ce point je ne pouvais qu'être d'accord, car je savais que James n'aimerait pas non plus cette idée.

"Je déteste l'idée que tu doives encore me quitter." chuchota-t-il à mon oreille.

"Moi aussi, mais peut-être qu'un jour ... nous n'aurons plus à nous cacher."

Je m'interrompis pour inhaler son odeur addictive.

"J'espère juste que ce moment arrivera bientôt'' me plaignis-je un peu.

"Ça viendra. Je ferai en sorte que ça arrive".

Ses yeux rouges brillaient dans la mumière du soleil qui à présent se levait, tandis qu'il jouait avec une mèche de mes cheveux.

"Je devrais y aller, James va me chercher", boudai-je

"Quand te reverrai-je?"

"Ce soir, minuit, derrière la bibliothèque?"

"Je t'y attendrai".

Une fois cela réglé, je quittai son lit et commençai à m'habiller. Je gloussai de rire quand je le surpris en train de lorgner sur mon derrière.

Sur un dernier smack, je passai la porte de l'hôtel bon marché que nous avions utilisé pour notre rendez-vous. J'aurais pu rentrer plus vite à la maison en courant, mais je voulais profiter de son odeur encore un petit moment, aussi me contentais-je de marcher lentement, en me disant combien tout avaient changé pour moi le jour où je l'avais rencontré.

James et moi venions de nous procurer deux nouvelles recrues pour remplacer celles qui s'étaient entre-tuées, et pourquoi? Pour un repas. C'était exaspérant de penser qu'apparemment cette ville n'était pas assez grande pour que chacun ait sa part. Après avoir laissé les deux nouveaux pour qu'ils finissent de brûler, James et moi nous étions séparés pour suivre chacun son intérêt. Cela voulait dire que j'allais piller une librairie en quête de nouvelles lectures. C'était un des trucs que m'avaient montré Stella et Bella. Que voulez-vous, j'aime lire.

Une fois que j'avais eu tout un sac plein de nouvelles parutions, j'étais allée me promener à loisir le long du front de mer, cherchant un endroit où m'installer, quand j'avais capté son odeur. J'en savais assez pour ne pas l'approcher, bien que cela n'avait eu aucune importance puisque c'est lui qui m'avait approchée.

"Bonsoir. Bonne chasse?" avait ronronné sa voix musicale.

"Euh, oui, ça allait, je suppose." avais-je répondu en haussant les épaules et en gardant la tête baissée.

"Serais-tu intéressée par un dessert?"

Il avait alors tiré un SDF de derrière le mur dans l'ombre duquel il se tenait.

"Tu es bien sûr de vouloir partager?" avais-je demandé dans un hoquet de surprise.

''Je ne te l'aurais pas proposé si je n'en avais pas eu l'intention" Il y avait eu de la douceur dans sa voix, de la bonté, même.

Je n'avais jamais vu personne désireux de partager. J'avais eté tentée à la vue de la jugulaire de l'homme alors exposée. L'odeur sucrée de son nectar m'avait presque suppliée de boire, et ça avait était plus que je n'en avais pu supporter. Il avait souri gentiment tandis que je m'étais approchée de la friandise qu'il m'offrait. J'avais été juste sur le point de me jeter dessus quand il m'avait arrêtée.

"Tst, tst, tst, moi d'abord. Je doute que tu sois capable de t'arrêter une fois que tu aura commencé".

Je n'avais qu'un peu grogné parce que je savais qu'il avait raison; je ne me serais pas arrêtée.

Le regarder exposer ses dents et les enfoncer dans la chair tendre avait été une expérience érotique, qui avait remué quelque chose de profondément enfoui en moi. Je n'avais auparavant jamais rien ressenti de tel pour quiconque, garçon ou adulte. La façon dont il se nourrissait avait tout d'une danse. Après quelques gorgées de plus, il avait rejeté la tête en arrière et m'avait fait signe de commencer. Ça avait été la première fois que je buvais quelqu'un à la suite d'un autre vampire. J'avais senti son odeur sur le SDF, et franchement je voulais la goûter à la source. L'entendre pouffer de rire tandis que je laissais tomber la carcasse désormais vide m'avait rendue furieuse et avant que je ne puisse m'en empêcher, je l'avais cloué au mur en sifflant entre mes dents.

"Hmm, bagarreuse avec ça, j'aime ça mon amour'', avait-il rit.

Sans réfléchir, j'avais écrasé mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il n'avait pas résisté. En fait, il s'était jeté dans ce baiser et m'avait attirée contre lui. C'est lui qui l'avait approfondi en plongeant sa langue dans ma bouche. J'avais ronronné en goûtant de la langue sa bouche sucrée. Son odeur était encore meilleure à la source. Lorsqu'il avait empoigné les boucles de mes cheveux, je n'avais pas lutté contre la proximité qu'il imposait. Pendant les quelques minutes suivantes nous nous étions combattus pour nous dominer l'un l'autre. Et pour la première fois de ma vie, je m'ouvrais à quelqu'un et il s'ouvrait réciproquement.

Depuis cette nuit-là, ça avait été deux semaines de rendez-vous secrets et je ne pouvais qu'espérer que ça ne finît jamais. Il avait pour effet de me calmer, même la pensée de Bella ne pouvait pas m'énerver quand il était avec moi. En fait, quand j'étais dans ses bras, je me fichais même de ne jamais la retrouver.

Comme je pénétrais dans l'entrepôt, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander pourquoi je continuais à revenir dans ces trous de l'enfer que nous appelions la maison. Les déplacements d'un taudis au suivant, ça commençait à bien faire. Quand Laurent disait que nous nous déplacerions dans le coin, c'était une chose, mais ç'en était une autre pour l'instant. Nous étions toujours à Seattle, juste dans un entrepôt différent.

**PdV de Jane**

"Les as-tu trouvés, Dimitri?

"Oui, ils ont juste réemménagé dans cet entrepôt, là-bas." Répondit-il en désignant un batiment en mauvais état du côté nord du front de mer.

"Bien. Voyons voir ce qu'ils mijotent, hein?"

J'avançai solennellement jusqu'au bord du toit et sautait légèrement par-dessus la rue.

"As-tu déjà décidé de ce que nous allons faire à leur sujet ? Me demanda felix en me suivant.

"Non."

je les laissai sans réponse quant au "Pourquoi?".

Cela faisait deux semaines que nous les surveillions depuis que nous avions vu les rapports au sujet d'une possible activité liée à des nouveaux-nés dans la région. Tout d'abord , j'avais cherché un remède rapide au problème, mais après un jour ou deux , j'avais décidé de les observer pour voir si la raison de leur existence ne pourrait pas me servir. Ils avaient été faits vampires pour accomplir une tache, apparemment, la question était de savoir laquelle.

Chaque nuit, nous nous glissions près d'eux pour suivre le groupe qui sortait se nourrir afin de comprendre leur but. Jusqu'à présent, ce dont nous étions sûrs, c'était, au mieux, qu'un nomade du nom de James avait un problème à régler à Forks et que son acolyte avait un contencieux avec une humaine nommée Bella. J'en aurais bien déduit que nous avions là une jolie querelle au sujet d'un ancien petit amis du temps de sa vie d'humaine ou quelque chose de même nature. Ça n'avait aucune importance en ce qui me concernait. Les humains étaient sans importance.

Depuis notre perchoir sur un toit, nous pouvions les voir sortir à la queue-leu-leu du pauvre bâtiment qui passait pour leur repaire. Pour des yeux non informés, ils avaient l'air d'une poignée de sans-abris en quête d'ordures. Mais nous étions bien informés.

"Ils sont plutôt impitoyables, même pour de nouveaux-nés." déduisit Alec en y regardant de plus près.

"oui, en effet" dis-je de mon ton de désintérêt habituel.

"On se retrouve à l'hôtel au matin? " demanda Dimitri.

"Bien sûr", répondis-je, sur le ton de l'ennui, comme toujours.

* * *

><p><strong>NdA<strong>

**Il est si court, ce chapitre! Mais je ne voulais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps. Alors cliquez sur le bouton et plaignez-vous ou dites ce que vous voudrez, j'y accorde de l'importance. **

**Pour en savoir plus sur ce que j'écris ou bien si vous avez juste une idée à proposer, vous pouvez me trouver sur: nails233(point)blogspot(point)com.**

**Sur amustreadlist(point)blogspot(point)com, Lilianyas a commencé un listing avec résumés de certaines des histoires d'ici qui n'ont pas de lecteurs, peut-être que vous voudrez y jeter un oeil.**


	15. Chapitre 15

**Mentions légales ****: **

**NdA :** Je ne possède pas Twilight, mais Stephenie, si !

**NdB :** Ni Twilight ni cette histoire ne m'appartiennent. L'un et l'autre appartiennent à Stephenie et Nails respectivement.

* * *

><p><strong>-(| LE CHEMIN DE LA MAISON |)-<strong>

**Chapitre 15**

**PdV d'Edward**

Après la confrontation à la ferme, Bella et moi rejoignîmes la famille à la maison pour revoir en détailde ce que nous savions des activités de James et Bree. J'avais quelques appréhensions quant au fait d'amener Bella à la maison, mais puisque Seth n'avait aucun problème avec son sang, je n'avais plus à m'inquiéter que d'une éventuelle attaque de Logan. Jusqu'ici, ses pensées restaient sur son désir d'avoir une vie nouvelles loin de Seattle et des autres nouveaux-nés. Dans son esprit, plus il serait loin des humains, mieux ce serait. Histoire de montrer leur confiance en lui, Emmett et Jasper l'avaient même sorti pour sa première leçon de chasse à l' entendu, la meute avait surveillé toute la zone pour le cas où il aurait eu l'idée de tenter de s'échapper.

« Il s'est super bien débrouillé, les gars, alors occupons-nous des détails, maintenant. A quel bordel on est confrontés, là, au juste. » fit Emmett de sa voix tonitruante en entrant d'un pas nonchalant.

« Est-ce que vous avez des plans de Seattle ? », lui demanda Logan.

« Je vais les chercher dans la jeep, proposa Jasper. « Envoie-moi tes clés ».

En une fraction de seconde, Emmett les catapulta depuis le salon jusqu'à la porte menant au garage, et elles atterrirent sans bavure dans la main de Jasper.

« Isabella, s'il te plaît, suis Carlisle et laisse-le examiner ta... » et je montrai sa tête du doigt pour désigner les marques de griffes qu'elle portait.

Elle fit oui de la tête et s'en alla derrière lui jusqu'à son bureau. Elle faisait bien des progrès dans la compréhension de mes ordres, et rien que pour cela, j'en étais reconnaissant.

Comme dans la viion d'Alice, nous étions tous en cercle autour des plans étalés sur la table de la salle à manger. Toutes les pensées de Logan, sa bouche le disait. C'était rafraîchissant. Il ne retint aucune information à l'exception de la brutalité que les nouveaux-nés exerçaient les uns sur les autres et dont il avait été témoin.

« Logan, puis-je te demander de te rappeler la nuit où tu as été transformé ? J'espère voir quelque chose qui aurait pu t'échapper. »

Il acquiesça et laissa le flot de souvenirs s'écouler.

Alors c'était James, le responsable de sa transformation, pas Bree, comme je le pesais. Intéressant. Cependant elle était bien là, dans le fond, et regardait – en souriant, même. Je me retirai quand la brûlure commença. Ça n'était pas quelque chose que je souhaitais jamais revivre.

« Merci, ceci aide. Combien de nouveaux-nés y avait-il avec toi dans l'entrepôt ?

Il prit le temps de réfléchir un moment.

« Quinze au dernier décompte, mais ça change tous les jours. »

« Mais de tout façon, pourquoi Bree veut-elle Bella, ? Demanda sèchement Jasper ?

« Je ne suis pas sûr. Elle n'a jamais dit pourquoi. »

Il hésita pendant un moment avant de continuer :

« Mais James, lui, il veut vraiment la peau des clebs » précisa-t-il en désignant les loups tout autour de la pièce.

« Et pourquoi nous ? » ricana Jared

« Et bien, il a dit que vous , les gars, …faisait du truc le meilleur jeu auquel il avait jamais joué.

La pièce entière explosa en cession de grognement géante. La meute était plus qu'un peu contrariés de découvrir qu'ils étaient la raison pour laquelle les nouveaux-nés avaient été faits. Toutes les apparences montraient que James s'amusait à leurs dépens. Seth fut celui que cette bribe d'information blessa le plus puisque le ''jeu'' lui avait coûtait sa famille. Bree voulait Bella, mais personne ne savait pourquoi. Elle avait établi une règle selon laquelle il ne fallait pas toucher à Bella. Quoi que son plan pût être, elle ne le partageait avec personne, même pas avec James, d'après ce que Logan en disait.

Bella hésitait à la porte près d'Esme pendant que Carlisle se joignait à la discussion. Après quelques mouvements de tête, elle suivit Esme au garage. Quelques minutes plus tard, Alice eut le flash rapide d'un vision, trop rapide pour que je la saisisse, puis elle virevolta jusqu'à la cuisine et sortit à leur suite. Je dus étouffer un gémissement en voyant qu'elle avait une carotte et une pèche dans les mains.

**PdVd'Esme**

Alors, Bella, comment ça se passe ? » demandai-je tandis qu'elle se balançait nerveusement d'un pied sur l'autre .

« Euh, bien... Je crois. »

Je lui souris pour essayer de l'aider à se détendre.

« Ce que je te demande c'est si tu as bien fait tes exercices sur le toucher »

Elle leva et les yeux et eut un large sourire.

« Oui, c'était amusant » répondit-elle en pouffant de rire.

« Alors es-tu prête pour quelque chose de … nouveau ? »

Elle était à croquer, avec sa façon rigoureuse de faire oui de la tête .

« d'accord, donc. Voici ce que je veux que tu fasses. Ce soir quand tu rentreras chez toi, je veux que tu penses au pénis d'Edward comme à une carotte. »

Elle ne comprit pas.

« En disant cela , je veux dire que je veux que tu mette ta bouche autour du pénis d'Edwar et que tu le suce comme si c'était une paille. »

Elle eut l'air encore plus déroutée.

« J'ai les choses en main, Esme , laisse-moi lui montrer. »

Merci, mon Dieu ! Alice avait apporté de quoi faire une démonstration en la forme d'une carotte et d'une pèche.

« Bella, je veux que tu regardes ceci comme si c'était le... d'Edward » Elle avait saisi son entrejambe comme l'aurait fait un joueur de baseball, et tenait la carotte dressée entre ses doigts.

Bella eut le souffle coupé et fit « Oh ! » mais je voyais bien son œil scintiller.

« Bien, tu comprends. A présent, ce que tu veux faire c'est ceci... »

Le teint de Bella prit trois ton de rouge au-dessus tandis que ma fille faisait, au fond, une fellation approfondie à une carotte. Bella et moi étions hypnotisées tandis qu'elle léchait, suçait, éraflait encore et encore ce pauvre légume sans défense

« Et maintenant, des questions ? »

Nous fûmes deux à secouer la tête, toujours bouches bées.

Je n'avais jamais vu un légume faire une chose aussi érotique.

« Bon, Bella, ça marche dans les deux sens. Tu dois lui laisser faire quelque chose en retour »

Je jure sur ma vie qu'Alice s'amusait vraiment trop dans cette histoire.

« Prends une bouchée de ça ».

Elle brandit le fruit candidat au massacre au nom de l'éducation sexuelle. Bella haussa les épaules et mordit une fois dans le fruit, exposant son noyau.

« Edward, j'espère que tu regardes ça, c'est ce que as besoin de savoir, toi aussi! »

Et je m'assurai d'avoir une vue parfaite de la scène pour la lui envoyer.

« Ça, … c'est ce qu'Edward va te faire. »

Bella regardait éberluée tandis qu'Alice léchait la pêche de bas en haut, en s'assurant de titiller le noyau du bout de la langue. Au troisième passage, elle planta son doigt au bas de la partie charnue. La pauvre Bella avait l'air complètement sidérée Elle était presque aussi pâle que nous.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va être très bon. »

Edward, par ailleurs, ne put cacher son gémissement tandis qu'Alice violait le fruit. Avant qu'elle ne puisse se retirer du fruit mutilé, Edward était déjà à la porte.

« On doit partir. MAINTENANT ! »

Nous gloussâmes de rire lorsqu'il la souleva dans ses bras et couru à sa voiture.

Bras dessus, bras dessous, nous retournâmes à la réunion en riant tout du long.

« Je crois qu'ils sont bons pour une semaine amusante » Pépia joyeusement Alice .

« Je crois que tu as raison » répondis-je en souriant à ma fille.

**PdV de Bella.**

Je ne sais pas ce que j'avais fait de mal ! Il avait dit que je pouvais parler de s-e-x-e avec elles, mais à présent, le voilà qui s'énervait. L'instant d'avant, J'étais en train de fixer Alice , médusée d'horreur, et l'instant suivant il me subtilisait de là comme s'il y avait le feu. Étais-je supposée demander sa permission avant de leur parler ? Était-ce que je n'étais pas autorisée à me trouver près de leurs voitures ? Et s'il avait pensé que la nourriture était pour moi et qu'il ne voulait pas que je mange ? Peut-être que si j'implorais son pardon, il abandonnera le châtiment qu'il avait peut-être en tête pour cette infraction dont je ne savais toujours rien.

« Maître ? »

Il soupira lourdement.

« Pas... maintenant. S'il te plaît, rentrons juste à la maison aussi vite que possible. »

Il avait l'air très irrité. Je demeurais assise, les mains dans mon giron et attendis le châtiment qui ne manquerait pas de venir.

« Bella, pourquoi trembles-tu ? »

Attendez... Il a dit « Bella ». Il ne m'appelle Bella … J'eus le souffle coupé quand tout se mit en place. Il n'y avait pas de problème... Il voulait mettre en pratique la nouvelle leçon. Il était...

«S'il te plaît, dis-moi... Pourquoi trembles-tu ? » me supplia-t-il

« J'ai cru que vous étiez en colère après moi »

et je souris.

« En colère, non, mais bien vivant, oui. » ronronna-t-il en me rejoignant sur le lit.

Avant qu'il ne puisse changer d'avis, je sautais dans son giron et commençai à l'embrasser doucement d'abord, puis cela devint plus désespéré. Quand il gémit contre mes lèvres, je glissai ma langue contre les siennes et fus récompensée lorsqu'il me rencontra au niveau de ses dents. Je fermai les yeux et laissai sa langue dominer la mienne. Il émit un profond grondement tandis que je serrai ses mèches bronze entre mes doigts. Ses mains faisaient bouger mes hanches contre lui, pour me montrer à quel point il était vivant. Ah ça pour l'être, il l'était bel et bien !

Un gémissement s'échappa de mes lèvres quand mon dos entra en contact avec le matelas. De doux baisers en doux baisers, il partit de mes lèvres jusqu'à mon cou et continua plus bas. Intérieurement je tremblais d'excitation à la perspective des nouveaux devoirs qui nous étaient assignés parce que jusqu'à présent, a bouche n'a jamais été en contact qu'avec ses lèvres et ce soir, nous allions changer ça.

Frénétiquement, il me retira mon t-shirt exposant à sa vue mes petits seins dépourvus de soutien-gorge. L'entendre siffler entre ses dents lorsqu'il les toucha fit courir un frisson le long de ma colonne vertébrale, mais tout cela pâlit en comparaison de la sensation de sa bouche sur l'un deux. Je le sentis se durcir quand ses lèvres froides se refermèrent dessus et commencèrent à le sucer tendrement. Dans une tentative désespérée de sentir davantage de son corps contre moi, j'arquai mon dos , poussant mon sein plus profondément dans sa bouche. Lorsque je tirai sur le bord de son t-shirt, , il le retira vivement pour moi avant de commencer à prodiguer le même traitement à mon autre sein. Tandis qu'il s'occupait ainsi, je passai la main entre nous et commençai à masser ses tétons, ce qui amena ses hanches à se frotter contre le centre de ma féminité. S'il ne se passait pas vite quelque chose, j'allais finir avant qu'il eût même commencé avec sa bouche.

« S'il vous plaît », grognai-je désespérément en demandant plus. Il saisit mon allusion et commença a faire son chemin de baisers le long de mon estomac. Me trémousser pour sortir de mon jean et de mes sous-vêtements fut facile une fois qu'il les eût déboutonnés. Franchement, il ne pouvaient disparaître assez vite à mon goût. Un sourire mutin jouait sur ses lèvres quand il baissa le visage et écarta mes genoux. Je le regardai me donner taquiner d'un long et lent coup de langue. Je frissonnai d'extase tandis qu'il faisait ce qu'Alice avait fait à la pêche. Chaque fois qu'il me léchait, j'arquai le dos, luttant contre la nécessité d' la peine de retenir mes halètements qui emplissaient le silence qui nous entourait. Ce n'est pas comme si j'essayais, de toute façon.

Mes cris emplirent le silence quand il glissa un doigt en moi.

« Aaaaaaahh ! OH MON DIEU »

Et mon préféré à jamais :

« EDWARD ! »

Je souris et me laissai retomber sur le lit.

Je pouffai de rire quand il remonta à coups de baisers le long de mon cou.

« Tu as aimé ça ? »

Je soufflai un « oui » résonnant, tandis qu'il balayait un cheveu de mon visage.

Je saisis mon ouverture quand il nous roula tous les deux pour que je me retrouve sur sa poitrine. Suivant son exemple, je fis lentement mon chemin jusqu'à ses tétons durcis pour en prendre un dans la bouche. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'émettre des 'Hmmmm' en goûtant sa peau. D'après son gémissement, j'aurais dit que lui aussi trouvait ça bon. Levant les yeux tandis que je me déplaçai en l'embrassant le long de son estomac, je ne pouvais qu'admirer la vue. Il n'y avait rien de mieux dans ma vie que le regarder haleter les yeux fermés. Il avait l'air si... Divin.

C'était la première fois que je le voyais de si près. C'était fantastique de voir la façon dont il bougeait quand je soufflais dessus. C'était comme s'il me demandait de lui prodiguer de l'attention. Edward siffla entre ses dents lorsque j'enroulai fermement mes doigts autour de lui avant de lui donner un léger coup de langue. Ce seul coup de langue lui fit mettre ses mains dans mes cheveux et caresser mon crane, en faisant suffisamment attention pour ne pas toucher mes marques de griffes. A petits coups de langue, je fis mon chemin jusqu'au sommet où j'enroulai ma langue comme Alice me l'avait montré.

A présent c'était son tour de remplir la pièce du son de ses gémissements. Ce qui me poussa à continuer et à finalement enrouler mes lèves autour de sa cime, le faisant arquer le dos et pousser plus profondément dans ma bouche. Je trouvais cela aussi stimulant pour moi que je le savais être pour lui. Plus j'en prenais en moi, et plus je gagnais en confiance, et bien vite, je me retrouvais en train de sucer sa 'carotte' très aimait vraiment quand je l'éraflait du but des dents, et je m'assura de le faire chaque fois que je remontais.

Je levai les yeux pour voir qu'il essayait de se retenir en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Ah ouais ? Je n'aimais pas cela ! Alors, comme Alice, je pris toute la carotte dans ma bouche jusqu'à ce qu'elle touche le fond de ma gorge. Entendre ses râles se muer en cris désespérés, fut une belle récompense.

« Oh, Seigneur ! C'est tellement aaahhh, Je... veux... S'il te plaît ! »

Je redoublai alors d'efforts quand se hanches commencèrent à pousser pour s'accorder à mes mouvements. En l'espace de quelques minutes il était prêt à exploser tout comme je l'avais été et j'étais impatiente de voir à quoi cela ressemblerait. Il se redressa et s'efforça de me retirer mais je refusai. Je n'allai nulle part tant que je n'avais pas tant que je n'en aurais pas totalement fait l'expérience par moi-même.

Un « Bella! S'il te plaît... je ne peux pas m'arrêter ! » s'échappa de ses lèvres juste avant qu'il ne pousse et se lâche dans ma bouche en quatre explosions. Au début je remarquai que c'était froid, mais assez bizarrement, ça avait très bon goût, presque comme celui de la friandise qu'il me donnait quand elle fondait.

Je luis souris timidement tandis qu'il s'effondrait sur le lit.

« Waow. » fit-il en pouffant de rire.

Je tirais un grand orgueil de l'avoir rendu si heureux. Il me tardait de recommencer.

**PdV d'Edward.**

Bon, d'accord, 'Waow' ne suffisait pas à décrire ce qu'elle venait de me faire. Pour la première fois je me sentais comme la cuillère qu'elle utilisait pour manger sa friandise. Bon sang, quelle cuillère chanceuse je faisais !

Je devais admettre que quand j'avais vu ce qu'Alice était en train de faire à ce fruit dans le garage, je n'avai pu contrôler le désir qui avait surgit en moi à ce moment-là., D'où le besoin de traîner Bella jusqu'à la maison pour faire l'expérience par moi-même. Qu'y a-t-il dans le sexe qui fait qu'on a envie de se blottir contre l'autre ? Je n'en sais rien mais mais nous le faisons parce que nous avons le sentiment que c'est juste.

Juste après qu'elle se fut endormie, j'eus désespérément envie d'appeler Carlisle.

« Edward, toit et Bella devez quitter la ferme pour venir à la maison le plus vite possible ! »

« Carlisle, que se passe-t-il ? » grondai-je sur le mode défensif ?

J'entendis Alice dans le fond :

« C'est trop tard, ils sont déjà là ! »

« Edward, on arrive ! »

Lorsqu'il raccrocha, je me précipitai en bas et regardai par la fenêtre juste à temps pour voir ce à propos de quoi ils hurlaient. Ça n'allait pas bien finir.

**PdV de Bree**

« James, assez avec ces conneries ! Pourquoi devons-nous n'en envoyer que quelques un à la fois ? Pourquoi ne pouvons-nous pas frapper un grand coup ? »

« Parce que , ne vois-tu pas, ça rend le jeu tellement plus amusant. » railla-t-il comme à son habitude.

« Bon écoute, après tous ces mois, je m'en fous, à présent. Des loups, de Bella... Rien de tout cela n'a plus d'importance !

Je laissai de côté que la seule chose qui comptait à présent était l'amour de ma vie.

« TU TE TROMPES ! C'est la seule chose qui a compte vraiment !

Je reculai tandis qu'il grondait, menaçant.

« Comme tu voudras. Je vais chasser, on se voit demain matin. »

Je m'attendais presque à ce qu'il m'arrête, mais il n'en prit même pas la peine. Nous avions ces disputes depuis des jours et des jours, et je n'était pas plus avancée.

La brise légère soufflant sur mon visage, je sortis à grande enjambées en quête de mon seul bonheur. Je ne pus ne pas remarquer que je ne me déplaçais plus lourdement comme un biker dopé aux stéroïdes. Au fil des mois, mes pas s'étaient faits plus légers et avaient gagné en grâce. Chaque pas que je faisais amenait avec lui davantage d'impatience. J'étais impatiente qu'il me tienne à nouveau dans ses bras. Il était juste là où il l'avait dit. Je mordillai ma lèvre nerveusement, et comme je m'avançais vers lui, je remarquai qu'il arborait une expression mécontente.

« Y a un problème ? » demandai-je précautionneusement.

I sourit et me prit dans ses bras.

« Pas avec nous. Cependant, j'ai effectivement une course à faire, cette nuit. Alors malheureusement, nous ne devrons nous voir que demain soir.

Je ronronnais tandis qu'il me caressait la joue tout en parlant.

« Que va tu faire, cette nuit ? »

J'admets que j'étais un peu jalouse que quelque chose aille détourner de moi son attention

« Rien de bien excitant, vraiment. Mon équipe a reçu un appel du chef de la famille : quelque imbécile entretient une vache pas loin d'ici », marmonna-t-il en frottant son nez dans mon cou. Au fond de moi, mes entrailles se nouèrent. Je avais de qui il parlait et je savais qui les avait appelés.

« Que vas-tu leur faire ? »

Je redoutais sa réponse avant même de poser la question.

« C'est juste un boulot de nettoyeur »

Quad il se mit à m'embrasser sérieusement, j'en oubliai presque ce dont nous parlions – presque.

« Alors je te vois demain, à mon retour ici ? »

Je lui sourit doucement en faisant oui de la tête même si, au plus profond de moi, je grimaçais. Pas de le revoir, mais parce que j'avais déjà compris que Bella n'était pas responsable de la manière dont le maître la traitait. Elle n'avait aucun contrôle sur lui, et il avait fallu que je devienne l'une d'entre eux pour voir que c'était lui qui avait tort, pas Bella.

**PdV d'Alice**

J'admets avoir jeté furtivement un coup d'œil au futur d'Edward et Bella. Hé quoi, je voulais savoir s'ils avaient aimé la dernière leçon. Mais rien n'aurais pu me préparer à ce que j'avais vu. C'était absolument la pire des choses que je pouvais imaginer. Quelqu'un avait renseigné les Volturi et ils avaient envoyé une équipe pour s'occuper de Bella. Elle connaissait notre existence et on leur avait fait croire que c'était Edward qui la retenait comme vache. Le Volturi étaient sans pitié dans ces cas-là. Et leur solution n'était pas compliquée : Brûler la maison avec eux deux dedans. Problème résolu.

Ça avait été horrible de les voir lentement brûler jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive, dans les bras l'un de l'autre tandis que toute la maison commençait à partir en cendres. Alec n'avait même pas eu la décence de priver Edward de ses sens tandis que celui-ci hurlait quand Bella était morte sous ses yeux sans lâcher sa poitrine nue. Ses cris s'étaient tus quand les flammes s'étaient étendues et l'avaient totalement recouvert. A la fin de la vision, son léger sourire avait été la dernière chose que j'avais vue avant que tout ne devînt noir.

Carlisle avait essayé d'appeler pour prévenir Edward, mais la décision avait été spontanée : nous n'avions tout simplement pas assez de temps. Seth avait appelé les loups pour qu'ils nous prêtent assistance, et donc nous avions perdu ma vision. J'étais encore incroyablement désemparée tandis que nous courions tous pour tenter d'empêcher que le désastre n'arrive, mais tandis que nous approchions des abords de la ferme, nous pouvions déjà sentir et voir voir la fumée.

* * *

><p><strong>NdA<br>**

Ouais, je sais, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de vous mettre un petit cliffie (suspense).

Alors voilà le deal : Si vous aimez cette histoire et voulez qu'elle continue, j'ai besoin d'avoir de vos nouvelles parce que si vous n'en donnez pas, j'ai deux [autres] histoires que j'ai fait attendre. Oui, je sais, j'écris trop. Elles sont déjà prêtes à être postées, mais si vous aimez celle-ci, je veux la poursuivre jusqu'au bout avant de me consacrer à ces deux autres, mais c'est seulement si vous le voulez tous !Ceci n'est pas une menace de rétention d'histoire pour avoir plus de reviews. Je veux juste savoir si certaines de mes histoires se font vieilles et si vous voulez du nouveau, c'est tout, VRAIMENT.

Aussi, j'ai entamé une histoire originale pour le concours du site Writers Coffee Shop Library. Elle est dans la catégorie Romance et j'adorerais que vous vouliez bien aller y jeter un coup d'oeil.[...] En voici le résumé :

_Que tu l'aimes ou non  
><em>_Pour Alexia Cross et Justin McNear, les choses ne sont pas ce qu'elles semblent pour la fille aux yeux verts t le garçon aux yeux bleus. Ils viennent d'un ensemble de communautés uniques, un endroit dont vous penseriez que le temps s'y est arrêté et où la recherche de votre âme sœur est effectuée par vos parents avant votre dix-huitième anniversaire. Alors, qu'arrive-t-il lorsqu'il n'ont plus assez de temps pour trouver le parfait candidat ? Ces deux-là sont sur le point de le découvrir. Suivez-les, eux et leurs amis à travers les épreuves et leurs tribulations que sont le fait de trouver, de tomber et de survivre l'amour de l'un pour l'autre. Il n'est jamais facile de dire « Je le veux » à un parfait inconnu._

Pour en savoir plus sur ce que j'écris, ou si vous avez juste une idée, vous pouvez me trouver sur :  
>nails233(point)blogspot(point)com.<p>

Sur amustreadlist(point)blogspot(point)com, Lilianyas a entamer de collecter et résumer certaines histoires qui ne parviennent pas à trouver de lecteurs. Vous voudrez peut-être aller y jeter un coup d'œil.


	16. Chapitre 16

**Mentions légales**

**NdA :  
><strong>Je ne possède pas Twilight. Ce plaisir appartient à la seule et unique Stephenie Meyer  
><strong>Remerciements (aux lecteurs de la VO) : <strong>Merci de m'avoir dit votre sentiment après le précédent chapitre. Puisque, à une grande majorité, vous voulez vraiment que cette histoire continue, elle continuera ! C'est une de mes préférées et je suis heureuse que vous touts l'aimiez. J'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à lire ce chapitre. Il a été alimenté par la chanson ''Ring the alarm'' (NdT : sonnez l'alarme) de Beyonce, et de la caféine. Je sais que le chapitre a un sens différent de la chanson, mais elle m'a poussée quand même.  
>Comme toujours, je suis éternellement reconnaissante d'avoir une Bêta si formidable. Dazzleglo, tu es super !<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Note de Bluelinote<strong> (NoteBleue, NdB, NB)  
>Je rappelle que <strong>JE NE SUIS QUE LA TRADUCTRICE DE CETTE HISTOIRE. nails233 EN EST L'AUTEUR,<strong> en Anglais, et c'est elle qui décide de la finir ou n'étant que le messager bilingue, cette histoire ne m'appartient pas, et Twilight ne m'appartient pas. Ils appartiennent l'un à Stephenie Meyer, l'autre à nails233.

* * *

><p><strong>-(|LE CHEMIN DE LA MAISON |)-<strong>

**Chapitre 16**

**PdV d'Edward**

A l'instant où je vis les quatre silhouettes encapuchonnées traverser la cour, je sus immédiatement qui elles étaient. Les Volturi. Voilà pourquoi Carlisle avait si peur au téléphone. Alice avait dû les voir arriver. Mais avant que je ne puisse aller à l'escalier, leurs torches étaient déjà allumées. Ils allaient nous brûler vifs ! Juste à ce moment-là, j'entendis Bella pousser un cri à vous retourner les entrailles, une fraction de seconde après qu'un bruit de verre brisé ne me fracasse les oreilles. En moins d'une seconde, je fus à l'étage, les yeux dans les yeux rouges-sang de Bree. Dans ses bras, une Bella gémissante et sanglotante. Je n'essayai pas de cacher le grognement féroce qui déchira ma poitrine. Même le fracas des fenêtre brisées en bas tandis que les Volturi lançaient leurs torches dans la maison ne put détourner mon attention. Ce à quoi je n'étais pas préparé fut que Bree me dise, sur un signe de la tête, de sortir par la fenêtre. S'il n'y avait pas eu ses pensées, je l'aurais déchiquetée sur place. Dans sa tête, elle affirmait ne vouloir que nous aider à sortir de là vivants. Bon, d'accord, celle-là, je ne l'avais pas vue venir.

Nous n'avions pas véritablement beaucoup de choix au point où nous en étions, puisque la fumée avait déjà commencé à monter par l'escalier, aussi la suivis-je dehors, puis sautai à sa suite. Une fois en sécurité au sol, elle me remis Bella immédiatement. Je l'inspectai rapidement, cherchant quelques blessure, mais, heureusement, elle n'en avait aucune. D'un simple geste de la main, Bree nous indiqua de la suivre. De mauvais gré, je le fis. Il n'y avait juste un problème : Dimitri. Carlisle m'avait prévenu à son sujet. Il n'existait personne qu'il ne puisse retrouver. Il était au dessus du panier dans la collection d'Aro. Ce dernier avait ce penchant de collectionner les plus doués de notre espèce. Dans la famille régnante, il était la main qui choisissait les membres de sa talentueuse Garde

J'entendis Dimitri prévenir les autre :

« Ils s'enfuient par l'arrière ! »

« Je savais qu'il n'était pas question d'essayer de les distancer en courant. La seule chance que nous avions résidait en notre famille et les loups qui tous étaient en chemin. Nous atteindrions les loups en premier puisqu'ils arrivaient par l'est. Ma famille était à peu près une minute derrière, mais ils croiseraient les Volturi avant de nous atteindre. Je sortit vivement mon téléphone et appuyai sur la touche raccourcis.

« Alice ! Nous sommes sortis et nous dirigeons vers la maison. Faites demi-tour maintenant, avant de tomber sur les Volturi » implorai-je.

« Edward, ta maison ? »

« Je sais, mais on s'en est sortis, nous pouvons la reconstruire, mais seulement si nous survivons.

Elle poussa un soupir et raccrocha.

« Bree, il faut que tu t'en ailles. Si tu es prise avec nous, c'est comme si tu étais morte. » la prévins-je.

« NO ! Vous n'allez pas mourir pour ce qu'IL a fait », gronda-t-elle sur le ton défensif.

Avant que je ne puisse lui répondre, les loups nous avaient encerclés. Je savais que Sam était le seul à pouvoir arrêter tout cela. Heureusement, Seth était avec ma famille, de sorte qu'il ne mordrait pas d'abord pour ne raisonner que plus tard.

« Wow ! Sam, attends ! »

Il cessa d'avancer, mais les grognements du reste de la meute se poursuivirent. Je crois que Paul envisageait sérieusement de désobéir à l'Alpha qui leur avait intimé l'ordre d'attendre.

« Elle nous a sauvés. Elle ne veut pas se battre. Elle sait maintenant que tout était de la faute d'Alistair »

D'un mouvement de tête, il nous fit signe de continuer, et en pensée, me dit :

Allez-y, on couvre vos arrières, mais … si elle fait un geste, c'est moi qui m'en charge. »

Je lui signifiai mon accord en opinant du chef.

Nous nous élançâmes avec les loups juste derrière nous. Il y avait une nouvelle urgence, à présent : rejoindre la famille, aussi nous nous forçâmes à avancer à une vitesse que je n'avais jamais atteinte auparavant. Bella tremblait toujours dans mes bras, tandis que nous progressions vers la maison. À quelques six cents mètres de là, la famille se mêla à la meute. Ils étaient tout aussi déroutés que les loups par le changement de camp de Bree. Alice les avait informés de sa décision de nous aider.

« Seth, prend Bella Logan et Bree, dans la maison Sam, déploie ta meute mais restez cachés, nous allons voir si on ne peut pas s'en sortir par la discussion, sans recours à la violence. »

Carlisle avait plus de conviction dans la voix que dans ses pensées. Intérieurement, moi, je luttais contre des désir contradictoires : éloigner Bella de la confrontation ou la garder en sécurité dans mes bras. Le cœur lourd, je la confiai à Seth. Je dus littéralement défaire un à un les doigts de Bella qui s'accrochaient à ma chemise pour obtenir qu'elle aille enfin avec lui.

**PdVde Carlisle**

« Combien de temps, Alice ? » s'enquit Jasper, tandis qu'il s'accroupissait, prêt à défendre notre foyer contre les intrus.

« Une minute. Là ! » et elle pointa son doigt vers quatre silhouettes floues qui se mouvaient rapidement.

« Jasper ? » Alice lui indiqua de se redresser.

Nous nous organisâmes de telle sorte qu'Edward fût au milieu flanqué de chaque côté d'Emmett et de Jasper. J'étais directement devant lui avec Rose, Alice et Esme pour compléter notre formation en flèche.

« Carlisle, tu nous présenteras les félons pour qu'ils soient détruits, ou bien nous t'abattrons avec eux » Gronda Jane dans sa frustration.

« Quel sont leurs crimes ? »

« Tu es parfaitement au courant de leurs crimes : les humains ne peuvent pas connaître notre existence Le fait qu'il l'ait gardée comme vache scelle, à lui seul, son sort et possiblement le tien avec. » Alec conservait son apparence froide, comme toujours.

« Si tel était le cas, alors je serais d'accord, mais... comme ce n'est pas le cas, je ne peux pas vous laisser le punir pour un crime qu'il n'a pas commis. »

Felix se contenta d'incliner la tête, soudain dérouté, sans aucun doute. Il n'avais jamais été le plus futé du lot.

« S'il vous plaît, expliquez-vous donc. » susurra Dimitri d'une voix ronronnante.

Le corps de ferme que vous venez de brûler a abrité un groupe de vaches qui furent trouvée par les humains. Toutefois, c'était Alistair qui les retenait captive, pas Edward ».

Jane parut ne pas le croire.

« Donc, admettons que ce soit cela, où est Alistair, à présent ? » S'enquit Alec, visage de marbre.

« Lorsque nous avons découvert ce qu'il faisait, nous l'avons traqué et brûlé. »

« Pratique, comme ça nous ne pouvons corroborer votre histoire », gronda Dimitri.

« Mais nous, nous pouvons. Vous pouvez demander à la vache qui la détenait ».

Je savais que c'était risqué, mais nécessaire.

« Et pourquoi cette vache est-elle encore en vie ? » Fit Jane avec un une moue de dédain.

« Edward l'a prise comme compagne. Il l'a ramené à la ferme pour l'aider à guérir. »

« Alors elle sera transformée ? »

L'idée sembla apaiser Alec .

« NON ! » Edward dut être retenu par Emmett et Jasper.

Bien que, de toute façon, cela n'empêchât pas Jane de le jeter au sol au paroxysme de la souffrance. Toute la famille grimaça tandis qu'Edward se tordait de douleur au sol. Étonnamment, il ne cria pas. Le visage de Jane arborait une expression de plaisir tandis qu'elle le torturait. Mais l'attention de tout le monde fut détournée lorsque Bella émergea de la porte pour courir jusqu'à un Edward ravagé par la douleur.

« LAISSEZ MON EDWARD TRANQUILLE ! » sanglota-t-elle au-dessus de lui. « Il n'a rien fait ! »

Intéressant... elles l'avait appelé 'mon Edward'.

«Tu connais les règles, Carlisle. Soit elle est transformée, soit elle meurt. C'est assez simple, en fait. »

Jane bouillait. Et la souffrance d'Edward se prolongeait tandis que Bella le tenait.

« Entendons l'histoire de sa bouche, alors » exigea Alec, détournant l'attention de sa sœur jumelle ce qui donna assez de temps à Edward pour se relever et assurer Bella dans ses bras. On pouvait pratiquement voir l'amour se déverser d'eux tandis qu'il se regardaient les yeux dans les yeux. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il étaient liés comme compagnons.

Bree avait l'air mal à l'aise de rencontrer les Volturi lorsquelle sortit de la maison et regarda dans leur direction. Elle était petite, même comparée à Jane, qui était le plus petit vampire que j'avais rencontré.

« Alors, humaine, raconte-nous qui te détenait. » demanda Jane, du dégoût dans la voix.

« Alistair m'a prise quand j'avais huit ans. » Répondit Bella tout en caressant la joue d'Edward.

« Et combien de temps t'a-t-il gardée prisonnière ? » s'enquit Alec, le visage inexpressif.

« Jusqu'à il y a quelques mois », railla-t-elle comme si elle parlait sur un pied d'égalité. J'en fus impressionné.

Alec expira lourdement :

« Es-tu en train de dire qu'il ta détenue pendant, quoi, dix ans ? »

« Oui, et pendant dix ans, il s'est nourri de moi chaque semaine, mais Edward ne se nourrit pas de moi. »

A présent, Edward lui caressait lui aussi le visage. Comme pour les provoquer, Edward tourna la tête vers eus et du doigt, ils abaissa sa paupière inférieure pour exposer son iris doré.

« Je vois. Et comment pouvons-nous savoir que tu ne dis pas cela juste pour le sauver, lui ? »

Mince, Dimitri.

« Parce que j'ai été une des vaches d'Alistair, moi aussi. »

Bree s'avança pour se montrer complètement.

« Mais toi, on t'a transformée. Qui l'a fait ? » felix était encore en train d'essayer de raccrocher les wagons.

« Laurent. C'était un nomade qui connaissait Alistair e lui rendait visite de temps en temps.

James parut y réfléchir pendant un instant.

« Et y avait-il d'autres vaches ? »

« Trop au fil des années »

Les yeux de Bella semblèrent hantés tandis qu'elle repensait à toute les autres.

« Combien furent transformées ? »

« Aucune par Alistair ? Juste moi, et ce n'est même pas lui qui l'a fait. »

Bree parut embarrassée.

« Qu'est-il arrivé au reste ? » demanda Alec, froidement.

« Il les a tuées pour une raison ou une autre. »

Heureusement, tout le monde évitait le sujet de Stella.

« Merci. Nous t'épargnons, Edward. Mais ça ne change rien à ton alternative pour la vache ».

Jane fit un pas tandis qu'Edward faisait prestement passer Bella dans son dos.

« Cesse de donner ce nom à ma compagne. C'est dégradant et écoeurant. »

Elle est ce qu'elle est. Je crois qu'il est temps de prendre une décision avant que nous ne la prenions pour toi.

« Je crois que nous devrions appeler Aro avant de décider. » Suggérai-je.

Lorsqu'Alice hocha la tête pour dire que c'était la marche à suivre, je fus soulagé.

« Je ne crois pas que cela soit nécessaire. Aro m'a donné toute autorité de faire ce qui me semble approprié. » ronronna Jane.

« Non, laisse-les faire. Quel mal cela peut-il faire ? »

Alec, montrait là un côté moins dur que je ne lui avait jamais vu.

«Sois bref, il nous faut encore nous occuper des nouveaux-nés à Seattle et je veux rentrer à la maison. » Grogna Jane tandis que je sortais mon téléphone.

Après que j'avais rapidement exposé la situation, Aro prit sa décision, qu'il ne voulut donner qu'à Jane et en personne.

« Aro dit que vous avez un an pour la préparer, alors elle sera transformée ou bien détruite. »

Edward gronda de dégoût à l'énoncé de cette décision, mais pourquoi Bella pleurait-elle ?

« Merci, Jane » fis-je poliment.

« Et maintenant, Bree, c'est bien ça ? Tu étais l'une des nouveaux-nés de Seattle, don je pense que nous devrions disposer de toi tant que tu es là, puis nous nous chargerons du reste de la vermine. » Avant que Dimitri ne puisse même la toucher, Alec fut devant Bree, accroupi en posture de défense.

« Alec, mais QU'EST-CE QUE TU ES EN TRAIN DE FAIRE ? Pousse-toi tout de suite ! » cria Jane.

« Tu ne peux pas la tuer ! Elle est ma compagne et je l'ai attendue des siècles. » Fit-il furieux, ce qui provoqua un hoquet de stupeur chez tout le monde.

« Mais Alec, nous sommes une famille. Comment as-tu pu faire une chose pareille ? C'est une chose de prendre compagne, mais une nouvelle-née, et tu ne m'en as même pas parlé ! »

« Parce que ... je savais comment tu réagirais. Je la protégeais de toi » la réprimanda-t-il.

« Alec, ne fais pas l'imbécile, elle n'en vaut pas la peine » railla Jane.

« Pour moi, elle le vaut bien » et il prit Bree dans ses bras en regardant son équipe de haut.

« BIEN, fais-la donc suivre. », Jane ne dissimula pas très bien l'expression de dégoût de son visage.

« Alec, tu voudrais peut-être y réfléchir à deux fois. Elle entend l'éliminer à la première occasion qui e présentera à elle en te disant simplement qu'elle se sera enfuie. » L'informa Edward quant aux pensées de sa sœur.

Alec gronda en se remettant en position défensive. Jane parut trop choquée pour émettre un mot. Felix , en l'absence d'un meilleur terme, abasourdi. Dimitri, lui, se contenta de pouffer de rire devant la scène qui se déroulait devant lui.

« Fais comme tu veux, mais tu regretteras ta décision ! »

Jane lui le lorgna d'un regard torve, avant de faire volte-face et de de s'éloigner suivie de ses singes savants.

« Alec, écoute son avertissement. Elle a le cœur brisé par ta trahison », le prévint Jasper.

« C'est ce que je ferai, car c'est loin d'être fini. Mais je ne pouvais pas la laisser me prendre la seule femme que j'aie jamais aimée en dehors d'elle.

Bree luis sourit doucement en levant la tête vers lui.

« Où irez-vous ? » demandai-je.

« je ne sais pas. J'imagine que j'irai là où Bree ira. »

Bree poussa un soupir d'aise tandis qu'il la serrai plus for contre lui.

La voix est libre, Carlisle »

Sam et la meute sortirent de l'orée des arbres.

« Merci, Sam. Vous nous avez rendu un fier service, cette nuit. »

« Bon, allons-nous les laisser s'occuper de l'armée de Seatte ? »

Jacob avait l'air déçu.

« Oui, Jacob, c'est leur boulot et qui plus est, cela signifie que nous n'aurons pas à risquer notre famille pour nettoyer le bazar que James a semé. Et puis je ne désirerais pas croiser à nouveau leur chemin de sitôt. »

j'en savais assez pour ne pas me mettre dans leur pattes.

**PdVde Bella**

Lorsque Seth m'emmena à l'intérieur, je m'inquiétais pour Edward. Ces monstre vicieux voulaient lui faire du mal et , ça, c'était inacceptable pour moi. Si je devais mourir, je pensais qu'il valait mieux qu'on le sauve d'abord, lui. Il était tout pour moi et sans lui, la vie ne valait tout simplement pas la peine d'être vécue. Je ne sais pas vraiment l'expliquer, mais quand il se plia de douleur, ça a déclenché quelque chose dans ma tête. Peut-être qu'après avoir attendu tan d'années, en laissant Alistair faire du mal à toutes ces femmes, j'avais atteint mon point de rupture.

Seth essaya bien de m'arrêter, mais Bree le bloqua et me permit de sortir en courant par la porte d'entrée. Je crois qu'elle savait que je devais faire cela.

Je tombai à genou près de la tête d'Edward et criait « LAISSEZ MON EDWARD TRANQUILLE ! Il n'a rien fait ! »

La colère est une chose merveilleuse lorsque vous protégez une personne que vous aimez.

«Tu connais les règles, Carlisle. Soit elle est transformée, soit elle meurt. C'est assez simple, en fait. ». dit la sorcière blonde sur un ton menaçant.

« Entendons l'histoire de sa bouche, alors » fit le plus petit des mâles d'une voix glaciale.

« Alors, humaine, raconte-nous qui te détenait. » Je levai les yeux et me rendis compte que j'étais la seule humaine parmi eux. Donc la blonde devait sans doute parler de moi.

« Alistair m'a prise quand j'avais huit ans. » fis-je en caressant la joue d'Edward tout en expliquant.

« Et combien de temps t'a-t-il gardée prisonnière ? » Je me laissai aller davantage contre le corps dur comme le fer d'Edward.

« Jusqu'à il y a quelques mois », répondis-je en lui rendant un regard courroucé, laissant l'étreinte d'Edward me donner l'impression de pouvoir.

« Es-tu en train de dire qu'il ta détenue pendant, quoi, dix ans ? » Je soupirai lourdement tandis que tous les visages des années passées passaient comme des flashes devant mes yeux.

« Oui, et pendant dix ans, il s'est nourri de moi chaque semaine, mais Edward ne se nourrit pas de moi. »

J'étais fière de moi d'être arrivée à faire sortir les mots.

« Je vois. Et comment pouvons-nous savoir que tu ne dis pas cela juste pour le sauver, lui ? », dit le plus suffisant sur le ton de la réprimande.

« Parce que j'ai été une des vaches d'Alistair, moi aussi. »

Je tournai vivement la tête pour voir Bree apparaître. Décidément, cette nuit recelait bien des surprises de sa part. Tout d'abord, lorsqu'elle avait volé à travers ma fenêtre, j'étais tombée de mon lit en hurlant et essayant de m'échapper. Elle s'était jetée sur moi pour me saisir et me tirer dans ses bras ? J'avais cru qu'elle était venue pour me tuer, mais au lieu de ça, elle avait indiqué la fenêtre brisée à Edward. Et voilà qu'à présent elle venait corroborer mon histoire, c'était légèrement incroyable.

« Mais toi, on t'a transformée. Qui l'a fait ? » exigea de savoir le plus costaud d'entre eux.

« Laurent. C'était un nomade qui connaissait Alistair et lui rendait visite de temps en temps.

CE MONSTRE DEGOÛTANT ?

« Et y avait-il d'autres vaches ? » Ma principale peur avait été que si nous leur parlions de Stella, il pouvaient partir sur ses traces, à elle aussi. Je ne pouvais permettre cela.

« Trop au fil des années » encore une fois, je revis les visages de mon passé, mais cette fois-ci, ils ne me faisaient plus peur.

« Combien furent transformées ? » Avant que je ne puisse répondre, Bree m'avait devancée.

« Aucune par Alistair. Juste moi, et ce n'est même pas lui qui l'a fait. »

Elle avait quelque chose dans le regard que je ne lui avais jamais vu auparavant.

« Qu'est-il arrivé au reste ? »

Je grimaçai avant de répondre.

« Il les a tuées pour une raison ou une autre. »

Je dus ravaler la bile qui menaçait de sortir.

« Merci. Nous t'épargnons, Edward. Mais ça ne change rien à ton alternative pour la vache ».

Le grognement d'Edward fut la dernière chose que j'avais entendue avant qu'il ne me mette derrière lui.

« Cesse de donner ce nom à ma compagne. C'est dégradant et écoeurant. » Compagne ? M'aimait-il comme je l'aimais ?

« Elle est ce qu'elle est. Je crois qu'il est temps de prendre une décision avant que nous ne la prenions pour toi. »

je ne comprenais pas. Quelle alternative ?

« Je crois que nous devrions appeler Aro avant de décider. »

Carlisle avait pratiquement eu l'air content de lui.

« Je ne crois pas que cela soit nécessaire. Aro m'a donné toute autorité pour faire ce qui me semble approprié. »

« Non, laisse-les faire. Quel mal cela peut-il faire ? » intervint Alec.

« Sois bref, il nous faut encore nous occuper des nouveaux-nés à Seattle et je veux rentrer à la maison. » Ils savaient à propos de ça ? Et comment allait-elle s'en occuper ?

Après qu'il avait prestement sorti son téléphone, Carlisle passa en revue tout ce qui s'était passé, avant de passer le téléphone à la sorcière.

« Aro dit que vous avez un an pour la préparer, alors elle sera transformée ou bien détruite. »

Quand Edward gronda je sentis mon cœur me tomber dans l'estomac et une larme glissa sur ma joue. Il ne s'intéressait pas assez à moi pour faire de moi son égale.

« Merci, Jane » dit Carlisle.

« Et maintenant, Bree, c'est bien ça ? Tu étais l'une des nouveaux-nés de Seattle, donc je pense que nous devrions disposer de toi tant que tu es là, puis nous nous chargerons du reste de la vermine. »

Tout le monde eut un hoquet de stupeur lorsque soudain, l'un des leurs se précipita pour défendre Bree.

« Alec, mais QU'EST-CE QUE TU ES EN TRAIN DE FAIRE ? » cria Jane sur un ton de fausset.

« Tu ne peux pas la tuer ! Elle est ma compagne et je l'ai attendue des siècles. »

Elle avait trouvé un compagnon qui mourrait pour elle, et j'étais heureuse pour elle, mais triste aussi, de ne pas avoir la même chose avec Edward. Il ne voulait pas de moi pour toujours. Je sentis une nouvelle larme m'échapper.

« Mais Alec, nous sommes une famille. Comment as-tu pu faire une chose pareille ? C'est une chose de prendre compagne, mais une nouvelle-née, et tu ne m'en as même pas parlé ! »

Une famille ?

« Parce que ... je savais comment tu réagirais. Je la protégeais de toi » la réprimanda-t-il.

« Alec, ne fais pas l'imbécile, elle n'en vaut pas la peine »

« Pour moi, elle le vaut bien » et il prit Bree dans ses bras en regardant son équipe de haut.

Je crois que si elle avait pu rougir, ele l'aurait fait tandis qu'il l'enlaçait fermement.

« BIEN, fais-la donc suivre. »mais l'idée ne semblait pas l'enchanter.

« Alec, tu voudrais peut-être y réfléchir à deux fois. Elle entend l'éliminer à la première occasion qui e présentera à elle en te disant simplement qu'elle se sera enfuie. » avertit Edward quand il l'a défendit encore.

« Fais comme tu veux, mais tu regretteras ta décision ! » Fit Jane dans un grognement avant de s'en aller en courant avec grâce et sur un sourire plein de méchante colère, ce qui, j'en jurerai, était une combinaison dangereuse.

« Alec, écoute son avertissement. Elle a le cœur brisé par ta trahison », le prévint Jasper.

« C'est ce que je ferai, car c'est loin d'être fini. Mais je ne pouvais pas la laisser me prendre la seule femme que j'aie jamais aimée en dehors d'elle. »

Bree eut l'air si heureuse à cette déclaration d'amour.

« Où irez-vous ? » demanda Carlisle.

« je ne sais pas. J'imagine que j'irai là où Bree ira. »

Et le soupir de Bree fut si mignon.

La voix est libre, Carlisle » Sam et la meute sortaient de la ligne des arbres.

Après que tout le monde avait remercié les loups, Bree et Alec nous suivirent à l'intérieur. Il étaient en train de discuter avec Logan de ce qu'ils allaient faire ensuite, quand nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'ancienne chambre d'Edward. Je ne lui avais encore rien dit sur ce qui se passait. La douleur virait lentement à la colère et menaçait de déborder.

« Isabella, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Ah, non pas cette fois !

« Ne m'appelle PAS comme ça ! »

« daccord, Bella donc, QU'EST-CE qui ne va pas ? » je reculai quand il avança.

« Tu ne me désire pas assez pour me garder. Qu'est-ce que tu allais faire, hein, Edward ? Te débarrasser de moi une fois que l'on m'aurait réparée ? »

« Mais non, Bella, Jamais de la vie. Je serai à tes côtés jusqu'au jour de ta mort, puis je trouverai un moyen pour te rejoindre.

J'ai dû avoir l'air bête tandis que j'ouvrai et fermai la bouche sans qu'un son n'en sorte.

Il s'avança de nouveau pour combler l'espace entre nous.

« Ne t'approche pas ! »

« Mais, Bella, je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi est-tu en colère conte moi ? »

« Je serai toujours une vache. Personne ne pense que je suis assez bien pour être comme toi ! »

« Tu as raison tu n'es pas assez bien, tu es meilleure que nous, ne le vois-tu pas ? »

« Non, je ne suis pas meilleure je suis une meurtrière qui a envoyé trop de femmes à la mort. Je vois bien, maintenant que tu ne peux me pardonner cette transgression. Je crois que je devrais aller chez mon père. Tu peux retourner à ta vie puisque tu n'as plus à t'occuper de moi. »

Les vannes cédèrent finalement et les larmes coulèrent sans retenue tandis que je tombai à genou.

« Non, je t'aime ! Je t'en prie , ne me quitte pas. Je ne peux pas survivre sans toi ? S'il faut pour que tu vois a vérité que je te transforme, alors je le ferai, mais ne me quitte jamais ! »

Il releva mon visage trempé de larmes jusqu'au sien et m'embrassa comme jamais il ne l'avait fait avant.

Ce baiser incandescent me disait tout : la douleur, le désir, l'amour et l'engagement. Tandis que mon cœur s'emballait, je me jetai toute entière dans cette étreinte. Je voulais qu'il sache que je ressentais la même chose pour lui.

« Veux-tu rester avec moi pour toujours ?'' supplia-t-il une fois que nous eûmes rompu le baiser.

« Oui, je t'aime », dis-je dans un souffle.

« Je t'aime aussi », fit-il avec un petit rire soulagé.

* * *

><p><strong>NdA (pour les anglophones)<strong>

Bon, j'ai commencé une histoire originale pour le concours du site Writers Coffee Shop Library. Elle est dans la catégorie Romance et j'adorerais que vous vouliez bien aller y jeter un coup d'oeil.[...] En voici le résumé :

_Que tu l'aimes ou non_

_Pour Alexia Cross et Justin McNear, les choses ne sont pas ce qu'elles semblent pour la fille aux yeux verts t le garçon aux yeux bleus. Ils viennent d'un ensemble de communautés uniques, un endroit dont vous penseriez que le temps s'y est arrêté et où la recherche de votre âme sœur est effectuée par vos parents avant votre dix-huitième anniversaire. Alors, qu'arrive-t-il lorsqu'il n'ont plus assez de temps pour trouver le parfait candidat ? Ces deux-là sont sur le point de le découvrir. Suivez-les, eux et leurs amis à travers les épreuves et leurs tribulations que sont le fait de trouver, de tomber et de survivre l'amour de l'un pour l'autre. Il n'est jamais facile de dire « Je le veux » à un parfait inconnu._

Pour en savoir plus sur ce que j'écris, ou si vous avez juste une idée, vous pouvez me trouver sur :  
>nails233(point)blogspot(point)com.<p>

_Sur amustreadlist(point)blogspot(point)com, Lilianyas a entamer de collecter et résumer certaines histoires qui ne parviennent pas à trouver de lecteurs. Vous voudrez peut-être aller y jeter un coup d'œil._


	17. Chapitre 17

**Mention légale**

**NdA **:  
>Je ne possède rien de Twilight qui appartient à Stephenie Meyer. Je ne possède que ma vision tordue sur la façon dont les choses auraient pu se passer.<br>(…) Désolée pour la multiplicité des PdV, mais ils se passe trop de choses pour ne pas toutes les mentionner.  
>Dazzleglo, merci. Vraiment, c'est toi qui fait en sorte que je conserve la raison.<p>

**NdB  
><strong>Je ne possède rien de ce qui est Twilight, ni rien de ce qui est Le Chemin de la maison (_When the Missing come home_). L'un appartient à Stephenie Meyer, L'autre à nails233  
>Tout au plus suis-je en possession de deux langues, que je mets à leur service ainsi qu'au vôtre pour servir une histoire.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>-(| LE CHEMIN DE LA MAISON |)-<strong>

**Chapitre 17**

**PdV de Bella**

C'était bien de voir Bree et Alec si heureux. Nous avions même appelé Stella pour lui dire tout ce qui s'était passé. Ça avait été agréable de lui parler. Toutefois, ça me manquait terriblement de ne pas la voir mais elle était heureuse et ça se passait bien avec Jake. Ils avaient même commencé à avoir des rapports, bien sûr, puisqu'ils étaient plus avancés qu'Edward et moi. Je n'avais pas de problème avec ça. Je savais que j'avais besoin de m'ajuster en douceur, et tout le monde était conscient du fait, en particulier Esme qui m'avait vraiment bien aidée à progresser. Je leur suis si reconnaissante, à elle et Alice.

« Isabella, cela te plairait-il d'aller voir Stella et Jake avec Bree et Alec ? »

Instantanément, la peur enfla dans ma poitrine et ma respiration se fit erratique. Cherchait-il à m'éloigner ? Pourquoi ?

« Bella, pourquoi t'affoles-tu ? Qu'y a-t-il ? J'ai pensé que tu apprécierais que nous allions lui rendre visite, mais si tu ne veux pas, il n'y a pas de problème. Nous pouvons tout à fait rester ici avec la famille. »

C'est Edward à présent qui avait tout l'air affolé en me prenant vivement sur ses genoux.

« Oh, j'ai cru que vous vouliez que j'y aille seule avec eux. J'aimerais bien voir Stella, mais seulement si vous venez aussi.

Marmottai-je dans sa chemise en tentant de lui cacher mon visage.

«Je ne te quitterai pas. Je t'aime et serai toujours avec toi » dit-il en relevant mon menton pour me regarder dans les yeux. Je ne veux plus jamais être sans toi. Tu es ma vie et mon amour. Toi seule possèdes la clé de mon cœur. » Poursuivit-il avant d'embrasser mes lèvres.

Comment une file pouvait -elle ne pas rougir à une telle déclaration ?

« Bon, c'est d'accord, nous y allons, donc. Mais quand ? »

« Stella et Alec veulent partir aussi tôt que possible, alors tu vas aller faire ton sac, et moi je vais aller t'emballer de quoi manger »

Mais avant qu'il ne m'enlève de ses genoux, il me fallait lui demander :

« Maître, comment ça sera quand vous me transformerez ? »

« Isabella, je ne vais pas te mentir. C'est la chose la plus douloureuse que tu ressentiras jamais. Si cela peut te consoler, je ne quitterai pas ton côté pendant tout le processus et je serai là à t'attendre quand ce sera fini. »

Et en regardant dans ses yeux fauves, je sus qu'il le pensait vraiment.

Je ne vais pas mentir, il m'est très difficile de regarder les yeux rouges et brillants de Bree et Alec, leurs yeux rouge-sang me rappelaient Alistair, notre premier Maître. Ceux couleur miel doré des Cullen sont sans le moindre doute les plus beaux que j'aie jamais vus.

Je savais qu'Edward souhaitait que je me défasse de mes façons de soumise, mais il n'avait aucune idée de combien cela m'était difficile. Après dix ans en captivité, c'était la seule chose que je connaissais et c'était si profondément ancré en moi. Mais j'essayais. Je pouvais peut-être commencer par l'appeler Edward même quand nous étions hors de la chambre et seuls, pour voir. Je me demandais s'il aimerait m'appeler Bella tout le temps, parce qu'après notre dispute de l'autre nuit, il lui arrivait maintenant de m'appeler ainsi de temps en temps en dehors de la chambre. Je ne crois pas qu'il était conscient de le faire, mais j'aimais assurément ça. Esme et Alice avaient raison, c'est vrai que ça me fait me sentir comme quelqu'un de spécial. Je devais y aller doucement, afin de jauger un peu les choses. Je décidai que j'allais commencer pendant le trajet jusqu'à Denali.

Charlie nous avait rendu visite plus souvent, à présent que la plupart des disparues avaient été identifiées. Nous étions devenus plus proches, mais pas autant qu'il le souhaitait. Peut-être que cela changerait avec le temps. C'était très difficile parce que je me rappelais à peine toutes ces années heureuses passées avec lui et ma maman, même avec les photos qu'il m'avait apportées. C'est juste que je ne me souviens pas de grand-chose, mais il était parfois arrivé qu'une photo évoquât un souvenir , comme celle où Jake et moi étions assis sur la plage de La Push. Je suis souvenue que j'avais été heureuse de courir et de jouer dans l'eau avec ma famille et celle de Jake. J'étais contente d'avoir pu me souvenir et je voulais me concentrer sur les choses heureuses pour qu'elles continuent à repousser les ténèbres et les choses laides.

Cela faisait des jours que l'on n'avait ni vu ni entendu parler de Jane, aussi Carlisle dit-il que nous pouvions nous détendre un peu. De mon côté, moi, je refusais de le croire. Elle avait eu une lueur mauvaise dans les yeux qui me disait que nous étions loin d'en avoir fini avec elle.

**PdV de Jane.**

Après notre arrivée à Seattle, je décidai de ne pas détruire les nouveaux-nés qui menaçaient le clan des Cullen. Au lieu de ça, je me fis apporter leur leader et le forçai à s'agenouiller devant moi.

« Pourquoi en as-tu après les Cullen ? »

« Je ne vous dirai rien ». cracha-t-il.

J'éclatai de rire tandis qu'il se débattait.

« J'ai dit : Pourquoi en as-tu après les Cullen ? Je ne réitérerai pas, donc si tu es malin, tu me répondras. »

« Okay... Leurs clebs on réduit mon clan à néant. »

« Je vois. Et qu'entends-tu par 'leurs clebs' ? »

« Les loups qui protègent leur territoire » dit-il en grinçant des dents, la mâchoire contractée.

« Nous n'avons vu aucun loup lors de notre récente visite ». J'inspectais mes ongles en feignant le désintérêt.

« Pas besoin de les voir. Vous ne les avez pas sentis ? Il puent le chien mouillé. »

J'avais effectivement senti ça quand nous étions là-bas, avant que le traître n'allie ses forces aux leurs. C'était toujours aussi inconcevable. Comment Alec avait-il pu la choisir et la préférer à moi ? Il était de ma chair et de mon sang lors de nos vies humaines et un compagnon constant depuis notre transformation. Mais pourquoi, après toutes ces années ? Qu'avait-elle donc de si spécial ?

« Que faire, que faire. Tant de choix possibles

«Ne décidez rien ! » grongna-t-il.

« Pardon ? » grondai-je à son interruption.

« Ils y en a une parmi eux, elle peut voir le futur. Si vous décidez quoi que ce soit, elle verra tout avant que ça n'arrive » débita-t-il

« Et bien, voilà qui est pratique », songeai-je. « Ainsi c'est la raison pour laquelle tu n'as pas attaqué, afin qu'elle ne le voie pas venir ? »

« Oui, je n'ai pris aucune décision pour retarder ses vision »

« Je vois. Hé bien , il se pourrait que tu sois encore d'une certaine utilité. » Ronronnai-je à son oreille, ce qui le fit frissonner.

**PdV de Stella**

Je faisais les cent pas, en attendant leur arrivée. Le temps avait été trop long depuis la dernière fois que j'avais vu Bella, et encore plus long depuis que je n'avais plus vue Bree. Lorsque Jake commença à danser d'un pied sur l'autre, mal à l'aise, je sus qu'il les entendais arriver. A la seconde où la Volvo s'arrêta, je courus vers eux. Bree fut la plus rapide à sortir de la voiture. Je n'hésitai pas à enrouler mes bras autour d'elle.

« Bree ! »

« Salut, Stella » elle me tendit un sourire incertain.

« Bella ! » nous nous serrâmes dans les bras l'une de l'autre pendant un moment.

Cela faisait un peu bizarre de voir Bree avec des iris orange, mais c'était trop bon de la revoir. Et puis son compagnon était très mignon. Ils allaient bien ensemble.

« Stella, voici Alec ». Il sourit tout en la contemplant, et je vis bien qu'il l'aimait.

« C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer. Et voici Jake ». Jake s'avança et m'attira dans ses bras robustes.

« Hé oui, c'est bien mon Jake. Un homme de peu de mots.

« C'est bien de faire votre connaissance à tous les deux » énonça Alec si éloquemment.

Il releva la tête brusquement lorsque les Denali sortirent de la maison. J'étais si habituée à la rapidité de leurs mouvements, à présent, que c'est à peine si je sursautai lorsqu'ils entraient comme l'éclair dans une pièce.

« Alec, c'est un plaisir de te revoir » fit Eleazar en tendant la main pour qu'il la serre.

« Eleazar, Carmen, merci de nous autoriser cette visite. »

Le reste des Denali échangèrent tous des mots de bienvenue et puis nous allâmes à l'intérieur pour discuter et nous détendre. Personne n'était venu nous voir depuis le départ d'Edward et de Bella, de sorte qu'il régnait une atmosphère de fête. Bella paru si mignonne quand elle s'endormit contre l'épaule d'Edward. Il la ramena dans ses bras et se dirigea vers la chambre qu'ils avaient partagée la dernière fois. J'avais aussi noté la façon dont l'un et l'autre s'étaient jeté des regards en coin tout le long de la soirée, quand ils pensaient que l'autre ne le voyait pas. Je voyais bien que l'amour qui brillait dans leurs yeux était le même que celui de Jake quand il me regardait.

Le sujet de la conversation s'orienta vite sur l'exigence des Volturi quant à la transformation de Bella. J'avais secrètement voulu en parler à Jake, mais je savais que ce n'était pas le moment. Il avait partagé avec moi le secret qu'il était un loup et m'avait parlé de quelques une de ses singularités, ce qui m'avait amenée à réfléchir au fait qu'il ne vieillirait pas tandis que moi je prendrais de l'âge. Comment pourrait-il encore vouloir de moi dans vingts ans quand je ressemblerais à sa mère .

**PdV de Charlie**

« Sam, je crois que nous avons un problème. » hurlai-je tandis qu'un autre sang-froid sortait des bois sur sa droite. Les loups m'avaient encerclé tandis qu'ils combattaient les six vampires qui avaient tenté d'attaquer le restaurant. Heureusement, nous nous trouvions à l'arrière du parking de sorte que les clients, qui entendaient bel et bien, n'entendirent que des bruits ressemblant à un camion poubelle en train de compacter les ordures dans sa benne, mais sans être en mesure de voir quoi que ce soit ni de ressentir le besoin de venir voir ce qui se passait. Seth déboula de sous les arbres et les renversa comme s'il étaient des quilles de bowling. Les Cullen apparurent juste derrière lui et parvinrent, avec l'aide de la meute, à nous débarrasser du problème sans délai. Alice était mon bouclier pendant qu'ils œuvraient et je soupçonne son mari de l'avoir délibérément planifié pour la protéger. Les maris seront toujours des maris et je ne peux pas dire que je n'aurais pas fait la même chose puisqu'il était difficile d'imaginer cette petite chose dans le rôle de garde du corps. J'avais pourtant totale confiance en elle, et ne doutais pas qu'elle fût faite d'un matériau autrement plus dur qu'on pouvait le penser.

Chaque vampire faisait équipe avec un loup et le bruit de marbre fracassé résonna. Les envahisseurs étaient féroces comparés aux Cullen. Ils avaient un genre de langage corporel et d'attitude plus agressifs, davantage éléphant chargeant dans un magasin de porcelaine, face à la tactique en équipe et les manœuvres chorégraphiées des Cullen. N'empêche, il n'étaient toujours pas de taille à empêcher leur corps de se retrouvés fracassés, tandis qu'ils se faisaient démonter pièce par pièce. L'un après l'autre, tous tombèrent. Carlisle fut le premier à jeter une allumette sur la pile de membres et de bouts de corps déformés et à en juger par l'expression de son visage, je sus que cet homme détestait avoir à tuer quelqu'un. Il était peut-être vampire, mais il était docteur avant tout, censé sauver des vies, pas les prendre.

Charlie, est-ce qu'il y sont tous ?

« Ouais, Carlisle, c'est tout ce que nous avons trouvé, jusqu'à présent. La meute disparut puis revint dans sa tenue habituelle : en shorts. Je ne pus m'empêcher de penser que quelqu'un pourrait quand même leur acheter des t-shirts, à ces gars. Remercions le seigneur que Leah au moins en avait un sur le dos, même s'il était un peu petit et montrait pas mal de peau.

« Alice, d'où viennent-ils ? »

« Je ne sais pas. C'est juste des flashs, comme si quelqu'un réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait faire, et puis changeait d'avis »

Elle avait l'air frustré.

« Jane ? Le nomade qui manque ? »

« Je ne sais pas Emmett, je n'ai de fixe sur personne ! » et elle partit à grands pas, Jasper sur les talons.

« Sam, c'est la troisième fois cette semaine que nous trouvons des groupes de nouveaux-nés en train de rôder dans Forks. Ça ne peut pas être une coïncidence. »

Carlisle m'avait battu au poteau :

« Vous avez raison. Je vais devoir passer un coup de fil à un vieil ami et voir s'il n'a pas quelque chose à me dire. Ça ne ressemble pas aux Volturi de ne pas savoir ce qui se passe.

**PdV d'Alice**

« Alice, arrête toi, ma chérie ! »

« Jasper, tu n'as pas idée de combien c'est frustrant quand tu es habitué à savoir ce qui va se passer et que tout d'un coup tu ne sais plus. »

« Chérie, tu sais que de tous, je suis celui qui sait le mieux à quel point tu es frustrée »

Il enroula ses bras autour de moi et roucoula dans mon oreille.

Je venais juste de me laisser aller dans ses bras que les pires visions que j'avais jamais eues me frappèrent. La première montrait ce qui allait déclencher le chaos qui suivrait.

Vision :

Carlisle était assis dans son bureau et parlait au téléphone avec Aro de la famille des Volturi.

« Aro, sais-tu ce qui se passe en ce moment à Forks ?

« Oui, Carlisle, mais malheureusement, il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour l'arrêter. »

« Mais que veux-tu dire ? »

« Dimitri et Felix viennent d'appeler. Ils m'ont dit que Jane prévoit de suivre Alec et ta famille. Leur loyauté m'est assurée, mais elle s'est montrée parfaitement claire : s'ils tentaient de la quitter, elle les mettrait en pièces et les laisserait ainsi pour l'éternité. Elle n'est plus sous mon contrôle, et si j'envoie mon clan sur ces traces, je les perdrais tous. Je ne peux pas risquer de perdre tous mes talentueux enfants pour elle. Felix dit qu'elle n'a plus toute sa raison pour l'instant.

« Et alors quoi, tu vas la laisser se déchaîner ? »

« Pour le moment. Nous enverrons une équipe de nettoyage pour l'empêcher de trop attirer l'attention, mais ils n'intercéderont pas tant qu'elle n'est pas redevenu docile. »

« Donc, tu ne l'arrêteras qu'une fois que nous aurons disparus du paysage ? »

« Je n'ai jamais dit cela, mon vieil ami. Non, ce que j'ai dit c'est que nous allons attendre qu'elle soit à nouveau contrôlable »

« Merci d'avoir clarifié ce point. Je dois y aller, ma famille doit savoir ce qui va venir »

Et là-dessus, Carlisle raccrocha.

Fin de la vision.

A l'instant où Aro avait décidé de ne pas nous aider, la vision suivante commença. Je n'avais d'autre choix que de regarder avec horreur tandis que mon corps tremblait de voir ça.

Vision :

Jane, Dimitri et Felix continuèrent à regarder tandis que La rue principale de Forks était envahie par des douzaines de nouveaux-né assoiffés de sang. Il attaquaient sauvagement les innocents qui marchaient dans les rues. Tout les gens couraient et hurlaient tandis que les nouveaux-nés les ramassaient, les vidaient et les laissaient tomber avant de passer à une autre personne . Il n'étaient pas difficiles sur le choix de leurs victimes, en fait, ils prenaient tout ce qui se mouvait et avait un pouls.

Juste comme ma famille arrivait, Jane décidait de se joindre au chaos. Sa première cible fut Carlisle. Il tomba à genoux, se débattant tandis qu'elle s'avançait d'un pas de prédateur. Esme se précipitait pour aider, mais sans un battement de cil, Dimitri l'attrapa et d'un geste rapide et fluide, lui ôta la tête.

Une fois que Jane eut atteint le corps affaibli de Carlisle, elle lui écrasa la tête d'un coup de talon.

Emmett chargea dans sa direction mais Felix le bloqua et après trois rapides enchaînements , les genoux plantés dans les épaules de Emmett, il lui rompit proprement le cou comme s'il s'était agit d'une brindille.

Quant à Rose, qui déjà avait entrepris deux nouveaux-nés, elle ne sut jamais ce qui lui arrivait quand Jane la mit à genoux, permettant ainsi aux deux nouveaux-nés qu'elle avait combattus d'achever de la mettre en pièce.

Même si les loups avait réussi à en ôter quelques uns, ça n'était pas assez. Leah fut la première à être écrasée jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive entre les bras d'un nouveau-né femelle. Jared fut déchiré en deux quand deux nouveaux-nés mâles l'empoignèrent simultanément. La gorge de Paul fut déchiquetée quand il fut pris par surprise. Jasper, Seth et moi étions les seuls Cullen qui restaient. Sam, Quil et Seth était les seuls survivants de la meute comme nous tentions de battre en rettraite.

Comme nous nous mettions à courir, Jasper décida soudain de s'arrêter pour les affronter tous. Sam se joignit à lui. Tout ce que je sus c'est que je me retrouvais seule tandis que tout le monde avait repris le combat. J'allai pour y retourner quand Jasper hurla de toutes ses forces :

« Cours , Alice, préviens les Denali »

C'était la dernière chose qu'il dirait jamais tandis que je le regardais se faire déchirer en deux par les serres de Jane aussi tranchantes que des lames de rasoir.

Je hurlai, mais me forçai à accomplir sa dernière requête . Je n'arrêtai pas de courir, mais le cauchemar ne finissait pas juste parce que je ne regardais pas. Je les entendis tous, Sam, Quil et Seth, crier avant un silence de mort.

Fin de la vision.

Avant que je ne puisse marmonner un seul mot de ce que j'avais vu, la vision suivante commença. C'était la première fois que j'avais une vision qui se déroulaient en accéléré.

Vision

La ville de Forks n'était qu'un début, tandis que l'armée croissait et se déplaçait vers le nord. Le sang de leur carnage attirait le moindre nomade dans un rayon de 15 km autour de leur saccage. Ils se fondaient dans la masse et continuaient leur poussée vers le nord.

Le temps qu'il atteignent Denali, il y avait plus d'une centaine de vampires assoiffés de sang en liberté. Même rassasiés, il continuèrent tout simplement à tuer tout en migrant.

Lorsque j'arrivai à Denali, tout le monde se tenait debout, là, m'attendant dans le pré. Sur la colline derrière eux, se tenaient le clan des Volturi. D'après leur posture, il semblait bien qu'ils avaient l'intention de se battre avec nous.

« Edward ? »

« Ils vont nettoyer lorsque Jane en aura fini avec nous. »

Je voyais la douleur dans ses yeux.

« Bella ? Stella ?

« Elles sont dans la maison. Elles savent ce qui nous attend. Nous avons déjà fait nos adieux. »

« Alors, c'est la fin. »

« ça en a tout l'air. Es-tu prête à rejoindre Jasper ? »

« Oui, je le suis. »

Edward et moi fûmes les derniers à tomber. Lorsqu'il regarda Bella se faire mettre en pièces alors qu'il tentait de la sauver, ce fut sa perte. Quatre nouveaux-nés le déchiquetèrent à seulement quelques mètres de l'endroit où gisait Bella.

Je n'avais pas crié, comme je savais que mon heure était arrivée, aussi tombai-je à genoux et les laissai-je me prendre. Je voulais être avec Jasper et ma famille.

Fin de la vision.

« Jasper, nous allons tous mourir ! sanglotai-je dans ses bras sans pouvoir me contrôler.

« Chhhhh, chhhhh. Il doit bien y avoir un moyen de nous en sortir. Je vais penser à quelque chose ».

Il essayait de me réconforter, mais je sanglotai juste de plus belle.

* * *

><p><strong>NdA<br>**Aaaah, j'ai besoin d'un kleenex pour celui-là. Je sais, vous me détestez à cause du suspense à la fin, mais c'est vrai, j'ai vraiment besoin de faire une pause kleenex. Alors postez une petite review et dites-moi si ça valait la peine d'attendre.

(…)

**NdeB  
><strong>Pour les anglophiles que ça intéresserait.  
>- Pour les anglophiles, fic originale de nails 233 <em><strong>Whether You Love Him or Not <strong>_sur le site the **Writers coffee shop library.  
>- <strong>Pour en savoir plus sur ce qu'elle écrit, voir son blog : **nails233(point)blogspot(point)com.  
><strong>- Liste et résumés de fanfics qui mériteraient d'être lues mais ne le sont pas, par **Lilianyas**, sur son blog: **amustreadlist(point)blogspot(point)com**


	18. Chapitre 18

**Mention légale  
><strong>Je ne possède rien de ce qui est Twilight, qui appartient à Stephenie Meyer. Je ne possède que ma propre vision tordue de la façon dont les choses auraient pu tourner.

Merci Dazzle glo ! C'est toi qui fait en sorte que je garde raison et reste concentrée.

**NoteBleue  
><strong>Je ne suis que la messagère, un pont de langue entre nails233 et ses lecteurs francophones.

* * *

><p><strong>-(| LE CHEMIN DE LA MAISON |)-<strong>

**Chapitre 18**

**PdVd'Edward**

Je partis, laissant Bella à son sommeil le temps que je me glisse dehors pour aller chasser. Tanis que je suivais la boule de fourrure femelle de (500lb) je laissais mon côté animal totalement prendre le contrôle. Elle était légèrement énervée que j'aie perturbé son dîner de saumon, et d'un vif crochet de ses griffes, elle s'assura de me faire savoir qu'elle n'appréciait pas , en effet. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire de sa ténacité, non que ça lui fasse le moindre bien. Après avoir esquivé sa tentative de m'attraper, j'avançai pour la mise à mort. Contrairement à Emmett je n'aimais pas vraiment de jouer avec ma nourriture. Je souhaitais juste manger et retourner au côté de ma Bella.

C'était bien de pouvoir abattre du gros gibier, pour changer. La Reserve adjacente à la propriété des Denali grouillait toujours de vie sauvage. Non pas que cela me dérangeât de chasser des proies plus petites pour être avec Bella, mais il était beaucoup plus amusant de s'en prendre à un Grizzly, en particulier un grizzly se préparant à hiberner pour l'hiver.

Après avoir pris de quoi me remplir, je retournai à ma Bella à la course, impatient de revoir le sourire de son visage en forme de cœur. Ce à quoi je n'étais pas préparé fut d'entendre Tanya parler à Bella. Tanya avait si bien pris le fait que j'eusse trouvé une compagne; jamais l'idée ne s'était faite jour en moi de parler à Bella de ses tentatives de coucher avec moi par le passé. A l'évidence c'était une erreur.

«Bella, s'il te plaît, calme-toi. Ça n'était pas comme ce que tu crois. Je n'ai jamais voulu autre chose que du sexe avec Edward. Vraiment, tu n'as pas à être contrariée par ça. » Plaida Tanya d'une voix peinée.

« Il l'a fait ? Oh mon Dieu ! » sanglota Isabella avant de sortir par la porte de devant pour s'éloigner de la raison aussi vite que ses minuscules pieds le lui permettraient.

« Bella, NON ! » s'écria Tanya, mais il n'y avait pas moyen de l'arrêter, à moins d'avoir recours à la force physique.

Vivement, j'ajustai ma trajectoire et poussai plus fort sur mes jambes. Elle fonça dans les bois droit devant elle tandis que j'émergeai de l'orée des arbre à l'arrière de la maison. Tout le monde était dehors, essayant de déterminer qui devait aller la chercher, mais c'est la personne qui n'avait pas la moindre chance de la rattraper qui se lança à sa poursuite : Stella. Elle n'avait pas la vitesse qu'il fallait pour rejoindre Bella et même ses prières verbales, ne pouvaient stopper l'avance de son amie.

Je les entendis tous pousser un soupir de soulagement tandis que je les dépassai en courant dans ma pursuite de Bella. Impossible de se tromper sur la piste de son odeur. Je ne pourrais jamais la manquer. Je fus derrière elle en quelques secondes tandis qu'elle luttait contre le terrain inégal tout en sanglotant sans retenue.

« Isabella ! Stop ! » exigeai-je la voix grondante.

Elle se figea instantanément, le corps frémissant tandis que ses sanglots se faisaient plus aigus.

« Nous ne nous sommes même jamais embrassés. Ça a toujours été toi, et ce sera toujours toi. »

Elle frissonna que je respirait le long de son cou.

« Tu sais que je n'ai jamais touché personne d'autre que toi ».

Elle se laissa aller à mon toucher tandis que je lui caressait la joue avec amour.

Mais, Maître, vous pouvez avec me voudriez-vous, moi ? Pourquoi refusez-vous de me faire l'amour même quand Esme nous ait dit que nous devrions ?

Elle geignait de facon si adorable et je gémis intérieurement en repensant à cette conversation ô combien embarrassante avec Esme.

**Flashback**

Esme nous avait convoqués dans le bureau de Carlisle, nous signifiant par là que nous devions parler de la façon dont les choses progressaient. J'avais insisté sur le fait que les choses allaient bien et qu'il n'était nul besoin d'en discuter, mais elle avait une autre opinion sur la question, me disant que c'était absolument nécessaire et qu'elle n'en démordrait pas.

« Alors, dites-moi comment vont les choses entre vous deux avec ce que vous avez fait jusqu'à présent.

« Eh bien, j'aime vraiment ce que vous m'avez montré avec la pêche ? Quand Edward me fait ça, c'est bon. J'aime aussi lui faire ce que j'ai fait à la carotte. Il a si bon goût ! Et je crois qu'il aime ça aussi. »

Elle s'était immédiatement portée volontaire pour parler non sans m'avoir jeté un coup d'oeil.

Si j'avais été un humain j'aurais rougi au point de très joliment d'arborer une très jolie teinte de pourpre.

« Edward ? » interrogea Esme.

« Oui, c'est vraiment bon quand Bella me fait cela. J'apprécie énormément. » Bon ça y était, on en avait fini, là ? J'avais une telle envie de bondir hors de cette pièce, mais l'expression de son visage me disait qu'il fallait que je continue.

« J'adore aussi l'expression du visage de Bella ainsi que lorsqu'elle crie mon nom lorsque je lui procure le même plaisir. »

« C'est bien. Parce que cela signifie que vous êtes tous les deux prêts pour l'étape suivante. Je crois qu'il est temps que toi et Edward fassiez l'amour. »

« Vraiment, Esme, je ne suis pas sûr d'être prêt », Fichtre, je savais que je n'étais pas prêt, même si je voulais sacrément le faire. Là, j'avais vu le traits d'Isabella s'affaisser sous le coup de la déception et j'avais su qu'il fallait que je fasse un pas vers elles.

« Edward, promets-moi seulement que tu essaieras, c'est tout ce que je demande. Et Bella, s'il te plaît, sois patiente avec lui. C'est tout aussi nouveau pour lui que ça l'est pour toi. Ça va se faire, alors ne sois pas contrariée si ça ne se fait pas immédiatement.

« Je promets d'essayer. Ça va arriver Bella, c'est juste que ça va peut-être me prendre un peu de temps »

j'avais pris sa main dans la mienne et l'avais embrassée un sourire sur mon visage. Elle avait alors sourit d'une oreille à l'autre à la perspective que nous ferions l'amour. Bon, pour être honnête, je souriais aussi. Bon, je pouvais y aller, là ? Non, loin de là, c'eut été trop espérer.

« Bon à présent Bella, je dois te dire que lorsqu'Edward mettra son pénis en toi, là où il a déjà mis ses doigts, la première fois, cela va te faire un peu mal, et il se peut qu'il y ait un peu de sang, ce qui est normal ».

« Pénis ? Est-ce que cela fera mal très longtemps ? » avait-elle demandé.

Si on avait pu me laisser mourir, là...

« Oui, c'est comme cela que s'appelle cette partie de son corps pour laquelle nous avons employé une carotte en guise de démonstration. Cela ne fait mal qu'une fois, pendant un court instant , ma chérie. Après ela, c'est très plaisant. »

J'avais bien cru que je commençais à hyper-ventiler.

Oh, il esttellement plus gro qu'une carotte, et de beaucoup ! »

Ouais, c'est tout à fait moi et j'en suis fier. Non mais sérieusement, elle donnait trop d'informations.

« Mais bien sûr, la plupart des hommes le sont »

Et là j'avais fait la grimace tandis qu'elle s'était mise à penser à Carlisle. J'avais besoin de sortir de là, genre avant d'y être entré.

« Esme, tes pensées, s'il te plaît, je t'en supplie. Bon , on peut y aller, maintenant ? Je n'ai pas d'autres questions et je ne crois pas que Bella en ait non plus, mais si elle en a , elle peut toujours revenir te voir, n'est-ce pas ? » fis-je.

Non mais, comme si … J'irais plutôt discuter avec Emmett que parler une fois de plus de sexe avec ma MERE !

« La raison pour laquelle je ne t'ai pas fait l'amour vient du fait que je vien d'une époque où on ne faisait pas cela avant d'être mariés. J'essaie vraiment de le laisser arriver, mais chaque fois que nous sommes proches l'un de l'autre, je ne peut tout simplement pas. »

Ses yeux papillonnèrent en se fermant comme je commençais à lui embrasser le cou.

« Alors, ce n'est pas parce que vous ne voulez pas ? »Elle inclina la tête en arrière de sorte qu'elle reposât sur ma poitrine.

« Mais je le veux vraiment, c'est juste qu'il te faut me laisser un petit peu plus de temps. »

J'enroulai mes bras autour d'elle de manière à pouvoir défaire la fermeture éclair de sa veste.

« Mais ça ne veut pas dire que nous ne pouvons pas nous amuser jusqu'à ce que je puisse faire plus. » Ronronnai-je dans son cou au dessus de l'endroit où battait son pouls.

Elle rit et frissonna tandis que je glissai ma main sous son t-shirt en quête des deux plus beaux pics de mon autre main remonta dans ses cheveux et le l'embrassai avec chaleur, avançant ma langue entre ses lèvres sans défense.

Un geignement étranglé passa ses lèvres tandis qu'elle caressait mon érection encore vêtue.

« Oh, Bella, que vais-je bien pouvoir faire de toi?Quand verras-tu que personne ne m'a jamais fait désirer d'être aussi intime avant toi ? »

« Edward, moins de blabla et un petit peu plus d'action » haleta-t-elle en sautant dans mes bras, enroulant ses jambes autour de ma taille ».

Saisissant ses fesses fermes, je nous déposai tous les deux sur la neige. Pour autant que je voulusse la déshabiller pour jouer de son corps comme d'un instrument bien accordé, je ne voulais pas qu'elle souffrît d'hypothermie. Maintenant que je me tenais au-dessus d'elle, elle déplaça sa main jusqu'à la ceinture de mon jean et l'y plongea pour s'emparer de mon érection. Mes yeux papillonnèrent et se fermèrent quand elle commença à la caresser sérieusement. A la seconde où ma main se glissa dans son caleçon gris enthracite, je fus accueilli par l'humidité qui sourdait pour venir à ma rencontre.

Avidement, mes doigts firent des ronds autour de son centre de nerf, avant d'écarter ses plis pour s'y enfoncer profondément. Je geignis comme elle prenait le rythme de ses attentions. Pour ma part, en commençant sous son oreille, je fis mon chemin de baisers jusqu'à ses lèvres délicieuses.

Je suis sûr que si nous avions dû être vus par un chasseur de passage, nous aurions eu l'air de deux ados avides de se peloter, et c'est bien ce que nous étions, en réalité. Non pas que je nous laisserai jamais surprendre.

Les lèvres scellée les unes aux autres, nous rions, nous nous tortillions, et nous poussions l'un contre l'autre. Aussi proches que nous puissions être, ça n'était jamais assez. Lorsque ses murs intimes commencèrent à trembler, je sus que c'était le bon moment.

« Crie, mon amour. Je veux qu'ils entendent ce que je te fais »

Elle mordit sa lèvre et s'arqua, poussant ses magnifiques seins contre moi.

Elle frissonna avant de lâcher : « Edward ! » dans un cri si sonore que les quelques oiseaux qui restaient dans les arbres s'envolèrent.

Je ne tenais plus qu'à un fil jusque là, alors dès qu'elle eut fini de bouger contre ma main, je la suivis par delà le bord de la falaise de l'extase.

« Bella ! », grognai-je tandis que je poussai une dernière fois contre sa main et lâchait tout.

Salissant ? Oui mais néanmoins très satisfaisant

Les quelques minutes suivantes aucun de nous deux ne sembla capable de parler. Nos halètements s'échappaient de nos lèvres en minuscules nuages. Je me branchai sur la fréquence de son cœur comme il commençait à lentement retrouver son rythme normal.

« Bella, comment toi et Tanya en êtes venues à parler de son précédent intérêt pour moi ? » Demandai-je en caressant ses mèches soyeuses tandis qu'elle était couchée sur ma poitrine.

« Kate m'a demandé comment mon compagnon se débrouillait au lit, puisque j'avais réussi là où Tanya avait échoué. J'étais trop embarrassée pour leur dire que vous ne vouliez pas de moi » dite-elle en faisant la moue.

« C'est là que tu te trompes . Je te prendrai et tu me prendras, pour toute l'éternité, mais seulement pas maintenant. » Je relevai son menton et l'embrassai doucement.

« Maître, elles vont rire de moi quand nous y retourneront »

Elle mordillait nerveusement sa lèvre.

« Mais non, elles ne riront pas. Ils n'ont aucune idée de ce que nous étions en train de faire ici, et d'après ce que je lis de leurs pensées, ils croient que nous l'avons fait. Alors laissons-les croire ce qu'elles voudront, nos n'avons pas à nos expliquer . Qui plus est, nous avons l'air et l'odeur du sexe sur nous. »

« Oui, Maître » gloussa-t-elle de rire tandis que je la soulevai dans mes bras et la ramenai à la maison blottie contre ma poitrine.

Comme promis, personne ne nous dit mot lorsque nous revînmes. Ils étaient tous juste heureux de nous voir heureux. Je souris d'un air suffisant en passant devant eu d'un pas nonchalant elles souriaient d'un oreille à l'autre.

Juste après que Bella se fut endormie dans mes bras, Kate passa dans notre chambre pour s'excuser d'avoir bouleversé Bella.

« Edward, je ne me doutais absolument pas qu'elle n'était pas au courant pour Tanya. Je suis désolée », murmura-t-elle depuis la porte.

« Ça va Kate, c'est juste que nous n'en avions jamais discuté. Cela n'appartenait pas à notre relation et donc je n'avais pas éprouvé le besoin de lui en parler. Ce fut mon erreur. » admis-je ouvertement.

« Tous les deux vous faites un couple parfait. Et tous les deux serez rès heureux ensemble. Je vois bien combien tu es amoureux d'elle et elle de toi »

Je lui souris en acquiesçant.

« Bonne nuit, Edward ? J'ai prévu de sortir en ville ce soir. »

Je grimaçai à la vue de ses images mentales. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de la regarder séduire quelque soûlot dans un bar.

Après seulement quelques jours en Alaska, Alice nous appela.

Edward, il faut que tu rentres à la maison en ramenant tout le monde avec toi. »

« Qui a t-il de si important, Alice ?

« Jane arrive et lorsqu'elle ne trouvera personne ici, elle se lance dans le carnage d'ici jusqu'en Alaska. Edward, nous n'y survivons pas si cela arrive. »

« Qu'entends-tu par 'nous' »

« Chacun d'entre nous meurt, y compris Bella et Stella. »

« Et que se passe-t-il si Alec revient et essaie de la raisonner ? »

« Non, Edward, il faut que vous reveniez tous à Forks, dès maintenant ! C'est la seule façon de changer ça ! Notre seule chance est de l'affronter ici »

A en juger par la peur que j'entendais dans la voix d'Alice, je savais que même cette option n'avait pas l'air bien meilleure pour nous. Chacun dans la pièce, à l'exception de Bella et de Stella, entendit la conversation que nous avions. Chacun leur tour ils hochèrent la tête signifiant qu'ils étaient d'accord pour descendre au sud afin de se battre pour les humains qui seraient tués dans cette vendetta.

« Alice, nous partons dans une heure. Je suppose que Jasper a un plan ? »

« Oui, il y travaille. Nous devrions avoir tout préparé avant votre arrivée. »

Et sans même un au revoir, elle ne fut plus en ligne.

Les pensées d'Alec étaient pleines de culpabilité. Il se blâmait d'être responsable de ce mauvais pas. Mais ce n'était pas sa faute s'il était tombé amoureux. C'est quelque chose qui arrive, tout simplement. Bree faisait de son mieux pour le réconforter, mais il n'y avait pas moyen d'effacer la douleur de son visage.

Bree hébergeait elle aussi les mêmes idées de culpabilité. Si elle n'avait jamais rencontré Alec sur le front de mer, rien de tout cela ne serait en train d'arriver.

« Isabella, s'il te plaît, va faire tes bagages. Il nous faut rentrer à la maison. », et elle partit en courant sans même questionner le ton sur lequel je lui avait parlé.

Jacob dit à Stella de faire pareil et elle partit se préparer pour le voyage de retour à Forks. Jake avait déjà pensé rentrer pour être avec sa meute lors du combat, mais sa principale inquiétude était pour Stella. Il aait peur de la perdre comme j'avais peur de perdre Bella. Nous comprenions la peine de l'autre. Tous deux, nous ferions n'importe quoi pour les protéger, même si par là même, cela nous coûtait nos vies.

« _Edward ? Je sais que tu peux m'entendre. Prévois-tu de transformer Bella avant la bataille ? _»

Je hochai la tête pour répondre à ses pensées .

« _Et Stella ? Désire-t-elle être transformée, elle aussi ?_ »

Il poussa un soupir lorsque j'acquiesçai pour lui confirmer qu'elle avait pensé le lui demander.

« Qui pouvait le faire ? »demanda-t-il en faisant les cents pas dans le salon et en se tapotant le menton tandis qu'il réfléchissait.

« Carlisle ou bien Eleazar », fis-je en haussant les épaules.

« _Je lui parlerai et si c'est ce qu'elle veut, je donnerai mon accord. C'est sa meilleure chance de survivre à ce qui arrive_ ».

Il tourna les talons, la tête baissée, et quitta la pièce avec au cœur un sentiment de défaite.

Il ne voulait pas la transformer, mais il savait aussi qque tant que lui se transformerait, il ne vieillirait pas. La seule pensée qu'il devrait la regarder lentement mourir avait pesé lourd sur lui. Au final, il savait qu'il avait peu de choix dans la situation. Il devait lui donner tout ce qu'elle voudrait. C'était l'un des inconvénients de l'imprégnation puisque ses besoins à elle auraient toujours la préséance en toute choses.

Je ne pouvais qu'en rire, parce que même si un vampire ne pouvais s'imprégner, cela fonctionnait pareil pour nous. J'aurais aussi donné à Bella tout ce qu'elle voudrait. Mon père et mes frères étaient dans la même situation avec leurs compagnes, ce qui me fit me demander si les vampires n'avaient pas après tout, leur propre forme d'imprégnation.

**PdV de Jasper.**

« Hé Jasper, N'as-tu pas passé assez de temps sur ses plans, à la fin ? »

« Hé bien, Sam, j'ai passé mon temps à envisager une frappe préventive. Alice ne peut voir ce qui se passera tant que nous ne le faisons pas. Que dirais-tu si nous nous faufilions dans Seattle pour tenter de diminuer leur nombre? »

« ça aiderait s'ils était moins nombres à venir ici, aussi je crois que c'est une bonne idée. Combien des nôtres devraient y aller, à ton avis ?

« Pas beaucoup. J'espérais d'abord m'occuper des trânards. Si cela marche, alors nous pourrions nou en prendre à quelques uns des plus petits groupes. Mais, franchement, la meilleure chose que nous pourrions espérer c'est d'en suivre un jusqu'au nid.

Sam signifia son accord d'un hochement de tête.

« Si l'info de Logan est correcte, nous ne devrions pas avoir de problème pour les trouver » di-il en désigant du doigt l'entrepôt abandonné où ils avaient séjourné.

« D'accord, alors voilà comment nus allons procéder. Tu choisis trois de tes meilleurs loups, Seth et Logan pour venir avec moi. Toi, il faut que tu restes ici, donc ne pense même pas à te choisir, toi-même.

Il renifla parce qu'il savait que j'avais raison.

« Jared, Leah et Embry, marmonna-t-il. »

« Okay, dis leur e se préparer, je veux être parti avant la tombée de la nuit. Puisque toute leur activité s'est faite de nuit, c'est à ce moment-là que nous les verrons se déplacer », à peine les mots avaient-ils quitté ma bouche qu'Alice apparaissait. Sam sortit au pas de course de la pièce nous laissant, moi et ma femme discuter de ce qu'elle avait vu. Son expression n'était pas aussi désespérée que je ne m'y attendais.

« Je n'arrive pas à voir grand chose, mais je te vois bien emmener tout le monde de ce côté-ci de la ville, t puis après ça devient noir. Je supposerais que ce sont les décision qui seront prises alors qui changeront la façon dont tout va se dérouler. » Elle s'avança près de moi et désigna la partie ouest de Seattle.

« Okay, chérie, partie ouest, donc. Je t'appelle quand c'est fait, et tu me conseilleras pour le choix suivant ». J e déposait un smack sur ses lèvres.

« Jasper, ils sont prêts à y aller », fit sam en passant la tête à a port avant de la ressortir aussitôt.

Alice accepta mon bras et nous sortîmes ensemble parler à l'équipe de reconnaissance.

Emmett faisait bien sûr la moue parce qu'il ne se joindrais pas à notre expédition. Le problème était qu'il ne voyait pas les choses de mon point de vue. Si jamais je n'en revenais pas, j'avais besoin de le savoir ici pour protéger Alice. Je savais qu'il était le plus féroce quand il s'agissait de protéger les femmes de notre famille. Il donnerait sa vie plutôt que de laisser quelque chose arriver à ma femme.

« Emmett, je compte ur toi pour protéger la seule et unique chose que je chéris par dessus tout dans ce monde : ma femme. Ne me laisse pas tomber, mon frère » expliquai-je en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule.

« Tu sais bien que non, frérot ». fit-il en bondissant impatiemment d'un pied sur l'autre.

Tout le monde se rassembla sur la pelouse devant la maison pour s'embrasser en se disant au revoir et se souhaiter bonne chance. Sur un dernier regard lancé par dessus nos épaules, nous partîmes en sprintant vers la Reine des Salopes.

**PdV de Seth.**

Observer les deux nouveaux-nés rôder à l'affût dans les rues et les allées à l'arrière des bâtiments, s'avérait frustrant. C'était aussi déroutant, vu que je ne savais pas si je devais être sous ma forme de vampire ou de loup.

J'avais accepté le fait que mon père ne voulait pas me voir. C'est juste qu'il ne pouvais dépasser se principes et ses préjugés contre les vampires. Il ne comprend pas qu'ils risquent leur vie pour sauver autant d'humains que possible. Ma mère, d'un autre côté, comprend complètement ce qui est en train de se passer et ele a fait de son mieux pour l'amener à revoir ses croyances, quoique sans succès. Chaque fois qu'elle en a l'occasion, elle vient me voir en cahette soit ici, soit chez Charlie sous le rusé prétexte de lui apporter un bon repas fait-maison ou de la friture de poisson de mon père.

Je remercie le ciel pour Esmé et Carlisle. Il m'aident à traverser une période vraiment difficile et ils sont comme des parent d'adoption pour moi. Carlisle est toujours disposé à prendre le temps de me parler à propos de tout ou de rien ou bien de me montrer comment faire un truc. Il m'a laissé feuilleter ses livres dans la bibliothèque et avait pris le temps de me raconter l'histoire des Volturi et des histoires qu'on raconte sur eux. Je fus surpris de découvrir qu'à moment donné il avait vécu avec eux.

Esme était tellement comme ma mère, toujours d'humeur joyeuse et positive, ne disant jamais un mot de travers sur quiconque, y compris mon père. Elle me disait qu'il changerait d'avis à son propre rythme, qu'il avait vécu ainsi si longtemps que c'était difficile pour lui de penser d'une autre manière du jour au lendemain. Elle avait toujours l'air de savoir quand je me sentais triste et seul, aussi, et elle me réconfortait avec en me serrant dans ses bras et en m'embrassant. Il y avait eu un jour en particulier où elle l'avais surpris en train de me cacher dehors à l'orée de la forêt pour y pleurer. Elle s'était assise à côté de moi, avait pris ma main et m'avait demandé ce qui n'allait pas. Pendant un long moment, je n'avais pas pu parler, mais elle n'avait pas bougé, et avait simplement attendu qu je sois prêt à le faire. Je lui avais dit que de voir tous ces couples heureux me bouleversait parce que je savais qu'il n'y aurait jamais personne pour moi vu que j'étais si inhabituel. Elle m'avait dit qu'il y avait quelqu'un pour tout le monde, là dehors, et que je ne devais jamais en douter. Tout ce que j'avais à faire c'était de juste regarder Jake et Edward, et même Alec. Je lui avais dit que j'espérais ne pas avoir à attendre presqu'une centaine d'années, quand même,et nous en avions ri. J'étais retourné dans la maison en me sentant beaucoup mieux.

En courant jusqu'ici, Jasper nous avait donné autant de conseils qu'il pouvais pour nous aider à rester en vie.

Je ne me doutais pas que les nouveaux-nés étaient si différents des vampires plus âgés. Je pensais qu'ils étaient tous pareils, mais à présent, je vois combien un nouveau-né peut être dangereux pour les uniformes.

Discrètement, Logan avançait pour intercepter les deux nouveaux-nés que nous avions suivis jusqu'ici. Notre plan était simple, il détournerait leur attention pendant que nous nous faufilerions jusqu'à eux et les éliminerions.

Ils le reconnurent immédiatement et s'arrêtèrent pour lui demander où il était passé.

« Hé, Logan, le boss te cherchait et il est plutôt énervé », pouffèrent-ils.

« Hé bien ils nous ont menti. Savez vous que nous pouvons sortir à la lumière du soleil ? Savez-vous que nous y scintillons ? »

« Non, sérieux ? » hoqueta le plus grand mâle.

« J'ai aussi découvert que nous pouvons vivre en nous nourrissant de sang animal »

Ils rirent à nouveau.

« Et pourquoi voudrions-nous faire ça ? Les humains, c'est beaucoup plus pratique. »

Leurs nouveaux rires provoqua la fureur au plus profond de ma poitrine.

Il n'y avait pas moyen de m'arrêter comme j'entrai en scène par leur arrière et avant que le plus petit des deux puisse seulement reprendre un autre souffle inutile, j'arrachai sa tête bien proprement de ses épaules et lui crachai au visage.

« ÇA NE L'EST PLUS§ » grondai-je tandis que Logan faisait subir le même sort au plus grand qui s'était retourné pour voir ce qui arrivait à son ami.

Jasper eut un rire malicieux en faisant rouler un fût de 200 litres et le mettait debout. D'un coup de briquet, les restes des deux vampires s'enflammèrent et s'élevèrent en nuage de fumée pourpre comme nous jetions un autre membre dans le feu.

« Ca a été plutôt amusant » railla Jared.

« on s'est assez éternisé, Embry suit la piste d'un solitaire à quelques pâtés de maison d'ici », relayai-je puisque personne ne s'était transformé pour pouvoir l'entendre.

Sautant de gauche à droite, nous fîmes tous notre chemin jusqu'au toit, utilisant les murs de deux bâtiments proches. La meute se transforma et s'élança. Courant et sautant d'un toit à l'autre, nous traçâmes notre route jusqu'à l'endroit où Embry était engagé dans une querelle avec une solitaire.

Ses grognements se réverbéraient dans le vide de la rue tandis qu'ils se tournaient autour. La nouvele-né était aussi peu rigoureuse que Jasper l'avait dit.

Elle avait tenté plusieurs fois de le saisir mais sans jamais y parvenir. Profitant d'une erreur de placement de la fille, Embry lui coupa la jambe tout net d'un seul coup de mâchoire. Elle hulula de douleur, mais cessa immédiatement lorsqu'Embry lui détacha la tête.

Il releva la tête tandis que nous lui faisions une standing ovation. Un fois que nous l'eûmes rejoint au sol, Jasper une fois de plus alluma le feu pendant que nous démembrions le corps. Avec le jour qui se levait insidieusement sur nous, nous décidâmes d'avancer le plus loin possible jusqu'à ce que nous trouvions un hôtel. Jasper fit en sorte que nous ayons un bon point de vue d'où l'on pouvait voir l'entrepôt abandonné. La meute dormit pendant que nous surveillions le bâtiment délabré toute la journée. Rien n'y entra ni n'en sortit tandis que les heures du jour passaient.

**PdV d'Alice.**

Je me hors de la maison pour m'assurer que je ne manquais rien de ce qui se passait à Seattle. Chaque fois u'un nouveau-né était éliminé, a vision changeait légèrement. Le combat tournait en notre faveur. Toutefois, avec l'aube, les choses changèrent à nouveau.

Vision :

Aro et ses frères appelaient Alec.

« Maître, merci de me rappeler. »

« Alec, tu as un sacré bazar sur les bras avec ta sœur. Je vais te faire une offre, qui va à l'encontre de mon propre jugement, mais parce que tu es comme un fils pour moi, et que je détesterai te perdre. Nous enverrons autant de personnes que nous pourrons pour sauver les humains, mais nous voulons que tu rentres à la maison dès que le combat sera fini ».

« Oui, Bree et moi rentrerons en Italie et nous vous servirons, si vous nous aidez à arrêter Jane avant que les humains ne soient blessés. »

Je secouai vivement la tête pour répondre à une question qu'il n'avait pas encore posée :

« Et pour ce qui est des Cullen ? » se renfrogna-t-il.

« Ils peuvent s'occuper deux-même, il ne sont pas ce qui nous préoccupe. »

C'est un deal, la sécurité du clan Cullen et celle des humains pour que je revienne. Sinon, je reste à leurs côtés, et stoppe ma sœur. Si je dois mourir, qu'il en soit ainsi. Je refuse d'être responsable du massacre de centaines d'êtres. » résuma-t-il en soupirant pesamment.

« Je vais devoir parler à mes frères, et je te rappellerai. »

« J'attendrai votre prochain appel. » Alec raccrocha avec un sentiment de défaite.

« Et pour l'instant, nous attendons ».

Il attira Bree dans ses bras et la berça tendrement. L'amour qui s'écoulait d'eux ne faisait aucun doute.

Fin de la vision.

Tant de décisions étaient prises de tous côtés que j'en attrapai des coups du lapin. J'espérais simplement qu'il y en avait une à l'horizon qui serait celle grâce à laquelle notre famille survivait au complet.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes<br>**- Pour en savoir plus sur qu'écrit nails233, ou si vous avez une idée (en Anglais), son blog: nails233(point)blogsopt(point)com.  
>- Sur son blog Lilianyas publie une liste avec résumé de certaines histoires qui mériteraient d'être lues mais ne le sont pas: .com<p> 


	19. Chapitre 19

**Mentions légales **

Je ne possède rien de ce qui est Twilight qui appartient à Stephenie Meyer. Je ne possède que ma vision tordue de la façon dont les choses auraient pu se dérouler.

Merci Dazzleglo ! C'est toi qui fait que je conserve ma raison et ma concentration ! Ce qui n'est pas une tâche facile, je t'assure.

* * *

><p><strong>-(| LE CHEMIN DE LA MAISON |)-<strong>

**Chapitre 19**

**PdV d'Edward.**

Fidèles à notre parole, une heure plus tard nous roulions à toute allure sur l'autoroute familière qui nous ramenait à la maison. Nous dûmes nous serrer, mais nous parvînmes à caser tout le monde dans les deux voitures.

Nous fîmes un bref arrêt pour que Stella, Jacob et Bella puissent manger, et pendant ce temps, nous allâmes chasser à tour de rôle. En chemin, nous mîmes Stella et Bella au courant de la vision d'Alice. Le scénario les rendit toutes deux un peu nerveuses. Les trois survivantes se tenaient par la main et jurèrent que quoi qu'il advienne, elle resteraient amies pour la vie, même dans la mort.

Bella n'avait aucun moyen de savoir qu'intérieurement, je mourais de mort lente. Je venais juste de la trouver, seulement cinq petits mois auparavant. L'idée que nous puissions être séparés était plus que je n'en pouvais supporter. A chaque borne kilométrique que nous passions, ma poitrine se serrait davantage, comme si j'étais en train de suffoquer. Le temps que nous nous entrions dans Forks, j'étais sur le point de perdre l'esprit.

Alice se porta à notre rencontre dans l'allée, l'air plutôt hagard.

« Bienvenue à la maison. » et elle serra vivement Bella avant de passer à tout les autres.

Elle me montra sa dernière vision et ce n'était pas la meilleure nouvelle. Le mieux qu'elle pouvait voir c'était qu'ils se montraient toujours dans la grand-rue, où se déroulait ensuite la bataille la plus sanglante qu'il m'avait été donné de voir. Certains d'entre nous s'en sortaient, mais pas tout le monde. Cela faisait un effet étrange que de voir des silhouettes noires et floues se mouvoir en courant en tous sens, et ce n'était que lorsque la silhouette floue mourait que l'on pouvait voir de qui il s'agissait.

Une fois que nous fûmes rentrés à l'intérieur, tout le monde était au téléphone, essayant de grossir nos rangs pour stopper Jane avant qu'elle ne nous décime. Notre meilleure estimation du temps était que cela se passerait pendant les trois jours de la fête de Thanksgiving [1] soit dans une petite semaine.

Alec, lui, n'avait pas lâché son téléphone depuis que nous avions quitté l'Alaska. Il avait appelé Aro pour lui demander de reconsidérer le fait d'assurer nos arrières. Les Volturi devaient encore le rappeler. Quand son téléphone sonna, la plus récente des visions d'Alice se déclencha aussi : Les Volturi allaient accepter l'offre d'Alec.

**Vision **:

« Bonsoir, Alec. Nous avons décidé de venir au secours des humain dans la région où tu te trouves actuellement, mais nous voulons que Jane, Dimitri et Felix soient saufs. »

« Maître, cela sera-t-il possible ? »

« Oui, je crois que cela est possible. Nous voulons voir si Jane peut être sauvée par nos scientifiques, ici, en Italie. Son attaque est prévue pour dans deux semaines. J'enverrai un petit contingent pour vous aider à coordonner la mission. Et le reste sera là-bas dans les deux jours qui précéderont l'arrivée de Jane. »

« Très bien, Maître. Nous nous reparlerons dès que tout aura été mis en place ».

Aro raccrochait et Alec poussait un soupir de soulagement.

Aro se tournait vers Marcus et Caius :

« Ils sont d'accord avec notre offre. La question est de savoir combien mourront pour la ramener à la maison ? »

« Vaut-elle vraiment la peine d'en perdre tant pour une enfant capricieuse ? Une enfant dont nous n'avons aucune idée si elle peut même être soignée ? Marmonait Marcus.

« Là est bien la question, en effet. » faisait Caius en réfléchissant à voix haute tandis que la vision se fanait.

**Fin de la vision.**

Ils venaient bel et bien à notre secours, mais ils voulaient Jane vivante. Elle devait être capturée à tout prix.

Alice emmena Bella dans notre chambre pour défaire ses bagages tandis que je courrais voir Charlie. Je savais qu'il participait au plan pour nous aider à sauver autant des habitants de sa ville qu'il le pourrait, mais, moi, j'avais besoin de lui pour une toute autre raison.

« Bonjour, Charlie, merci de me recevoir » Je luis serrai la main.

« Y a-t-il du nouveau du côté d'Alice ? » Il avait l'air d'espérer que oui.

« Non, pas encore. Je voulais vous parler à propos de Bella. »

Je pris une grande inspiration.

« D'accord, mais elle va bien ? » sa ride d'inquiétude se creusa.

« Oui, elle va bien, mais j'aimerais avoir votre permission pour l'épouser. » débitai-je très vite.

« Edward, on devrait pouvoir se sortir de ce mauvais pas sans que tu aies besoin de donner dans l'extrême. » pouffa-t-il.

« Il ne s'agit pas de ça. C'est que je ne veux pas attendre plus longtemps pour avoir une vie ensemble. Je l'aime » fis-je dans un haussement d'épaule peu assuré.

« Je vois. Et est-ce qu'elle t'aime ? »

« Oui, mais elle veut plus que ce que je peux lui donner tant qu'elle n'a pas dit ''oui'', si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. » Je détournai le regard incapable de le regarder dans les yeux. De ma vie je ne m'étais senti si adolescent nerveux ».

« Je vois, donc tes principes vertueux t'empêchent de répondre à ses besoins ? »

« Oui. Je n'arrive tout simplement pas à les dépasser, pas pour quelque chose d'aussi important. »

Il sourit et je sus qu'il allait accorder mon vœu »

« Merci, Edward. Tu es un homme honorable et je sais que tu feras ce qui est bien pour mon Isabella. »

« Une question : sera-t-elle comme toi ? »

« Oui, la famille régnante a déjà insisté sur ce point. Comme Bella connaît notre existence, les choix sont … limités.

« Je vois. Quand ? » demanda-t-il en soupirant. « Ça, ça dépend de la réponse de Bella ?

**PdV d'Alice**

Je savais qu'Edward avait vu tout ce que j'avais moi-même vu pendant l'appel téléphonique d'Alec, mais avec la décision des Volturi, vint aussi une nouvelle version de la précédente vision.

**Vision :**

Comme précédemment, Jane et son armée de nouveaux-nés tout récemment volée faisait son apparition dans la Grand-rue. Les Volutri arrivaient juste derrière. Il protégeaient facilement les humains, mais ils ne protégeaient pas la meute ni notre clan comme ils l'avaient pourtant promis.

Jane s'en prenait à Bree par vengeance. Même avec sa force de Nouveau-né, Bree ne faisait pas le poids. Tandis qu'elle s'affaiblissait au sol, Jane brisait son cou en l'écrasant et d'un coup de pied, envoyait la tête au loin. Elle atterrissait dans la forêt, mais je ne crois pas que Jane avait l'intention d'aller la rechercher pour la jeter dans le bûcher.

Edward, lui, perdit sa tête tandis qu'il berçait dans ses bras une Bella mutilée il ne se défendait même pas. Alec suppliait Jane de s'arrêter, mais elle refusait de l'écouter.

C'est là qu'Aro intervenait. Il était fou de rage d'avoir perdu Edward. Apparemment, si on en jugeait par ses hurlements, il avait l'intention de ne sauver qu'Edward, Jasper et moi-même ainsi que les membres de sa garde.

Jane était si choquée par sa colère qu'elle ne le voyait pas lui arracher la tête. Honnêtement, nous ne pensions pas qu'il avait ça en lui, de détruire l'un des siens, en particulier celle qu'il voulait sauver au départ.

**Fin de la vision.**

**PdV d'Alec**.

Qu'était donc supposé faire un homme déchiré entre l'amour qu'il avait attendu pendant des siècles et sa sœur jumelle ? Je n'avais pas la réponse. Si j'avais pensé que Jane cesserait de se venger si je revenais, je l'aurais fait pour sauver Bree et les Cullen.

Pendant si longtemps les humains n'avaient représenté que des repas, pour moi. Toutefois, ce n'était plus le cas. Si Jane était autorisée à exercer sa revanche, des centaines, voire même des milliers de personnes, perdraient la vie en l'espace de quelques jours. Sans parler du fait que notre secret n'en serait plus un, et une fois que cela arrivait, on ne pouvait pas remettre ce génie-là dans sa lampe magique.

« Alec, ça ne marchera pas », la voix pétillante d'Alice me tira de mes pensées.

« Il faut que je fasse quelque chose, n'importe quoi »

« Quitter Bree n'arrangera rien ici. Je sais que tu penses que tu la sauverais ainsi, mais ça n'aidera pas. Toutefois, les choses changeront ne fois que Jacob aura parlé à Carlisle ce soir » et elle tapota sa tempe et s'en fut en trottinant.

« Alec ? »

« Quoi, mon amour ? »

« Je vous ai entendus, toi et Alice. Allais-tu vraiment me quitter ? »

« Si ça sauvait ton existence, j'irais assurément à elle et la laisserais avoir ma tête ».

Je l'enveloppai dans mes bras.

« Et quelle existence ce serait ? Je préfère mourir avec toi que vivre sans toi », chuchota-t-elle avec tristesse.

« Je le sais. Pour être franc, je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi, non plus. »

Pour tenter de le lui montrer, je l'embrassai plus profondément que je ne l'avais jamais fait, autorisant la moindre once d'amour et de désespoir que j'avais pour elle à s'écouler de moi.

Son adorable rire nous sépara tandis qu'elle tentait de repousser Alice.

**PdV de Stella.**

Il fallait que je parle à Jacob seule à seul. Je savais que ce dont j'allais lui parler allait être difficile pour lui.

« Jacob, On peut se parler ? » demandai-je tandis que nous nous enfoncions plus profondément dans la forêt à l'arrière de la maison.

« Bien sûr, Stella. Qu'est-ce qui te chagrine ? »

« Je ne veux pas mourir, Jake. Chacune des visions d'Alice prédisaient que je mourais humaine. Que se passerait-il si je n'étais pas humaine quand Jane et son armée arriveraient ? »

Je levai les yeux pour découvrir qu'il n'était pas choqué par ce que j'avais dit.

« Je me doutais que nous allions avoir cette conversation plus tôt que tard. Edward m'a déjà dit ce que tu pensais. »

Je me contentais d'acquiescer de la tête.

« Et quelle est ton opinion à ce sujet? »

« Stella, je ne vais pas vieillir tant que je me transformerais, donc même si nous survivons à ce truc aujourd'hui, toi, tu vas quand même vieillir et mourir un jour. Je ne crois pas que je pourrais vivre sans toi. Et pour autant que j'aimerais que les choses soient différentes, elles ne le sont pas. Je parlerai à Sam pour qu'il fasse une exception pour toi »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire en sautant dans les bras qu'il ouvrait.

« Quand ? »

« Carlisle dit qu'il y a de fortes chances pour qu'Edward transforme Bella ce soir. Il suggère que si tel est le cas, alors tu devrais l'être en même temps. Est-ce que ça va trop vite, là, pour toi ? Si ça... »

Je l'interrompis en scellant nos lèvres d'un baiser.

**PdV de Jacob**

« Hé, Sam, merci d'être venu me retrouver ici. »

J'étais content quand je l'avais appelé qu'il accepte de me rencontrer à la frontière de nos territoires. Même si je pouvais en passer la ligne, je voulais pouvoir parler en privé sans les autres.

« Pas de problème. Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« Avec tout ce qui nous tombe dessus, j'avais l'espoir que tu pourrais faire une exception au traité passé avec les Cullens ».

Même si j'avais l'air calme vu de l'extérieur, intérieurement, j'étais totalement anéanti.

« Je croyais que Bella avait toute une année avant que nous ayons à parler de ce sujet ? »

« C'est le cas, mais Alice pense que si nous transformions Stella et Bella, tout changerait. »

« Et c'est ce qu'elles veulent, toutes les deux? »

« Oui »

« Et qui, exactement, le fera ? »

« Edward et Carlisle. »

Je pouvais voir le conflit qui faisait rage dans sa tête.

« Je souhaiterais que nous ayions davantage de temps pour discuter de cela, mais il semblerait que le temps soit un luxe que nous n'avons pas. Alice les voit mourir humaines, alors peut-être bien qu'elles pourraient nous sauver en tant que vampires... Alors dis-leur que nous serons là-bas ce soir pour nous assurer que tout se passe sans heurt. »

« Merci, Sam. »

**PdV de Bella.**

« Alice, pourquoi me mets-tu sur mon trente et un ? Je vais quelque part ? » protestai-je.

« Reste donc tranquille, Bella, Edward sera là dans deux minutes et je veux que tu sois prête. », contra-t-elle. « Il t'emmène dans un endroit spécial. »

« Ah mais pourquoi n'as-tu pas commencé par me dire ça ? » la grondai-je.

Edward siffla entre ses dents lorsqu'il pénétra dans la pièce. Avant que je puisse même battre des paupières, il m'attira tout contre lui et m'embrassa désespérément. Il y mit tant de passion que je jure qu'à ce moment-là, je ne souhaitais que fondre.

« Bella, es-tu prête ? » il sourit d'un air joueur et je sus qu'il n'était plus Maître, mais bien Edward.

« Oui, Edward, je le suis. » répondis-je dans un souffle.

« Allez, monte, ce soir, nous courons. » Il se retourna et s'accroupit pour m'offrir son dos.

Une fois que je fus en sécurité, il sauta par la fenêtre et nous nous élançâmes. Reposant ma tête entre ses épaules, je laissai la brise nocturne passer dans mes cheveux. C'était pour le moins grisant. Je relevai la tête lorsqu'il s'arrêta soudainement. Le pré était magnifique comme il y avait allumé des douzaines de lampions. Au centre une couverture s'étalait, entourée de roses de toute les couleurs que je pouvais imaginer. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'espérer qu'il était prêt pour la prochaine étape. Il me prit pas la main et me conduisit jusqu'au plaid rouge. Il ne dit mot jusqu'à ce que nous ayons atteint le centre du pré, puis il me prit les deux mains dans les siennes et me contempla en relevant les yeux.

« Isabella Swan, les choses ne sont pas comme je le souhaitais, pour que ceci arrive, mais ça ne change en rien le fait que je le veuille énormément. Me feras-tu l'honneur de devenir ma femme ? »

Je mordillai nerveusement ma lèvre en réfléchissant très fort à la façon dont j'allais dire cela :

« OUI ! », et je me jetai sur lui, littéralement. Il posa ses mains en coupe sur mes joues,et déposa un baiser passionné sur mes lèvres désespérées. Une fois qu'il senti qu'il m'avait embrassée comme il convenait, il tira une bague de sa poche et la glissa à mon doigt impatient. Alice, Esme et Rose m'avaient parlé des bagues que l'on se donnait lors des mariages la semaine passée.

**Flashback**

Il n'y avait que nous, les filles, autour de la table de la salle à manger, en train de discuter de certaines anecdotes amusantes relatives à chacun de nos compagnons, et de la façon dont ils s'occupaient si bien de nous toutes. Rose avait mentionné le fait que c'était bientôt le moment où Emmett allait la redemander en mariage, avec une nouvelle bague, et avait parlé de l'endroit où ils allaient faire leur mariage, cette fois-ci.

J'avais dû demander : « Je ne comprends pas. En quoi la bague a à voir avec ça ? »

« Bella, chaque fois que Rose et Emmett se fiancent, il lui donne une nouvelle bague, mais c'est leur habitude. Le reste d'entre nous n'a qu'une bague de la seule et unique fois où nous nous sommes mariés », avait répondu Alice.

« Alors ce que vous portez au doigt maintenant, les bagues en or sont des bagues de fiançailles ? »

« Non, mon cœur, celles-ci sont des alliances, quelque chose que l'on a le jour du mariage et le mari en a une aussi. » avait expliqué Alice.

« Les filles, pourquoi n'allons-nous pas chercher nos bagues de fiançailles pour montrer la différence à Bella ? » dit Esme et elle sortirent de la pièce en courant et revinrent le temps d'un éclair.

« Carlisle a demandé ma main le jour de Noël et après avoir discuté avec un joaillier et m'avoir décrite, ils ont dessiné la bague. »

C'était une magnifique gemme ronde sertie dans une monture en argent façonnée selon un motif compliqué de cœurs entrelacés.

« Jasper m'a demandée en mariage le jour de la Saint-Valentin un an après qu'il avait rejoint la famille. Esme m'a aidée à dessiner la bague puisqu'il n'était pas encore très rassuré à l'idée d'aller dans des magasins pleins d'humains. »

C'était une simple gemme ronde qui avait l'air carrée sur une monture sertie de diamants ronds sur tout le pourtour de l'anneau.

« Emmett m'a demandée en mariage pour la première fois en été. C'est de loin ma bague préférée ainsi que la demande en mariage, mais j'adore le faire tous les dix ans comme un renouvellement de l'amour que nous avons l'un pour l'autre ».

La bague était époustouflante, c'était un très gros diamant carré sur une monture d'argent. Le reste de ses bagues étaient très jolies aussi.

« Waow, elles sont toutes si belles et toutes vos demandes en mariage ont l'air si romantiques. Je me demandais si Edward demanderait jamais ma main. » j'avais marmonné a dernière partie, oubliant qu'elles pouvaient m'entendre.

« Mais bien sûr qu'il va demander ta main. Il t'aime et tu l'aimes. » dit Rose.

« Oh ma chère et douce fille, il le fera. C'est juste qu'Edward prend plus de temps que le reste d'entre nous pour faire les choses. Aussi, quand ce moment sera venu, tu sauras qu'il ne sera plus approprié que tu l'appelles Maître à aucun moment. Les couples fiancés et mariés utilisent leur prénoms. » Je n'avais pu m'empêcher de sourire à cette idée.

**Fin du flashback.**

« Elle est magnifique » dis-je dans un souffle en regardant ce symbole d'amour, ovale et incrusté de diamants.

« Elle était à ma mère humaine, elle t'aurait adorée ».

Son sourire et ses yeux d'or reflétaient sa sincérité.

« Autant qu'Esme m'aime ? » elle était la seule mère que j'avais jamais connue.

« Encore plus » il se jeta sur mes lèvres avec chaleur et je sus, à l'instant et à cet endroit, que ''Maître'' était mort et qu'il n'y avait qu'Edward désormais et jusqu'à la fin.

Lentement, il nous fit descendre jusqu'au plaid. Tous les deux à genoux, il commença à retirer la robe bleu roi dans laquelle Alice m'avait forcée à entrer. Ses tendres caresses sur mes épaules tandis qu'il faisait glisser le tissu avaient déclenché une réaction en chaîne en moi. Je tendis la main et tirai sur son t-shirt pour le lui enlever avec son aide. Il m'embrassa une nouvelle fois, profondément tout en défaisant mon soutien-gorge depuis l'arrière. Un frisson d'excitation vibra le long de ma colonne vertébrale tandis qu'il le faisait glisser de mes épaules. Il recula :

« Bella, tu es sûre ? Il y a une chance que le fait de faire l'amour initie la transformation. »

Je l'arrêtai dans son élan d'un doigt sur ses délectables lèvres.

« C'est la dernière chose que je veux de ma vie d'humaine, alors si cela arrive maintenant, ça me va. » Je pris un grande inspiration : « Je ne veux plus être inférieure à toi, désormais. »

Je regardai au plus profond de ses iris dorés et y vis la compréhension que je désirais profondément.

« Bella... Stella est transformée ce soir par Calisle. Je ne veux pas que tu penses que tu doives être transformée aussi ce soir si ce n'est pas ce que tu veux. »

Je respirai profondément : « Edward, je veux être avec toi pour toujours. Je veux que cela soit pour ce soir. D'une manière ou d'une autre, tu le feras quand nous serons ensemble. Promets-moi cela. »

« Oui, je te le promets. » murmura-t-il tout en se penchant pour capturer mes lèvres désespérément.

* * *

><p><strong>NdA<strong>

Laissez une review et partagez ce que vous pensez.

Pour en savoir plus sur ce que j'écris vous pouvez me trouver sur : nails233(point)blogspot(point)com.

On peut aussi me trouver sur Twitter en tant que nails233

Sur son blog amustreadlist(point)blogspot(point)com, Lilianyas a commencé une collection de résumés de certaines histoires que personne ne lit mais qui devraient être lues (site anglophone).


	20. Chapitre 20

**Mention légale :**

**NdA** : Je ne possède rien de ce qui est Twilight, ni ses personnages, mais j'aime vraiment m'amuser avec eux. Stephenie Meyer est la seule propriétaire de Twilight.  
>Mille merci à Dazzleglo ! Elle est super ! Vous pouvez la remercier de rendre ceci aussi bon que possible.<p>

**NdB** : When the Missing Come Home est à nails ce que Twilight est à Stephenie Meyer. Moi je ne suis que la traductrice qui permet à cette histoire de se lire plus loin.

* * *

><p><strong>-(| LE CHEMIN DE LA MAISON |)-<strong>

**Chapitre 20**

**PdV de Stella**

« Jacob, Carlisle est prêt. Il te fait dire de le retrouver dans son bureau lorsque nous le seront », marmonnai-je nerveusement. Ce n'était pas la transformation en elle-même qui me rendait nerveuse, mais Jacob. Et s'il ne ressentait plus la même chose pour moi une fois que j'aurais été transformée ? Est-ce que notre imprégnation tiendrait toujours une fois que je serais devenue, techniquement parlant, son ennemie ? Il y avait tellement de questions en suspens et pas de temps pour les réponses.

Stella, c'est ta dernière chance de changer d'avis. Tu sais que je resterai avec toi et que je t'aimerai jusqu'à tes vieux jours – enfin, si nous survivons. Tu seras toujours mon seul et unique amour » ronronna Jacob en me caressant la joue.

Je secouais la tête :

« Non, ça doit arriver. Alice voit les meilleures issues si Bella et moi sommes transformées avant la bataille. Promets-moi seulement que tu m'aimeras après que ce soit fini. »

« Je t'aimerai quoi qu'il arrive. » et il m'embrassa si profondément que je le sentis jusque dans mes orteils, et ce n'est pas peu dire.

Lentement, les mains entrelacées, nous nous dirigeâmes vers le bureau de Carlisle. Nous avions choisi son bureau parce qu'il était assez éloigné des autres de sorte qu'ils n'auraient pas à endurer mes cris de trop près, étant donné que nous devions rester tous ensemble. Sam nous attendait déjà lorsque nous entrâmes. Il avait même l'air plus nerveux que moi. Jake fit comme s'il n'était pas là tandis qu'il me conduisait au canapé et m'aidait à m'y allonger. Il alla même jusqu'à réordonner mes vêtements pour moi.

« Stella, te souviens-tu de tout ce que je t'ai dit ? As-tu des inquiétudes quelconques ou bien des doutes, avant que nous procédions ? » S'enquit Carlisle avec douceur.

« Non, Je suis aussi prête que je peux l'être. Jake m'a promis de m'empêcher de transformer les humains en dîner, et c'est tout ce que je demande. »Tout le monde hocha la tête en signe de compréhension.

« Sam, Jake, en tant que représentants du Conseil et de la meute, je vous le demande une dernière fois : Avons-nous votre permission ? »

« Oui, Carlisle. Je vous demande juste d'être doux avec elle », pria Jake.

« Oui, nous vous accordons l'absolution pour ce qui est de la transformation de Stella » la voix de Sam était criante d'autorité.

« Bon, hé bien procédons... Stella, es-tu installée confortablement?

« Oui, très, mais... » Je devais l'arrêter.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a bébé ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Les traits robustes de Jake se marquèrent d'inquiétude.

« Jake, est-ce que je peux avoir un dernier baiser avant de... »

Je ne pus finir la phrase parce que ses lèvres se jetèrent sur les miennes.

« Ça devrait te soutenir » souffla-t-il, son souffle chaud me réchauffant et m'enveloppant comme une couverture une froide soirée d'hiver.

Les visages des Denali renvoyaient tous la même expression. L'amour qu'il m'avaient témoigné sera conservé dans ma nouvelle vie. Tandis que tous me regardaient, je respirai profondément et me préparai. Sur un simple hochement de tête, Carlisle et Jake échangèrent leurs places, mais à aucun moment Jake ne relâcha sa prise sur ma main. Comme Carlisle se penchait sur moi mes yeux se fermèrent en papillonnant. Je l'entendis siffler entre ses dents avant de sentir la douleur cuisante infligée par ses dents s'enfonçant dans la chair de mon cou. Je me cramponnai à Jake et priai en lâchant un cri à vous glacer les sangs

**PdV de Jake**

D'abord, lorsqu'elle avait arrêté Carlisle, j'avais espéré qu'elle avait changé d'avis. Puis, le simple fait de savoir que sa dernière volonté était de recevoir mon baiser brûlant m'avait réchauffé le cœur. Ce serait la dernière choses dont elle se souviendrait de sa vie humaine, alors j'avais mis dans cet unique moment jusqu'à la dernière once de mes sentiments.

Stella avait frissonné quand Carlisle avait sifflé en approchant de son cou.

Quand elle s'était mise à hurler, il m'avait fallu jusqu'à la dernière parcelle de self-control dont j'étais capable pour ne pas me transformer et de violemment éloigner Carlisle d'elle.

Je m'attendais à entendre ses bruits de succion tandis qu'il se régalait de son sang, mais aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres. Avec un grognement déchirant, il s'arracha de son cou en rejetant la tête. Ses traits douloureux inscrits sur son visage n'exprimaient que trop bien ce qu'il ressentait. C'était tout simplement aussi douloureux pour lui que pour Stella. On ne peut pas feindre une telle extrémité de souffrance, c'est impossible. Haletant, il s'était éloigné en titubant et était sorti dans le couloir. S'appuyant au mur pour qu'il le soutienne, il était allé jusqu'au salon où Esme l'attendait pour le réconforter.

Les appels de Stella réclamant la mort allaient bien vite être entendus une fois que le processus serait fini, mais pas avant. J'avais été d'accord pour permettre ça, et je ne lui renierais rien. Ma douleur n'entrait pas en ligne de compte. Il ne s'était agit que d'elle depuis le moment où je m'étais imprégné de l'amour de ma vie.

Sam continua à observer dans un silence total, tandis que je cajolai Stella. Malheureusement, cela n'apaisait pas sa souffrance. Après une petite heure, j'étais prêt à m'arracher la fourrure.

Les Denali ne faisaient pas un mouvement ni ne quittaient leur place près de Sam. On pouvait voir qu'ils se faisaient autant de soucis que moi, particulièrement Eleazar et Carmen.

**PdV d'Edward.**

Je ne pouvais dissimuler le fait que j'étais nerveux. Je voulais être marié avant que Bella et moi fassions ce pas-là dans notre relation. Toutefois, du fait de circonstances que nous ne contrôlions pas, cela n'arriverait pas avant la fin du combat à venir. Regardant longuement Bella dans les yeux, je sus qu'elle était prête.

La façon dont elle gigotait sous moi était plus qu'excitante et m'excitait. Commençant par ses lèvres, je les embrassai avec chaque once de l'amour que j'avais pour elle. Je me déplaçai ensuite sur sa joue, puis son cou, qui me valut un adorable ronronnement de ses lèvres roses. Prenant un instant, j'embrassai sa veine jugulaire et permis à son pouls de battre contre mes lèvres. Avec un soupir, je poursuivis, sanctifiant mon chemin jusqu'à ses seins si parfaits. Tour à tour, je les couvrais tous deux équitablement d'autant d'attention que je le pus avant que mon désir de m'accoupler avec Bella ne commençât à me pousser à davantage d'action.

Bella sembla comprendre et enroula sa main sur-échauffée autour de mon érection. Gémissant, je ne pus m'empêcher d'exercer de minuscules poussées dans sa paume.

Il n'était pas question que je ne lui rendisse pas sa faveur, et je lui caressai donc le sein d'une main tandis que je permettais à l'autre de s'aventurer plus au sud jusqu'à son mont humide. Son gémissement fut sublime lorsque j'enroulai ses boucles autour de mon doigt. Cependant, cela pâlit en comparaison du miaulement qui s'échappa de ses lèvres ouvertes lorsque je plongeai finalement un doigt entre ses plis. Le mouvement de ses hanches conduisit mon doigt juste là où elle le voulait, loin au cœur de ses profondeurs. A chaque caresse son rythme respiratoire et cardiaque atteignaient des sommets.

« Edward, s'il te plaît ? » gémit-elle en faisant rouler sa tête d'un côté et de l'autre.

« Es-tu sûre ? » demandai-je entre mes dents ?

« Oui. » grogna-t-elle en changeant de position au dessous de moi.

Imprimant des mouvement giratoires à mes hanches, j'alignai ma hampe avec son centre. Lentement, centimètre après centimètre je m'introduisis en elle jusqu'à ce que j'eus atteint son hymen. Bella haletait, essayant d'apaiser la douleur. D'une seule poussée brusque et précise, je rompis et passai l'obstacle avant de m'arrêter, en espérant que ma froidure soulagerait sa douleur.

« Je suis tellement désolé », geignis-je.

« Ne le sois pas. Je ne le suis pas, moi ». fit-elle en serrant les dents.

Après quelques respirations pour se calmer, elle m'indiqua d'un hochement de tête que je pouvais bouger.

« Je t'aime », fis-je dans un râle à son oreille.

« Je t'aime aussi », gémit-elle en me rejoignant dans le mouvement de nos hanches.

Me rappelant les conseils de Jake, je poussais et me retirait lentement. Rien ne pressait, Bella avait besoin de sentir mon amour pour elle dans chacun de mes mouvements. Elle eut un petit rire lorsque je me mis à ronronner sous l'effet de ses baisers sur ma gorge. Comme Emmett l'avait un jour dit, les vrais vampires ronronnent quand ils font l'amour à leur femme, même Jasper.

Relevant la partie supérieure de mon corps, je découvris que je pouvais m'enfoncer plus profondément. Bella aida aussi en écartant les jambes encore davantage, tandis que je m'enfonçai totalement entre les parois serrées de son fourreau.

« Nous nous emboîtons parfaitement ensemble » haleta-t-elle tandis que nos corps bougeaient en n'en faisant qu'un.

« Je n'en ai jamais douté. » fis-je dans un râle avant de pousser à nouveau en elle.

Sentir l'un de ses muscles internes me serrer puis se relâcher rendit mes mouvements moins cohérents. Reposant ma tête sur son menton, je regardai sa poitrine s'enfler, cherchant l'air désespérément. Pourtant, elle continuait à s'arquer pour s'accorder à chacun de mes mouvements.

Les battements puissants de son cœur étaient la seule chose qui me gardait sur terre, et m'empêchait d'atteindre les cieux. Je relevai légèrement la tête et trouvait même érotique de la regarder se mordre la lèvre tandis que ses yeux se fermaient dans un battement de cils. Chacun des précieux sons émis par ses lèvres étaient le genre de musique que mes oreilles voulaient désespérément entendre. Mes narines palpitaient tandis que j'inhalais sa fragrance aussi profondément que je le pouvais. Lorsque les tremblements commencèrent dans ces profondeurs, rien ne pouvait plus arrêter l'explosive conclusion.

« Je... T'aime... Edward ! » dit-elle le souffle coupé tandis qu'elle se tordait sous moi en tous sens.

« Je … T'aime … Bella ! » Grognai-je tandis que ma propre extase me faisait trembler dans son étreinte. Je respectai ma promesse et sans me retirer, je fendis sa chair comme si cela avait été du beurre. Je savourai le parfum de son essence de vie comme elle glissait dans ma gorge, apaisant la soif féroce qui jamais ne disparaissait. Désespérément, j'aspirai une autre goulée. Seigneur, c'était meilleur que tout ce que j'avais pu déjà goûter avant, et rien au monde ne serait à nouveau plus merveilleux, même si je devais vivre encore dix mille sang était sucré et pur, au delà du divin. Avidement, je me régalai d'une autre gorgée.

Bella gémis et se cramponna à mes épaules. Je n'étais pas sûr de savoir si c'était pour m'attirer plus près ou bien pour tenter de s'éloigner de moi. La soif de sang me poussait tandis que je m'en emplissais à nouveau la bouche. Je voulais arrêter, mais je ne le pouvais pas. Je le voulais, ce sang, j'en avais besoin, et j'étais capable de tuer pour l'avoir.

Soudain des images submergèrent mon esprit par flashes. Je revécus chacun des moments de ma vie passés avec Bella. Certaines des images étaient troublantes, comme lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée en Alaska après que nous avions eu Alistair, d'autres étaient doux, comme la première fois où je lui avais dit que je l'aimais,et d'autres encore étaient passionnés, comme les quelques derniers instants où nous avions fait l'amour pour la première fois.

Ce furent ces images qui me donnèrent la pouvoir de m'arrêter . Haletant, je retirai mes dents de son cou. Bella ne bougeait pas et elle gisais mollement dans mes bras. La serrant tout contre moi, je la berçai et la suppliai de me pardonner. La douleur de me séparer de son sang était atroce, mais en aucune façon aussi insoutenable que la souffrance de ne pas savoir si je lui en avais trop pris.

Son pouls était à peine audible et sa respiration presque inexistante. Tout ce que je pouvais faire était de prier que lorsque je l'amènerais à Carlisle, elle pourrait encore être sauvée. Si tel n'était pas le cas, je savais que la seule chose qu'il me resterait à faire, serait de me laisser déchiqueter dans le combat qui s'annonçait avec Jane, parce que si Bella ne s'en sortait pas, je ne voulais pas m'en sortir non plus. En un éclair, je m'étais rhabillé et j'enveloppais Bella pour la course jusqu'à la maison. La gardant tendrement dans mes bras, je m'élançai plus vite que je ne l'avais jamais fait.

**PdV de Carlisle**.

Lorsqu'Alice entra dans sa transe de vision, nous restâmes assis et patientâmes, attendant d'entendre le nouveau plan de James induirait. Nous fûmes tous surpris lorsqu'elle cria « Bella ! » et se rua vers la porte.

Suivant son exemple, nous sortîmes de la maison juste après elle pour la voir figée au milieu de la cour. Juste quelques mètres plus loin, Edward sortait des arbres portant Bella enveloppée dans une couverture de pique nique. Je savais exactement ce qui était arrivé : il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de boire. C'est la raison pour laquelle ça avait été si douloureux pour moi lorsque j'avais transformé chaque membre de ma famille. Pour autant que je voulais boire de chacun d'entre eux, j'avais refusé de me le permettre. Mon corps avait hurlé pour en avoir plus que le simple fait d'y tremper mes dents, mais je le lui avait refusé, encore et encore.

Me déplaçant aussi vite que possible, je fus à ses côtés en un éclair et lui arrachai Bella des bras. Me précipitant dedans, je me dépêchai de l'emmener dans leur chambre. La dernière chose que je vis, fut Alice en train de hurler et de gifler Edward. Il ne résistait pas et au lieu de cela, il se laissa tomber à genoux la tête baissée, et l'autorisa à poursuivre l'assaut. Je n'avais jamais vu Alice perdre ainsi son self-control, c'était effrayant, en quelque sorte. Pour ce qui était d'Edward, ils étaient aussi proche que des frère et sœur biologiques que deux personnes sans lien de sang pouvaient l'être. Elle ne nous avait pas dit quelle était l'issue, donc il fallait s'en remettre au temps qui seul pouvait dire ce qui arriverait.

Il ne faisait aucun doute que la transformation avait bien lieu puisque j'étais en mesure de déjà constater de petites différences qu'un œil humain n'aurait pas détectées. A présent, tant que son cœur tenait le coup, elle devait achever sa transformation. Ce qui m'inquiétait, était qu'elle ne se débattait pas ni ne criait comme l'avait fait Stella. N'ayant jamais été témoin de cela auparavant, c'était une chose curieuse à observer. A en juger par la tension de sa mâchoire, je savais qu'elle était une battante, et elle se battait pour rester avec nous.

Une fois qu'Alice permit finalement à Edward de me rejoindre, il avait l'air hagard et brisé. Entrant sans un mot, il alla droit à son chevet et tomba à genou. Pourtant, il refusa de la toucher tandis que les heures se traînaient. En bas, tout le monde faisait les cents pas puisqu'Alice ne parlait à personne.

« Edward ? »

Il ne répondit pas à Jasper, même pas en secouant la tête.

« Tu lui manques », soupira Jasper.

« Comment puis-je lui manquer ? Je l'ai tuée ! » rétorqua Edward dans un grondement.

« Elle ne le voit pas comme cela. Elle désire que tu la touches, donne lui ça », plaida-t-il.

En l'effleurant aussi légèrement qu'une plume, Edward chassa les cheveux défaits du visage de Bella. Quand Jasper sourit, je compris qu'il souffrait en même temps qu'elle. Il pouvait sentir son désespoir, qui se muait à présent en réconfort.

« Elle est heureuse que tu sois là » fit-il avant de rapidement tourner les talons et de s'en repartir d'un pas lent.

« Bella, Je t'aime. S'il te plaît pardonne-moi. Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention d'en prendre autant. J'aurais dû laisser Carisle le faire »Geignai-t-il en se glissant près d'elle sur le lit. « Comme ton contact, ton sang était trop pour moi. ».

Il la serra plus fort contre lui.

Prise dans son étreinte, elle avait l'air en paix et sereine. Les laissant à leur intimité, je sortis en quête d'Alice. Elle réorganisait les bois, à l'arrière de la maison. Apparemment, elle avait une objection contre le nombre actuel des arbres dans la zone qui l'entourait.

« Alice, je crois qu'il faut que tu laisses Jasper te calmer. »

A en juger par son rire railleur, j'en déduisis qu'elle n'était pas d'accord.

« Est-ce que Bella va s'en sortir ? »

« Je ne le sais pas encore ? Elle n'a pas décidé. Pendant un moment, elle ne voulait pas survivre. Mais maintenant qu'Edward est là pour elle, elle veut vraiment survivre à la transformation. Un cœur est une chose fragile. La tête et le corps peuvent lui faire faire de drôles de choses. S'il la brise, elle pourrait très bien laisser son cœur s'arrêter. Alors pour le moment, tout dépend d'eux. » fit-elle vexée.

« Il pensait qu'elle ne voulait pas de lui, et avait même peur qu'elle ne veuille pas qu'il la touche. Jasper l'as remis sur le bon chemin », expliquai-je dans un soupir.

Je me contentai de pincer les lèvres en hochant la tête. Elle avait raison. J'avais entendu dire que le rythme cardiaque des gens change en fonction de leurs émotions et je savais que leur volonté de survivre pouvait être directement lié à elles. Ensemble, nous retournâmes à la maison et je passai par mon bureau pour vérifier où en était Stella. Elle se portait bien, mais souffrait, comme il fallait s'y attendre.

Pendant trois jours, nous surveillâmes continuellement les deux femmes en attendant qu'elles s'éveillent. Ce furent trois jours bien longs. Comme Edward, Jake ne quitta pas un instant le chevet de sa compagne avec seulement de rares exceptions pour utiliser les toilettes, mais les Denali étaient prompts à le remplacer pendant ce temps-là.

Stella s'éveilla la première, grognant et grondant, elle nous accueillis comme ses ennemis.

« Stella, stop ! » Sa tête se tourna vivement pour voir Jake la regarder d'un œil menaçant. « Tu ne te comportes pas comme une gentille fille », ronronna-t-il sur le ton de l'exigence.

Tout soudain, elle s'arrêta et tomba à genoux. Son attitude de soumise revenait. Il était parvenu à puiser son autorité dans le dressage initial d'Alistair.

« Si tu es bien gentille, je te récompenserai, mais si tu ne l'es pas, il n'y aura pas de friandise pour toi. » la gronda-t-il.

Sur les genoux, elle rampa jusqu'à ses pieds et frotta sa joue contre sa cuisse. Ce fut son tour de ronronner, alors, lorsqu'il lui caressa la joue du bout des doigts.

« Allons donc nous occuper de cette mauvaise brûlure dans ta gorge. Debout, suis-moi et sans dévier. » Lorsqu'il sortit de la pièce d'un pas raide, elle était juste derrière lui, avec l'air d'un chiot perdu qui venait juste de trouver son propriétaire.

Pendant que la meute et les Denali l'emmenaient chasser, il était temps d'aller voir ce que nous réservait l'éveil de Bella. Avec tout le monde assemblé dans la pièce, Alice fit le décompte des secondes. Juste au moment où Edward allait se détacher de Bella, Jasper tapa du pied encore une fois :

Ne fait pas ça. Plus tu t'éloignes d'elle, plus ça la contrarie.

Edward se contenta de hocher la tête en guise d'acquiescement et se rapprocha de Bella. Les trois derniers battements de son cœur se réverbérèrent dans toute la pièce.

« Bella, ouvre les yeux. Nous t'attendons tous. » Ronronna Edward à son oreille.

Lorsqu'elle sourit, Edward poussa un soupir de soulagement.

En un éclair, ses yeux s'ouvrirent, et s'orientèrent pour rencontrer ceux d'Edward.

« Tu n'es pas parti. » Remarqua Bella d'une voix étranglée.

Tout en caressant sa joue, il répondit :

« Non, pas une seule fois. » et il l'embrassa avec bonheur.

* * *

><p>(...)<p>

**NdB**

Pour en savoir plus sur ce qu'écrit nails233, voir son blog : nails233(point)blogspot(point)com.  
>On la trouve également sur Twitter sous le pseudo nails233<p>

Sur son blog amustreadlist(point)blogspot(point)com, Lilianyas a commencé à collecter des histoires que peu de monde lit mais qui mériteraient davantage de lecteurs. Si vous lisez l'Anglais, vous voudrez peut-être y jeter un coup d'oeil.


	21. Chapitre 21

**Mention légale :  
>NdA<br>**Twilight ou ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais j'aime vraiment m'amuser avec eux. Stephenie Meyer est la seule propriétaire de Twilight.  
>Mille merci à Dazzleglo ! Elles est super ! Vous pouvez la remercier de rendre ceci aussi bon que possible.<br>**NdB  
><strong>When the Missing Come Home est à nails233 ce que Twilight est à Stephenie Meyer. Moi, je ne suis que la treaductrice, un pont de langue entre une histoire et vous.

* * *

><p>-oOo-<p>

**-(| LE CHEMIN DE LA MAISON |)-**

**Chaptitre 21**

**PdV de Bella**

A la vitesse de l'éclair, mes yeux s'ouvrirent et s'orientèrent pour rencontrer les orbes dorées d'Edward

« Tu n'es pas parti » remarquai-je d'une voix étranglée. Ma gorge me faisait mal.

Caressant ma joue, il murmura : « Non, pas une seule fois », et il m'embrassa en souriant.

Je ne m'étais pas attendue à la brûlure soudaine que je ressentais tout au fond de mon estomac. Tout en léchant sa lèvre inférieure, je lui en demandais plus. Lorsque sa langue se glissa dans ma bouche, elle n'était plus froide. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que sa langue à présent était chaude et humide tandis qu'il taquinait la mienne. Il avait encore meilleur goût qu'avant et je gémis dans sa bouche, impatiente de plus. Empoigant ses cheveux, je l'attirai plus près jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse la grimace.

« Doucement, mon amour. Tu es plus forte qu'avant ».

Embarrassée, je retirai vivement mes mains.

Je m mordais la lèvre mes soudains changement d'humeur, me donnaient envie de fuir loin de lui pour daller me recroqueviller dans un coin. Je ne parvenais pas à m'expliquer ma peur soudaine et mon sentiment de frustration. Détournant les yeux, je refusais de le regarder. Même le fait qu'il s'empare de mon menton ne pouvait m'obliger à le regarder. Je luttai contre sa prise d'acier avant de m'arracher à ses doigts et de m'élancer par la porte vitrée de notre chambre. Chose étonnante, cela ne fit aucunement mal. Même dans ma précipitation, j'atterris comme un chat sautant d'un point haut. Je me retrouvais à courir dans les bois avant que mon cerveau ait même décidé de le faire.

« Bella ! » gronda-t-il depuis la fenêtre à présent brisée.

Je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter. Je ne pus voir la déception sur ses magnifiques traits. Le chatouillis dans ma colonne vertébrale me prévint qu'il me suivait, alors je courus plus vite, me forçant davantage. Je comprenais enfin pourquoi Edward adorait courir. Mes jambes se mouvaient fluidement sur le terrain inégal. Mes pieds touchaient à peine la végétation sur le sol de la forêt tandis que j'évitais les arbres sans efforts et traçais mon chemin entre eux.

Je sentais Edward et les autres se rapprocher, ils allaient me dépasser si je ne faisais rien. Fermant les yeux, je laissai mon nez me guider. Je flairai l'air, et tant de chose me taquinaient les sens. Leurs odeurs fut la première chose que j'enregistrai, mais alors une nouvelle odeur me frappa. Elle serait mon salut.

**PdV d'Edward**

Comment avais-je pu être aussi stupide ? Je savais bien qu'il ne fallait pas provoquer ses émotions. Ça m'avait fait mal quand elle m'avait tiré les cheveux, et alors ? J'étais un grand garçon. La douleur n'était rien comparé au sentiment de perte qu je ressentis lorsqu'elle avait quitté mes bras pour s'envoler par la fenêtre. Que j'appelle son nom, ne fit rien pour la ralentir. Elle était hors de contrôle, partant en vrille sans comprendre pourquoi.

Nous avions tous traversé cela quand nous nous étions éveillés. Toutefois, la peur d'être inférieure aux autres acquise lors de sa captivité prolongée amplifiait le phénomène, en rendant beaucoup plus aigu. Les quelques premiers mois de cette nouvelle vie étaient très déroutants. Et nos souvenirs humains étaient comme une jungle imprécise, où ils s'effaçaient et se craquelaient.

Quand nous avions ouvert les yeux, Carlisle avait dû tous nous aider à nous rappeler qui nous étions. Le souvenir le plus précis pour chacun de nous était toujours la dernière chose que nous avions vue, c'est à dire Carlisle. Même si Alice et Jasper n'étaient pas avec nous lorsqu'ils s'étaient réveillés, Jasper avait dit la même chose. Alice, cependant, était le total opposé.Puisque personne n'était là quand elle s'était réveillée, elle ne se rappellait rien de sa vie humaine.

Forçant davantage l'allure, nous nous étions tous déployés pour tenter de cerner Bella avant qu'elle ne capte l'odeur d'un humain qui ne se douterait de rien. Après ce qu'elle avait enduré pendant toutes ces années, si elle devait jamais vider un humain, ça l'anéantirait. Elle se trouverait être la seule chose qu'elle ne voulais pas être : un monstre comme Alistair. Je ne pouvais laisser cela arriver.

Je vis la vision d'Alice en même temps qu'elle. Si nous ne l'attrapions pas bientôt, nous la perdrions. Elle serait hors de notre portée et livrée à la dernière personne avec laquelle nous voulions la savoir : Jane.

Je n'avais jamais eu à faire des efforts à la course, mais à et instant c'est ce que je faisais. Elle ne devait pas nous échapper ! Avec seulement quelques centimètres entre nous, je tentai de l'atteindre pour la saisir, mais j'échouai. Juste au moment où j'étais sur le point de l'attraper, elle plongea dans dans la mer depuis la falaise. Sans hésiter, je 'élançai après elle. La voir voler dans l'air, c'était comme regarder un oiseau en plein vol, sur le point de s'éloigner n s'élevant à tire-d'aile.

Ces ailes-là, il fallait les rogner.

Elle était tombé à l'eau à seulement quelques mètres de là où j'atterris moi-même. Frénétiquement, je la cherchai partout en nageant, et toujours sans la trouver. Mais le temps que j'atteigne la côte encore distante il y avait peu, je sus que je l'avais perdue. Je ne retrouvais nulle part l'odeur que j'adorais. Elle s'était volatilisée avant au j'aie pu lui dire.

« Bella, je t'aime. » Hurlai-je en tombant à genoux.

Fermant les yeux et laissant tomber ma tête, Je me laissai submerger par cette prise de conscience. Javais échoué. La ferme poigne de Carlisle sur mon épaule ne m'apportait aucun réconfort. Cela ne viendrait que lorsque Bella me serait revnue, et fermement enveloppée dans mes bras.

« Alice, que vois-tu ? » demanda Jasper.

« Elle rejoint Jane » murmura Alice, incrédule.

« Tu n'es pas sérieuse ? On va e faire massacrer » Emmett lança un coup de pied dans un rocher le réduisant en miettes.

« Alice, vois-tu quelque chose ? Y a-t-il un endroit où nous pouvons peut-êtrel'intercepter avant qu'elle n'établisse le contact avec Jane ?

« Non, Esme. Elle ne prend aucune décision consciente à ce sujet. Elle ne sait même pas où elle se trouve. Elle ne fait que marmonner qu'elle ne peut pas revenir et qu'elle a l'a déçu.

« Je suppose que le L apostrophe vaut pour Edward ? »

« oui, Rose. C'est ce que je devine aussi. » acquisçai-je.

« Et Jasper et son équipe ? Peut-on les envoyer pour la prendre en chasse ? »

« Rentrez et envoyez-les-moi ici. Je continuerait à chercher jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent. » proposa Jasper en haussant les épaules.

« Je reste aussi. Nous n'avons que deux jours avant la bataille. Si nous ne pouvons la trouver, on peut toujours se joindre au combat en les prenant à revers. » fis-je, enfonçant les mains dans mes poches. J'emboîtai le pas à Jasper qui prenait la direction de Seattle.

Carlisle m'interpela :

Edward, si tu la trouves, appelle-là Isabella. Ça a marché avec Stella. » Je hochai la tête comme il glissait à nouveau dans l'eau, suivant le reste de la famille.

**PdV de Seth**

La maison était inhabituellement silencieuse lorsque nous rentrâmes. C'était bizarre mais je ne m'apesentis pas dessus. Je devinais que Bella s'était réveillée pendant que nous n'étions pas là. Jake n'avait eu aucun problème pour contrôler Stella. Sa capacité à puiser dans son conditionnement de soumise était un cadeau du ciel. Elle avait facilement adopté la façon de chasser des Cullen. Quand Jake lui avait ordonné de pourchasser l'ours, elle l'avait fait sans le remettre en question.

En regardant par la fenêtre de derrière, je vis la famille sortir de l'orée des arbre. Le mouvement que je fis en penchant la tête du fais de ma confusion, attira tous les yeux sur moi.

« Hé, mec, qu'est-ce qui t'ennuie? »

« Bella, Edward et Jasper ne sont pas là »

Quand la famille entra dans la maison, l'expression de leurs visage disait tout.

« Bella s'est enfuie. Elle est à Seattle »

Tout le monde siffla ente ses dents à cette nouvelle.

« Mais pourquoi est-elle là-bas ? » demanda Sam.

« Elle a cru qu'Edward était déçu par elle. Ils sont là-bas pour essayer de suivre sa piste. Nous espérions que quelques uns d'entre vous accepteraient d'aller les aider. »

L'expression de Carlisle indiquait qu'il ne croyait pas que cela aiderait.

« Okay, Moi j'y vais. Quelqu'un d'autre ? » Je passai la porte sans attendre de réponse.

« Hé, mec, attends ! J'en suis aussi. » Logan n'ésita pas à me rejoindre. Sa présence jouerai certainement en notre faveur.

« Appelez Jasper quand vous y serez. Ils vous diront où les retrouver. » Alice faisait de son mieux pour avoir l'air réconfortante, mais ça ne marchait guère.

« A plus, du côté sombre. » les saluai-je d'un geste du bras juste avant de me trasformer en pleine course et de me diriger vers les arbres.

« Seth ! Attends-moi ! » Leah nous rattrapa en courant et rejoignis notre équipe de secours.

« Pourquoi viens-tu ? Si je ne reviens pas, tu devras prendre soin de la famille » Grognai-je, davantage du fait que je souffrait que ma famille n'aie pu se faire à ma transformation.

« petit frère, si cette tentative échoue, il n'y aura plus de famille à s'occuper ».

Elle avait raison. Nous savions tous de quelle façon la vision d'Alice se jouait à l'heure actuelle. Secouant la tête, je laissai tomber. Peut-etre que Leah ferait la différence à Seattle.

Courant à plein régime, nous parvînmes à Seattle en un temps record. Logan appela Jasper et découvrit qu'ils inspectaient toujours le front de mer. Nous nous mîmes d'accord pour commencer les recherches depuis le nord, inspectant quelques coins que Logan connaissait du temps qu'il avait passé avec les nouveaux-nés.

Le premier lieu était une vieille cabane en sale état. A en juger par l'étendue des destructions, il était facile de dire qu'ils avaient déménagé. Mais la chance voulut que nous tombions sur un nouveau-né isolé qui écumait le coin.

« Tu cherches les autre ? »

Logan l'approcha tandis que nous restions cachés au milieu des arbres.

« Naaaah, je sais qu'ils sont de l'autre côté, à l'ouest. C'est juste que j'ai perdu un truc quand on s'est carapaté ? Tu l'aurais pas vu ? »

« Avant que le nouveau-né ne puisse seulement réagir, Logan lui arracha la tête des épaules.

« Et un de moins à s'inquiéter. », rit-il en laissant tomber son briquet sur le corps.

Sortant son téléphone, il rappela Jasper et lui transmit l'info. Stratégiquement, nous avançâmes jusqu'au côté ouest. Les odeurs de Jasper et d'Edward nous menèrent à l'endroit où ils se cachaient, à un pâté de maison de l'entrepôt abandonné où les forces de Jane se tenaient. Du haut de notre perchoir au sommet des arbres, nous les observâmes tandis qu'ils allaient et venaient librement.

Un lutte au-dessous de nous détourna notre attention du bâtiment. Nous saisissant d'Edward, nous le tînmes fermement tandis que Bella tentait de se libérer de trois nouveau-nés mâles qui la traînaient hurlante et donnant du pied, à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Jasper plaqua sa main sur la bouche d'Edward tandis que Leah, Logan et moi l'empêchions de courir se jeter dans le nid de frelons.

« On meurt tous si nous nous précipitons là-dedans ! »gronda Jasper pour nous seuls.

« Jasper, il faut la sauver ! »

« Et nous la sauverons, mais de façon intelligente. Nou devons suivre un plan, ensemble. » grogna-t-il comme son téléphone vibrait dans sa poche.

Il l'ouvrit d'un geste vif et poussa un soupir. Nous entendîmes tous le conseil d'Alice.

« L'entrepôt sera presque vide dans une demi-heure. Jane les fait tous sortir pour aller chasser afin qu'ils soient prêts pour le combat. Jasper, ton plan marchera si vous passez à l'action. Attendre plus longtemps ne fera du sauvetage un échec. »

Les oreilles d'Edward se tendirent. Il avait dû lire les pensées de Jasper.

« Alice voit que ça marcher ? »

Refermant son téléphone, il décida de nous raconter :

« Oui, elle a dit qu'elle voyait que ça allait marcher. Alors voici le plan : Leah et Seth nous avons besoin de vous pur couvrir notre odeur, alors hop, frottis-frotta.

J'en tombai presque de l'arbre de rire.

« Hé, mec, je suis pas un chien de manchon » pouffai-je.

« Maitenant si, alors fraye-toi un chemin sur sa branche et fait à Edward ta meilleure lap dance. »

fit Jasper en jouant du sourcil.

« Pardon ? » railla Edward.

« Edward, si Bella sent Leah sur toi, elle va mal réagir ? Alice a dit qu'il fallait que ce soit Seth. Elle m'a déjà pardonné pour la séance de danse du popotin avec Leah. »

Leah avait l'air de vouloir nous arracher la tête.

« Allez, chérie, ou bien faut-il que je chante pour toi d'abord ? » ronronna-t-il.

« Leah, regarde-moi faire. »Elle m'incendia du regard tandis que je sautai sur la branche d'Eward.

« Alors on peut faire ça de deux façons » Je m'assis à califourchon sur les jambes d'Edward, l'entendant grogner légèrement avant de se figer. « tout ce que tu as à faire c'est de lentement te frotter de haut en bas sur sa jambe, comme ça. Ou bien tu peux faire ça ... » et je balançai des hanches rapidement en répétant : « Bouge l'popotin, bouge l'popotin, Bouge l'popotin... »

Je pouffai de rire quand Edward émit un râle. Il détestai sentir mon corps peser contre lui, mais sa torture était loin d'être finie. Me déplaçant pour enfourcher son autre jambe, je gagnai un regard incendiaire et un sifflement entre ses dents serrées. A nouveau, j'allais et venais en glissant le long de son jean, frottant, faisant des mouvement de rotation, et donnant des a-coups. Frottant mon cou contre ses épaules, sa poitrine et caressant ses bras. Juste au moment où il allait perdre la raison, j'enroulai mes bras autour de son cou et massai les muscle tendus tandis que ma poitrine alait et venait contre la sienne.

Il ne restait plus qu'une dernière chose à faire. Il essaya de se reculer et de lutter contre, mais c'était le destin, ça allait arriver. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand sa tête fut stoppée par le tronc de l'arbre dans lequel nous nous trouvions. Les yeux d'Eward vinrent se fixer sur ma bouche et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire d'un air suffisant. Je me léchai les lèvres pour me préparer. D'un long coup de langue, je couvris son cou, ses joues et finalement son front.

« Ah, c'est tout simplement pas bien, tordu de plus d'une façon, et je ne sais par laquelle commencer. » Il essayait d'essuyer ma salive, mais ne réussit qu'à l'étaler davantage sur tout son visage.

« Clebs, l'Eau de toilette qui a du chien », me marrai-je.

Avec un 'Peuh' sonore, Leah se déplaça vers Jasper.

Leah était un paquet de grognement tandis qu'elle donnait des sales accoups contre Jasper. Rien que de la voir frotter chacun de ses attributs féminins contre lui me fit faire la grimace. Falait-il vraiment que je sois témoin de ça? Non, pas vraiment. Personne ne veut voir sa sœur frétiller du derrière sur un ami. Là, c'était vraiment tordu de toutes les façons possibles.

« Logan, sont-ils assez recouverts ? » Il fallait que je pense à autre chose.

Avec quelques coups de flair autour d'Edward, il sourit :

« C'est parfait. Tout ce que je sens, c'est le chien mouillé. Alors que vais-je faire ?

Réajustant ses vêtements, après l'assaut de Leah, Jasper expliqua ce que nous devions faire. Je devais admettre que c'était un plan génial. Logan se glissa en premier au bas de l'arbre et commença à avancer, au aguets, vers l'entrepôt. Il fut salué sans problème par les quelques nouveaux-nés qu'il connaissait. Personne ne se retourna sur son passage tandis qu'il passa directement la porte principale de l'entrepôt désaffecté.

Jasper hocha la tête pour indiquer qu'il était temps de nous glisser au bas de l'arbre pour faire le tour par l'arrière du bâtiment. Suivant son exemple, nous nous hâtâmes vers l'arrière juste à temps pour voir, à travers la rangée de fenêtres aux vitres brisées, Logan procéder à l'étage, cherchant l'odeur de Bella . Le temps que Logan se glisse dans la pièce enténébrée, Edward était en train de perdre le peu de contrôle qu'il avait encore.

« Bella, c'est moi, Logan. Tu te souviens de moi ? » dit-il approchant précautionneusement le grabat qui se trouvait dans la pièce. Elle flaira l'air et plissa le front.

« Je peux sentir son odeur sur toi » siffla-t-elle d'un ton bas, s'envolant du grabat pour se plaquer contre le mur du fond.

« Il t'aime et veut que tu reviennes à la maison. »

Elle avait déjà commencé à secouer la tête.

« Non. Je l'ai déçu. Personne ne veut de moi. » Elle poussa un soupir, fixant le sol.

« Mais non, mon cœur. Il perd la raison à force d'inquiétude pour toi. On s'inquiète tous pour toi. S'il te plaît, viens avec moi ? »

« Il veut toujours de moi, même après que j'aie... » croassa-t-elle.

« Oh oui, définitivement. Nous avons un plan, mais il faut que tu coopères pour que ça marche. »

Et il lui tendit la main.

« Ils ne me laisseront pas partir. Jane dit que je vais l'aider ou sinon elle tuera tout le monde. Je ne peux pas laisser quiconque mourir à cause de moi. » marmonna-t-elle, en détournant le regard.

« Jane prévoit de les tuer quand-même. Tu te souviens des visions qu'a eues Alice ? Il faut qu'on soir tous ensemble pour la combattre.

Pendant un instant elle eut l'air dérouté puis hocha la tête.

Edward bouillit lorsqu'elle plaça sa minuscule main dans celle de Logan. On ne pouvait cacher le fait qu'il n'aimait pas que quiconque la touche. Elle était sienne, après tout, nous le savions, et etions prévenus de leur nature territoriale. Puisque je ne m'étais pas encore imprégné de quiconque, ni rencontré ma compagne, je ne le savait pas par expérience personnelle.

Avec Bella à présent gardée par Logan, il était temps de mettre le reste du plan en action. Nous séparant, nous fondîmes sur l'entrepôt. Nous n'avions pas l'intention d'y entrer, nous voulions juste en attirer dehors autant que nous le pouvions. Jane et James furent les premiers à nous sentir. Si ses gardes du corps avaient enregistré nos odeurs, il n'en dirent mot.

Juste pour jouer avec leurs sens, je décidai de marquer quelques arbres. Au moins je n'avais pas à lever la patte quand je pissais sur le tronc des arbres. Me réfugiant dans les arbres, je les observais tandis qu'ils couraient en tous sens en essayant de comprendre où j'étais passé. C'était assez comique à regarder.

J'avais perdu la piste des autre tandis que je m'échappai et lorsque j'arrivai le premier au point de rendez-vous, je ne pus m'empêcher de m'inquiéter en pensant qu'ils s'étaient peut-être fait prendre. Leah fur la première à me rejoindre. Jasper ne fut pas long derrière elle. Il avait l'air plutôt auto-satisfait, pour tout dire. C'est Edward qui arriva ensuite, l'air plutôt hagard quand il compris que Bella n'étais pas avec nous. Juste comme il se retournai pour repartir la chercher, Logan Fit on apparaition en un éclair avec une Bella très nerveuse.

D'un coup de nez hésitant, Bella flaira Edward, trouvant mon odeur partout sur lui. Elle siffla dans ma direction, se préparant à l'attaque quand Edward se détendit lui sauta dessus pour enrouler ses jambes autour de sa taille et bloquer ses bras autour de son cou. Bien sûr, elle résista, mais la prise d'Edward ne se relâchait pas. Elle avait beau essayer, elle ne pouvait l'envoyer au tapis. Les lèvres à son oreille, il lui chuchota son amour encore et encore jusqu'à ce que Bella obéisse à ses demandes. L'assurance tenait en un mot : « Isabella »

Et Bella se figea tout soudain.

Les yeux fermés avec force, elle se laissa finalement tomber à genoux. Edward relâcha sa prise juste assez pour se glisser en face d'elle. Ils restèrent silencieux un instant jusqu'à ce qu'il laisse finalement aller son front contre le sien.

« Ne veux-tu donc pas être avec moi pour l'éternité ? » chuchota-t-il d'une voix implorante, frottant son nez dans ses cheveux.

« Si, mais j'ai peur. Il faut m'y amener lentement » elle lui lança un regard furtif, ses yeux rouges pleins de prudence.

« Ne cherche plus à m'échapper. J'irai aussi lentement qu'il te sera nécessaire. » Jura-t-il, en l'embrassant légèrement sur les lèvres. Elle hocha la tête en se mordant la lèvre, et devint toute molle dans ses bras. La soulevant dans ses bras, il pris la fuite en direction de la maison. Ça me fit tout chose et chaud au cœur de les voir se blottir ainsi tandis qu'il courait. Je voulais ça avec quelqu'un de spécial. Fallait juste que je la trouve.

**PdV de Bella**

Plus nous approchions de la maison et plus mon anxiété augmentait. Je ne savais pas du tout si tout le monde serait furieux et me haïrait de m'être enfuie. Le souvenir des menaces de Jane me serrait la poitrine, rendant forcée ma respiration. J'avais vu dans ses yeux qu'elle pensait chacun de leurs mots.

« Isabella, calme-toi. Il n'y a rien à redouter. Je te tiens, maintenant. Personne ne te fera jamais de mal sans avoir affaire à moi d'abord. »

Cette idée-là n'aidait pas.

Dimitri et Felix avaient l'air féroces quand on m'avait traînée à l'intérieur de l'entrepôt. Bien que ça avait été amusant de voir le visage de Jane se renfrogner quand elle m'avait regardée de haut. J'avais eu dans l'idée qu'elle avait été en train d'essayer d'utiliser son pouvoir sur moi. Elle avait eu l'air déçu quand rien ne s'était passé.

« Bella, je t'aime » Le ronronnement d'Edward me ramena au présent loin de ses souveirs déplaisants.

« Je t'aime aussi », murmurai-je, mais je savais qu'ils pouvaient tous m'entendre. Tendant la main, je caressai sa joue de mes doigts.

« Vas-tu me punir quand nous serons à la maison ? » Je frissonnai à la pensée de ce qu'Alistair nous faisait quand ils avait l'impression que nous ne faisions pas ce qu'il coulait.

« Jamais, Isabella » gronda Edward. « Personne ne te touchera, en dehors de moi, et je ne te punirais jamais »

« ça faisait mal d'être éloigné de toi » soupirai-je.

« Je sais, je l'ai senti aussi. » Il raffermit sa prise sur moi. « Tu ne peux pas me quitter à nouveau. Est-ce que c'est compris ? »

Avant que je ne puisse répondre, nous nous arrêtâmes brusquement devant la maison. D'un coup d'oeil furtif, je trouvai tout le monde dans la cour, mais seul Carlisle dit quelque chose :

« Bienvenue à la maison, Bella. Tu nous as manqué ».

Je leur avais manqué !

* * *

><p><strong>NdB<strong>

-Les anglophones peuvent retrouver le livre original que nails a écrit sur le site thewriterscoffeeshop(point)com(slash)publishinghouse(slash)books(slash)detail(slash)14.  
>-Egalement pour les fans de <span><strong><em>Le chemin de la maiso<em>n**, vous pouvez retrouver les thèmes de la relation dominant/soumise dans l'histoire _**Be my sub**_ (Sois ma soumise), traduite sous le titre **_Ma soumise_**par **milk40** et publiée** sur le profil de nails233**.

Personnellement , je conseille aussi aux anglicistes ou hispanisants, **_The Singer Connection_** qui n'est traduite qu'en Espagnol pour le moment.


	22. Chapter 22

**Importante note de l'auteur:**

When the Missing Come Home est en train d'être plagiée.

Je sais que vous avez attendu un nouveau chapitre, et j'adorerai vous en donner un , mais l'histoire est en train d'être volée pour la seconde des mois, je me suis battue pour faire en sorte que la plagiaire la retire, et pendant quelques semaines ça a marché. Mais à présent elle la reposte sous un autre titre. S'il vous plaît si vous voulez que cette histoire finisse, il faut d'abord que la version copié-collée merdique soit retirée avant que je ne puisse seulement envisager d'écrire à nouveau.

**Note de la traductrice**

Hé oui, j'ai été vilaine, je ne vous l'avais pas dit.

Je ne sais pas où en est cette histoire de plagiat depuis le temps.

Par contre, oui, la version officielle de When the Missing Come Home/ Le chemin de la maison s'arrête au chapitre 21 depuis un petit moment déjà.

Je ne l'ai pas traduite parce qu'elle était complète, ni pour son auteur, ni pour ses lecteurs, je l'ai traduite pour l'histoire elle-même. Nails233 avait tenté de traduire le résumé et le premier chapitre avec Google Trad. Un vrai massacre. Je n'ai pas pu résister à l'appel d'une histoire mutilée. Et cette histoire l'a été doublement, puisqu'une plagiaire, en contrariant son auteur, l'a indirectement privée de fin.

Je n'ai pas de nouvelles de nails, et elle n'a pas publié le chapitre 8 ou 9 que je lui avais envoyé . Alors j'ai publié les chapitres suivants chez moi d'abord, et on verra si on arrive à reprendre contact.

Peut-être que si vous demandez à nails de reprendre cette histoire, elle se réconciliera avec et s'y remettra. Allez savoir. The power of reviews c'est un peu comme the power of love.

Dans tous les cas, je transmettrai vos appels et vos prières.

Blue.


End file.
